Por un beso
by yuli09
Summary: Isabella Swan una mujer demasiada atrevida, descarada e inteligente para la mayoría de los hombres de Londres.Cuando Edward Masen el único hombre que la deja callada le pide ayuda para descifrar un secreto del pasado¿por qué no hacerlo? Adaptación
1. Prólogo

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Prólogo

1815

Eran cuatro los principios por los que Edward Masen regía su relación con su padre para mantener su buen humor y cordura en general:

Primero: no conversar entre ellos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Segundo: hacer lo más breves posibles todas las conversaciones absolutamente necesarias.

Tercero: en el caso de que fuera necesario decir algo más que un simple saludo, siempre era mejor que hubiera otra persona presente.

Y cuarto: con el fin de hacer realidad los tres primeros puntos, él debía conducirse de manera que pudiese recibir todas las invitaciones que fuera posible para pasar las vacaciones y asuetos escolares con amigos.

Vale decir, no en casa.

Más exactamente, lejos de su padre.

Bien visto, pensaba Edward Masen, cuando se tomaba la molestia de pensarlo, lo que no era frecuente pues ya había hecho una ciencia de sus tácticas de evitación, esos principios le daban buenos resultados.

Y le iban bien a su padre también, dado que a Richard Masen su hijo menor le caía tan bien como a este le caía él. Y a eso se debía, pensó Edward, ceñudo, que le sorprendiera tanto que su padre le hubiera escrito al colegio para ordenarle que fuera a casa.

Y con tanta energía.

La carta de su padre era muy clara, no se apreciaba ninguna ambigüedad en ella. La orden era que debía presentarse inmediatamente en Cullen Hall, la propiedad en el campo.

Eso era tremendamente irritante. Sólo le quedaban dos meses para terminar sus estudios en Eton, por lo que su vida allí estaba plena de actividad, entre los estudios, los deportes y, lógicamente, la ocasional incursión en la taberna de la localidad, siempre avanzada la noche y siempre en jaranas con vino y mujeres.

Llevaba su vida exactamente como la desearía un joven de dieciocho años. Y tenía la clara impresión de que mientras se las arreglara para mantenerse fuera de la línea de visión de su padre, su vida a los diecinueve sería igualmente maravillosa. Cuando llegara el otoño entraría en Cambridge, junto con todos sus mejores amigos, y tenía toda la intención de continuar allí sus estudios y vida social con el mismo entusiasmo.

Mientras paseaba la vista por el vestíbulo de Cullen Hall, exhaló un largo suspiro, con el que pretendía manifestar impaciencia pero que le salió más nervioso que otra cosa. ¿Para qué diantres podría querer verlo el barón?, como llamaba a su padre. Hacía tiempo que éste había anunciado que se desentendía totalmente de su hijo menor y que sólo le pagaba la educación porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba eso: que sería mal visto por sus amigos y vecinos si su padre no lo enviaba a colegios respetables.

En las raras ocasiones en que se cruzaban sus caminos, el barón se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de lo mucho que lo decepcionaba su hijo menor.

Y con eso lo único que conseguía era estimularlo a fastidiarlo más aún. Al fin y al cabo no hay nada como no estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie, sintiéndose forastero en su propia casa, mientras el mayordomo iba a avisar a su progenitor de su llegada. Había pasado tan poco tiempo allí en los nueve últimos años que le resultaba difícil sentir afecto por esa casa. Para él sólo era un montón de piedras que pertenecían a su padre y finalmente pasarían a su hermano mayor, James. A él no le tocaría nada de la casa ni de la fortuna Masen, por lo que debería forjarse su camino solo en el mundo. Tal vez podría entrar en el ejército una vez que terminara sus estudios en Cambridge; el único otro camino aceptable sería elegir la carrera eclesiástica, y el cielo sabía que no era apto para «eso».

Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su madre Esme, que había muerto en un accidente cuando él tenía cinco años, aunque sí recordaba cuando ella le revolvía el pelo y se reía porque él nunca estaba serio.

«Eres mi diablillo —le decía, y luego le susurraba—: No pierdas eso. Hagas lo que hagas, no pierdas eso.»

No lo había perdido, y dudaba mucho que la Iglesia de Inglaterra deseara aceptarlo en sus filas.

—Señor Edward

Edward levantó la vista al oír la voz del mayordomo. Como siempre, William le habló en tono monótono, sin la entonación de pregunta o petición.

—Su padre le recibirá inmediatamente —entonó William—. Está en su despacho.

Agradeciéndole con un gesto de asentimiento al viejo mayordomo, echó a andar por el corredor en dirección al despacho de su padre, que siempre había sido para él la sala menos predilecta de la casa. Allí era donde su padre le sermoneaba, donde le decía que jamás serviría para nada, donde comentaba glacialmente que no debería haber tenido un segundo hijo, que sólo desperdiciaba el dinero de la familia en él y que era una mancha para su honor.

No, pensó cuando golpeó la puerta, no tenía ningún recuerdo feliz de esa sala.

—¡Adelante!

Edward abrió la maciza puerta de roble y entró. Su padre estaba sentado tras su escritorio escribiendo algo en un papel. Se veía bien, pensó ociosamente. Todo le sería más fácil si el barón se hubiera convertido en una rubicunda caricatura de hombre, pero no, lord Masen estaba en buena forma, fuerte, y representaba unos veinte años menos que los cincuenta y tantos que tenía.

Tenía el aspecto del tipo de hombre al que un joven como él debería respetar.

Y eso le hacía más doloroso aún su cruel rechazo. Pacientemente esperó a que su padre levantara la vista. Pasado un momento, carraspeó para llamarle la atención.

No hubo reacción.

Entonces tosió.

Nada.

Sintió deseos de hacer rechinar los dientes. Esa era la costumbre de su padre, hacer caso omiso de él durante un buen rato para recordarle que no lo encontraba digno de atención.

Pensó en la posibilidad de decir «Señor». Incluso se le ocurrió que podría decir «Padre», pero al final simplemente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a silbar.

Al instante su padre levantó la vista.

—Basta.

Edward arqueó una ceja y dejó de silbar.

—Y ponte derecho. Buen Dios, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que silbar es de mala educación? —dijo el barón, irritado.

Edward dejó pasar un instante y preguntó:

—¿Debo contestar a eso o sólo ha sido una pregunta retórica?

Al barón se le enrojeció la cara.

Edward tragó saliva. No debería haber dicho eso. Sabía que su tono jocoso enfurecería al barón, pero a veces le costaba muchísimo mantener la boca cerrada. Había pasado años intentando conquistar el favor de su padre hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó de intentarlo.

Y si de tanto en tanto se daba la satisfacción de amargarle la vida al viejo tanto como este se la amargaba a él, pues sea. Hay que buscar el placer donde se puede.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido —dijo su padre.

Edward pestañeó, desconcertado.

—Me pediste que viniera —dijo.

Y la penosa verdad era que jamás desafiaba a su padre. Nunca. Pinchaba, fastidiaba, añadía un toque de insolencia a sus palabras y actos, pero nunca se comportaba con franco desafío.

Despreciable cobarde que era.

En sus sueños sí luchaba. En sus sueños le decía a su padre todo lo que pensaba de él, pero en la vida real sus desafíos se limitaban a silbidos y expresiones hoscas.

—Sí —dijo su padre, reclinándose ligeramente en el respaldo del sillón—. De todos modos, nunca te doy una orden suponiendo que vas a obedecerla correctamente. Nunca lo haces.

Edward guardó silencio.

El barón se levantó y fue hasta una mesa cercana donde tenía un decantador de coñac.

—Me imagino que querrías saber por qué te he citado —dijo.

Edward asintió, pero puesto que su padre no se dignó mirarlo, contestó:

—Sí, señor.

El barón bebió con gusto un trago de coñac y lo saboreó con gran ostentación, haciéndole esperar. Finalmente se giró hacia él y lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos fríos y evaluadores:

—Por fin he descubierto una manera de que seas útil a la familia Masen.

Edward levantó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Sí? ¿Señor?

El barón bebió otro trago y dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Efectivamente. —Entonces lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en esa entrevista—. Te vas a casar.

—¿Señor? —balbuceó Edward, casi atragantándose.

—Este verano —confirmó lord Masen.

Edward se cogió del respaldo de la silla más cercana, para no caerse. Tenía dieciocho años, por el amor de Dios. Aun no estaba en edad de casarse. ¿Y sus estudios en Cambridge? ¿Podría hacerlos estando casado? ¿Y a dónde llevaría a vivir a su esposa?

Además, santo cielo, ¿con quién debía casarse?

—Es una unión excelente —continuó el barón—. La dote restablecerá nuestras finanzas.

—¿Nuestras finanzas, señor?

Lord Masen clavó los ojos en los de su hijo.

—Tenemos hipotecado absolutamente todo —dijo en tono duro—. Un año más y perderemos todo lo que no está vinculado al título.

—¿Pero… cómo?

—Eton no es barato —replicó el barón.

No, claro, pero no sería tanto como para dejar indigente a la familia, pensó Edward, desesperado. Eso no podía ser solamente culpa de él.

—Puede que seas una decepción, pero no he faltado a mi responsabilidad hacia ti. Has sido educado como corresponde a un caballero. Se te ha dado un caballo, ropa y un techo sobre tu cabeza. Ahora es el momento de que te portes como un hombre.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Edward en un susurro.

—¿Eh?

—¿Con quién? —repitió en voz más alta. ¿Con quién quería casarlo?

—Con Matilda Winthrop —contestó su padre con la mayor naturalidad.

Edward sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo.

—Matilda…

—La hija de Wrotham —añadió su padre, como si él no lo supiera.

—Pero Matilda…

—Será una excelente esposa. Será sumisa, y puedes dejarla en el campo si quieres divertirte por la ciudad con tus tontos amigos.

—Pero, padre, Matilda…

—Yo he aceptado en tu nombre. Está hecho. Ya está firmado el acuerdo.

Edward se sintió ahogado. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. No era posible que se pudiera obligar a un hombre a casarse, en esa época, ni a esa edad.

—Winthrop quiere que la boda se celebre en julio —añadió su padre—. Le dije que no tenemos ninguna objeción.

—Pero, Matilda. ¡No puedo casarme con Matilda!

El barón arqueó una de sus espesas cejas.

—Puedes y lo harás.

—Pero, padre, es… es…

—¿Imbécil? —terminó el barón. Se echó a reír—. Eso no tendrá ninguna importancia cuando esté debajo de ti en la cama. Y por lo demás, no tienes por qué tener nada que ver con ella. —Avanzó hacia él hasta quedar desagradablemente cerca—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte en la iglesia. ¿Entiendes?

Edward no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo nada. Escasamente lograba continuar respirando.

Conocía a Matilda Winthrop de toda la vida. Era un año mayor que él y vivía cerca, pues las propiedades de sus respectivas familias eran colindantes desde hacía más de un siglo. De niños eran compañeros de juegos, pero muy pronto se hizo evidente que la niña no estaba bien de la cabeza. Él siempre fue su defensor cuando estaba en la propiedad del campo; había golpeado hasta dejar sangrando a más de un matón cuando la insultaba o quería aprovecharse de su naturaleza dulce y modesta.

Pero no podía casarse con ella. Era como una niña pequeña. Eso tenía que ser pecado. Y aún en el caso de que no lo fuera, no podría soportarlo. ¿Cómo iba ella a comprender lo que debía ocurrir entre ellos como marido y mujer?

No podría acostarse con ella. Jamás.

Se limitó a mirar fijamente a su padre, sin encontrar ninguna palabra que decirle. Por primera vez en su vida no encontraba ninguna respuesta fácil, ninguna réplica frívola o atrevida.

No se le ocurrió ninguna palabra. Sencillamente no había palabras para un momento como ese.

—Veo que nos entendemos —dijo el barón, sonriendo ante su silencio.

—¡No! —Exclamó, y esa sola sílaba pareció desgarrarle la garganta—. ¡No! ¡No puedo!

Su padre entrecerró los ojos.

—Estarás ahí aunque tenga que llevarte atado.

—¡No! —Lo ahogaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero logró hacer salir las palabras—: Padre, Tilda es… Bueno, es una niña. Nunca será más que una niña. Sabes eso. No puedo casarme con ella. Sería un pecado.

El barón se rió, aliviando la tensión y alejándose rápidamente de él.

—¿Es que quieres convencerme de que tú, tú, te has vuelto creyente?

—No, pero…

—No queda nada por discutir —interrumpió el barón—. Wrotham ha sido extraordinariamente generoso con la dote. Dios sabe que tiene que serlo, para librarse de una idiota.

—No hables así de ella —dijo Edward casi en un susurro.

No querría casarse con Matilda, pero la conocía de toda la vida y ella no se merecía que hablaran así de ella.

—Es lo mejor que harás en tu vida. Lo mejor que tendrás. La dote que ofrece Wrotham es extraordinariamente generosa, y yo me encargaré de darte una asignación que te permitirá vivir cómodamente de por vida.

—Una asignación —repitió Edward con la voz ahogada.

El barón soltó una risita.

—No creerás que te confiaría una suma fabulosa, ¿verdad? ¿A ti?

Edward tragó saliva, incómodo.

—¿Y los estudios?

—Puedes ir a la universidad. De hecho, tendrías que agradecerle eso a tu esposa. Sin el contrato de matrimonio no habría dinero para pagarte los estudios.

Edward no se movió, tratando de inspirar aire y normalizar aunque fuera un poco la respiración. Su padre sabía lo mucho que significaba para él ir a estudiar a Cambridge. Eso era lo único en que los dos siempre habían estado de acuerdo: un caballero necesita una educación de caballero. Qué más daba que él anhelara toda la experiencia, tanto social como académica, mientras que lord Masen sólo lo consideraba algo que un hombre debe hacer para guardar las apariencias. Eso lo habían decidido hacía años: él iría a la universidad y recibiría su título.

Pero al parecer lord Masen siempre había sabido que no podría pagarle la educación a su hijo mejor. ¿Y cuándo había pensado decírselo? ¿Cuándo estuviera haciendo su equipaje?

—Está hecho, Edward —dijo su padre secamente—. Tienes que ser tú, ya que James es el heredero y no puedo permitir que ensucie nuestra estirpe. —Frunció los labios—. Además, de ninguna manera lo sometería a esto.

—¿Pero a mí sí?

¿Así es que tanto lo odiaba su padre? ¿En tan baja estima lo tenía? Lo miró, miró esa cara que tanta infelicidad le había causado. Jamás había visto una sonrisa, jamás había recibido una palabra de aliento. Jamás un…

—¿Por qué? —se oyó preguntar, y la palabra le pareció el gemido de un animal herido, patético, lastimero—. ¿Por qué?

El barón guardó silencio, simplemente inclinado sobre el escritorio con las manos tan aferradas al borde que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Y Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle las manos, como si estuviera paralizado por la vista de esas manos normales y corrientes.

—Soy tu hijo —dijo, sin lograr levantar la vista de las manos a la cara de su padre—. Tu hijo. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hijo?

Entonces el barón, que era un maestro de la réplica hiriente, cuya rabia siempre venía revestida de hielo, que no de fuego, explotó. Levantó las manos y su voz tronó en la sala como el rugido de un demonio:

—Pardiez, ¿cómo es posible que todavía no lo hayas descubierto? ¡No eres mi hijo! ¡Nunca has sido mi hijo! No eres otra cosa que un hijo ilegítimo, un cachorro roñoso que tuvo tu madre de otro hombre cuando yo estaba ausente.

La rabia salió como un torrente, como algo ardiente, irrefrenable, algo que ya no puede continuar contenido ni reprimido. Esa furia golpeó a Edward como una ola de marejada, envolviéndolo, ciñéndolo y ahogándolo, hasta que apenas podía respirar.

—No —dijo, negando con la cabeza, desesperado.

Eso no era algo sobre lo que no hubiera reflexionado, considerándolo una posibilidad, y ni siquiera algo que no hubiera deseado, pero no podía ser cierto. Se parecía a su padre; tenían la nariz igual, ¿no? Además…

—Te he alimentado —dijo el barón, con voz grave y dura—. Te he vestido y te he presentado al mundo como hijo mío. Te he mantenido, cuando cualquier otro hombre te habría arrojado a la calle, y ya es hora de que devuelvas el favor.

—No —repitió Edward—. Eso no puede ser. Me parezco a ti.

Lord Masen estuvo un momento en silencio. Finalmente dijo, amargamente:

—Eso es una desgraciada coincidencia, te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

—Podría haberte abandonado cuando naciste —interrumpió lord Masen—. Podría haber obligado a coger sus cosas a tu madre y haberos arrojado a los dos a la calle. Pero no lo hice. —Cruzó la distancia que los separaba y acercó la cara a la de él—. Has sido reconocido, eres legítimo. Y me debes eso —añadió en tono furioso.

—No —dijo Edward, encontrando por fin la convicción que necesitaría todo el resto de su vida—. No. No lo haré.

—Dejaré de darte una asignación. No volverás a recibir ni un sólo penique más de mí. Puedes olvidar tus sueños de estudiar en Cambridge, tus…

—No —repitió Edward, y la voz le salió distinta.

Él se sentía distinto. Eso era el fin, comprendía. El final de su infancia, el final de su inocencia, y el comienzo de…

Sólo Dios sabía de qué era el comienzo.

—He terminado contigo —siseó su padre; no, no su padre—. He terminado.

—Sea pues —dijo él.

Y dicho eso se marchó.


	2. Capitulo 1

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

1825 velada musical anual de las Mallory, poco antes de que grandes músicos del pasado se sientan indignados.

—¿Por qué nos hacemos esto? —preguntó Bella, pensando en voz alta.

—Porque somos personas buenas y amables —contestó su cuñada, sentándose, Dios las amparara, en un asiento de la primera fila.

—Cualquiera diría que podríamos haber aprendido la lección el año pasado —continuó Bella, mirando el asiento desocupado al lado del de Kate con el mismo entusiasmo que mostraría un erizo de mar—. O tal vez el año anterior. O incluso…

—¿Bella? —dijo Kate.

Bella la miró, arqueando una ceja en gesto interrogante.

—Siéntate.

Bella exhaló un suspiro, pero se sentó.

La velada musical Mallory, pensó tristemente. Por suerte tenía lugar solamente una vez al año, porque estaba segurísima de que sus oídos tardarían los doce meses enteros en recuperarse.

Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro, este más audible que el anterior.

—No estoy nada segura de que yo sea una persona buena y amable.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Kate—, pero he decidido tener fe en ti de todas maneras.

—Qué amable por tu parte.

—Eso me pareció.

Bella la miró de reojo.

—Claro que no tenías ninguna otra opción.

Kate se giró a mirarla, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y con eso quieres decir…?

—Garret se negó a acompañarte, ¿verdad? —contestó Bella, mirándola con expresión ladina. Garret, su hermano, se había casado con Kate el año anterior.

kate apretó firmemente los labios.

—Me encanta tener la razón —dijo Bella, en tono triunfal—. Y eso es estupendo, porque generalmente la tengo.

Kate la miró seria un momento.

—Sabes que eres insufrible, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —contestó Bella, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero me quieres de todos modos, reconócelo.

—No reconoceré nada hasta que acabe la velada.

—¿Hasta que las dos estemos sordas?

—Hasta que vea que te comportas.

Bella se rio.

—Entraste en la familia por matrimonio. Tienes que quererme. Eso es una obligación por contrato.

—Es curioso, no recuerdo que eso haya estado en las promesas de matrimonio.

—Sí que es curioso, yo la recuerdo perfectamente.

Kate la miró riendo.

—No sé cómo lo haces, Bella, pero por irritante que seas, siempre te las arreglas para ser encantadora.

—Ese es mi más fabuloso don —dijo Bella, recatada y modestamente.

—Bueno, puedes anotarte unos cuantos puntos extras por acompañarme esta noche —dijo Kate, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

—Por supuesto. Con todos mis comportamientos insufribles, de verdad soy la esencia de la bondad y la amabilidad.

Y tenía que serlo, pensó, observando la escena que se estaba desarrollando en la pequeña tarima a modo de escenario improvisado. Otro año, otra velada musical Mallory. Otra oportunidad para enterarse de cuántas maneras se puede estropear una excelente pieza de música. Cada año juraba que no volvería a asistir a una nunca más, y cada, año se volvía a encontrar ahí, sonriéndoles alentadora a las cuatro chicas que iban a actuar.

—Al menos el año pasado conseguí sentarme en la fila de atrás —dijo.

—Sí, me fijé —dijo Kate, girándose a mirarla con expresión desconfiada—. ¿Cómo lo lograste? Alice, Charlotte y yo estuvimos aquí delante.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Una visita muy oportuna al tocador de señoras.

—No te atrevas a hacer eso esta noche. Si me dejas sola aquí…

—No te preocupes —suspiró Bella—. Continuaré aquí hasta el final. Pero… —le apuntó con el dedo, de esa manera que su madre consideraba muy impropia de una señorita—, mi atención hacia ti debe ser debidamente notada.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre llevas la cuenta de las cosas y cuando menos lo espero te pones de un salto delante de mí para exigirme un favor?

—¿Y para qué voy a saltar? —preguntó Bella, pestañeando sorprendida.

—Ah, mira —dijo Kate, después de mirarla como si fuera una lunática—, aquí viene lady Hale.

—Señora Swan —dijo, o mejor dicho, ladró, la anciana condesa—. Señorita Swan.

—Buenas noches, lady Hale —saludó Kate—. Le hemos reservado un asiento en la primera fila.

Lady Hale entrecerró los ojos y pinchó ligeramente a Kate en el tobillo con su bastón.

—Siempre pensando en los demás, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto. Ni soñaría con…

—Ja —exclamó lady Hale.

Esa era la sílaba favorita de la anciana, pensó Bella. Eso y «jumjum».

—Cámbiate de asiento, Isabella —ordenó lady Hale—. Me sentaré entre vosotras.

Obedientemente, Bella se cambió al asiento de la izquierda.

—Justamente estábamos hablando de nuestros motivos para asistir a esta velada —dijo, mientras lady Hale se sentaba—. Yo, por mi parte, no he encontrado ninguno.

—No puedo hablar por ti, pero ella —lady Hale hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Kate—, está aquí por el mismo motivo que estoy yo.

—¿Por la música? —preguntó Bella, tal vez exagerando un poco la amabilidad.

Lady Hale se giró a mirarla con la cara arrugada por una expresión que bien podría ser una sonrisa.

—Siempre me has caído bien, Isabella Swan.

—A mí siempre me ha caído bien usted también.

—Supongo que eso se debe a que vas a leerme de vez en cuando —replicó lady Hale.

—Voy cada semana.

—De vez en cuando, cada semana, pff —dijo lady Hale barriendo el aire con una mano en gesto despectivo—. Da igual, si no vas cada día.

Bella consideró mejor no decir nada. Seguro que lady Hale encontraría una manera de enredar lo que fuera que dijera para convertirlo en una promesa de ir a visitarla todas las tardes.

—Y podría añadir que la semana pasada fuiste muy cruel al dejar a nuestra pobre Priscilla colgando de un acantilado —dijo lady Hale sorbiendo por la nariz.

—¿Qué estáis leyendo? —preguntó Kate.

—_La señorita Butterworth y el barón loco_ —repuso Bella—. Y no estaba colgando, todavía.

—¿Has leído por adelantado? —preguntó lady Hale.

—Noo —contestó Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero no es difícil adivinarlo. La señorita Butterworth ya ha estado colgada de una casa y de un árbol.

—¿Y sigue viva? —preguntó Kate.

—He dicho colgada, no ahorcada —masculló Bella—. Una gran lástima.

—De todas maneras —dijo lady Hale—, fue una crueldad tuya dejarme colgada a mí.

—Ahí terminó el capítulo el autor —se defendió Bella, imperturbable—. Además, ¿no es una virtud la paciencia?

—De ninguna manera —contestó lady Hale, implacable—, y si crees eso, eres menos mujer de lo que yo creía.

Nadie entendía por qué Bella iba todos los martes a casa de lady Hale a leerle, pero ella disfrutaba muchísimo de las tardes pasadas con la condesa. Lady Hale era arisca y franca hasta la exageración, y ella la adoraba.

—Las dos juntas sois un peligro —comentó Kate.

—Mi objetivo en la vida es ser un peligro para el mayor número posible de personas —declaró lady Hale—, por lo tanto consideraré eso el mejor de los cumplidos, señora Swan.

—¿Por qué me llama señora Swan cuando quiere dar una opinión a la manera grandiosa?

—Suena mejor así —explicó lady Hale, recalcando la afirmación con un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su bastón.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuando fuera vieja deseaba ser exactamente igual a lady Hale. A decir verdad, la anciana condesa le caía mejor que la mayoría de las personas de su propia edad que conocía. Como llevaba tres temporadas en el mercado del matrimonio, ya se estaba aburriendo de ver a las mismas personas día tras día. Lo que antes encontraba tan estimulante, los bailes, las fiestas, los pretendientes…, bueno, sí, seguía encontrando placentero todo eso, tenía que reconocerlo. Aun cuando no era una de esas jóvenes que se quejan de la riqueza y los privilegios que estaba obligada a soportar, las cosas habían cambiado para ella. Ya no retenía el aliento cada vez que entraba en un salón de baile. Ahora un baile era simplemente un baile, ya no era el mágico torbellino de movimiento que fuera en los años pasados.

Había desaparecido el entusiasmo, la excitación.

Por desgracia, cada vez que le comentaba eso a su madre, la respuesta era que sencillamente se buscara un marido. Eso lo cambiaría todo, decía Reneé Swan, tomándose muchísimo trabajo para hacérselo entender.

De verdad.

Ya hacía tiempo que su madre había renunciado hasta a la apariencia de sutileza cuando se trataba de la soltería de su cuarta y última hija. Ya lo había convertido en una especie de cruzada personal, pensó tristemente.

Nada de Juana de Arco, no. Su madre era Reneé de Mayfair1, y ni la peste, ni la pestilencia ni amantes pérfidos la detendrían en su empresa de ver a sus ocho hijos dichosamente casados. Sólo quedaban solteros Seth y ella, pero Seth sólo tenía veinticuatro años, edad que se consideraba (con bastante injusticia, en su opinión) totalmente aceptable para que un caballero continuara soltero.

¿Pero ella a los veintidós? Bueno… Lo único que impedía que su madre sufriera un colapso nervioso era que Charlotte, su hermana mayor, esperó a tener la ancianísima edad de veintiocho años para por fin convertirse en esposa. Comparada con Charlotte, ella todavía era una cría en pañales.

Nadie podía decir que estuviera condenada sin esperanzas a vestir santos, pero incluso ella tenía que reconocer que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a esa situación. Desde su presentación en sociedad, hacía tres años, había recibido unas cuantas proposiciones de matrimonio, pero no tantas como se podría haber esperado dada su apariencia; no era la chica más guapa de la ciudad, no, pero era mejor que por lo menos la mitad, y su fortuna, bueno, tampoco era la dote más elevada que se presentara en el mercado, pero sí era suficiente para hacer mirar dos veces a un cazadotes.

Y en cuanto a sus conexiones sociales, eran, lógicamente, impecables. Su hermano mayor era, como fuera su padre, el vizconde Swan, y si bien ese título no estaba entre los más elevados del país, la familia era inmensamente popular e influyente. Y por si eso fuera poco, su hermana Ángela era la duquesa de Hastings2 y su hermana Jessica, la condesa de Kilmartin.

Si un hombre deseaba conectar con las familias más poderosas de Gran Bretaña, no lo haría nada mal casándose con Isabella Swan.

Pero si se tomaba un momento para reflexionar acerca de la distribución en el tiempo de las proposiciones que había recibido, lo que no le gustaba reconocer que hubiera hecho, el asunto comenzaba a verse bastante mal.

Tres proposiciones en su primera temporada.

Dos en la segunda.

Una el año anterior.

Y ninguna hasta el momento ese año.

Sólo se podía deducir que estaba perdiendo popularidad. A no ser, claro, que alguien cometiera la estupidez de decir eso, en cuyo caso ella tendría que decir lo contrario, fueran cuales fueren los hechos y la lógica.

Y lo más probable era que ganara en la discusión. Era excepcional el hombre o la mujer capaz de ganar en ingenio, dejar callada o debatir más que Isabella Swan.

En algún raro momento de reflexión acerca de sí misma, había pensado que eso podría tener que ver con la disminución de proposiciones a esa alarmante velocidad.

Pero eso no tenía importancia, pensó, mientras observaba a las chicas Mallory instalarse en la pequeña tarima construida en ese lado de la sala. No era que ella debiera haber aceptado alguna de esas proposiciones. Tres fueron de hombres cazadotes, dos eran idiotas rematados y uno era un aburrido terminal.

Mejor continuar soltera que encadenarse a un hombre que la haría llorar de aburrimiento. Incluso su madre, casamentera inveterada que era, no podría discutirle ese razonamiento.

Y en cuanto a la actual temporada sin ninguna proposición, bueno, si los caballeros británicos no eran capaces de apreciar el valor innato de una mujer inteligente que sabe lo que quiere, eso era problema de ellos, no de ella.

Lady Hale dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón y el pie derecho de Bella escapó por un pelo.

—¿Alguna de las dos ha visto a mi nieto?

—¿Cuál nieto? —preguntó Bella.

—Cual nieto —repitió lady Hale, impaciente—. ¿Cuál nieto? El único que me cae bien, ese.

Bella ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su sorpresa.

—¿El señor Masen va a venir esta noche?

—Lo sé, lo sé —rio lady Hale—. Ni yo me lo creo. Vivo esperando que pase un rayo de luz celestial por el techo.

Kate arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que eso es blasfemia, pero no estoy segura.

—No lo es —dijo Bella, sin siquiera mirarla—. ¿Y por qué va a venir?

Lady Hale esbozó una sonrisa perezosa, parecida a la de una serpiente.

—¿Y por qué estás tan interesada?

—Siempre me interesa el cotilleo —repuso Bella muy sinceramente—. Acerca de todo el mundo. Eso usted ya debería saberlo.

—Muy bien —dijo lady Hale, algo malhumorada por la frustración—. Va a venir porque lo chantajeé.

Bella y Kate la miraron con las cejas arqueadas de manera idéntica.

—Muy bien —concedió lady Hale—, si no con chantaje, con una buena dosis de culpa.

—Ah, claro —musitó Kate, al mismo tiempo que Bella decía:

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido.

—Puede que le haya dicho que no me sentía bien —suspiró lady Hale.

—¿Puede que? —preguntó Bella, dudosa.

—Se lo dije —reconoció lady Hale.

—Debe de haberlo hecho extraordinariamente bien para lograr que él viniera esta noche —comentó Bella, admirada.

Había que valorar el sentido del drama de lady Hale, pensó, sobre todo cuando con eso lograba manipular tan impresionantemente a las personas que la rodeaban. Ese era un talento que ella también cultivaba.

—Creo que nunca le he visto en una velada musical —comentó Kate.

—Jumjum —gruñó lady Hale—. Sin duda no hay suficientes mujeres fáciles para él.

En cualquier otra persona eso habría sido una afirmación chocante. Pero se trataba de lady Hale, y Bella (al igual que el resto de los aristócratas) ya estaba acostumbrada a sus sorprendentes formas de hablar.

Además, había que tomar en cuenta al hombre al que se refería.

El nieto de lady Hale era nada menos que el notorio Edward Masen. Aunque tal vez no era del todo culpa de él que se hubiera ganado esa mala reputación, pensaba Bella. Había muchísimos otros hombres cuya conducta era igualmente indecorosa, y había unos cuantos que eran hermosos como el pecado, pero Edward Masen era el único que se las arreglaba para combinar ambas cosas con ese éxito.

Pero su reputación era abominable.

Él ya estaba en edad de casarse, sin duda, pero jamás, nunca en su vida, ni una sola vez, había visitado a una jovencita decente en su casa. Estaba absolutamente segura de eso; si alguna vez se hubiera rumoreado que estaba cortejando a una jovencita, el rumor habría corrido como reguero de pólvora por todos los salones elegantes. Además, ella se habría enterado por lady Hale, a la que le gustaba el cotilleo tanto como a ella.

Y luego estaba, lógicamente, el asunto de su padre, lord Masen. Era archiconocido el distanciamiento entre padre e hijo, aunque nadie sabía el motivo. En su opinión, hablaba muy en favor de Edward que nunca aireara en público sus problemas familiares; además, ella había visto a su padre y lo consideraba un hombre grosero, lo cual le hacía creer que fuera cual fuera el asunto que los distanciaba, la culpa no era del joven Masen.

De todos modos, ese asunto envolvía en un aire de misterio al ya carismático joven, y en cierto modo, según ella, lo convertía en un desafío para las damas de la alta sociedad. Nadie sabía bien cómo considerarlo. Por un lado, las señoras alejaban de él a sus hijas; sin duda una relación con Edward Masen no favorecía la reputación de las chicas. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor había muerto trágicamente hacía menos de un año, por lo que ahora él era el heredero de la baronía, lo cual lo convertía en una figura más romántica aún, y en un buen partido. Sólo el mes anterior ella había visto desmayarse a una chica, o al menos simular un desmayo, cuando él se dignó asistir al baile de los Stanley.

El espectáculo fue algo horroroso, vergonzoso.

Claro que ella intentó decirle a la tonta muchacha que él sólo estaba en el baile porque su abuela le había obligado a asistir, y también debido a que su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabía que él sólo se relacionaba con cantantes de ópera y actrices, y no con ninguna de las damas a las que podría conocer en el baile de los Stanley. Pero por mucho que hablara, no consiguió sacar a la chica de su exagerada emotividad y finalmente esta se dejó caer en un sofá, como si se hubiera desmayado, y con un movimiento sospechosamente elegante.

Ella fue la primera en encontrar un frasco con vinagre para la chica y se lo puso bajo la nariz. Francamente, algunos comportamientos no se pueden tolerar.

Pero cuando estaba ahí tratando de reanimar a la tonta muchacha con esos fuertes vapores, alcanzó a ver que él la estaba observando a ella, con esa expresión vagamente burlona tan propia de él, y no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que la encontraba divertida.

Divertida, más o menos igual como ella encontraba divertidos a los niños pequeños y a los perros grandes.

Para qué decir que no se sintió particularmente halagada por esa atención de él, aun cuando esta fuera fugaz.

—Jumjum.

Se giró a mirar a lady Hale, que seguía buscando con la vista a su nieto.

—Creo que todavía no ha llegado —le dijo, y añadió en voz baja—: Nadie se ha desmayado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que creo que aún no ha llegado.

Lady Hale la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esa parte la he oído.

—Eso ha sido todo lo que he dicho —mintió Bella.

—Mentirosa.

Bella miró hacia Kate por delante de la anciana.

—Me trata horrorosamente, ¿lo sabías?

—Alguien tiene que tratarte mal —repuso Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

En la cara de lady Hale apareció una ancha sonrisa. Entonces se volvió hacia Kate y le dijo:

—Pues, ahora debo preguntar… —miró hacia la tarima, alargando el cuello y entrecerrando los ojos para mirar al cuarteto—. ¿Tenemos la misma chelista este año?

Kate asintió lúgubremente.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —les preguntó Bella, inclinándose hacia ellas.

—Si no lo sabes —contestó lady Hale, altivamente—, quiere decir que no has puesto atención, así que fastídiate.

Bella la miró boquiabierta.

—Bueno —dijo, puesto que la alternativa era no decir nada, y no le gustaba hacer eso.

Nada le irritaba tanto como que no la incluyeran en un chiste. A excepción, tal vez, de que la regañaran por algo que ni siquiera entendía. Se volvió hacia el escenario y miró con más atención a la chelista. Al no ver nada fuera de lo común, volvió a girarse hacia sus acompañantes y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ellas ya estaban sumidas en una conversación que la excluía a ella.

Detestaba que le ocurriera eso.

—Jumjum —exclamó, acomodándose en el asiento, y repitió—: Jumjum.

—Hace ese sonido exactamente igual que mi abuela —dijo una voz encima de su hombro.

Bella levantó la vista. Ahí estaba él, Edward Masen, justo en su momento de mayor desconcierto. Y, faltaría más, el único asiento desocupado era el del lado del de ella.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo lady Hale, mirando a su nieto y golpeando el suelo con su bastón—. Te está reemplazando rápidamente como mi orgullo y alegría.

—Dígame, señorita Swan —dijo Edward, levantando una comisura de sus labios en una burlona sonrisa sesgada—, ¿mi abuela la está rehaciendo a su imagen y semejanza?

Bella no logró encontrar una réplica rápida, lo cual le resultaba tremendamente irritante.

—Vuelve a cambiar de asiento, Isabella —ordenó lady Hale—. Necesito estar sentada al lado de Edward.

Bella se giró hacia ella para decir algo, pero la anciana se lo impidió:

—Alguien tiene que encargarse de que se comporte.

Exhalando un suspiro audible, Bella se levantó y se sentó en el otro asiento.

—Ya está, hijo mío —dijo lady Hale, dando una palmadita en el asiento recién desocupado—. Siéntate a disfrutar.

Él se sentó y estuvo un largo rato contemplándola, hasta que al final dijo:

—Estás en deuda conmigo por esto, abuela.

—¡Ja! Sin mí no existirías.

—Difícil refutar ese punto —masculló Bella.

Edward se giró a mirarla, tal vez solamente porque eso le permitía darle la espalda a su abuela. Bella lo obsequió con una sosa sonrisa, muy complacida consigo misma por no mostrar ninguna reacción.

Él siempre le hacía pensar en un león, feroz y predador, lleno de inquieta energía. Además, tenía el pelo leonado, de ese curioso color cobrizo, y lo llevaba con mucho garbo y osadía, desafiando las convenciones sociales. Lo tenía lo suficientemente largo como para poder atárselo en una corta coleta sobre la nuca. Era alto 185cm más o menos, de figura atlética, elegante y fuerte, y su cara era lo bastante imperfecta para ser guapo, que no bonito.

Y tenía los ojos verdes. Verdes de esmeralda. Inquietantemente verdes.

¿Ojos inquietantes? Movió ligeramente la cabeza. Esa era sin duda la idea más estúpida que le había pasado por la cabeza en toda su vida. Ella t tenía los ojos chocolate y no había nada inquietante en eso.

—¿Y qué la trae por aquí, señorita Swan? —preguntó él—. No sabía que fuera tan amante de la música.

—Si amara la música ya habría huido a Francia —dijo lady Hale detrás de él.

—Sí que detesta que la excluyan de una conversación, ¿no? —Musitó él, sin volverse a mirar a su abuela—. ¡Aay!

—¿El bastón? —preguntó Bella, dulcemente.

—Es una amenaza para la sociedad —masculló él.

Bella observó con mucho interés cuando él echó la mano hacia atrás y sin siquiera girar la cabeza cogió el bastón y lo arrancó de la mano de su abuela.

—Tome —dijo, pasándoselo a ella—, usted cuidará de esto, ¿quiere? Ella no lo necesitará mientras esté sentada.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Ni siquiera ella se había atrevido jamás a meterse con el bastón de lady Hale.

—Veo que por fin la he impresionado —dijo él, acomodándose en el asiento con la expresión de un hombre muy complacido consigo mismo.

—Sí —dijo Bella antes de darse cuenta—. Es decir, no. Quiero decir, no sea tonto. De ninguna manera me ha impresionado.

—Qué gratificante —musitó él.

—Lo que quiero decir —añadió ella, haciendo rechinar los dientes—, es que en realidad no he considerado eso ni en uno ni otro sentido.

—Herido —dijo él, dándose un golpecito en el pecho—, hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Bella apretó los dientes. Lo único peor a que se burlaran de ella era no saber si se estaban burlando de ella. Todos los aristócratas de Londres eran como un libro abierto para ella. Pero con Edward Masen sencillamente nunca sabía qué pensar. Miró hacia Kate para ver si estaba escuchando, aun cuando no sabía por qué eso podía importarle tanto, pero Kathy estaba ocupada tratando de apaciguar a lady Hale, que todavía estaba furiosa por la pérdida de su bastón.

Se movió inquieta, pues se sentía tremendamente encerrada. A su izquierda estaba sentado lord Newton, que no era precisamente el hombre más delgado allí, y le ocupaba parte del asiento. Eso la obligaba a moverse un poco hacia la derecha, lo que la dejaba más cerca de Edward, el que francamente irradiaba calor.

Buen Dios, ¿es que el hombre se había aplicado botellas con agua caliente antes de salir de su casa?

Cogió su programa y con la mayor discreción que pudo comenzó a abanicarse con él.

—¿Le pasa algo, señorita Swan? —le preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza y observándola con expresión de curiosa diversión.

—No, nada. Simplemente hace un poco de calor aquí, ¿no le parece?

Él la miró un segundo más de lo que a ella le habría gustado, y luego se volvió hacia lady Hale.

—¿Tienes mucho calor, abuela? —le preguntó, solícito.

—No, en absoluto.

Entonces él se volvió hacia Bella, encogiendo levemente un hombro.

—Debe de ser usted la acalorada —musitó.

—Debo —masculló ella entre dientes, mirando resueltamente hacia delante.

Tal vez todavía tenía tiempo para escapar al cuarto tocador para señoras. Kate la querría ahogada y descuartizada, ¿pero de veras podía tomarlo como abandono cuando había dos personas sentadas entre ellas? Además, podía utilizar a lord Newton como disculpa. E incluso en ese momento él se movió en su asiento, chocando con ella de una manera que no le pareció accidental.

Se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha, no más de un dedo, en realidad. Lo último que deseaba era quedar tocándose con Edward. Bueno, lo penúltimo, en realidad. El corpulento cuerpo de lord Newton era decididamente peor.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita Swan? —le preguntó el señor Masen.

Ella negó con la cabeza, apoyando las palmas a ambos lados del asiento, preparándose para levantarse. No podía…

Clap.

Clap, clap, clap.

A Bella casi se le escapó un gemido. Era una de las damas Mallory señalando con palmadas que el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar. Había perdido la oportunidad. Ya no podía salir de allí de manera educada.

Pero por lo menos tuvo el consuelo de saber que no era la única alma desgraciada. En el instante en que las señoritas Mallory levantaron sus arcos hacia sus instrumentos, oyó al señor Masen emitir un muy suave gemido y susurrar muy sinceramente:

—Que Dios nos asista a todos.

Notas:

1-es un barrio caro y prestigioso en Londres.

2- Esta historia pertenece a una serie de libros y este personaje en particular cuenta con su propia adaptación hecha por StewieLove.

Gracias a blanchicullen por darme a conocer tu opinión, es un gran placer escuchar las sinceras sugerencias que escribes, y no dejar que cometa eso otra vez, gracias por el simple hecho de leer y comentar.

Me encanta saber que no estoy subiendo algo que a nadie le guste , muchas gracias:)


	3. Capitulo 2

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Treinta horribles minutos después de iniciado el "concierto".

Sólo existía una persona en el mundo por la que Edward Masen continuaría sentado escuchando con impecable cortesía una interpretación musical francamente mala, y ocurría que esa persona era la abuela Elizabeth.

—Nunca más —le susurró al oído, mientras a sus oídos llegaba una música que podría ser de Mozart.

Y eso después de una pieza que podría haber sido de Haydn, la que había venido a continuación de una pieza que podría haber sido de Haendel-1.

—No estás sentado educadamente —susurró ella.

—Podríamos habernos sentado en la fila de atrás —gruñó él.

—¿Y perdernos toda la diversión?

Que alguien pudiera llamar diversión a una velada musical Mallory era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, pero su abuela sentía algo que sólo se podía calificar como cariño morboso por esa velada anual.

Como siempre, las señoritas Mallory estaban sentadas en la pequeña tarima, dos tocaban el violín, una el chelo y la otra el piano, y el ruido que hacían era tan discordante que casi se podía considerar impresionante.

Casi.

—Es una suerte que te quiera —le dijo por encima del hombro.

—Ja —dijo ella, y aunque fue en un susurro no por eso sonó menos truculento—. La suerte es que yo te quiera a ti.

Y entonces, gracias a Dios, el concierto terminó y las chicas estaban de pie haciendo sus reverencias, tres de ellas al parecer muy complacidas y una, la del chelo, con el aspecto de querer arrojarse por una ventana.

Entonces Edward oyó suspirar a su abuela y se giró a mirarla. Estaba moviendo la cabeza y con una expresión compasiva muy extraordinaria en ella.

Las chicas Mallory eran archiconocidas en Londres, y cada una de sus actuaciones era, inexplicablemente, peor que la anterior. Justo cuando se creía que ya no era posible burlarse con más fuerza de Mozart, aparecía en escena un nuevo conjunto de primas Mallory y demostraba que sí era posible.

Pero eran jovencitas buenas y simpáticas, o al menos eso le habían dicho a él, y su abuela, en uno de sus raros ataques de descarada amabilidad, insistía en que alguien tenía que sentarse en primera fila para aplaudir porque, como decía, «Tres de ellas no saben distinguir un elefante de una flauta, pero siempre hay una que está a punto de derretirse de sufrimiento».

Y, por lo visto, la abuela Elizabeth, la que no tenía el menor escrúpulo en decirle a un duque que no tenía la sensatez de una garrapata, encontraba fundamentalmente importante aplaudir a aquella chica Mallory de cada generación que no tenía el oído hecho de hojalata.

Todos los asistentes se levantaron para aplaudir, aunque él sospechó que su abuela sólo lo hizo para tener un pretexto para recuperar su bastón, el que Isabella Swan le devolvió sin un asomo de protesta.

—Traidora —le dijo por encima del hombro.

—Traidores los dedos de sus pies —contestó ella.

Él no pudo dejar de sonreír, a su pesar. Nunca había conocido a nadie igual a Isabella Swan. Era vagamente divertida, vagamente irritante, pero era imposible no admirar su ingenio.

Isabella Swan tenía una reputación interesante y única entre las jóvenes de la alta sociedad londinense. Era la menor de los hermanos Swan. Jamás había estado envuelta en un escándalo, ni siquiera tangencialmente, y su familia y conexiones eran incomparables. Era bastante guapa, en un sentido saludable, no exótico, con su abundante pelo castaño y unos ojos chocolate que no ocultaban para nada su ingenio. Y tal vez lo más importante, pensó, con un toque de cinismo, era que su hermano mayor, lord Swan, había aumentado su dote el año anterior, después de que ella terminara su tercera temporada sin haber recibido ninguna proposición aceptable de matrimonio.

Pero cuando hizo preguntas acerca de ella (no porque estuviera interesado, no, sino más bien porque deseaba saber algo más acerca de esa damita que al parecer disfrutaba pasando muchísimo tiempo en compañía de su abuela), todos sus amigos se estremecieron.

«¿Isabella Swan? ¿No para casarte con ella, supongo? Tendrías que estar loco.»

Otro dijo que era aterradora.

En realidad a nadie le caía mal, había en ella un cierto encanto que le ganaba la simpatía y buena voluntad de todo el mundo, pero el consenso era que era mejor en dosis pequeñas.

«A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que son más inteligentes que ellos —comentó uno de sus amigos más listos—, e Isabella Swan no es el tipo de mujer que finja estupidez.»

Isabella era una versión joven de su abuela, había pensado él en más de una ocasión. Y si bien no existía nadie en el mundo a quien adorara más que a su abuela Elizabeth, por lo que a él se refería, el mundo sólo necesitaba a una.

—¿No te alegra haber venido? —le preguntó la susodicha anciana, con una voz que se oyó muy bien por encima de los aplausos.

Ningún público aplaudía jamás tan fuerte como el del concierto Mallory. Siempre todos estaban muy contentos de que hubiera acabado.

—Nunca más —contestó Edward firmemente.

—No, claro que no —dijo su abuela, justo con el toque exacto de altivez para demostrar que mentía descaradamente.

Él se giró a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—El próximo año tendrás que buscarte otro acompañante.

—Ni soñaría con volvértelo a pedir —dijo la anciana.

—Mientes.

—Qué terrible decirle eso a tu abuela bien amada —dijo ella y se le acercó un poco—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Él miró el bastón, que ella tenía quieto en la mano.

—No has agitado eso por el aire desde que engañaste a la señorita Swan para que te lo devolviera.

—Tonterías. La señorita Swan es tan lista que es imposible engañarla, ¿verdad, Isabella?

Bella avanzó un paso para poder ver a la condesa.

—¿Perdón?

—Di que sí —dijo Hale—. Eso le fastidiará.

—Sí, entonces, por supuesto —dijo Bella, sonriendo.

—Y he de decirte que soy la esencia de la discreción en lo que a mi bastón se refiere —continuó la abuela, como si no hubiera ocurrido ese estúpido diálogo.

Edward la miró ceñudo.

—Es una maravilla que todavía tenga mis pies.

—La maravilla es que todavía tengas tus oídos, mi querido muchacho —dijo ella, con altivo desdén.

—Te lo volveré a quitar —le advirtió él.

—No me lo quitarás —cacareó ella—. Voy con Katrina a buscar un vaso de limonada. Tú te quedas a acompañar a Isabella.

Él la observó alejarse y luego se volvió hacia Bella, la que estaba paseando la vista por la sala con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—¿A quién busca?

—A nadie en particular. Simplemente estoy examinando la escena.

Él la miró curioso.

—¿Siempre habla como un detective?

—Sólo cuando me conviene —repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gusta saber lo que pasa.

—¿Y está pasando algo?

—No —dijo ella. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos para observar a dos personas que estaban enzarzadas en una acalorada discusión en el rincón del otro extremo—. Pero nunca se sabe.

Él reprimió el impulso de mover la cabeza. Sí, Isabella Swan era una mujer rarísima. Miró hacia la tarima.

—¿Estamos a salvo? —preguntó.

Entonces ella se giró hacia él y sus ojos chocolates miraron los suyos con una franqueza insólita:

—¿Quiere decir si ha terminado el concierto?

—Sí.

Ella frunció el ceño y en ese momento él notó que tenía unas muy tenues pecas en la nariz.

—Creo que sí —dijo ella entonces—. Nunca han hecho un intermedio otros años.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo él, con mucho sentimiento—. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—¿Las veladas Mallory, quiere decir?

—Sí.

Ella estuvo un momento en silencio y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Uno creería… —fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, al parecer lo pensó mejor—. No tiene importancia.

—Dígamelo —le rogó él, bastante sorprendido por la curiosidad que sentía.

—No era nada. Simplemente que uno creería que alguien ya se lo habría dicho. Pero en realidad… —paseó la vista por la sala—, el público ha ido disminuyendo en los últimos años. Sólo continúan viniendo las personas de buen corazón.

—¿Y usted se incluye entre esas personas, señorita Swan?

Ella lo miró con esos ojos chocolate derretido.

—Nunca se me habría ocurrido describirme como a tal, pero sí, supongo que lo soy. Su abuela también, aunque ella lo negará hasta su último aliento de vida.

Edward sintió deseos de reírse al ver a su abuela pinchando en la pierna al duque de Yorkie con su bastón.

—Sí que lo negaría, ¿verdad?

Desde la muerte de su hermano James, su abuela materna era la única persona que quedaba en el mundo a la que verdaderamente quería. Después de que su padre lo pusiera de patitas en la calle, él se había ido a la casa Hale en Surrey y le contó lo ocurrido, a excepción del detallito de su bastardía, lógicamente.

Siempre había sospechado que lady Hale se habría levantado a aplaudir y lanzar vivas si se hubiera enterado de que él no era en realidad un Masen. A ella nunca le había caído bien su yerno; de hecho, por lo general lo llamaba «ese idiota pomposo». Pero si le decía la verdad, revelaría que su madre (la hija menor de lady Hale) había sido una adúltera, y no quiso deshonrarla de esa manera.

Y, curiosamente, en todos esos años, su padre (seguía llamándolo así, por raro que fuera) nunca lo denunció públicamente como bastardo. Al principio eso no le sorprendió. Lord Masen era un hombre orgulloso, y sin duda no le gustaría revelar que había sido un cornudo. Además, era muy posible que continuara esperando lograr imponerse y doblegarlo a hacer su voluntad; tal vez incluso esperaba lograr casarlo con Matilda Winthrop para restablecer las arcas de la familia Masen.

Pero resultó que James contrajo una enfermedad muy grave a los veintisiete años y a los treinta murió.

Sin dejar un hijo.

Y así, de la noche a la mañana, él se había convertido en el heredero de Masen, y con eso quedó, sencillamente, clavado. Esos once meses pasados le parecía que no había hecho otra cosa que esperar. Tarde o temprano, su padre anunciaría a todo el que quisiera escucharlo, que en realidad él no era su hijo. Seguro que el barón, cuyo tercer pasatiempo favorito (después de la caza y la crianza de perros de caza) era revisar el árbol de la familia remontándola hasta los Plantagenet, no soportaría que su título fuera a parar a un bastardo de sangre desconocida.

Estaba bastante seguro de que la única manera que tendría el barón de quitárselo de encima como heredero era llevarlo, junto con unos cuantos testigos, al Comité de Privilegios de la Cámara de los Lores. Ciertamente ese sería un asunto lioso y feo, y era probable que tampoco le diera buenos resultados. El barón estaba casado con su madre cuando ella lo dio a luz, y eso lo hacía hijo legítimo ante la ley y la sociedad, fuera cual fuera la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Pero provocaría un enorme escándalo, y era muy posible que lo dejara deshonrado a los ojos de la alta sociedad. Eran muchos los aristócratas que tenían la sangre de un hombre y el título de nobleza de otro, pero eso no era algo de lo que les gustara hablar. No en público en todo caso.

Pero hasta ese momento, su padre no había dicho nada.

La mitad del tiempo pensaba si su padre no guardaría silencio simplemente para torturarlo.

Contempló a su abuela, que estaba en el otro lado de la sala recibiendo un vaso de limonada de manos de Katrina Swan, a la que había convencido para que la acompañara y le sirviera. A Elizabeth, lady Hale, normalmente se la describía como una persona arisca, que no tenía el menor reparo en dar su opinión ni en burlarse de los personajes más augustos e incluso, de tanto en tanto, de sí misma. Pero con toda esa aspereza en el trato, tenía fama de ser muy leal a sus seres queridos, y él sabía que estaba en un exclusivo primer lugar en esa lista.

Cuando acudió a ella y le contó que su padre lo había repudiado, se puso lívida de furia, pero no hizo ni el menor intento de utilizar su poder como condesa para obligar a lord Masen a recibir nuevamente a su hijo.

«¡Ja! —exclamó—. Prefiero mantenerte yo.»

Y eso hizo. Le pagó los estudios en Cambridge y cuando se graduó (no con sobresalientes, aunque sí con buenas notas), le informó de que su madre le había dejado un pequeño legado. Él no tenía idea de que su madre hubiera tenido dinero propio, pero lady Hale se limitó a torcer los labios, diciendo «¿De veras crees que yo iba darle a ese idiota control total sobre su dinero? Yo redacté el contrato de matrimonio, ¿sabes?».

Él no lo dudó ni por un instante.

Su herencia le proporcionaba unos modestos ingresos, que le permitían tener un pequeño apartamento y mantenerse, no con prodigalidad, pero lo bastante bien para no considerarse un absoluto derrochador, lo cual, comprendió sorprendido, le importaba más de lo que habría creído.

Probablemente ese insólito sentido de la responsabilidad era algo bueno, puesto que cuando asumiera el título de barón de Masen junto con él heredaría una montaña de deudas. Estaba claro que el barón le mintió cuando le dijo que perderían todo lo que no estaba vinculado al título si no se casaba con Matilde Winthrop, pero también estaba claro que la fortuna Masen era magra, en su mejor aspecto. Además, daba la impresión de que lord Masen no administraba las finanzas de la familia mejor de lo que las administraba cuando intentó obligarlo a casarse. Si acaso, parecía estar arruinando sistemáticamente las propiedades.

Eso era lo único que le hacía pensar que tal vez el barón no tenía la menor intención de revelar su bastardía. Seguro que su venganza definitiva sería dejar a su falso hijo hundido hasta el cuello en deudas.

Y él sabía, lo sabía con todas las fibras de su ser, que el barón no le deseaba felicidad. Normalmente no se molestaba en asistir a todas las fiestas y reuniones de la aristocracia, pero Londres no era una ciudad tan grande, en lo que a vida social se refiere, por lo que no siempre lograba evitar encontrarse con su padre. Y lord Masen nunca hacía el menor esfuerzo en ocultar su enemistad.

En cuanto a él, bueno, no era mucho mejor en guardarse sus sentimientos para sí. Continuamente recaía en sus viejos hábitos y hacía algo adrede para provocar al barón, con el único fin de enfurecerlo. La última vez que se encontró con el barón, se rio demasiado fuerte y bailó demasiado arrimado con una viuda notoriamente alegre.

A lord Masen se le puso roja la cara de rabia y siseó algo diciendo que él no era lo que debía ser. Él no supo exactamente a qué se refería el barón, y en todo caso, estaba muy borracho. Pero eso le dejó una profunda certeza…

Finalmente el barón daría el golpe decisivo. Cuando él menos lo esperara o, tal vez, ahora que ya lo sospechaba, sería justamente cuando más lo sospechara. Estaba claro que tan pronto como él intentara hacer un cambio en su vida, adelantar, avanzar…

Entonces el barón haría su jugada, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Y su mundo se derrumbaría.

—¿Señor Masen?

Pestañeando, Edward se volvió hacia Bella, a la que, comprendió con cierto azoramiento, había desatendido por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento —musitó, esbozando esa sonrisa llana, perezosa, que tanto le servía cuando necesitaba aplacar a una mujer—. Estaba en la luna. —Al ver su expresión dudosa, añadió—. Sí, pienso de vez en cuando.

Ella sonrió, visiblemente a su pesar, pero eso él lo consideró un éxito. El día que no lograra hacer sonreír a una mujer sería el día en que debería renunciar a su vida y trasladarse a las Hébridas-2.

—En circunstancias normales —dijo, puesto que la ocasión exigía conversación educada—, le preguntaría si ha disfrutado de la música, pero no sé, eso me parece cruel.

Ella se movió ligeramente en el asiento, lo que encontró interesante, puesto que a la mayoría de las damitas se las formaba desde muy tierna edad para mantenerse absolutamente inmóviles. Descubrió que ella le gustaba más por su inquieta energía; él también era el tipo de persona que se sorprendía tamborileando sobre una mesa cuando estaba distraído.

Le observó la cara, esperando que ella contestara, pero lo único que hizo ella fue parecer incómoda. Finalmente, se le acercó a susurrarle:

—¿Señor Masen?

Él también se le acercó y movió las cejas en gesto de complicidad.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Le molestaría mucho si diéramos una vuelta por la sala?

Él esperó el tiempo suficiente para captar su leve gesto por encima del hombro hacia el lado. Lord Newton se estaba moviendo ligeramente en su asiento y su corpulento cuerpo rozaba a Bella.

—No me molestaría en absoluto —dijo galantemente, levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo. Cuando ya se habían alejado varios pasos, añadió—. Después de todo tengo que salvar a lord Newton.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Perdón?

—Si yo fuera un jugador, apostaría cuatro a uno en favor suyo.

Durante medio segundo ella pareció confundida, y luego apareció en su cara una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Quiere decir que no es un jugador?

Él se rio.

—Me falta el dinero para ser un jugador —contestó con mucha sinceridad.

—Al parecer eso no refrena de jugar a la mayoría de los hombres —dijo ella, muy fresca.

—Ni a la mayoría de las mujeres —dijo él, ladeando la cabeza.

— Touché —musitó ella, mirando alrededor—. Así que no somos jugadores, ¿eh?

—¿Y usted, señorita Swan? ¿Le gusta apostar?

—Por supuesto —repuso ella, sorprendiéndolo con su sinceridad—. Pero sólo cuando sé que voy a ganar.

Él se echó a reír.

—Curiosamente, le creo —dijo, llevándola hacia la mesa con refrigerios.

—Ah, pues debe —dijo ella alegremente—. Pregúntele a cualquiera de las personas que me conocen.

—Herido otra vez —dijo él, mirándola con su más encantadora sonrisa—. Creí conocerla.

Ella abrió la boca y luego pareció espantada por no tener una respuesta. Edward se compadeció y le pasó un vaso de limonada.

—Beba. Me parece que tiene sed.

Volvió a reírse cuando ella lo miró indignada por encima del vaso, lo cual sólo le hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos por fulminarlo con su mirada.

Sí, había algo muy divertido en Isabella Swan, decidió él. Era inteligente, muy inteligente, pero se daba un cierto aire, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ser siempre la persona más inteligente de cualquier grupo. Eso no le restaba atractivo; era encantadora a su manera, y se imaginó que habría tenido que aprender a dar su opinión de manera que la oyeran en su familia; era la menor de ocho hermanos después de todo.

Pero eso significaba que él gozaba viéndola confundida, sin saber qué decir. Sí que era divertido desconcertarla. No sabía por qué no hacía eso con más frecuencia.

La observó cuando ella dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Dígame, señor Masen, ¿qué le dijo su abuela para convencerlo de que asistiera a esta velada?

—¿No cree que vine por propia voluntad?

Ella arqueó una ceja. Y eso sí lo impresionó. No conocía a ninguna mujer que supiera hacer eso.

—Muy bien —dijo—, hizo muchas gesticulaciones con las manos, luego dijo algo de una visita a su médico y después creo que suspiró.

—¿Una sola vez?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy hecho de material mucho más fuerte, señorita Swan. Le llevó toda una media hora vencerme.

—Sí que es bueno —dijo ella, asintiendo.

Él le acercó la cara, sonriendo.

—Para muchas cosas —musitó.

Ella se ruborizó, lo cual le agradó prodigiosamente, pero entonces dijo:

—Me han advertido en contra de hombres como usted.

—Eso espero, por supuesto.

Ella se rio.

—Creo que no es tan peligroso como querría que lo consideraran.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ella no contestó inmediatamente; se mordió el labio inferior, pensando la respuesta.

—Es demasiado amable con su abuela —dijo al fin.

—Hay quienes dirían que ella es demasiado amable conmigo.

—Ah, muchas personas dicen eso —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él se atragantó con la limonada.

—No se muerde la lengua, ¿eh?

Bella miró hacia Kate y lady Hale, que estaban en el otro lado de la sala y luego se volvió a mirarlo.

—Vivo intentándolo, pero no, al parecer no soy coqueta. Me imagino que por eso sigo soltera.

—Seguro que no —sonrió él.

—Ah, pues sí —dijo ella, aun cuando estaba claro que él se estaba riendo de ella—. Lo sepan o no, los hombres necesitan que se los atrape para casarse. Y parece que yo carezco totalmente de esa capacidad.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quiere decir que no es solapada ni astuta?

—Soy esas dos cosas, pero simplemente no sutil.

—No —musitó él.

Ella no supo decidir si esa respuesta le molestaba o no.

—Pero, dígame —continuó él—, porque siento curiosidad. ¿Por qué cree que es necesario atrapar a los hombres para que se casen?

—¿Usted iría de buena gana al altar?

—No, pero…

—¿Lo ve? Me lo ha confirmado.

Y eso le hizo sentirse muchísimo mejor.

—Qué vergüenza, señorita Swan. No es muy amable de su parte no permitirme acabar la frase.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tenía algo interesante que decir?

Él sonrió, y ella acusó la sonrisa.

—Siempre soy interesante —dijo él.

—Bueno, ahora quiere asustarme.

No sabía de dónde le venía esa loca osadía, pensó Bella. No era tímida, y de ninguna manera era todo lo recatada que debía ser, pero no era temeraria tampoco. Edward Masen no era el tipo de hombre con el que se pudiera jugar. Estaba jugando con fuego, y lo sabía, pero era como si no pudiera parar. Era como si cada frase que decía él fuera un reto y ella tenía que usar todas sus facultades para estar a la altura.

Si eso era una competición, deseaba ganar.

Y si alguno de sus defectos iba a resultar fatal, sin duda sería ese.

—Señorita Swan, ni el mismo demonio podría asustarla.

Ella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso no es un cumplido, ¿verdad?

Él le cogió la mano, se la levantó y se inclinó levemente a rozarle el dorso con los labios, en un beso como de pluma.

—Eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted —musitó.

Para todos los que estuvieran mirando, él era la esencia misma del decoro, pero ella alcanzó a captar el brillo de desafío en sus ojos, y sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones mientras hormigueos parecidos a electricidad le recorrían toda la piel. Abrió la boca, pero no encontró nada para decir, ni una sola palabra. Sólo sentía aire, e incluso este parecía escasear.

Entonces él se enderezó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y dijo:

—Me dirá lo que decida.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo.

—Respecto al cumplido —añadió él—. Seguro que deseará decirme lo que yo pienso de usted.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Se ha quedado muda, incluso. Soy digno de encomio-3.

—Usted…

—No, no —dijo él levantando una mano y apuntándole con un dedo, dando la impresión de que lo que realmente deseaba era ponerle el dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla—. No lo estropee. Este momento es muy excepcional.

Y ella podría haber dicho algo; debería haber dicho algo. Pero lo único que logró hacer fue continuar ahí callada como una idiota o, si no como una idiota, como una persona totalmente distinta de ella.

—Hasta la próxima vez, señorita Swan —musitó él.

Y acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

1-Fue un compositor alemán, naturalizado ingles

2-son un extenso archipiélago en la costa oeste de Escocia.

3- Él se refiere que es digno de alabanza.

Voy a pedir un gran favor, si tienen un consejo u opinion, dejen un mensaje yo con mucho gusto acepto criticas e intento mejorar, pero si no me dicen nada yo no lo puedo hacer. Gracias por leer esto y espero que esten bien


	4. Capitulo 3

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

El pasado siempre nos encuentra.

Tres días después de la "encantadora" velada musical

—Una señora desea verle, señor.

Edward levantó distraídamente la vista de su inmenso escritorio de caoba, que ocupaba casi la mitad de su pequeño despacho.

—¿Una señora, dices?

El nuevo ayuda de cámara asintió.

—Dice que es la esposa de su hermano.

—¿Victoria? —dijo Edward, ya totalmente despabilado—. Hazla pasar inmediatamente.

Se levantó para esperar su entrada. Hacía meses que no veía a Victoria; en realidad, no la veía desde el día del funeral de James. Y Dios sabía que ese no había sido un asunto dichoso. Toda la ceremonia la pasó tratando de eludir a su padre, con lo cual, a su ya profunda aflicción se sumó la tensión.

Lord Masen le había ordenado a su hermano que cortara toda relación con él, pero James no le obedeció; en todo lo demás obedecía a su padre, pero en eso no, nunca. Y él lo quería más aún por eso. El barón no quería que él asistiera al funeral, pero cuando de todos modos él entró en la iglesia, no se atrevió a armar una escena y hacerlo expulsar.

—¿Edward?

Edward se apartó de la ventana, donde se había ido a asomar sin darse cuenta.

—Victoria —la saludó afectuosamente, avanzando a estrecharle la mano—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella se limitó a encoger levemente los hombros, como si se sintiera desamparada. Su matrimonio con James había sido por amor, y él nunca había visto tanta pena en unos ojos como la que vio en los de Victoria en el funeral de su marido.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

Él también echaba de menos a James. Los dos formaban un par muy inverosímil; James serio, sobrio y formal, él en cambio, siempre irreverente y desmadrado. Pero eran amigos además de hermanos, y le gustaba pensar que se complementaban mutuamente. Ese último tiempo había estado pensando que debería intentar llevar una vida más moderada, y en el recuerdo de su hermano buscaba la orientación para guiar sus actos.

—Estaba revisando sus cosas —dijo Victoria—, y encontré esto. Creo que es tuyo.

Edward la observó curioso mientras ella metía la mano en su cartera y sacaba un pequeño libro.

—No lo reconozco —dijo.

—No —dijo ella, entregándoselo—. No tienes por qué. Pertenecía a la madre de tu padre.

La madre de tu padre. Edward no pudo dejar de hacer un mal gesto. Victoria no sabía que él no era verdaderamente un Masen. No sabía si James se había enterado de la verdad; si lo sabía, nunca dijo nada.

En realidad no era un libro sino una pequeña libreta encuadernada en piel marrón. La rodeaba una delgada faja de piel que cerraba con un botón sobre la tapa. Con sumo cuidado soltó el botón y la abrió, y con más cuidado aún pasó unas páginas ya viejas.

—Es un diario —dijo, sorprendido. Entonces sonrió; estaba escrito en italiano—. ¿Qué dice?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta que lo encontré en el escritorio de James, este fin de semana pasado. Él nunca lo mencionó.

Edward pasó la vista por el diario, observando la elegante letra que formaba palabras que no entendía. La madre de su padre era hija de una familia noble italiana. Siempre le había divertido que su padre fuera medio italiano; el barón se sentía insoportablemente orgulloso de sus antepasados Masen, y le gustaba alardear que la familia estaba en Inglaterra desde la invasión normanda. No recordaba haberle oído hablar jamás de sus raíces italianas.

—Junto con él encontré una nota de James —añadió Victoria—, pidiéndome que te lo diera a ti.

Edward volvió a mirar el diario, con el corazón oprimido de emoción. Eso era otra señal más de que James nunca supo que no eran totalmente hermanos. Él no tenía ningún parentesco sanguíneo con Vanessa Rossi Masen, ni verdadero derecho a tener su diario.

—Tendrás que buscar a alguien que lo traduzca —dijo Victoria, esbozando una leve y triste sonrisa—. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que escribió. James siempre hablaba con mucho cariño de vuestra abuela.

Edward asintió. Él también la recordaba con cariño, aunque no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Lord Masen no se llevaba bien con su madre, por lo tanto las visitas de ella no eran muy frecuentes. Pero siempre adoró a sus _due_ _ragazzi_, como le gustaba llamar a sus dos nietos. También recordaba que se sintió destrozado cuando, a los siete años, se enteró de su muerte. Si el cariño se podía considerar tan importante como la sangre, pensó, entonces tal vez el diario estaría mejor en sus manos que en las de cualquier otra persona.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo—. Supongo que no será muy difícil encontrar a alguien que sepa traducir del italiano.

—Yo en tu lugar no se lo confiaría a cualquier persona —dijo Victoria—. Es el diario de tu abuela. Sus pensamientos íntimos, personales.

Edward asintió; ella tenía razón. Le debía a Vanessa encontrar a una persona discreta para que tradujera sus memorias.

Y de pronto comprendió dónde podía comenzar su búsqueda.

—Se lo llevaré a la abuela Elizabeth —dijo, subiendo y bajando el diario, como si quisiera sopesarlo—. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

Y sí que sabría, pensó. A la abuela Elizabeth le encantaba decir que lo sabía todo, y la antipática verdad era que casi siempre tenía razón.

—Me lo comunicarás cuando encuentres a alguien —dijo Victoria, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Por supuesto —musitó él, aunque ella ya había salido.

Volvió a mirar el diario. _10_ _Settembre_ _1793_…

Movió de lado a lado la cabeza y sonrió, pensando que su único legado de las arcas de la familia Masen sería un diario que no podría leer jamás.

Ay, las ironías de la vida.

_Mientras tanto, en un salón de una casa no muy lejana…_

—¿Eh? —Chilló lady Hale—. ¡Lees en voz muy baja!

Bella dejó de leer y apoyó el libro en la falda dejando que se cerrara, pero con el índice firmemente puesto en la página para no perder el lugar donde iba. A lady Hale le gustaba fingir sordera cuando le convenía, y al parecer le convenía cada vez que ella llegaba a las partes algo subidas de tono de las morbosas novelas que tanto le gustaban a la condesa.

—Decía —dijo, mirando a la cara a lady Hale—, que nuestra querida heroína tenía dificultad para respirar, no, déjeme ver, estaba «jadeante» y «sin aliento». —Volvió a levantar la vista—. ¿Jadeante y sin aliento?

—Pff —exclamó lady Hale agitando la mano, despectiva.

Bella miró la cubierta del libro.

—¿Será el inglés la lengua materna de este autor?

—Sigue leyendo —ordenó lady Hale.

—Muy bien, déjeme ver, «la señorita Bumblehead-1 echó a correr como el viento cuando vio que lord Savagewood-2 venía caminando hacia ella».

—Su apellido no es Bumblehead —dijo lady Hale, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues debería serlo —masculló Bella.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —concedió lady Hale—, pero no escribimos la novela nosotras, ¿no?

Bella se aclaró la garganta y volvió a buscar el lugar donde había quedado.

—«Él se le iba acercando cada vez más, y la señorita Bumblehead…»

—¡ Isabella!

—Butterworth-3 —gruñó Bella —. Sea cual sea su apellido, corrió hacia el acantilado. Fin del capítulo.

—¿El acantilado? ¿Todavía? ¿No iba corriendo hacia el acantilado al final del capítulo anterior?

—Tal vez el camino es muy largo.

Lady Hale la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No te creo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy cierto que le mentiría para librarme de leer los siguientes párrafos de la vida extraordinariamente peligrosa de Priscilla Butterworth, pero ocurre que he dicho la verdad. —Al ver que la anciana no decía nada, le acercó el libro abierto—. ¿Quiere verlo?

—No, no —contestó lady Hale, haciendo mucho alarde de aceptación—. Te creo, aunque sólo sea porque no tengo otra opción.

Bella la miró significativamente.

—¿Ahora está ciega además de sorda?

—No —suspiró lady Hale, agitando una mano hasta dejar apoyada la palma en la frente—. Simplemente estaba practicando mi intenso dramatismo.

Bella se echó a reír.

—No es broma —dijo lady Hale, devolviendo a su voz la agudeza de tenor—. He estado pensando en hacer un cambio en mi vida. Podría hacerlo mejor en el escenario que la mayoría de esas idiotas que se hacen llamar actrices.

—Lamentablemente, parece que no hay mucha demanda para papeles de condesas viejas.

—Si cualquier otra persona me dijera eso —dijo lady Hale, golpeando el suelo con su bastón, aun cuando estaba sentada en un sillón muy cómodo—, lo tomaría como un insulto.

—¿Pero no de mí? —preguntó Bella, tratando de parecer decepcionada.

Lady Hale se echó a reír.

—¿Sabes por qué me caes tan bien, Isabella Swan?

—Soy toda oídos —dijo Bella, inclinándose hacia ella.

A lady Hale se le arrugó toda la cara en una ancha sonrisa.

—Porque, querida niña, eres exactamente igual que yo.

—¿Sabe, lady Hale, que si le dijera eso a cualquier otra lo tomaría como un insulto?

—¿Pero tú no? —preguntó la anciana, con todo su delgado cuerpo estremecido de risa.

—Yo no —contestó Bella, negando con la cabeza.

—Estupendo. —Lady Hale esbozó otra de sus raras sonrisas de abuela y luego miró el reloj de la repisa del hogar—. Creo que tenemos tiempo para otro capítulo.

—Acordamos leer sólo un capítulo cada martes —dijo Bella, principalmente por fastidiar.

Lady Hale frunció los labios malhumorada, pero al instante miró a Bella con expresión un tanto ladina.

—Muy bien —dijo—, hablaremos de otra cosa.

Ay, Dios.

—Dime, Isabella —continuó lady Hale, inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Cómo están tus perspectivas este último tiempo?

—Habla igual que mi madre —dijo Bella dulcemente.

—Eso es un cumplido de primera clase. Me gusta tu madre, a mí, que no me cae bien nadie.

—Se lo diré.

—Bah, ella ya lo sabe, y has eludido mi pregunta.

—Mis perspectivas, como dice usted tan delicadamente, están igual que siempre.

—Ese es el problema. Necesitas un marido, mi querida niña.

—¿Está segura de que no está mi madre escondida detrás de las cortinas soplándole los parlamentos?

Lady Hale la obsequió con una ancha sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? Lo haría muy bien en el teatro.

—Se ha vuelto loca, ¿lo sabía?

—Bah, simplemente soy lo bastante vieja para decir lo que pienso. Lo disfrutarás cuando tengas mi edad, te lo prometo.

—Lo disfruto ahora —dijo Bella.

—Es cierto —concedió lady Hale—. Y probablemente a eso se debe que sigas soltera.

—Si hubiera un hombre inteligente y sin compromiso en Londres —dijo Bella, suspirando como si se sintiera asediada—, le aseguro que intentaría conquistarlo. —Ladeó la cabeza, sarcástica—. Supongo que no querrá verme casada con un idiota.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Y no me mencione a su nieto como si yo no fuera lo bastante inteligente para saber lo que se propone.

Lady Hale emitió un largo bufido.

—No he dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Estaba a punto.

—Bueno, es muy simpático —masculló la anciana, sin intentar negarlo—. Y guapísimo, más que guapo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, intentando recordar lo rara que se sintió en la velada musical Mallory con el señor Masen a su lado. Ese era el problema que tenía con él, comprendió; no se sentía ella misma cuando él estaba cerca. Y eso era de lo más desconcertante.

—Veo que no estás en desacuerdo —dijo lady Hale.

—¿Sobre la cara guapa de su nieto? Noo, claro que no —contestó Bella.

No tenía ningún sentido discutir eso. La buena apariencia de una persona es una realidad, no una opinión.

—Además —continuó lady Hale tono grandilocuente—, me complace decir que heredó el cerebro de mi lado de la familia, lo cual, podría añadir, lamentablemente no ocurre en el resto de mi progenie.

Bella miró hacia el techo con el fin de evitar hacer un comentario. Era archisabido que al hijo mayor de lady Hale se le quedó atrapada la cabeza entre las rejas de la puerta del castillo de Windsor.

—Vamos, adelante, dilo —gruñó lady Hale—. Por lo menos dos de mis hijos son medio bobos, y vete a saber cómo son sus hijos. Corro en dirección opuesta cuando vienen a la ciudad.

—Yo jamás…

—Bueno, lo estás pensando, y razón que tienes. Me lo merezco por casarme con lord Hale sabiendo que no tenía dos dedos de frente. Algo inaudito. Pero Edward es un premio, y eres una tonta si no…

—Su nieto no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en mí —interrumpió Bella—, ni en ninguna mujer en edad casadera.

—Bueno, eso sí es un problema —convino lady Hale—, y por mi vida que no sé por qué ese chico rehúye a las de tu tipo.

—¿De mi tipo?

—Una mujer joven, una damita con la que tendría que casarse si se entretuviera en amores con ella.

Bella sintió arder las mejillas. Normalmente ese era justamente el tipo de conversación que le gustaba, pues encontraba mucho más divertido ser indecorosa que no, dentro de lo razonable, lógicamente, pero en ese momento lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Creo que no debería hablar de estas cosas conmigo.

—Bah —dijo lady Hale, agitando la mano, despectiva—, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan remilgada?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero afortunadamente la condesa no deseaba respuesta:

—Es un libertino, es cierto —continuó—, pero eso no es algo que no puedas vencer si te pones a ello.

—No voy a…

—Simplemente bájate un poco el escote la próxima vez que lo veas —interrumpió lady Hale, agitando impaciente la mano delante de su cara—. Los hombres pierden toda la sensatez a la vista de unos pechos saludables. Lo tendrás…

—¡Lady Hale! —exclamó Bella, cruzándose de brazos, para cubrirse los pechos.

Ella tenía su orgullo, y de ninguna manera se iba a poner a perseguir a un libertino que evidentemente no tenía el menor interés en el matrimonio. Podía pasar muy bien sin ese tipo de humillación pública.

Además, haría falta tener muchísima imaginación para calificar de saludables a sus pechos. Sabía que no estaba hecha como un chico, por suerte, pero no poseía los atributos que harían mirar dos veces a un hombre hacia esa parte del cuerpo que queda justo debajo del cuello.

—Muy bien —dijo lady Hale en un tono muy malhumorado, el cual, incluso en ella, era excesivo—. No diré ni una palabra más.

—¿Nunca más?

—Hasta —dijo la condesa firmemente.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó Bella, desconfiada.

—No lo sé —contestó lady Hale en el mismo tono.

Con lo cual, Bella se quedó con la impresión de que quería decir hasta dentro de cinco minutos.

La condesa estuvo callada un momento, pero con los labios fruncidos, lo que indicaba que estaba tramando algo que seguro sería de lo más rebuscado y tortuoso.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —preguntó al fin.

—Normalmente sí.

Lady Hale la miró enfurruñada.

—Te pasas de fanfarrona.

Bella se limitó a sonreír y le hincó el diente a otra galleta.

—Pienso que deberíamos escribir un libro —dijo lady Hale, al parecer ya pasado su fastidio.

En honor de Bella, hay que decir que no se atragantó con la galleta.

—Perdón, ¿qué ha dicho?

—Necesito un reto —explicó lady Hale—. Eso mantiene aguda la mente. Seguro que podríamos escribir algo mejor que _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_ _y_ _el_ _barón_ _circunspecto_.

—El barón loco —dijo Bella automáticamente.

—Exactamente. Seguro que lo haríamos mejor.

—Sí, seguro que sí, pero eso plantea la pregunta, ¿por qué querríamos hacerlo?

—Porque podemos.

Bella consideró la perspectiva de una relación creativa con lady Hale, de pasar con ella horas y horas…

—No —dijo firmemente—, no podemos.

—Pues claro que podemos —insistió lady Hale, golpeando el suelo con el bastón, sólo por segunda vez en toda la entrevista; todo un nuevo récord de autodominio—. Yo pongo las ideas y tú encuentras la manera de expresarlas.

—No veo que eso sea una división equitativa del trabajo —comentó Bella.

—¿Y para qué tiene que ser equitativa?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, y volvió a cerrarla pensando que no tenía ningún sentido.

Lady Hale estuvo ceñuda un rato y finalmente añadió:

—Bueno, piensa en mi propuesta. Formaríamos un equipo excelente.

—Me estremece pensar —dijo una grave voz masculina desde la puerta— en qué quieres meter ahora a la señorita Swan intimidándola.

—¡Edward! —exclamó lady Edward, visiblemente encantada—. Qué amable venir por fin a visitarme.

Bella se giró a mirar. Edward Masen acababa de entrar en el salón, alarmantemente guapo y vestido con ropa muy elegante. Un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana caía sobre su pelo haciéndolo brillar.

Su presencia ahí era muy sorprendente.

Ella iba allí todos los martes desde hacía un año ya, y esa era solamente la segunda vez que se cruzaban. Había comenzado a pensar que él la eludía a propósito.

Lo cual planteaba la pregunta de ¿por qué estaba allí? La conversación que tuvieron en la velada musical Mallory fue la primera en que hablaron de algo más que de las trivialidades habituales, y de repente él estaba ahí en el salón de su abuela, justo cuando ella estaba de visita.

—¿Por fin? —repitió Edward, divertido—. Supongo que no has olvidado mi visita del viernes pasado. —Miró a Bella, con una expresión de preocupación bastante convincente—. ¿Cree que podría estar perdiendo la memoria, señorita Swan? Ya tiene, cuántos años serán ahora, noventa y…

El bastón de lady Hale bajó directo hacia los dedos de sus pies.

—Eso ni de cerca, mi querido niño —ladró—, y si valoras tus apéndices, no vuelvas a blasfemar de esa manera.

—El Evangelio según Elizabeth Hale —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Edward le sonrió, y eso la sorprendió, primero porque pensó que él no oiría su comentario y, segundo, porque esa sonrisa lo hacía parecer niño o inocente, y ella sabía que él no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Aunque…

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no negar con la cabeza. Siempre había un «aunque». Dejando de lado los «por fin» de lady Hale, Edward era un visitante frecuente en la casa Hale. Eso la movía a pensar si sería realmente el libertino que lo hacía parecer la sociedad. Ningún verdadero demonio sería tan cariñoso con su abuela. Algo así le dijo a él en la velada Mallory, y él cambió diestramente el tema.

Era un rompecabezas. Y ella detestaba los rompecabezas.

Bueno, no, en realidad le encantaban.

Siempre que los resolviera, lógicamente.

El susodicho rompecabezas avanzó otros pasos y se inclinó a darle un beso a su abuela en la mejilla. Bella se sorprendió contemplándole la nuca, la atrevida coleta que le rozaba el cuello de su chaqueta verde botella.

Sabía que él no tenía mucho dinero para gastar en sastres y cosas de esas, y sabía que jamás le pedía nada a su abuela, pero, buen Dios, esa chaqueta se le ceñía a la perfección.

—Señorita Swan —dijo él, instalándose en el sofá y colocando perezosamente el tobillo de una pierna apoyado en la rodilla de la otra—. Hoy debe de ser martes.

—Debe —convino Bella.

—¿Cómo le va a Priscilla Butterworth?

Bella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida de que supiera qué novela estaban leyendo.

—Va corriendo hacia el acantilado. Temo por su seguridad, si ha de saberlo. O, mejor dicho, temería, si no quedaran todavía once capítulos por leer.

—Una lástima —dijo él—. La novela daría un giro mucho más interesante si la asesinaran.

—¿La ha leído, entonces? —preguntó Bella, simplemente por cortesía.

Él la miró con una expresión que quería decir «Está de broma» y dio la impresión de que no iba a decir nada, pero dio más énfasis a la expresión, diciendo:

—A mi abuela le gusta contarme la historia cuando vengo a verla los miércoles. Y vengo siempre —añadió, mirando hacia lady Hale con los párpados entornados—. Y la mayoría de los viernes y domingos además.

—No el domingo pasado —dijo lady Hale.

—Fui a la iglesia —se apresuró a decir él, impasible.

Bella se atragantó con la galleta.

Él la miró.

—¿No vio el rayo que cayó en la torre?

Ella se recuperó con un trago de té y luego le sonrió dulcemente.

—Estaba escuchando devotamente el sermón.

—Puras burradas la semana pasada —declaró lady Hale—. Creo que el cura se está haciendo viejo.

Edward abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el bastón de su abuela barrió el aire describiendo un arco bastante horizontal.

—No hagas ningún comentario que comience con las palabras «Viniendo de ti…» —le advirtió.

—Ni lo soñaría —dijo él.

—Sí que lo harías. No serías mi nieto si no lo hicieras. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó a Bella.

En honor a Bella hay que decir que se cogió las manos en la falda y dijo:

—Supongo que no hay respuesta correcta para esa pregunta.

—Chica inteligente —dijo lady Hale, aprobadora.

—Aprendo de la maestra.

Lady Hale sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Aparte de la insolencia —continuó resueltamente, haciendo un gesto hacia Edward, como si fuera una especie zoológica en estudio—, es verdaderamente un nieto excepcional. No podría pedir más.

Edward observó divertido mientras Bella murmuraba algo como queriendo manifestar su acuerdo pero sin decirlo exactamente.

—Claro que no es mucho lo que tiene en cuanto a competidores —añadió Elizabeth, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Los demás sólo tienen tres cerebros para repartirse entre ellos.

No era ese el más vibrante de los elogios a sus demás nietos, puesto que tenía doce vivos.

—He oído decir que algunos animales se comen a sus crías —musitó Edward, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Siendo hoy martes —dijo su abuela, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Edward palpó la libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo. Estaba tan intrigado y obsesionado por su existencia desde el momento en que Victoria se la entregó que había olvidado totalmente que ese era el día de la visita semanal de Isabella a su abuela. Si no se le hubiera escapado el dato, habría esperado a que ella ya se hubiese marchado para ir.

Pero ya estaba allí, y tenía que dar algún motivo para su visita. Si no, Dios lo amparara, su abuela supondría que había ido debido a la señorita Swan, y le llevaría meses disuadirla de esa idea.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —le preguntó su abuela, a su manera inimitable—. Habla.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, y se sintió ligeramente complacido cuando ella se movió inquieta bajo su penetrante mirada.

—¿Por qué visita a mi abuela?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me cae bien. —Entonces se inclinó hacia él y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué la visita usted?

—Porque es mi… —se interrumpió, al ser cogido en falta. No la visitaba porque era su abuela. Lady Hale era muchísimas cosas para él; pasaron varias por su mente: prueba, arpía, azote de su existencia; pero jamás un deber—. También a mí me cae bien —dijo al fin, sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos.

Ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Estupendo —dijo.

Y continuaron mirándose, como si estuvieran atrapados en una especie de extraña competición.

—No es que yo tenga alguna queja por esa determinada manera de conversar —dijo lady Hale en voz bien alta—, ¿pero de qué diablos estáis hablando?

Bella enderezó la espalda y miró a lady Hale como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—No tengo idea —dijo alegremente, y procedió a beber un trago de té. Después de dejar la taza en el platillo, añadió—: Él me había hecho una pregunta.

Edward la observó curioso. Su abuela no era la persona más fácil de la que hacerse amiga, y si Isabella Swan sacrificaba alegremente las tardes de los martes para estar con ella, eso era sin duda un punto a su favor. Por no decir que a su abuela no le caía bien prácticamente nadie, y sin embargo se deshacía en elogios de la señorita Swan en todas las ocasiones posibles. Claro que eso se debía en parte a que quería emparejarlos; su abuela nunca había sido famosa por su tacto o sutileza.

De todos modos, si había aprendido algo a lo largo de los años, era que su abuela era excelente para juzgar el carácter de las personas. Además, el diario estaba escrito en italiano. Aunque contuviera algún secreto indiscreto, la señorita Swan no lo sabría.

Tomada su decisión, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la libreta.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

Es algo así como cabeza de chorlito

Significa bosque salvaje

Sin la «h» es el nombre de una mala hierba.

Muchísimas gracias a Luly por comentar, es por personas cm tu que he adaptado la historia. Y a gene () por que gracias a ustedes se que la historia no es leida por alguien.


	5. Capitulo 4

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Bella observó con interés el momento de aparente vacilación del señor Masen. Él la miró, entrecerrando casi imperceptiblemente los ojos y luego se volvió a mirar a su abuela. Ella intentó no parecer demasiado interesada; era evidente que él estaba tratando de decidir si debía hablar del motivo de su visita delante de ella, y sospechó que cualquier intervención de su parte lo decidiría a guardar silencio.

Pero al parecer aprobó el examen, porque pasado un breve instante de silencio, él se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un libro pequeño encuadernado en piel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó lady Hale, cogiéndolo.

—El diario de la abuela Masen. Victoria me lo ha traído esta tarde. Lo encontró entre los efectos personales de James.

—Está en italiano —dijo lady Hale.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué me lo has traído a mí? —preguntó ella, algo impaciente.

Edward la miró con su perezosa sonrisa sesgada.

—Siempre me dices que lo sabes todo, y si no todo, que conoces a todo el mundo.

—Eso me lo ha dicho a mí esta tarde —terció Bella amablemente.

Edward se volvió a mirarla con una expresión vagamente desdeñosa.

—Gracias —dijo, justo en el instante en que ella recibía una mirada indignada de lady Hale.

Se movió inquieta en el asiento. No por la mirada de lady Hale; era totalmente impermeable a esas miradas. Pero detestaba la sensación de que el señor Masen la considerara merecedora de una mirada desdeñosa, de superioridad.

—Tenía la esperanza —dijo él a su abuela—, de que conocieras a algún buen traductor.

—¿De italiano?

—Parece ser que ese es el idioma que se necesita.

—Jumjum —musitó lady Hale, golpeando la alfombra con su bastón, más o menos como una persona normal tamborilea con los dedos sobre una mesa—. ¿Italiano? No abundan tanto como los traductores de francés, el que claro, cualquier persona decente…

—Yo entiendo el italiano —interrumpió Bella.

Dos pares de ojos verdes idénticos se clavaron en ella.

—Bromea —dijo Edward, justo medio segundo antes de que su abuela interviniera:

—¿Sí?

—No lo sabe todo de mí —dijo Bella, con una pícara sonrisa.

Eso se lo decía a lady Hale, lógicamente, puesto que Edward de ninguna manera podía afirmar eso.

—Bueno, sí, claro —convino lady Hale—, ¿pero entiende el italiano?

—Tuve una institutriz italiana cuando era pequeña —explicó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Le entretenía enseñarme. No lo domino, pero dadas una o dos páginas, entiendo el sentido general.

—Esto es mucho más que una o dos páginas —dijo Edward, indicando con la cabeza el diario que seguía en las manos de su abuela.

—Por supuesto —replicó Bella, impaciente—. Pero no creo que lea más de una o dos páginas cada vez. Y ella no lo escribió en el estilo de los antiguos romanos, ¿verdad?

—Eso sería latín —dijo él, con la voz arrastrada.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—De todos modos —dijo, casi gruñendo.

—Por el amor de Dios, muchacho —interrumpió lady Hale—. Dale el diario.

Edward se abstuvo de señalar que ella seguía con la libreta en sus manos, lo cual, en opinión de Bella, demostraba un extraordinario autodominio. Él simplemente se levantó, cogió la pequeña libreta de manos de su abuela y se volvió hacia Bella. Entonces vaciló, sólo un instante, vacilación que ella no habría notado si no hubiera estado mirándolo a la cara. Entonces él le pasó la libreta musitando suavemente:

—Señorita Swan.

Bella la cogió, y se estremeció, al tener la extraña sensación de que acababa de hacer algo mucho, mucho más potente que el simple acto de coger un libro en sus manos.

—¿Tiene frío, señorita Swan? —le preguntó Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando la libreta, con el fin de no mirarlo a él.

—Las páginas son algo frágiles —comentó, volviendo una con sumo cuidado.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes. Jamás encontraba agradable hacer algo presionada, y era casi imposible leer teniendo a Edward Masen casi echándole el aliento en la nuca.

—¡Déjale espacio! —ladró lady Hale.

Él se apartó, pero no lo suficiente para que ella se sintiera cómoda.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Bella intentó captar el significado de las palabras moviendo ligeramente la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Escribe acerca de su inminente boda —dijo al fin—. Creo que se va a casar con su abuelo, eh… —mordiéndose el labio miró nuevamente la página, buscando las palabras—, dentro de tres semanas. Colijo que la ceremonia se va a celebrar en Italia.

Edward asintió, y continuó el interrogatorio:

—¿Y?

—Y…

Bella arrugó la nariz, lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba pensando. No era una expresión muy atractiva, pero la alternativa era no pensar, lo que ella encontraba menos atractivo aún.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó lady Hale.

—_Orrendo_ _orrendo_ —leyó Bella—. Ah, sí. —Levantó la vista—. No se siente muy feliz con la próxima boda.

—¿Quién se sentiría así? —Dijo lady Hale—. El hombre era un patán, con mis disculpas a los presentes que llevan su sangre.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Edward, sin hacer caso del comentario.

—Le dije que no domino el idioma —dijo Bella al fin—. Necesito tiempo para entenderlo.

—Llévatelo a casa —dijo lady Hale—. De todos modos verás a Edward mañana por la noche.

—¿Sí? —preguntaron Bella y Edward casi al unísono.

—Me vas a acompañar al recital de poemas de lady Weber —dijo lady Hale a su nieto—. ¿O lo has olvidado?

Bella se reclinó en el asiento, observando encantada a Edward Masen que abría y cerraba la boca con evidente fastidio. Parecía un pez, pensó. Un pez con las facciones de un dios griego, pero pez de todos modos.

—En realidad… —dijo él—, es decir, no puedo…

—Puedes e irás —dijo lady Hale firmemente—. Me lo prometiste.

Él la miró severo.

—No logro imaginar…

—Bueno, si no lo prometiste, deberías haberlo prometido, y si me quieres…

Bella tosió para disimular la risa, y trató de no sonreír satisfecha cuando Edward dirigió una fea mirada en su dirección.

—Cuando me muera —dijo él entonces—, seguro que mi epitafio dirá: «Amó a su abuela cuando nadie más la amaba».

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó su abuela.

—Iré —suspiró él.

—Lleve lana para taparse los oídos —le aconsejó Bella.

Él pareció espantado.

—No puede ser peor que la velada musical de la otra noche.

Bella no pudo evitar que se le curvara la comisura de la boca.

—Lady Weber era Mallory.

Lady Hale cacareó de risa.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa —dijo Bella, levantándose—. Intentaré traducir la primera anotación antes de verle mañana, señor Masen.

—Tiene toda mi gratitud, señorita Swan.

Bella hizo su venia de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta, tratando de no hacer caso de la extraña sensación de vértigo o algo parecido que sentía crecer en el pecho. Sólo era un diario, por el amor de Dios.

Y él sólo era un hombre.

Le fastidiaba esa extraña necesidad que sentía de impresionarlo. Deseaba hacer algo que demostrara su inteligencia e ingenio, algo que lo obligara a mirarla con una expresión distinta a una de vaga diversión.

—Permítame que la acompañe a la puerta —dijo Edward, caminando a su lado.

Bella se giró y casi se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de que él estuviera tan cerca.

—Esto… eh…

Eran sus ojos, comprendió. Tan verdes y transparentes que debería poder leerle los pensamientos, aunque más bien creía que él leía los de ella.

—¿Sí? —musitó él, cogiéndole la mano y pasándosela bajo el codo doblado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Vamos, señorita Swan —dijo él, guiándola hasta el vestíbulo—, creo que nunca la había visto sin saber qué decir. A excepción de la otra noche —añadió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En la velada musical —continuó él, amablemente—. Fue encantador. —Le sonrió, de una manera casi irritante—. Fue encantador, ¿verdad?

Bella apretó los labios.

—Apenas me conoce, señor Masen —dijo entre dientes.

—Su reputación la precede.

—Como a usted la suya.

—Touché, señorita Swan —dijo él, pero ella no se sintió como si hubiera ganado el punto.

En ese momento ella vio a su doncella esperando en la puerta, por lo que liberó la mano y echó a andar por el vestíbulo en su dirección.

—Hasta mañana, señor Masen.

Y cuando ya estaba fuera y se iba cerrando la puerta, habría jurado que lo oyó decir:

—_Arrivederci_.

—Charlotte Stokehurst se casa —anunció Reneé Swan.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Bella, quitándose los guantes.

Reneé la miró ceñuda.

—Se ha comprometido. Su madre me lo ha dicho esta mañana.

Bella miró alrededor.

—¿Me estabas esperando aquí en el vestíbulo?

—Con el conde de Renton —continuó Reneé—. Renton.

—¿Tenemos té? —Preguntó Bella —. He hecho a pie todo el camino. Tengo mucha sed.

—¡Renton! —Exclamó Reneé, a punto de levantar las manos, desesperada—. ¿Me has oído?

—Renton —dijo Bella, complaciente—. Tiene gordos los tobillos.

—Es… —Reneé se interrumpió bruscamente—. ¿Cómo es que le has mirado los tobillos?

—Era imposible no vérselos —contestó Bella. Le pasó su ridículo, en el que llevaba el diario en italiano, a una criada—. ¿Me haces el favor de llevarlo a mi habitación?

Reneé esperó hasta que la criada desapareció.

—Tengo té en el salón, y no hay nada mal en los tobillos de Renton.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Si te gustan los tipos gordos.

—¡Isabella!

Bella suspiró cansinamente y entró en el salón detrás de su madre.

—Madre, tienes seis hijos casados, y todos son muy felices con los cónyuges elegidos. ¿Por qué intentas empujarme a un matrimonio inconveniente?

Reneé se sentó y cogió la tetera para servirle una taza.

—No te empujo. Pero, Bella, ¿no podrías por lo menos buscar?

—Madre, yo…

—O, por mí, ¿simular que buscas?

Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Reneé le tendió la taza, pero entonces la retiró para añadirle otra cucharada de azúcar. Bella era la única de la familia que tomaba el té con azúcar, y siempre le gustaba muy dulce.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, cogiendo la taza y probando el té.

No estaba tan caliente como le gustaba, pero se lo bebió de todos modos.

— Bella —dijo su madre, en ese tono que siempre le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué—, sabes que sólo deseo verte feliz.

—Lo sé.

Y ese era el problema. Su madre sólo deseaba que fuera feliz. Si Reneé la empujara hacia el matrimonio por la gloria social o por la ganancia económica que eso le reportaría, le sería mucho más fácil no hacerle caso. Pero no, su madre la quería, y de verdad deseaba que fuera feliz, no sólo que se casara. Por lo tanto, hacía todo lo posible por mantener el buen humor mientras su madre suspiraba y suspiraba.

—Jamás querría verte casada con un hombre de cuya compañía no disfrutases —continuó Reneé.

—Lo sé.

—Y si nunca encontraras al hombre conveniente, estaría totalmente feliz viéndote eternamente soltera.

Bella la miró dudosa.

—Muy bien, no totalmente feliz —enmendó Reneé—, pero sabes que nunca te presionaría para que te casaras con un hombre que no te conviniera.

—Lo sé —repitió Bella.

—Pero, cariño, nunca vas a encontrar a nadie si no buscas.

—¡Busco! —Protestó Bella —. Esta semana he salido casi todas las noches. Incluso fui a la velada musical Mallory la otra noche. A la cual —añadió con mucha intención—, tú no asististe.

Reneé tosió.

—Tenía un poco de tos.

Bella no dijo nada, pero la expresión de sus ojos era inconfundible.

—Supe que te sentaste al lado de Edward Masen —dijo Reneé, pasado un momento de apropiado silencio.

—¿Tienes espías en todas partes?

—Casi —contestó Reneé—. Eso hace mucho más fácil la vida.

—A ti, tal vez.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Reneé, perseverante.

¿Le gustó? Esa sí era una pregunta rara. ¿Le gustaba Edward Masen? ¿Le gustaba tener siempre la sensación de que él se estaba riendo de ella en silencio, incluso después de que aceptara traducir el diario de su abuela? ¿Le gustaba no ser nunca capaz de saber lo que él estaba pensando, o que le provocara inquietud, que la hiciera sentirse que no era ella misma?

—¿Y bien? —insistió su madre.

—Algo —respondió, evasiva.

Reneé no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos apareció un brillo que aterró a Bella hasta el fondo del alma.

—No —dijo.

—Sería un matrimonio excelente, Bella.

Bella miró a su madre como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Sabes tan bien como yo qué reputación tiene.

Reneé descartó eso al instante.

—Su reputación no importará una vez que estéis casados.

—Importaría si continuara relacionándose con cantantes de ópera y mujeres de esas.

—No lo haría —dijo Reneé, agitando la mano para descartar esa idea.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Reneé guardó silencio un momento.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin—. Supongo que es una sensación que tengo.

—Madre —dijo Bella, en tono muy solícito—, sabes que te quiero muchísimo…

—¿Por qué será que he aprendido a no esperar nada bueno cuando oigo una frase que comienza de esa manera?

—Pero debes perdonarme si me niego a casarme con alguien basándome en una sensación que tú podrías tener o no tener.

Reneé bebió unos cuantos tragos de té con una calma bastante impresionante.

—Una sensación mía es lo más próximo a una que podrías tener tú. Y si se me permite decir eso de mí, mis sensaciones sobre estas cosas tienden a ser muy atinadas. —Al ver la expresión sarcástica de Bella, añadió—: Todavía no me he equivocado con ninguna.

Bueno, eso era cierto, tuvo que reconocer Bella. Para sí misma, lógicamente. Si llegaba a decir eso en voz alta, su madre lo consideraría carta blanca para perseguir al señor Masen hasta que este huyera chillando a esconderse.

Guardó silencio un rato más largo que lo normal en ella, con el fin de ganar un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Madre —dijo al fin—, no voy a perseguir al señor Masen. No es en absoluto el tipo de hombre adecuado para mí.

—No sé si sabrías distinguir el tipo de hombre adecuado para ti ni aunque llegara a nuestra puerta montado en un elefante.

—Creo que el elefante sería una buena señal de que debo buscar en otra parte.

—Isabella.

—Además —añadió Bella, pensando en esa manera vagamente desdeñosa con que siempre la miraba el señor Masen—, no creo que yo le caiga muy bien.

—Tonterías —exclamó Reneé, con toda la indignación de una madre—. Caes bien a todo el mundo.

Bella reflexionó sobre eso un momento.

—No, creo que no a todo el mundo.

— Bella, soy tu madre y sé…

—Madre, eres la última persona a la que alguien le diría que yo no le caigo bien.

—De todos modos…

—Madre —interrumpió Bella, dejando firmemente la taza en el platillo—, eso no tiene importancia. No me importa no ser adorada por todo el mundo. Si deseara caerle bien a todo el mundo, tendría que ser amable, encantadora, sosa y aburrida todo el tiempo, ¿y qué diversión habría en eso?

—Hablas como lady Hale.

—Me gusta lady Hale.

—A mí también me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que la desee como mi hija.

—Madre…

—No quieres intentar conquistar al señor Masen porque te asusta.

Bella ahogó una exclamación.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Pues claro que lo es —contestó Reneé, con cara de estar inmensamente complacida consigo misma—. No sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes. Y él no es el único.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Por qué no te has casado todavía?

Bella pestañeó, sorprendida por la brusquedad de la pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —Repitió Reneé—. ¿Quieres casarte alguna vez?

—Por supuesto.

Y era cierto. Lo deseaba más de lo que reconocería nunca, tal vez incluso más de lo que había creído hasta ese momento. Contempló a su madre y vio a una matriarca, a una mujer que amaba a su familia con una fiereza que le hacía brotar lágrimas de los ojos. Y en ese momento comprendió que deseaba amar con esa fiereza. Deseaba tener hijos. Deseaba una familia.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con el primer hombre que se presentara. Ella era, por encima de todo, una persona pragmática; sería feliz si se casaba con un hombre al que no amara, siempre que él fuera buena pareja en casi todos los demás aspectos. Pero, buen Dios, ¿era demasiado pedir que un caballero tuviera aunque fuera un poquito de inteligencia?

—Madre —dijo en tono más suave, pues sabía que Reneé sólo le deseaba el bien—, sí que deseo casarme, te lo juro. Y está claro que he buscado.

Reneé arqueó las cejas.

—¿Está claro?

—Me han hecho seis proposiciones —dijo Bella, tal vez con cierta actitud defensiva—. No es culpa mía que ninguno fuera conveniente.

—Efectivamente.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante el tono que empleaba su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Claro que ninguno de esos hombres te convenía. La mitad iban detrás de tu fortuna, y en cuanto a la otra mitad… bueno, los habrías tenido llorando antes del mes.

—Qué ternura para tu hija pequeña —masculló Bella—. Me destroza.

Reneé emitió un bufido muy impropio de una dama.

—Vamos, Bella, por favor. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, y sabes que tengo razón. Ninguno de esos hombres era tu igual. Necesitas un hombre que sea tu igual.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he tratado de decirte siempre.

—Pero mi pregunta es, ¿por qué te piden la mano los hombres que no te convienen?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró respuesta.

—Dices que deseas encontrar un hombre que sea tu igual, y creo que crees que lo deseas, pero la verdad es, Bella, que cada vez que conoces a un hombre capaz de mantenerse firme en sus trece contigo, lo ahuyentas.

—No —dijo Bella, pero no muy convencida.

—Bueno, no les das aliento — Reneé continuó . Se inclinó hacia ella con los ojos rebosantes de preocupación y reproche por partes iguales—. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, Bella, pero te gusta tener el dominio en la conversación.

—¿Quién no?

—Cualquier hombre que sea tu igual no te va permitir que lo manejes como se te antoje.

—Pero no es eso lo que deseo —protestó Bella.

Reneé exhaló un suspiro, pero fue un suspiro nostálgico, afectuoso, todo amor.

—Ojalá pudiera explicarte cómo me sentí el día en que naciste.

—¿Madre?

El cambio de tema era muy repentino, Bella comprendió que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir su madre sería más importante que cualquier cosa que hubiera oído en toda su vida.

—Fue muy poco después de que muriera tu padre, y yo me sentía muy triste; no sabría explicarte lo triste que me sentía. Hay un tipo de aflicción que te corroe, te come, te hunde. Y no se puede… — Reneé se quedó callada, movió los labios y las comisuras de la boca se le tensaron como cuando la persona está tragando y tratando de no llorar—. Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. No hay manera de explicarlo, a menos que lo hayas sentido.

Bella asintió, aun cuando sabía que nunca podría comprenderlo realmente.

—Todo ese último mes no sabía qué sentir —continuó Reneé, en voz más baja aún—. No sabía cómo sentirme respecto a ti. Ya había tenido siete bebés y cualquiera habría pensado que era una experta. Pero de repente, todo era nuevo. No tendrías padre, y yo tenía mucho miedo. Iba a tener que serlo todo para ti. Claro que iba a tener que serlo todo para tus hermanos y hermanas también, pero no sé, esto era diferente. Contigo…

Bella la observaba en silencio, sin poder apartar los ojos de su cara.

—Tenía miedo —repitió Reneé —. Me aterraba pensar que pudiera fallarte de alguna manera.

—No me has fallado —musitó Bella.

—Lo sé —dijo Reneé, sonriendo tristemente—. Sólo mira lo bien que has salido.

Bella sintió temblar los labios y no supo si se iba a echar a reír o a llorar.

—Pero no es eso lo que quiero decirte —continuó Reneé, y en sus ojos apareció una expresión ligeramente resuelta—. Lo que quiero decirte es que cuando naciste y te pusieron en mis brazos… es curioso, porque, no sé por qué, estaba convencida de que serías igual a tu padre. Estaba segura de que te miraría y vería su cara, y eso sería una especie de señal del cielo.

Bella retuvo el aliento, observándola, y pensando por qué su madre nunca le había contado esa historia. Y por qué ella nunca se lo había pedido.

—Pero no te parecías —continuó Reneé —. Te parecías más a mí. Y entonces… bueno. Esto lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Me miraste a los ojos y me hiciste un guiño. Dos veces.

—¿Dos veces? —repitió Bella, pensando por qué eso sería tan importante.

—Dos veces. — Reneé la miró, con los labios curvados en una extraña sonrisita—. Sólo lo recuerdo porque me pareció que lo hacías con intención. Fue de lo más extraño. Me miraste como diciendo: «Sé muy bien lo que hago».

Bella sintió salir una ráfaga de aire por los labios y cayó en la cuenta de que era risa. Una risa corta, la causada por una sorpresa.

—Y entonces lanzaste un alarido —dijo Reneé, moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza—. Santo cielo, pensé que ibas a arrancar la pintura de las paredes. Y entonces sonreí. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que murió tu padre.

Acto seguido, Reneé hizo una inspiración profunda y cogió la taza de té.

Bella la observó mientras se serenaba, deseando angustiosamente pedirle que continuara. Pero algo le dijo que ese momento exigía silencio.

Esperó, un minuto entero, hasta que por fin su madre dijo en voz baja:

—Y a partir de ese momento, me has sido muy querida. Quiero a todos mis hijos, pero tú… —levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos—. Tú me salvaste.

Bella sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. No podía moverse, casi no podía respirar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar la cara de su madre, repetir en silencio sus palabras y sentir una inmensa gratitud por haber tenido la suerte de ser su hija.

—En cierto modo era demasiado protectora contigo —continuó Reneé, esbozando una leve sonrisa—, y demasiado permisiva también. Eras tan exuberante, estabas completamente segura de quién eras y de cómo encajabas en el mundo. Eras una fuerza de la naturaleza, y yo no quería cortarte las alas.

—Gracias —susurró Bella, pero con la voz tan baja que ni siquiera supo si sonó audible.

—Pero a veces pienso si eso no te habrá hecho inconsciente de las personas que te rodean.

De pronto Bella se sintió fatal.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Reneé al ver su cara afligida—. Eres amable, eres cariñosa y mucho más considerada de lo que se dan cuenta los demás, me parece. Pero, ay, Dios, no sé cómo explicar esto. —Hizo una inspiración y arrugó la nariz, buscando las palabras correctas—. Estás muy acostumbrada a sentirte cómoda contigo misma y con lo que dices.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó Bella, tranquilamente, no a la defensiva.

—Nada. Ojalá más personas tuvieran ese talento.

Entonces entrelazó los dedos y comenzó a frotarse la palma de la mano derecha con el pulgar de la izquierda. Ese era un gesto que Bella había visto incontables veces en su madre, siempre cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Pero me parece que lo que pasa —continuó Reneé—, es que cuando no te sientes así, cuando ocurre algo que te causa inquietud… bueno, me parece que no sabes cómo llevarlo. Y entonces huyes. O decides que no vale la pena. —La miró con los ojos francos, con una expresión tal vez un poco resignada—. Y a eso se debe mi temor de que nunca encuentres al hombre adecuado. O, mejor dicho, que lo encuentres pero no lo sepas. Que no te permitas saberlo.

Bella la miraba muy quieta, sintiéndose muy pequeña, muy insegura de sí misma. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso? Había entrado en el salón suponiendo que oiría el sermón habitual sobre maridos y bodas o su falta, y de pronto se encontraba ahí desnuda y abierta, tanto que ya no sabía quién era.

—Pensaré en lo que me has dicho —dijo.

—Eso es lo único que te pido.

Y eso era lo único que ella podía prometer.


	6. Capitulo 5

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Salón de lady Weber, entre las cosas extrañas tememos un piano cubierto por ramas de árbol y una niña con un cuerno.

En el instante mismo en que el Edward entró en el salón, se dirigió en línea recta hacia Bella, sin siquiera simular que miraba el resto de la sala antes.

—Van a pensar que me está cortejando —dijo Bella.

—Tonterías —dijo él, sentándose en la silla desocupada al lado de ella—. Todo el mundo sabe que no cortejo a mujeres respetables y, además, yo diría que eso sólo mejoraría su reputación.

—Y yo que pensaba que la modestia era una virtud sobrevalorada.

Él la obsequió con una sosa sonrisa.

—No es que quiera darle municiones, pero la triste realidad es que la mayoría de los hombres son ovejas. Donde va uno, allí va el resto. ¿Y no dijo que deseaba casarse?

—No con alguien que le siga a usted como a la oveja jefe.

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa pícara que ella supuso era la que había empleado para seducir a legiones de mujeres. Después él miró alrededor, como si quisiera emprender una acción furtiva, y acercó la cara a ella.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. También se le acercó.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Estoy a punto de balar.

Bella trató de tragarse la risa, pero eso fue un error, porque le salió un sonido extraordinariamente poco elegante.

—Menos mal que no estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche —dijo Edward, acomodándose en el asiento.

Era la viva imagen de la calma y serenidad; maldito hombre.

Bella trató de mirarlo indignada, pero estaba casi segura de que no lograría borrarle el humor de los ojos.

—La leche le habría salido por la nariz —añadió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca que eso no es el tipo de cosas que se dice para impresionar a una mujer? —le preguntó ella, cuando ya había recuperado la capacidad de hablar.

—No es mi intención impresionarla —contestó él, mirando hacia el frente—. Caramba —exclamó, pestañeando sorprendido—. ¿Qué es eso?

Bella siguió su mirada. Frente a ellos se estaban reuniendo varios componentes de la progenie Weber.

Una de ellas parecía estar disfrazada de pastora.

—Bueno, esto sí es una coincidencia interesante —musitó Edward.

—Podría ser el momento de empezar a balar —convino ella.

—Creí que esto iba a ser un recital de poemas.

Bella negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de pena.

—Ha habido un cambio inesperado en el programa, me temo.

—¿De verso pentámetro y yámbico a una canción de cuna? —dijo él, dudoso—. Eso va demasiado lejos.

Bella lo miró pesarosa.

—Creo que va a haber verso yámbico de todos modos.

Él la miró boquiabierto.

—¿De la pastorcilla que pierde la ovejita?

Ella asintió, cogió el programa que tenía en la falda y se lo pasó.

—Es una composición original —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo—. De Irina Weber. _La_ _pastora,_ _el_ _unicornio_ _y_ _Enrique_ _octavo_.

—¿Los tres? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

—No es broma —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Ni siquiera usted podría haber inventado eso.

Bella decidió tomar eso como un cumplido.

—¿Por qué no recibí este programa?

—Creo que decidieron no dárselo a los caballeros —explicó Bella, girándose y paseando la vista por el salón—. Hay que admirar la precaución de lady Weber. Seguro que usted habría echado a correr si hubiera sabido lo que le tenían reservado.

—¿Ya han cerrado con llave las puertas? —preguntó él, girándose a mirar.

—No, pero su abuela acaba de llegar.

No habría sabido decirlo de cierto, pero creyó oírle emitir un gemido.

Entonces vio que lady Hale se sentaba junto al pasillo varias filas más atrás.

—Parece que no va a venir a sentarse aquí —comentó.

—No, claro que no —masculló él, y ella comprendió que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

«Casamentera.»

Bueno, jamás se podría acusar a lady Hale de ser sutil al respecto.

Comenzó a girarse hacia el frente pero detuvo el movimiento al ver a su madre, a la que le tenía reservado el asiento de la derecha. Reneé simuló (bastante mal, por cierto) que no la veía y se sentó al lado de lady Hale.

—Bueeno —musitó en voz baja.

Su madre tampoco tenía fama por su sutileza, pero después de la conversación de la tarde anterior, ella había creído que no actuaría de forma tan evidente.

Habría sido agradable tener unos cuantos días para reflexionar sobre todo eso.

En realidad, se había pasado todo ese día y la tarde anterior pensando en la conversación con su madre. Trató de pensar en todas las personas a las que había conocido durante sus tres años en el mercado del matrimonio. En general, lo había pasado muy bien, diciendo lo que deseaba decir, haciendo reír a la gente, y disfrutando bastante con ser admirada por su ingenio.

Pero sí que hubo unos cuantos hombres con los que no se sentía del todo cómoda. No muchos, pero unos cuantos. Por ejemplo, un caballero al que conoció durante su primera temporada, con el que se le trababa la lengua y le costaba hablar; era inteligente y guapo, y cuando la miraba tenía la impresión de que le iban a ceder las piernas. Y luego, el año anterior, su hermano Seth le presentó a uno de sus amigos del colegio, el que, tenía que reconocer, era sarcástico, de humor agudo, en realidad más que su igual. Entonces ella se dijo que no le gustaba, y luego le dijo a su madre que le parecía que era del tipo de hombre que es cruel con los animales. Pero la verdad era…

Bueno, no sabía cuál era la verdad. No lo sabía todo, por mucho que intentara dar la impresión de que sí.

Pero sí, había eludido a esos hombres. Se decía a sí misma que no le caían bien, pero tal vez eso no era cierto. Tal vez simplemente no se gustaba ella cuando estaba con ellos.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos levantó la vista. Edward estaba cómodamente apoyado en el respaldo de su silla y su cara expresaba aburrimiento y diversión al mismo tiempo; era ese tipo de expresión cortés y sofisticada que los hombres de todo Londres trataban de emular. Edward, decidió, lo hacía mejor que la mayoría.

—La veo algo seria para ser este un recital de verso pentámetro bovino —comentó él.

Sorprendida, Bella miró hacia el escenario.

—¿Esperamos vacas también? —preguntó.

Él le devolvió el programa, suspirando.

—Me estoy preparando para lo peor.

Bella sonrió. Sí que era divertido. E inteligente. Y muy, muy guapo, aunque de eso último nunca había tenido la menor duda.

Él era, comprendió, todo lo que ella siempre se decía que buscaba en un marido.

Buen Dios.

—¿Se siente mal? —le preguntó él, enderezándose repentinamente.

—Estoy muy bien —graznó ella—. ¿Por qué?

—Me ha parecido… —se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, parecía que… eh…, lo siento, no puedo decírselo a una mujer.

—¿Ni siquiera a una a la que no intenta impresionar? —bromeó ella, pero notó que la voz le salió algo forzada.

Él la miró un momento y al final dijo:

—Muy bien. Me ha dado la impresión de que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Jamás vomito —dijo ella, mirando resueltamente al frente. No, Edward Masen no era todo lo que deseaba en un marido. No podía serlo—. Y tampoco me desmayo —añadió—. Jamás.

—Ahora parece enfadada —musitó él.

—Noo, no estoy enfadada —dijo ella, y quedó bastante complacida por lo alegre que le salió la voz.

Él tenía una reputación terrible, se dijo. ¿De verdad quería unirse con un hombre que había tenido relaciones con tantas mujeres? Y a diferencia de muchas mujeres solteras, ella sabía qué entrañaban esas «relaciones». No lo sabía por experiencia, lógicamente, pero había logrado sonsacarles los detalles más básicos a sus hermanas mayores casadas. Y aunque Ángela, Charlotte y Jessica le aseguraban que todo era muy placentero con el tipo de marido correcto, era evidente que el tipo de marido correcto es aquel que se mantiene fiel a su esposa. Edward, por el contrario, había tenido relaciones con veintenas de mujeres.

Seguro que ese comportamiento no podía ser sano.

Y aun en el caso de que decir «veintenas» fuera una exageración y el verdadero número fuera mucho más modesto, ¿cómo podría competir ella? Sabía de cierto que su última amante era nada menos que Maria Bartolomeo, la soprano italiana tan famosa por su belleza como por su voz. Ni siquiera su madre podía asegurar que ella se acercara siquiera en belleza a esa mujer.

Qué horrible tenía que ser llegar a la noche de bodas sabiendo que se sufriría por comparación.

—Creo que ahora empieza —oyó suspirar Edward.

Los lacayos iban de aquí allá por el salón apagando velas para reducir la luz. Bella giró la cabeza y se encontró ante el perfil de Edward. Habían dejado encendidas las velas de un candelabro por encima de su hombro, y a la parpadeante luz su pelo parecía veteado con oro. Llevaba su coleta, pensó ociosamente; era el único hombre del salón peinado así.

Eso le gustaba. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba.

—¿Estaría muy mal si corriera hacia la puerta? —le oyó susurrar.

—¿Ahora? —susurró ella, tratando de no hacer caso del hormigueo que sentía por todo el cuerpo cuando él se le acercaba—. Muy mal.

Exhalando un triste suspiro, él volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y fijó la vista en el escenario, con toda la apariencia de un caballero educado y sólo muy ligeramente aburrido.

Pero sólo había pasado un minuto cuando ella le oyó, muy suave, y sólo para sus oídos:

—Beee. Beeeeeee.

_Transcurridos noventa embotadores minutos, se incluyen vacas a nuestra lista de cosas extrañas._

—¿Bebe oporto, señorita Swan? —preguntó Edward, sin dejar de mirar el escenario, de pie y aplaudiendo a las niñas Weber.

—No, claro que no, pero siempre he deseado probarlo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque los dos nos merecemos una copa.

La oyó sofocar una risa y luego decir:

—Bueno, el unicornio era bastante dulce.

Él emitió un bufido. La niña que hacía de unicornio no podía tener más de diez años. Y eso habría estado muy bien, si Enrique VIII no hubiera insistido en cabalgar, saliéndose del guión.

—Me sorprende que no hayan tenido que llamar a un médico —musitó.

Bella hizo un gesto de preocupación.

—Sí que me pareció que cojeaba un poco.

—Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no relinchar en nombre de ella —dijo él—. Buen Dios, ¿quién…? ¡Ah!, lady Weber —exclamó, esbozando decididamente una sonrisa, la que le salió, en su opinión, con bastante rapidez—. Qué placer verla.

—Señor Masen —lo saludó efusivamente lady Weber—. Qué contenta estoy de que haya podido asistir.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

—Ah, señorita Swan —dijo entonces lady Weber, claramente lanzada al cotilleo—. ¿He de agradecerle a usted la presencia del señor Masen?

—Creo que la culpa es de su abuela —contestó Bella—. Lo amenazó con su bastón.

Lady Weber no encontró ninguna manera de reaccionar a eso, por lo que miró nuevamente a Edward, y carraspeó unas cuantas veces, hasta que al fin le preguntó:

—¿Conoce a mis hijas?

Edward logró no hacer una mueca. Justamente por eso intentaba evitar ese tipo de reuniones sociales.

—Eh…, no, creo que no he tenido ese placer.

—La pastora —dijo lady Weber amablemente.

Edward asintió.

—¿Y el unicornio? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí —contestó lady Weber, pestañeando desconcertada, y muy posiblemente molesta—, pero es muy niña.

—No me cabe duda de que el señor Masen estará encantado de conocer a Irina —dijo Bella, y luego se giró hacia Edward para explicarle—: La pastora.

—Ah, claro —dijo él—. Sí, encantado.

Entonces Bella volvió a mirar a lady Weber sonriendo con una inocencia algo exagerada.

—El señor Masen es experto en todo lo ovino.

—¿Dónde está mi bastón cuando lo necesito? —masculló él en voz baja.

—Perdón, ¿qué ha dicho? —preguntó lady Weber acercándose más a él.

—Será un honor para mí conocer a su hija —dijo él, puesto que eso parecía ser lo único aceptable que podía decir en ese momento.

—¡Fabuloso! —Exclamó lady Weber batiendo palmas—. ¡Cuánto la va a entusiasmar conocerle!

Entonces dijo precipitadamente algo sobre que tenía que ir a ver al resto de los invitados y se alejó.

—No se aflija tanto —dijo Bella a Edward cuando se quedaron solos—. Se ve que es usted todo un buen partido.

Él la miró detenidamente.

—¿Hay que decir esas cosas con tanta franqueza?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No a los hombres que uno quiere impresionar.

—Touché, señorita Swan.

—Mis tres palabras favoritas —dijo ella, suspirando feliz.

De eso a él no le cabía duda.

—Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿ha comenzado a leer el diario de mi abuela?

Ella asintió.

—Me sorprendió que no me lo preguntara antes.

—Estaba distraído por la pastora, aunque, por favor, no le diga eso a su madre. Seguro que lo va a interpretar mal.

—Las madres siempre hacen eso —concedió ella, paseando la vista por el salón.

—¿Qué busca?

—¿Mmm? Ah, nada. Simplemente miro.

—¿Qué? —insistió él.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, sin pestañear, con los ojos grandes e impresionantemente azules.

—Nada en particular. ¿No le gusta saber todo lo que pasa?

—Sólo si me atañe a mí.

—¿Sí? A mí me gusta saberlo todo.

—Ya lo veo. Y hablando de eso, ¿ha descubierto algo?

—Ah, sí —dijo ella, iluminándose ante sus ojos.

Aunque algo rara, esa metáfora era cierta. Isabella Swan francamente resplandecía cuando tenía la oportunidad de hablar de algo con conocimiento. Y lo más extraño era que él encontraba bastante encantador eso.

—Sólo he leído doce páginas, eso sí —explicó ella—. Esta tarde mi madre me pidió que le ayudara con su correspondencia y no tuve el tiempo que habría deseado para leer más. No se lo he dicho, por cierto. No sabía si esto debía quedar en secreto.

Edward pensó en su padre, en que lo más seguro querría apoderarse del diario, aunque sólo fuera porque estaba en poder de él.

—Es un secreto —dijo—. Al menos mientras yo no decida otra cosa.

Ella asintió.

—Probablemente es mejor no decir nada hasta que usted sepa lo que escribió.

—¿Qué descubrió?

—Bueno…

Él notó su mal gesto.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella frunció los labios, apretando las comisuras, en esa expresión que indica que la persona no desea dar una mala noticia.

—En realidad no hay una manera educada de decirlo, me parece.

—Rara vez la hay, tratándose de mi familia.

Ella lo miró con expresión curiosa y dijo:

—No tenía un deseo especial de casarse con su abuelo.

—Sí, eso ya lo dijo ayer por la tarde.

—No, quiero decir que de verdad no quería casarse con él.

—Inteligente mujer —musitó él—. Los hombres de mi familia son unos obstinados idiotas.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—¿Incluido usted?

Debería haber esperado eso, pensó él.

—No pudo resistirse, ¿eh?

—¿Podría usted?

—No, me imagino que no. ¿Qué más dice?

—No mucho más. Sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando comenzó el diario. Sus padres la obligaron a casarse y ella escribió tres páginas acerca de lo dolida que se sentía.

—¿Dolida?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, algo más que dolida, he de decir, pero…

—Lo dejaremos en «dolida».

—Sí, eso es mejor.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Lo dice?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Parece que comenzó el diario después de que los presentaran. Aunque sí se refiere a una fiesta en la casa de su tío, así que tal vez fue entonces.

Edward asintió, distraídamente.

—Mi abuelo hizo su gran _tour_. Se conocieron y se casaron en Italia, pero eso es lo único que me han contado.

—Bueno, no creo que él se comprometiera con ella, si es eso lo que desea saber. Creo que habría escrito eso en su diario.

Él no pudo resistirse a lanzarle una puya.

—¿Usted lo escribiría?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Lo escribiría en su diario si alguien se comprometiera con usted?

Ella se ruborizó, lo que a él le encantó.

—No llevo diario —contestó.

Ah, cómo le encantaba eso.

—Pero si llevara…

—Pero no llevo —dijo ella, entre dientes.

—Cobarde —dijo él, dulcemente.

—¿Usted escribiría todos sus secretos en un diario? —contraatacó ella.

—No, de ninguna manera. Si alguien lo encontrara, eso no sería justo para las personas que mencionase.

—¿Personas? —lo desafió ella.

Él le sonrió.

—Mujeres.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse, aunque no tanto esta vez, y a él le pareció que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que se había ruborizado. El suave color rosa del rubor hacía juego con las tenues pecas que le salpicaban la nariz. Ante una afirmación así muchas mujeres habrían expresado indignación, o como mínimo la habrían simulado, pero Bella no. La vio fruncir levemente los labios, tal vez para ocultar su azoramiento, o tal vez para tragarse una réplica; no lo supo distinguir.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Eso era increíble puesto que se encontraba al lado de un piano todo cubierto por ramas y era muy consciente de que iba a tener que pasar el resto de la velada eludiendo a una pastora y a su ambiciosa madre. Pero estaba disfrutando.

—¿Es usted tan malo como lo pintan? —le preguntó ella.

Él dio un respingo, sorprendido. No había esperado eso.

—No —dijo—, pero no se lo diga a nadie.

—Ya me lo parecía —dijo ella, pensativa.

Algo que detectó en el tono de su voz le asustó. No le convenía que Isabella Swan pensara mucho en él, porque tenía la extraña sensación de que si lo hacía sería capaz de calarlo hasta el alma.

Y no sabía bien qué encontraría en su alma.

—Su abuela viene hacia aquí —dijo ella.

—Eso veo —dijo él, contento por la distracción—. ¿Intentamos escapar?

—Ya es demasiado tarde —repuso ella, curvando ligeramente los labios—. Trae a mi madre.

—¡Edward! —exclamó lady Hale, con su estridente voz, al llegar hasta ellos.

—Abuela —dijo él, inclinándose a besarle galantemente la mano—. Siempre es un placer verte.

—Pues claro —contestó ella muy fresca.

Edward se enderezó y levantó la vista hacia la versión mayor de Bella, de pelo castaño algo más claro y ojos azules.

—Lady Swan.

—Señor Masen —saludó lady Swan afectuosamente—. Hace un siglo.

—No suelo asistir a estos recitales.

—Sí —dijo lady Swan francamente—, su abuela me dijo que se vio obligada a torcerle el brazo para que viniera.

Él miró a su abuela con las cejas arqueadas.

—Vas a estropear mi reputación.

—Ya has hecho eso tú solo, mi querido niño —contestó lady Hale.

—Creo que quiere decir que no lo van a considerar arrojado y peligroso si el mundo se entera de lo mucho que la adora —explicó Bella.

A eso siguió un incómodo silencio, en el que Bella comprendió que su explicación había sido innecesaria; las dos mujeres habían entendido bien el comentario de él. Sorprendido por sentir compasión por ella, Edward decidió salvar la situación diciendo:

—Resulta que tengo otro compromiso esta noche, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, debo marcharme.

Lady Swan le sonrió.

—Pero le veremos la noche del martes, ¿verdad?

—¿Del martes? —preguntó él, comprendiendo que la sonrisa de lady Swan no era en absoluto tan inocente como parecía.

—Mi hijo y su mujer ofrecen un grandioso baile. Estoy segura de que ha recibido la invitación.

Él también estaba seguro de que la había recibido, pero la mitad de las veces las tiraba sin mirarlas.

—Le prometo que no habrá unicornios —continuó lady Swan.

Atrapado. Y por una maestra, además.

—En ese caso, ¿cómo podría negarme? —dijo cortésmente.

—Excelente. No me cabe duda de que Isabella estará encantada de verle.

—Estoy fuera de mí de dicha —masculló Bella.

—¡Isabella! —Exclamó lady Swan—. No ha querido decir eso —le dijo a Edward.

Él se giró para mirar a Bella.

—Estoy destrozado.

—¿Porque estoy fuera de mí o porque no lo estoy?

—Lo que prefiera —contestó él, y dirigiéndose a las tres, musitó—: Señoras.

—No se olvide de la pastora —le dijo Bella, con una dulce sonrisa, sólo levemente teñida de maldad—. Recuerde que se lo prometió a su madre.

Condenación. Lo había olvidado. Miró hacia el otro lado del salón. La pastorcilla había comenzado apuntar su cayado en dirección a él, y tuvo la inquietante sensación de que si se le acercaba un poco ella lograría prenderlo con el cayado.

—¿No son amigas? —preguntó a Bella.

—Ah, no. Casi no la conozco.

—¿No le gustaría conocerla? —dijo él entre dientes.

Ella se dio unos golpecitos en el mentón con un dedo.

—Eh… no. —Le sonrió dulcemente—. Pero le observaré desde lejos.

—Traidora —masculló él, y pasando junto a ella se alejó en dirección a la pastora.

Y en todo el resto de la noche no logró olvidar del todo el olor de su perfume.

O tal vez el suave sonido de su risa.

O tal vez ninguna de esas dos cosas, sino simplemente a ella.

* * *

><p>Intentare actualizar el jueves. Este es uno de mis caps favoritos, me encanta la guerra verbal que posee y espero que lo disfruten<p> 


	7. Capitulo 6

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Salón de baile de la casa Swan

—¿Sabes con quién creo que deberías casarte? Creo que deberías casarte con Edward Masen.

Bella miró a Alice Whitlock, su mejor y más íntima amiga, con una expresión que combinaba más o menos equitativamente la incredulidad y la alarma. No estaba en absoluto, de ninguna manera, preparada para decir que debería casarse con Edward Masen, aunque, por otro lado, había comenzado a pensar si no debería tal vez considerarlo mínimamente una posibilidad.

Pero, de todos modos, ¿tan transparente era?

—Estás loca —dijo, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a decirle a nadie que era posible que estuviera empezando a sentir una cierta ternura por él.

No le gustaba hacer nada si no lo hacía bien, y tenía la deprimente sensación de que no conocía el arte de conquistar a un hombre con algo parecido a garbo y dignidad.

—No, en absoluto —dijo Alice, mirando al susodicho caballero, que estaba en el otro lado del salón—. Sería perfecto para ti.

Dado que Bella se había pasado varios días sin pensar en otra cosa que en Edward, su abuela y el diario de su otra abuela, no tuvo más remedio que decir:

—Tonterías, casi no lo conozco.

—Nadie lo conoce —dijo Alice—. Es un enigma.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto —repuso Bella; encontraba muy romántica la palabra «enigma», y…

—Pues claro que lo es —dijo Alice, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué sabemos de él? Nada. Ergo…

—Ergo, nada —dijo Bella—. Y de ninguna manera me voy a casar con él.

—Bueno, tienes que casarte con alguien.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando la gente se casa —dijo Bella, fastidiada—. Lo único que desean es ver a todos los demás casados.

Alice, que ya llevaba seis meses casada con Jasper Whitlock, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es un noble objetivo.

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward, que estaba bailando con la muy bella, muy rubia y muy menuda Tanya Denali. Parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra de ella.

—No voy a intentar conquistar a Edward Masen —dijo, volviéndose hacia Alice con renovada resolución.

—Me parece que la dama protesta demasiado —dijo Alice, con aire satisfecho.

Bella hizo rechinar los dientes.

—La dama ha protestado sólo dos veces.

—Si te paras a pensarlo…

—Lo que no haré.

—… verás que es el marido perfecto para ti.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó Bella, aun sabiendo que con eso sólo alentaba a Alice.

Entonces Alice se giró hacia ella y la miró francamente a los ojos.

—Es el único hombre que se me ocurre al que no harías polvo, o, mejor dicho, al que no podrías hacer polvo.

Bella la miró un buen rato, sintiéndose inexplicablemente herida.

—No sé si debo sentirme halagada por eso —dijo al fin.

—¡Bella! —Exclamó Alice—. Sabes muy bien que no lo he dicho como un insulto. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —balbuceó Bella.

Pero dadas esa conversación y la de la semana anterior con su madre, estaba empezando a preguntarse cómo la veía el mundo.

Porque no estaba segura de que eso se correspondiera con cómo se veía ella.

—No he querido decir que desee que cambies —dijo Alice, cogiéndole afectuosamente la mano—. Santo cielo, no. Sólo he querido decir que necesitas a un hombre que sea capaz de estar a tu altura. Incluso tú tienes que reconocer que la mayoría de las personas no lo son.

—Perdona —dijo Bella, moviendo levemente la cabeza—. Ha sido una reacción exagerada. Lo que pasa es que… esto… no sé, no me he sentido yo misma estos últimos días.

Y era cierto. Lo disimulaba bien, o al menos creía que lo hacía bien, pero por dentro se sentía como en medio de un torbellino. Eso era consecuencia de la conversación con su madre. No, de su conversación con Edward.

No, era consecuencia de todo. De todo al mismo tiempo. Y la sensación era que ya no sabía quién era, lo cual le resultaba casi insoportable.

—A lo mejor sólo es un catarro —dijo Alice, volviendo a mirar hacia la pista de baile—. Parece que todo el mundo está acatarrado esta semana.

Bella no la contradijo. Sería muy agradable si sólo fuera un catarro.

—Sé que te has hecho amiga de él —continuó Alice—. Supe que os sentasteis juntos en la velada musical Mallory y en el recital de poemas Weber.

—Fue una obra de teatro —dijo Bella, distraída—. Cambiaron el programa en el último momento.

—Peor aún. Yo diría que a estas alturas ya podrías conseguir librarte de asistir por lo menos a una.

—No fueron tan horrorosas.

—Porque estabas sentada al lado del señor Masen —dijo Alice, sonriendo ladina.

—Eres tremenda —dijo Bella, evitando mirarla.

Si la miraba, seguro que Alice vería la verdad en sus ojos. Era buena para mentir, pero no tanto, y no con Alice.

Y lo peor de todo era que se oía a sí misma en las palabras de Alice. ¿Cuántas veces la había embromado del mismo modo antes de que se casara? ¿Diez veces? ¿Doce? ¿Más?

—Deberías bailar con él —sugirió Alice.

—No puedo hacer nada si él no me lo pide —dijo Bella, sin apartar los ojos de la pista de baile.

—Te lo pedirá, seguro. Sólo tienes que situarte en el otro lado del salón, donde es más probable que te vea.

—No voy a ir detrás de él como un perrito faldero.

A Alice se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

—¡Te gusta! ¡Ah, esto es fantástico! Nunca te había visto…

—No me gusta —interrumpió Bella. Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo infantil que parecía, y de que Alice no le creería, añadió—: Simplemente pienso que tal vez debería ver si podría gustarme.

—Bueno, eso es más de lo que has dicho respecto a cualquier otro caballero —señaló Alice—. Y no tienes por qué ir detrás de él. Él no se atreverá a desatenderte. Eres la hermana del anfitrión y, además, ¿no lo regañaría su abuela si no te sacara a bailar?

—Gracias por hacerme sentir todo un premio.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Nunca te había visto así, debo decir, y lo estoy disfrutando inmensamente.

—Me alegra que una de las dos esté disfrutando —gruñó Bella pero sus palabras quedaron apagadas por la fuerte exclamación que lanzó Alice—. ¿Qué pasa?

Alice ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, indicando con el gesto hacia el otro lado del salón.

—Su padre —susurró.

Bella se giró bruscamente a mirar, sin siquiera intentar disimular su interés. Santo cielo, sí que era lord Masen el que estaba ahí. Todo Londres sabía que padre e hijo no se hablaban, pero de todos modos las invitaciones a fiestas las recibían los dos. Al parecer, los dos Masen tenían un extraordinario talento para no presentarse donde podía estar el otro, de modo que por lo general las anfitrionas se libraban del azoramiento de tenerlos a los dos en la misma fiesta.

Pero estaba claro que algo había ido mal esa noche.

¿Sabría Edward que su padre estaba allí?, pensó. Inmediatamente miró hacia la pista de baile. Él se estaba riendo de algo que le decía la señorita Denali. No, no lo sabía. Una vez ella estuvo presente en un encuentro entre él y su padre; los vio desde el otro lado del salón, pero era imposible no ver la tensa expresión que pasó por sus caras.

Ni la forma como cada uno salió pisando fuerte por puertas distintas.

Observó como lord Masen paseaba la vista por todo el salón. Sus ojos se posaron en su hijo y se le endureció toda la cara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le susurró Alice.

¿Hacer?, pensó Bella. Nunca había hecho nada antes. Pero esa ocasión era diferente. Edward era…, bueno, era su amigo, suponía, de una manera extraña e inquietante. Además, debía hablar con él. Se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su habitación, traduciendo el diario de su abuela. Sin duda él desearía saber lo que había traducido.

Y si hablando con él de eso lograba impedir un altercado… Bueno, siempre le encantaba ser la heroína del día, aun cuando nadie aparte de Alice lo supiera.

—Le pediré un baile —declaró.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Alice, con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro.

Cierto que Bella tenía fama de Original (con mayúscula), pero ni siquiera ella se había atrevido jamás a sacar a bailar a un caballero.

—No voy a montar una escena grandiosa —le dijo Bella—. Nadie lo sabrá, aparte del señor Masen. Y tú.

—Y quienquiera que esté al lado de él. Y quienquiera que lo sepa por esa persona. Y quienquiera…

—¿Sabes qué es lo fantástico de las amistades tan largas como la nuestra? —interrumpió Bella.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Que no te vas a ofender para siempre cuando yo me dé media vuelta y me aleje.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Bella.

Pero el dramatismo de su acto quedó considerablemente disminuido cuando oyó a Alice reír y decir:

—¡Buena suerte!

_Treinta segundos después. Al fin y al cabo no lleva mucho tiempo atravesar un salón de baile._

A Edward siempre le había caído bien Tanya Denali. Una hermana de ella estaba casada con un primo suyo, por lo que de vez en cuando se veían en la casa de la abuela Elizabeth. Más importante aún, sabía que podía pedirle un baile sin que ella se preguntara si él tendría alguna finalidad ulterior con vistas a matrimonio.

Pero, por otro lado, lo conocía muy bien; o por lo menos lo suficiente para darse cuenta cuando él actuaba de una manera no característica de su forma de ser.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó ella cuando la cuadrilla estaba próxima a terminar.

—Nada.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, frunciendo sus cejas rubio claro en una expresión de exasperación—. ¿A quién buscas, entonces? Y no digas que a nadie, porque has estado estirando el cuello durante toda la danza.

Él giró la cabeza de modo de quedar mirándola fijamente a la cara.

—Tanya, tu imaginación no conoce límites.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Había estado buscando a Isabella Swan desde el momento en que había entrado en el salón, hacía veinte minutos. Le había parecido verla justo un momento antes de encontrarse con Tanya, pero resultó que era una de sus numerosas hermanas. Todas las Swan tenían un parecido endemoniado. Desde el otro lado del salón, era casi imposible distinguir a una de otra.

Cuando la orquesta tocaba las últimas notas de la danza, le cogió el brazo y la llevó hacia un lado del salón.

—Nunca te mentiría a ti, Tanya —le dijo, sonriéndole alegremente, con su sonrisa sesgada.

—Sí que me mentirías —replicó ella—. Y en todo caso, eso está claro como el agua. Tus ojos te delatan. Las únicas veces que la serenidad se refleja en tu mirada es cuando mientes.

—Eso no puede ser…

—Es cierto, créeme. Ah, buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Edward se giró bruscamente a mirar y vio ante ellos a Bella, toda una visión en seda azul. Estaba especialmente hermosa esa noche. Encontraba algo distinto en su peinado. No sabía qué; rara vez observaba con tanta atención como para notar esas minucias. Pero algo tenía distinto en el peinado. Tal vez el pelo le enmarcaba la cara de otra manera, porque notaba algo en ella que la hacía verse distinta.

Tal vez eran sus ojos. Se veían resueltos, incluso para ser Bella.

—Señorita Denali —dijo Bella, saludándola con una venia—. Qué placer volver a verla.

Tanya le sonrió efusivamente.

—Lady Swan siempre organiza fiestas tan simpáticas. Dele mis recuerdos, por favor.

—Con mucho gusto. Pero Rosalie está ahí, junto a la mesa del champán —dijo Bella, refiriéndose a su cuñada, la actual lady Swan—. Lo digo por si quisiera hablar personalmente con ella.

Edward notó que se le arqueaban solas las cejas. Lo que fuera que se proponía Bella, quería hablarlo con él a solas.

—Ah, sí —musitó Tanya—. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella, entonces. Os deseo una agradable velada a los dos.

—Chica lista —dijo Bella, tan pronto como quedaron solos.

—No ha sido muy sutil que digamos —comentó Edward.

—No. Pero claro, rara vez lo soy. Ese es un talento con el que hay que nacer, me parece.

Él sonrió.

—Ahora que me tiene todo para usted, ¿qué desea hacer conmigo?

—¿No quiere saber más del diario de su abuela?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto.

—¿Bailamos?

—¿Usted me invita a bailar? —Ah, eso le encantaba.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Ah, esta es la verdadera señorita Swan —bromeó él—. Resplandeciente como una malhumorada…

—¿Quiere bailar conmigo? —preguntó ella entre dientes.

Entonces él comprendió, sorprendido, que eso no le resultaba fácil a ella. A Isabella Swan, que casi nunca daba la impresión de que le costara hacer lo que fuera que hiciera, le asustaba invitarlo a bailar.

Qué divertido.

—Encantado —contestó al instante—. ¿Puedo llevarla yo hasta la pista, o ese privilegio se reserva para el que hace la invitación?

—Puede llevarme —dijo ella, con la altivez de una reina.

Pero cuando entraron en la pista ella pareció menos segura de sí misma. Y aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, sus ojos miraban hacia todos los lados del salón.

—¿A quién busca? —le preguntó él, expulsando el aliento divertido al caer en la cuenta de que había repetido exactamente las palabras que le dijera Tanya a él.

—A nadie —se apresuró a decir ella, y lo miró a los ojos tan de repente que él casi se mareó—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada, y usted sí que buscaba a alguien, aunque le encomiaré su talento para hacer parecer que no.

—Eso porque no estaba buscando a nadie —repuso ella, inclinándose en una elegante reverencia, pues la orquesta tocó las primeras notas de un vals.

—Eres buena para mentir, Isabella Swan —musitó él, cogiéndola en sus brazos—, pero no tan buena como te crees.

La música comenzó a flotar en el aire, suave, delicada, en compás de tres por cuatro. A Edward siempre le había gustado bailar, particularmente con una pareja atractiva, pero al primer paso, no, para ser justos, tal vez sólo en el sexto paso, le quedó claro que ese no sería un vals normal.

Isabella Swan, observó, bastante divertido, era torpe para bailar.

No pudo dejar de sonreír.

No sabía por qué encontraba tan entretenido eso. Tal vez porque ella era muy capaz en todo lo que hacía; no hacía mucho le habían contado que desafió a un joven a una carrera a caballo en Hyde Park y le ganó. Y estaba muy seguro de que si ella encontraba a alguien dispuesto a enseñarle esgrima, no tardaría en enterrarles el florete en el corazón a sus contrincantes.

Pero tratándose de bailar…

Tendría que haber sabido que ella intentaría guiarlo.

—Dígame, señorita Swan —dijo, con la esperanza de que un poco de conversación la distrajera, puesto que una persona siempre baila con más gracia cuando no está pensando en los pasos—. ¿Cuánto ha leído del diario?

—Sólo he logrado leer diez páginas desde la última vez que hablamos. Puede que parezca poco…

—A mí me parece muchísimo —dijo él, presionándole con más firmeza la cintura por la espalda.

Un poco más y tal vez lograría… obligarla… a girar.

A la izquierda.

Fiuuu.

Era el vals más esforzado que había bailado en su vida.

—Bueno, no domino el idioma, como le dije. Así que me lleva mucho más tiempo que si simplemente estuviera sentada leyendo un libro.

—No tiene por qué disculparse —dijo él, obligándola a girar a la derecha.

Ella le pisó un dedo del pie, lo que normalmente él habría considerado una represalia, pero, dadas las circunstancias, le pareció que había sido accidental.

—Perdone —musitó ella, con las mejillas rojas—. Normalmente no soy tan torpe.

Él se mordió el labio. No podía reírse de ella; le rompería el corazón. A Isabella Swan, comenzaba a comprender, no le gustaba hacer nada si no lo hacía bien. Y sospechaba que ella no tenía idea de lo mala bailarina que era, si tomaba por torpeza el pisotón en el dedo del pie.

Eso también explicaba por qué ella sentía la necesidad de repetirle una y otra vez que no dominaba el italiano. No soportaba que él pensara que era lenta en leerlo sin un buen motivo.

—He tenido que hacer una lista de las palabras que no sé —explicó ella—. Se las voy a enviar por correo a mi ex institutriz. Todavía vive en Kent, y seguro que estará feliz de traducírmelas. Pero aún así…

Emitió un suave gruñido cuando él la giró a la izquierda, más o menos en contra de su voluntad.

—Aún así —continuó ella, perseverante—, logro captar la mayor parte del significado. Es increíble lo que se puede deducir con sólo tres cuartas partes del total.

—No me cabe duda —dijo él, principalmente porque le pareció necesario decir algo. Y añadió—: ¿Por qué no se compra un diccionario italiano? Yo lo pagaré.

—Tengo uno, pero me parece que no es bueno. Faltan la mitad de las palabras.

—¿La mitad?

—Bueno, algunas —enmendó ella—. Pero, de verdad, no es ese el problema.

Él se limitó a pestañear, esperando que continuara.

Y ella continuó, cómo no.

—Creo que el italiano no es la lengua materna del autor.

—¿Del autor del diccionario?

—Sí. Faltan locuciones, expresiones, frases hechas. —Guardó silencio, al parecer absorta en los diversos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Después se encogió levemente de hombros, con lo que hizo mal un paso del vals, cosa que ni siquiera notó, y continuó—: En realidad, no tiene importancia. Voy haciendo bastantes progresos, aun cuando sea lento. Ya estoy en su llegada a Inglaterra.

—¿En sólo diez páginas?

—Veintidós en total —corrigió ella—, pero no escribe en el diario todos los días. De hecho, pasa varias semanas sin escribir nada. Sólo dedicó un párrafo a la travesía por mar, justo lo suficiente para expresar su felicidad porque su abuelo sufría de mareo.

—Hay que coger la felicidad donde se puede —musitó Edward.

Bella asintió.

—Y también… eeh… declinó mencionar la noche de bodas.

—Creo que eso lo podemos considerar afortunado —dijo él.

La única noche de bodas de la que desearía oír menos que de la abuela Vanessa sería de la abuela Elizabeth.

Buen Dios, eso sí le daría un colapso nervioso, lo destrozaría.

—¿Por qué tiene esa cara de sufrimiento? —le preguntó Bella.

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Hay ciertas cosas que uno no debe saber nunca de sus abuelos.

Bella le sonrió.

Edward se quedó sin aliento un momento y luego, sin pensar, le correspondió la sonrisa. Había un algo contagioso en las sonrisas de ella, algo que obligaba a sus acompañantes a parar lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, o incluso lo que estuvieran pensando, para sonreírle.

Cuando Isabella sonreía, cuando sonreía de verdad, no con una de esas sonrisas falsas que esbozaba cuando trataba de ser inteligente, se le transformaba la cara. Se le iluminaban los ojos, le resplandecían las mejillas, y…

Era hermosa.

Curioso que nunca lo hubiera notado. Curioso que nadie lo hubiera notado. Él había estado en todas partes en Londres desde que ella hiciera su primera reverencia hacía unos años, y si bien nunca había oído a nadie hablar de su apariencia de manera no elogiosa, tampoco había oído a nadie decir que era hermosa.

El motivo de eso podría ser, tal vez, que todos estaban siempre tan ocupados atendiendo lo que fuera que decía ella, para estar a la altura de su ingenio, que no se les ocurría pararse a mirarle realmente la cara.

—¿Señor Masen? ¿SeñorMasen?

Él la miró. Ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión de impaciencia, y él pensó que tal vez hacía rato que estaba diciendo su nombre.

—Dadas las circunstancias —dijo—, bien podría tutearme, llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

Ella asintió, aprobadora.

—Excelente idea. Lógicamente, también usted puede tutearme a mí.

—Isabella —dijo él—. Ese nombre te sienta bien.

—Bella, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

—Ese te sienta incluso mejor, ¿algún motivo especial?.

— Mi padre —explicó ella—. Él solia decir que su última hija siempre sería su Bella.

—Él debió de haber estado encantado con su nombre.

—No lo supo —dijo ella, desviando la vista—. Murió antes de que yo naciera.

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja. No conocía bien a los Swan, pero, a diferencia de los Masen, parecían quererse mutuamente—. Sabía que murió hace un tiempo, pero no sabía que no lo conociste.

—No debería importarme —musitó ella—. No debería echar de menos lo que no tuve nunca, pero a veces… debo confesar que lo echo en falta.

Él eligió con sumo cuidado sus palabras.

—Es difícil…, creo, no conocer al propio padre.

Ella asintió, con los ojos bajos, y luego miró por encima del hombro de él. Era extraño, pensó él, pero de todos modos encantador, que ella no quisiera mirarlo en un momento así. Hasta el momento la conversación entre ellos sólo había transcurrido entre ingeniosas bromas y cotilleo. Esa era la primera vez que decían algo importante, algo que de verdad revelaba a la persona que había bajo el ingenio rápido y la sonrisa fácil.

Ella continuó con los ojos fijos en algo que estaba detrás de él, incluso cuando la hizo girar expertamente hacia la derecha. No pudo dejar de sonreír. Bailaba mucho mejor ahora que estaba distraída.

Y entonces ella giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su cara con considerable intensidad y resolución. Estaba lista para cambiar de tema; eso estaba claro.

—¿Quiere oír el resto de lo que he traducido?

—Por supuesto.

—Creo que está a punto de terminar el vals —dijo ella—. Pero me parece que ahí hay bastante espacio —señaló con la cabeza un rincón alejado donde había varias sillas para los que estuvieran cansados—. Seguro que podríamos lograr hablar un rato a solas sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Terminó el vals y Edward retrocedió un paso para hacerle una ligera venia.

—¿Vamos? —dijo entonces, levantando el brazo para que ella pusiera su mano en la curva de su codo.

Ella asintió, y esta vez él la guió.


	8. Capitulo 7

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación).

Por lo general, Edward detestaba los bailes muy concurridos, debido al calor y al atiborramiento, y por mucho que disfrutara bailando, normalmente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en conversaciones ociosas con personas por las que no tenía ningún interés especial. Pero, iba pensando, mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo lateral de la casa Swan, esa noche lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Después de su baile con Bella, se trasladaron al rincón del salón, donde ella lo puso al corriente de lo que había avanzado en el diario. Aun cuando se disculpaba una y otra vez, había hecho bastante progreso; y era cierto que acababa de llegar al momento de la llegada de Vanessa a Inglaterra. Su llegada no fue auspiciosa. Se resbaló al bajar del pequeño bote que los llevó a la orilla, y por lo tanto el primer contacto de su abuela con suelo británico fue el de su trasero con el fango de una playa de Dover.

Su flamante marido, como era de suponer, no movió ni un dedo para ayudarla.

Era una maravilla, pensó, moviendo la cabeza, que no se hubiera dado media vuelta bruscamente para volverse a Italia en ese mismo momento. Claro que, según explicó Bella, no era muy bueno lo que la esperaba allá tampoco. Vanessa les había suplicado una y otra vez a sus padres que no la obligaran a casarse con un inglés, pero ellos insistieron, y al parecer no la habrían recibido muy bien si hubiera vuelto a casa.

Pero era limitado el tiempo que podía pasar en un rincón aislado del salón de baile con una damita soltera sin provocar habladurías, de modo que tan pronto como ella terminó de hacerle el relato, la acompañó hasta el siguiente caballero que tenía anotado en su lista de baile, y se despidió.

Realizados ya sus objetivos para esa noche (saludar a la anfitriona, bailar con Bella, comprobar su progreso en el diario), decidió que bien podía marcharse. La noche aún era joven; no había ningún motivo para no ir a su club o a un antro de juego.

O, pensó, con un poco más de entusiasmo, hacía tiempo que no iba a ver a su amante. Bueno, no amante exactamente. No tenía dinero para mantener a Maria con la elegancia a que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero, por suerte, uno de sus amantes anteriores le había regalado una simpática casita en Bloomsbury, lo que eliminaba la necesidad de que se la regalara él. Dado que él no le pagaba sus gastos, ella no sentía ninguna necesidad de serle fiel, pero eso no tenía mayor importancia, puesto que él tampoco le era fiel.

Y había dejado pasar bastante tiempo sin ir a verla. Haciendo recuento, la única mujer con la que había pasado algún rato últimamente era Bella, y Dios sabía que con ella no podía entretenerse en coqueteos ni amores.

Se despidió de varios conocidos cerca de la puerta del salón y salió al vestíbulo. Este estaba sorprendentemente vacío, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que asistía al baile. Echó a andar hacia la puerta de la calle, y de pronto se detuvo. Era largo el trayecto hasta Bloomsbury, sobre todo en un coche de alquiler, y eso tendría que tomar, pues le había ganado un trayecto a su abuela. Los Swan habían reservado un cuarto de aseo en la parte de atrás para las necesidades de los caballeros. Decidió pasar por allí primero.

Se dio media vuelta, desanduvo sus pasos, pasó por fuera de la puerta del salón y continuó hacia el fondo del vestíbulo. Cuando llegó a la puerta estaban saliendo dos caballeros riendo. Correspondió sus saludos con una amable venia y entró.

Era uno de esos aseos con dos cuartos, una especie de salita de espera y más adentro el cuarto retrete propiamente dicho. La puerta de este último estaba cerrada, de modo que mientras esperaba comenzó a silbar suavemente.

Le encantaba silbar.

_My bonnie lies over the ocean…_

Siempre cantaba la letra para sus adentros mientras silbaba.

_My bonnie is over the sea…_

En todo caso, la mitad de las canciones que silbaba tenían letras que no se podían cantar en voz alta.

_My bonnie lies over the ocean…_

—Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, al encontrarse cara a cara con su padre. Así que él era la persona a la que había estado esperando con tanta paciencia, para hacer sus necesidades.

—_So bring back my bonnie to me_ —cantó en voz alta, alargando la última palabra con un triunfal gorjeo.

Vio que su padre apretaba la mandíbula, formando un desagradable rictus con los labios. El barón detestaba cantar aún más de lo que detestaba silbar.

—Me sorprende que te dejaran entrar —dijo lord Masen, con una voz engañosamente plácida.

Edward se encogió insolentemente de hombros.

—Es curioso como la sangre se mantiene tan convenientemente escondida dentro, incluso cuando no es azul. —Obsequió al viejo con una valiente sonrisa—. Todo el mundo cree que soy hijo tuyo. ¿No es eso lo más…?

—Para —siseó el barón—. Buen Dios. Ya tengo bastante con verte. Oírte me enferma.

—Curiosamente, yo sigo imperturbable.

Pero ya empezaba a notar algunos cambios. El corazón le latía más rápido, y en el pecho sentía una extraña sensación de tiritones. Se sentía desenfocado, inquieto, y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autodominio para mantener quietos los brazos a los costados.

Cualquiera pensaría que ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero cada vez lo tomaba por sorpresa. Siempre se decía que esa sería la vez en que vería a su padre y no le importaría, pero no…

Siempre le importaba.

Y lord Masen ni siquiera era su padre. Ese era el verdadero problema. El hombre tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en un idiota inmaduro, y ni siquiera era su padre. Se había dicho infinidad de veces que no le importaba. El barón no le importaba. No estaban emparentados por la sangre, y el barón no debería importarle más que un desconocido que viera en la calle.

Pero le importaba. No necesitaba su aprobación; hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a buscar su aprobación, y, además, ¿para qué iba a desear la aprobación de un hombre al que ni siquiera respetaba?

Era otra cosa. Otra cosa mucho más difícil de definir. Veía al barón y repentinamente sentía la necesidad de hacerse valer, de dar a conocer su presencia.

De hacer «sentir» su presencia.

Sentía la necesidad de molestar al hombre, porque Dios sabía cuánto este lo molestaba a él.

Eso era lo que sentía siempre que lo veía. O por lo menos cuando se veían obligados a hablar. Y comprendió que tenía que poner fin al encuentro inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo que podría lamentar.

Porque siempre tenía algo que lamentar. Cada vez se prometía que aprendería, que se comportaría de modo más maduro, pero luego volvía a ocurrir. Veía a su padre y volvía a tener quince años, todo sonrisas satisfechas y mala conducta.

Pero esta vez lo intentaría. Estaba en la casa Swan, por el amor de Dios, y lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de evitar una escena.

—Si me disculpas —dijo, tratando de pasar por un lado.

Pero lord Masen dio un paso a un lado y les chocaron los hombros.

—No te aceptará, ¿sabes? —dijo, riendo.

Edward se quedó inmóvil.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La chica Swan. Te vi babeando detrás de ella.

Edward continuó inmóvil. No se había dado cuenta de que su padre estaba en el salón de baile; y eso le fastidiaba. Y no debería fastidiarle. Demonios, debería estar saltando de alegría por haber logrado al fin disfrutar de una fiesta sin sentirse pinchado por la presencia de lord Masen.

Pero en lugar de eso, se sentía engañado, como si el barón hubiera estado escondiéndose de él.

Espiándolo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —se mofó el barón.

Edward arqueó una ceja y miró el bacín, que alcanzaba a verse por la puerta abierta.

—No, a menos que quieras que apunte desde aquí —dijo, con la voz arrastrada, burlona.

El barón se giró a mirar y comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Y lo harías —dijo, asqueado.

—¿Sabes?, creo que sí —dijo Edward.

En realidad, sólo en ese momento se le había ocurrido, su comentario había sido más una amenaza que otra cosa, pero estaría muy dispuesto a actuar de manera grosera si eso significaba ver casi explotar de furia las venas de su padre.

—Eres repugnante.

—Tú me criaste.

Ese fue un golpe directo. El barón hirvió de rabia, visiblemente, hasta que logró contestar:

—No porque lo deseara. Y, por supuesto, jamás llegué a soñar que tendría que transmitirte el título.

Edward se mordió la lengua. Sería capaz de decir muchas cosas para enfurecer a su padre, pero jamás se tomaría a la ligera la muerte de su hermano. Jamás.

—James debe de estar dándose vueltas en su tumba —dijo lord Masen en voz baja.

Y eso sí acabó con su dominio y lo impulsó a saltar a la acción. Un instante estaba en el medio del pequeño cuarto, con los brazos rígidos a los costados, y al siguiente tenía a su padre aplastado en la pared, con una mano en su hombro y la otra en el cuello.

—Era mi hermano —siseó.

—Era mi hijo —dijo el barón, casi escupiéndole en la cara. Edward comenzaba a sentirse como si los pulmones se le estuvieran encogiendo; tenía dificultad para respirar.

—Era mi hermano —repitió, esforzándose al máximo para que la voz le saliera tranquila—. Tal vez no a través de ti, pero sí a través de nuestra madre. Y yo lo quería.

Y sintió más intenso el dolor por haberlo perdido. Había lamentado su muerte desde el día mismo en que murió, pero en ese momento sentía su falta como un inmenso agujero dentro de él, que no sabía cómo llenar.

Sólo le quedaba una persona en su vida. Sólo tenía a su abuela, la única persona a la que podía decir sinceramente que amaba.

Y que lo amaba a él.

No había comprendido eso antes. Tal vez porque no deseaba comprenderlo. Pero en ese momento, estando con el hombre al que siempre había llamado padre, incluso después de conocer la verdad, comprendía lo solo que estaba.

Y se sentía disgustado consigo mismo; por su comportamiento, por el cambio que experimentaba en presencia del barón.

Bruscamente lo soltó, retrocedió unos pasos y lo observó mientras el barón trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Él tampoco tenía la respiración muy pareja.

Debía marcharse. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse, estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

—Jamás la tendrás, ¿sabes? —dijo entonces el barón, en tono burlón.

Él ya había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había movido, hasta que la voz del barón lo dejó inmóvil otra vez.

—La señorita Swan —aclaró el barón.

—No deseo a la señorita Swan —dijo él, cauteloso.

El barón se echó a reír.

—Pues claro que la deseas. Ella es todo lo que tú no eres. Todo lo que ni siquiera podrías esperar ser.

Edward se obligó a relajarse, o al menos a aparentar que estaba relajado.

—Bueno, para empezar —dijo, esbozando esa sonrisa engreída que tanto detestaba su padre—, es mujer.

El barón sonrió burlón ante ese débil intento de humor.

—Jamás se casará contigo.

—No recuerdo habérselo pedido.

—Bah, le has ido pisando los talones toda la semana. Todo el mundo lo comenta.

Edward sabía que sus insólitas atenciones a una damita decente habían causado extrañeza y hecho arquearse algunas cejas, pero también sabía que las habladurías ni se acercaban siquiera a lo que insinuaba su padre.

De todos modos, le produjo una malsana satisfacción saber que su padre estaba tan obsesionado por él y sus actos como estaba él por los suyos.

—La señorita Swan es una buena amiga de mi abuela —dijo alegremente.

Y tuvo el gusto de ver el leve rictus en los labios del barón ante la mención de lady Hale. Siempre se habían odiado, y cuando todavía se hablaban, lady Hale nunca le cedió el mando. Ella era la esposa de un conde, y lord Masen era un simple barón, y ella jamás le permitió olvidar eso.

—Claro que es amiga de la condesa —dijo el barón, recuperándose rápidamente—; no me cabe duda de que a eso se debe que ella tolere tus atenciones.

—Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a la señorita Swan —dijo Edward alegremente, intentando pasar de ese tema como si no le importara nada.

De ninguna manera iba a revelarle que Isabella estaba traduciendo el diario de Vanessa. Casi seguro que lord Masen exigiría que se lo entregara, y eso era algo que no tenía la menor intención de hacer.

Y no era solamente porque eso significaba que poseía algo que el barón podría desear. Realmente deseaba saber qué secretos contenían esas delicadas páginas escritas a mano. O igual no había ningún secreto y sólo trataba de la cotidiana monotonía de la vida de una dama noble casada con un hombre al que no amaba.

Fuera como fuese, deseaba saber lo que había escrito.

Así pues, guardó silencio.

—Puedes intentarlo —continuó lord Masen, en voz baja—, pero no te aceptarán. La estirpe es fiel a sí misma. Siempre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Edward, en tono tranquilo, incluso cauteloso.

Cuando su padre decía esas cosas siempre le resultaba difícil saber si su intención era amenazarlo o simplemente perorar sobre su tema predilecto: la sangre azul y la nobleza.

Lord Masen se cruzó de brazos.

—Los Swan jamás le permitirán que se case contigo, aun en el caso de que ella fuera tan tonta como para creerse enamorada de ti.

—Ella no…

—Eres grosero —exclamó el barón, furioso—, eres estúpido y…

Edward no logró reprimirse de contestar:

—No soy…

—Te comportas estúpidamente —interrumpió el barón—, y no vales lo suficiente para ser digno de una chica Swan. No tardarán en calarte.

Edward se obligó a respirar hondo para controlarse. Al barón le encantaba provocarle, se complacía especialmente en decir cosas que lo hicieran protestar como un crío.

—En cierto modo —continuó lord Masen, con una sonrisa satisfecha jugueteando en su cara—, es un asunto interesante.

Edward se limitó a mirarlo. Su furia no le permitía darle la satisfacción de preguntar qué quería decir con eso.

—¿Quién es tu padre, dime? —preguntó el barón.

Edward retuvo el aliento. Esa era la primera vez que el barón le hacía esa pregunta tan francamente. Lo había llamado hijo ilegítimo, bastardo, perro mestizo y cachorro roñoso. Y de su madre había dicho muchísimas otras cosas, menos halagüeñas aún. Pero jamás le había hecho la pregunta sobre su paternidad.

Y eso le hizo pensar, ¿sabría quién era su padre?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo —contestó.

El momento estaba cargado de tensión, el silencio parecía estremecer el aire. Edward no se atrevía ni a respirar y, si hubiera podido, habría parado su corazón para que no latiera, pero al final, lo único que dijo lord Masen fue:

—Tu madre no quiso decirlo.

Edward lo miró receloso. La voz del barón seguía preñada de amargura, pero él detectó algo más, tal vez el deseo de averiguar, de saber. Comprendió que el barón quería sondearlo, tratar de comprobar si él sabía algo acerca de quién era su padre.

—Eso te come vivo —dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír—. Ella deseó a otro más que a ti, y eso te está matando, incluso después de todos estos años.

Tuvo la momentánea impresión de que su padre lo iba a golpear, pero en el último instante, lord Masen retrocedió, con los brazos rígidos a los costados.

—Yo no amaba a tu madre —dijo.

—Nunca pensé que la amaras —contestó él.

El problema para el barón nunca había sido de amor, sino de orgullo. Para él siempre todo era el orgullo.

—Deseo saberlo —dijo lord Masen en voz baja—. Deseo saber quién fue, y te daré la satisfacción de reconocer ese deseo. Jamás le he perdonado sus pecados. Pero tú… tú…

Se rio, y el sonido de su risa le hizo tiritar hasta el alma a Edward.

—Tú eres sus pecados —continuó el barón. Volvió a reírse, con una risa más escalofriante aún—. Nunca lo sabrás. Nunca sabrás de quién es la sangre que corre por tus venas. Nunca sabrás quién no te amó lo suficiente para reconocerte.

A Edward se le paró el corazón.

El barón sonrió.

—Piensa en eso la próxima vez que desees invitar a bailar a la señorita Swan. Es muy posible que no seas otra cosa que el hijo de un deshollinador. —Se encogió de hombros, desdeñoso—. Tal vez de un lacayo. Siempre tuvimos lacayos jóvenes y fornidos en Cullen Hall.

Edward estuvo a punto de asestarle una bofetada. Lo deseó. Vamos, le hormigueó la mano por hacerlo, y necesitó más autodominio del que creía tener para no hacerlo. Consiguió mantenerse quieto.

—No eres otra cosa que un perro mestizo —dijo lord Masen caminando hacia la puerta—. Eso es lo que siempre serás.

—Sí, pero soy «tu» perro mestizo —replicó Edward, sonriendo cruelmente—. Nací dentro del matrimonio, aun cuando no fuera de tu simiente. —Se le acercó hasta que quedaron casi tocándose las narices—. Soy tuyo.

El barón soltó un juramento y se apartó, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa.

—¿Eso no te mata?

—No intentes ser mejor de lo que eres —siseó el barón—. Es muy doloroso verte intentarlo.

Y entonces, antes de que Edward pudiera tener la última palabra, el barón salió del cuarto pisando fuerte.

Edward continuó varios segundos sin moverse. Era como si algo de su cuerpo notara la necesidad de inmovilidad absoluta, como si un solo movimiento que hiciera lo fuera a destrozar.

Y de pronto…

Comenzaron a agitársele los brazos, con los dedos flexionados en forma de garras, golpeando el aire como un loco. Apretó los dientes para no gritar, pero de todos modos le salieron sonidos roncos, guturales.

De dolor. Se sentía herido.

Detestó eso. Santo Dios, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

¿Por qué el barón seguía teniendo ese poder sobre él? No era su padre. Jamás había sido su padre, y, condenación, debería sentirse contento por eso.

Y se sentía contento. Cuando estaba cuerdo, cuando era capaz de pensar con claridad, se sentía contento.

Pero cuando se encontraban cara a cara y el barón le susurraba todos sus miedos secretos, se le derrumbaba el contento.

No era otra cosa que dolor. No era otra cosa que el dolor del niñito pequeño de su interior, que intentaba ser valorado, siempre preguntándose por qué nunca valía nada.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo, saliendo bruscamente al vestíbulo. Debía marcharse, alejarse, no estar con nadie.

No estaba en forma para ser buena compañía. No por ninguno de los motivos dados por su padre, no, pero de todos modos, era posible que hiciera…

—¡Señor Masen!

Levantó la vista.

Bella.

Estaba en el vestíbulo, sola. La luz de las velas parecía saltar por su pelo, creando exquisitos visos rojos. Estaba hermosa y, en cierto modo, se veía… completa.

Su vida era plena, comprendió. Podía no estar casada, pero tenía a su familia.

Ella sabía quién era. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres, a qué hogar y lugar del mundo pertenecía.

Y jamás en su vida había sentido más envidia de otro ser humano como la que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Se siente mal? —le preguntó ella.

Él no contestó, pero eso no impidió que Bella continuara:

—He visto a su padre —le dijo en voz baja—. Ha pasado por el vestíbulo. Parecía enfadado, pero cuando me ha visto se ha echado a reír.

Edward se enterró las uñas en las palmas.

—¿Por qué se habrá reído? —Continuó Bella—. Yo casi no lo conozco, y…

Había estado mirando un punto detrás del hombro de ella, pero su interrupción lo obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—¿Señor Masen? ¿Seguro que no le pasa nada? —Bella tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, ese tipo de preocupación que no se puede fingir, y entonces añadió, en voz más baja aún—. ¿Le ha dicho algo que le ha dolido?

Su padre tenía razón en una cosa. Isabella Swan era buena. Podía ser irritante, manipuladora y muchas veces tremendamente molesta, pero en su interior, donde importa, era buena.

Y él oyó la voz de su padre.

«Jamás la tendrás.»

«No vales lo suficiente para ser digno de ella.»

«Jamás…»

«Perro mestizo, perro mestizo, perro mestizo.»

La miró, la miró de verdad. Sus ojos bajaron de su cara a los hombros, desnudos por el seductor escote del vestido. Sus pechos no eran voluminosos, pero los llevaba levantados, seguro que mediante alguna prenda diseñada especialmente para seducir e incitar, y el borde del escote de su vestido azul medianoche dejaba ver el comienzo de la hendidura entre sus pechos.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella en un susurro.

Ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Él le había dicho que podía, pero esa era la primera vez que lo hacía. De eso estaba absolutamente seguro.

Deseó tocarla, acariciarla.

No, deseaba devorarla.

Deseaba utilizarla, para demostrarse a sí mismo que era tan bueno, tan digno y valioso como ella, y tal vez para demostrarle a su padre que sí encajaba en ese ambiente, que no corrompía todas las almas que tocaba.

Pero más que eso, simplemente la deseaba.

Ella agrandó los ojos cuando él avanzó un paso, reduciendo a la mitad la distancia entre ellos.

Pero no retrocedió. Entreabrió los labios y él oyó el suave sonido de su respiración, pero no se movió.

Tal vez no dijo sí, pero tampoco dijo no.

Avanzó otro paso y le deslizó un brazo por la espalda, y al instante siguiente ella estaba apretada a él. La deseaba. Dios santo, cómo la deseaba. La necesitaba, para algo más que sólo para satisfacer a su cuerpo.

Y la necesitaba ya, en ese momento.

Sus labios encontraron los de ella y no hizo ninguna de las cosas que hay que hacer la primera vez. No fue suave, ni dulce. No hizo ningún baile de seducción, ningún tipo de juego ocioso hasta que ella no pudiera decir no.

Simplemente la besó; la besó con todo su ser, con toda la desesperación que corría por sus venas.

Con la lengua le separó los labios y la introdujo en su boca, saboreándola, buscando su calor. Sintió sus manos en la nuca, la sintió aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón en el pecho.

Ella lo deseaba, comprendió. Era posible que no lo entendiera, que no supiera qué hacer, pero lo deseaba.

Y eso le hacía sentirse como un rey.

Se le aceleró el corazón y comenzó a endurecérsele el cuerpo de deseo. No supo cómo llegaron allí, pero estaban junto a una pared, y él casi no podía respirar mientras deslizaba la mano, subiéndola por su cuerpo, palpándole las costillas, hasta que llegó a su pecho lleno y ahí la detuvo. Se lo apretó, suavemente, para no asustarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para memorizar su forma, su tacto, su peso en su mano.

Era perfecto, y notó la reacción de ella a través de la tela del vestido.

Deseó cogerle el pecho con la boca, quitarle el vestido y hacerle cien cosas perversas.

Notó cuando del cuerpo de ella desapareció toda resistencia, y la oyó suspirar en su boca. Nunca la habían besado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero estaba deseosa, y excitada. Eso lo sintió en la manera como ella apretaba su cuerpo al de él, en la forma de apretarle los hombros con las manos.

—Correspóndeme al beso —musitó, mordisqueándole los labios.

—Eso hago —contestó ella, con la voz ahogada.

Él apartó la cara, sólo un dedo.

—Necesitas una o dos lecciones —le dijo, sonriendo—. Pero no te preocupes, te haremos muy buena para esto.

Acercó nuevamente la cara para volver a besarla, Dios santo, cómo estaba disfrutando, pero ella se liberó del abrazo y se apartó.

—Bella —musitó con la voz ronca, cogiéndole la mano.

Le tironeó la mano, intentando atraerla para abrazarla otra vez, pero ella se soltó la mano.

Él arqueó las cejas, esperando que dijera algo.

Esa era Bella, después de todo. Seguro que diría algo.

Pero simplemente lo miró afligida, como fastidiada consigo misma.

Y entonces hizo lo único que él jamás se habría imaginado que haría.

Echó a correr, huyendo.


	9. Capitulo 8

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

A Bella le habría gustado pensar que sería el tipo de mujer capaz de besar con aplomo y luego comportarse el resto de la velada como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Le habría gustado pensar que cuando llegara el momento de tratar a un caballero con un bien merecido desdén, no se le derretiría la mantequilla en la boca, sus ojos serían perfectos trocitos de hielo y sería capaz de darle esquinazo con donaire y elegancia.

Y en su imaginación, hizo todo eso y mucho más.

Pero la realidad no había sido tan dulce.

Porque cuando Edward dijo su nombre e intentó atraerla para darle otro beso, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en echar a correr.

Eso no estaba de acuerdo con su carácter, se repitió nuevamente, más o menos por cuadragésimo tercera vez desde que los labios de él tocaran los de ella.

Eso no podía ser. No podía permitirlo. Ella era Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella.

Swan.

Seguro que tenía que significar algo. No podía ser que un beso la convirtiera en una boba insensata.

Además, no fue el beso. El beso no le molestó. En realidad, lo encontró bastante placentero. Y, para ser sincera, muy retrasado; ya era hora.

Cualquiera creería, en su mundo, en su sociedad, que debería haberse sentido orgullosa por conservarse intacta, jamás besada. Al fin y al cabo, bastaba la sola insinuación de indecoro para arruinar la reputación de una mujer.

Pero una joven no llega a los veintidós años, ni a su cuarta temporada, sin sentirse al menos un poco rechazada si nadie hasta el momento ha intentado besarla.

Y nadie lo había intentado, jamás. Ella no pedía que la violaran, por el amor de Dios, pero ningún hombre se había inclinado hacia ella, y ni siquiera le había echado una mirada a sus labios, como si lo estuviera pensando.

Hasta esa noche. Hasta Edward Masen.

Su primer impulso había sido pegar un salto por la sorpresa. Porque Edward, con todos sus desenvueltos modales de pícaro, en ningún momento había manifestado el más mínimo interés en extender su fama de libertino en dirección a ella. Vamos, después de todo tenía a una cantante de ópera escondida en Bloomsbury.

¿Qué demonios necesitaba hacer con ella?

Pero claro…

Bueno, santo cielo, todavía no entendía cómo había ocurrido todo. Un instante ella le estaba preguntando si se sentía mal (la verdad, se lo veía muy raro, y era evidente que acababa de tener un altercado con su padre, a pesar de todo lo que hizo ella para evitar que se encontraran) y al instante siguiente él la estaba mirando con una intensidad que le hizo estremecerse. Parecía poseído, devorado.

La miraba como si quisiera devorarla.

De todos modos, ella no lograba quitarse de encima la impresión de que en realidad él no tenía la intención de besarla a ella. Cualquier otra mujer que hubiera encontrado en el vestíbulo le habría servido igual.

Y esa impresión se le confirmó especialmente después de que él le dijera riendo que necesitaba mejorar.

Seguro que no le había dicho eso por ser cruel, pero de todos modos sus palabras le dolieron.

—Correspóndeme al beso —dijo en voz baja, con un gemido, tratando de imitarlo a él—. Correspóndeme al beso.

Hundió la espalda en los almohadones.

—Se lo correspondí —musitó.

Buen Dios, ¿qué decía de ella que un hombre ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba intentando corresponderle al beso?

Y aun cuando no lo hubiera hecho tan bien como debería, y estaba muy dispuesta a reconocer «eso», seguía pareciéndole el tipo de cosa que debe salir naturalmente, y sin duda el tipo de cosa que a ella debería salirle naturalmente. Bueno, de todos modos, ¿qué demonios se esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que blandiera la lengua como una espada? Le había puesto las manos en los hombros; no se había debatido por liberarse de sus brazos. ¿Qué más tenía que haber hecho para indicar que lo estaba disfrutando?

Eso lo encontraba un enigma horrorosamente injusto. Los hombres quieren castas e intactas a sus mujeres y luego se burlan de su falta de experiencia.

Eso era sencillamente… sencillamente…

Se mordió el labio, horrorizada por lo cerca que estaba de echarse a llorar.

Sólo era que había pensado que su primer beso sería mágico. Y que dicho caballero saldría de la experiencia si no impresionado, por lo menos un poco complacido por su actuación.

Pero Edward se había mostrado burlón, a su manera habitual, y a ella le fastidiaba haberle permitido que la hiciera sentirse tan poca cosa.

—Sólo ha sido un beso —susurró, y sus palabras quedaron flotando en la habitación—. Sólo un beso. No significa nada.

Pero aun cuando intentaba mentirse, sabía que había sido mucho más que un beso.

Mucho, mucho más.

Al menos había sido mucho más para ella. Cerró los ojos, angustiada, sufriendo. Santo cielo, mientras ella yacía toda la noche despierta en la cama, pensando y pensando y luego volviendo a pensar, una y otra vez, lo más probable era que él estuviera durmiendo como un bebé. El hombre había besado a…

Bueno, no quería elucubrar acerca de a cuántas mujeres había besado, pero seguro que tenía que ser a un número suficiente para hacerla parecer la chica más novata de Londres.

¿Cómo debería conducirse, mirarlo y hablarle cuando se volvieran a encontrar? Porque tendría que volver a encontrarse con él. Estaba traduciendo el diario de su abuela, por el amor de Dios. Si intentaba eludirlo, parecería demasiado evidente.

Y lo último que deseaba era dejar que él viera lo mucho que la había trastornado. Hay unas cuantas cosas en la vida que una mujer necesita más que el orgullo, pensó, pero mientras la dignidad fuera una opción, bien podía aferrarse a ella.

Y mientras tanto…

Cogió el diario de su abuela. No había trabajado en él en todo un día. Sólo llevaba veintidós páginas; quedaban por lo menos cien más.

Contempló el cuaderno sin abrir en la falda. Podría devolvérselo. En realidad, tal vez debiera devolvérselo. Después de su conducta esa noche, él tendría bien merecido tener que buscarse otra persona que se lo tradujera.

Pero ella disfrutaba leyendo el diario. La vida no arroja muchos retos en la dirección de jovencitas de buena crianza. Francamente, sería agradable poder decir que había traducido un libro entero del italiano. Y seguro que sería agradable hacerlo también.

Cogió el pequeño punto de libro que había puesto para marcar el lugar y abrió el diario. Vanessa acababa de llegar a Inglaterra, a mitad de temporada, y después de sólo una semana en la propiedad del campo, su flamante marido la llevó a rastras a Londres, donde se esperaba que ella hiciera vida social y recibiera en casa como corresponde a una dama de su posición, y eso sin dominar el idioma inglés.

Para empeorar las cosas, la madre de lord Masen residía allí, en la casa Cullen, y se mostraba muy desgraciada por tener que ceder su puesto como señora de la casa.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella continuó leyendo, parando de tanto en tanto para buscar una palabra desconocida en el diccionario. La baronesa viuda se metía con los criados, dándoles órdenes contrarías a las de Vanessa y haciéndoles desagradable la vida a los que aceptaban a la nueva baronesa como a la señora al mando.

Ciertamente eso no hacía en absoluto atractivo el matrimonio. Bella tomó nota mental de intentar casarse con un hombre que no tuviera madre.

—Ánimo, Vanessa —musitó, haciendo un gesto de pena.

Estaba leyendo la parte del último altercado, algo sobre la adición de mejillones al menú, pese a que a Vanessa los mariscos le producían urticaria.

—Tienes que dejar claro quién está al mando —dijo al diario—. Tienes que…

Frunció el ceño, al mirar la siguiente anotación. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Vanessa hablaba del _bambino_?

Leyó tres veces el párrafo, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar la fecha arriba. _24_ _Ottobre,_ _1766_.

¿1766? Un momento…

Volvió a la página anterior.

_1764_.

Vanessa se había saltado dos años. ¿Pero por qué?

Pasó rápidamente unas veinte páginas. _1766_…, _1769_…, _1769_…, _1770_…, _1774_…

—No eres una diarista muy dedicada —masculló.

No era de extrañar que Vanessa hubiera logrado meter décadas en una libreta tan delgada; con frecuencia dejaba pasar años sin hacer ninguna anotación.

Volvió al párrafo sobre el _bambino_ y continuó su laboriosa traducción. Vanessa estaba nuevamente en Londres, esta vez sin su marido, lo que al parecer no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Y al parecer ya había adquirido un poco de confianza en sí misma, aunque tal vez eso era simplemente la consecuencia de la muerte de la baronesa viuda, que, supuso, había ocurrido el año anterior.

«Encontré el lugar perfecto», tradujo y anotó las palabras en su papel. «Él jamás…» Frunció el ceño. No supo traducir el resto de la frase, así que trazó unas rayitas en el papel para indicar que faltaba esa frase, y continuó. «Él me cree muy poco inteligente, por lo tanto no sospechará….»

—Ay, caramba —exclamó, sentándose derecha.

Pasó la página y leyó lo más rápido que pudo, totalmente olvidada de escribir a medida que iba traduciendo.

— Vanessa —dijo, admirada—, qué zorra más astuta eres.

_Ha transcurrido más o menos una hora, y Edward está casi a punto de golpear la puerta de la casa de Bella._

Edward hizo una profunda inspiración, haciendo acopio de valor para poner la mano y doblar los dedos alrededor de la pesada aldaba de bronce de la puerta de la casa Número Cinco de Bruton Street, la elegante casita que comprara la madre de Bella después de que su hijo mayor se casara y estableciera su residencia en la casa Swan.

Entonces intentó no sentirse disgustado consigo mismo por sentir la necesidad de valor. Y en realidad no era valor lo que necesitaba. Por el amor de Dios, no tenía «miedo». Era… bueno, no, no era miedo lo que sentía. Era…

Se le escapó un gemido. En la vida de toda persona hay momentos en que haría cualquier cosa por dejarlos para después. Y si quería decir que era poco hombre porque, de verdad, no le apetecía enfrentarse con Isabella Swan, bueno, estaba muy dispuesto a llamarse a sí mismo tonto infantil.

Francamente, no conocía a nadie que deseara enfrentarse con Isabella Swan en un momento como ese.

Puso los ojos en blanco, absolutamente impaciente consigo mismo. Eso no tenía por qué ser difícil. No debería sentirse tenso.

Demonios, no era que nunca hubiera besado a una mujer y tenido que verla al día siguiente.

Sólo que…

Sólo que jamás había besado a una mujer como Bella, una mujer que: a) no había sido besada nunca antes y b) tenía todos los motivos para suponer que un beso podía significar algo más.

Y eso sin decir nada de c) era Bella.

Porque en realidad era imposible no tomar en cuenta la magnitud de eso. Si había aprendido una cosa durante esa semana pasada, era que Bella era muy diferente a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

En todo caso, se había pasado toda la mañana en casa, esperando sentado el paquete que sin duda llegaría, acompañado por un lacayo de librea, devolviéndole el diario de su abuela. Bella ya no podía de ninguna manera seguir traduciéndolo, después de que él la hubiera insultado tan gravemente la noche pasada.

No era que, pensó, sólo un poco a la defensiva, él hubiera tenido la intención de insultarla. La verdad, no había tenido ninguna intención, ni en uno ni en otro sentido. No había sido su intención besarla, eso seguro. La idea ni se le había pasado por la mente, y en realidad no se le habría ocurrido si no hubiera estado tan desequilibrado, y entonces ella estaba ahí, justo en el vestíbulo, casi como si hubiera sido llamada por arte de magia.

Y justo después de que su padre se mofara de él, hablándole de ella.

¿Qué otra cosa se esperaba que hiciera, maldita sea?

Y el beso no había significado nada. Lo había disfrutado, sí. Había sido placentero, sí, mucho más placentero de lo que se habría imaginado, pero no había significado nada.

Pero las mujeres tienden a considerar mal esas cosas, y la expresión de ella cuando se apartó, no era tremendamente displicente.

Si acaso, parecía horrorizada.

Y eso le hacía sentirse tonto. Jamás en su vida había disgustado a una mujer con un beso.

Y todo se había amplificado después, esa misma noche, cuando oyó a alguien preguntarle a ella acerca de él, y ella se deshizo de la persona riendo, y diciendo que no habría podido negarse a bailar con él, pues era muy buena amiga de su abuela.

Lo cual era cierto, y él entendía muy bien que ella intentara salvar las apariencias, pero de todos modos, aun cuando ella no sabía que él estaba oyendo, sus palabras se acercaban demasiado a las de su padre para que a él no le dolieran.

Exhaló un suspiro. No había manera de dejarlo para después. Levantó la mano, con la intención de coger la aldaba…

Y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, porque en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Bella, mirándolo con ojos impacientes—, ¿alguna vez ibas a golpear?

—¿Me has visto llegar?

—Por supuesto. Mi dormitorio está justo arriba. Desde allí puedo ver a todo el mundo.

¿Por qué eso no le sorprendía?, pensó él.

—Además, te he enviado una nota —añadió ella. Se hizo a un lado y le indicó que entrara—. No obstante tu conducta reciente, me parece que tienes modales lo bastante buenos para no rechazar una petición por escrito de una dama.

—Eh… sí —dijo él.

Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ante el remolino de energía y actividad que tenía delante.

¿Por qué no estaba enfadada con él? ¿Es que no debía estar enfadada?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Bella.

—Sí, claro. Debo pedir disculpas…

—No de eso —dijo ella, descartando el asunto con un gesto—, aunque… —levantó la vista, con una expresión entre pensativa y malhumorada—. Sí que debes pedir disculpas.

—Sí, claro, esto…

—Pero no es para eso que te he pedido que vinieras —interrumpió ella.

Si hubiera sido un gesto cortés, él se habría cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe o no?

Bella miró de un lado a otro del vestíbulo, colocándose un dedo en los labios.

—Chss.

—¿Es que repentinamente me han trasladado a un capítulo de _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_ _y_ _el_ _barón_ _loco_? —preguntó Edward, pensando en voz alta.

Bella lo miró enfurruñada, expresión que, él ya comenzaba a entender, era la quintaesencia de ella. Era un ceño fruncido, sí, pero con un toque, no, digamos, tres toques, de impaciencia. Era la expresión de una mujer que se ha pasado toda la vida esperando que la gente esté a su altura.

—Por aquí —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia una puerta abierta.

—Como quieras, milady —musitó él.

Lo librara Dios de quejarse por no tener que pedir disculpas.

La siguió y entraron en un cuarto que resultó ser un salón, decorado con muy buen gusto en colores rosa y crema. Todo allí era muy delicado y femenino, y a él le pasó la idea por la cabeza de si estaría diseñado con la única finalidad de hacer sentirse muy grandes e incómodos a los hombres.

Bella le indicó el lugar para sentarse, y él se dirigió allí, observándola manipular la puerta con sumo cuidado, hasta dejarla apenas entreabierta. Miró divertido la abertura de unos cuatro dedos. Curioso como esa pequeña abertura podía significar la diferencia entre decoro y desastre.

—No quiero que nos oigan —explicó ella.

Edward simplemente arqueó las cejas, interrogante, y esperó a que ella se sentara en el sofá. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se levantaría de un salto a mirar detrás de las cortinas para ver si había alguien escondido para escuchar, se sentó en el sillón Hepplewhite-1 que hacía esquina con el sofá.

—Necesito decirte lo del diario —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

Él pestañeó sorprendido.

—¿Entonces no me lo vas a devolver?

—No, claro que no. No creerás que yo…

Se interrumpió, y él observó que estaba trazando espirales en la suave tela verde de su falda con los dedos. Eso le gustó. Sí, se sentía muy aliviado porque ella no estaba furiosa con él por haberla besado; como cualquier hombre, llegaría a extremos para evitar cualquier tipo de escena de histeria femenina. Pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que ella se mostrara totalmente indiferente.

Buen Dios, sabía besar muy bien, para esperar eso.

—Debería devolverte el diario —dijo ella, hablando en ese tono tan propio de ella—. Realmente, debería obligarte a buscar a otra persona para que lo traduzca. Te mereces eso, como mínimo.

—Totalmente —dijo él, casi en un ronroneo.

Ella lo miró ceñuda, como diciendo que no le gustaba esa superficial manera de manifestar su acuerdo.

—Sin embargo —dijo, como sólo ella sabía decir.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella. Le pareció que eso era lo que se esperaba de él.

—Sin embargo —repitió ella—, me gusta bastante leer el diario de tu abuela, y no veo ningún motivo para privarme de un desafío agradable simplemente porque tú te hayas comportado de modo imprudente.

Edward guardó silencio, basándose en que ella había recibido tan mal su anterior intento de manifestar acuerdo. Pero muy pronto se le hizo evidente que esta vez ella sí esperaba un comentario, así que se apresuró a decir:

—Claro que no.

Bella asintió, aprobadora, y añadió:

—Además —se inclinó hacia él, con sus vivos ojos azules brillantes de entusiasmo—, se ha puesto interesante.

A Edward se le revolvió algo en el estómago. ¿Es que Bella había descubierto el secreto de su nacimiento? Ni se le había ocurrido pensar que Vanessa pudiera haber sabido la verdad; al fin y al cabo tenía muy poca comunicación con su hijo y rara vez iba a visitarlo.

Pero si lo sabía, igual podría haberlo escrito en su diario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, cauteloso.

Bella cogió el diario, que estaba en la mesita lateral.

—Tu abuela tenía un secreto —dijo, toda ella irradiando entusiasmo. Abrió el diario, en el lugar marcado con un elegante punto de libro, y se lo enseñó, apuntando con el índice una frase a mitad de página—. _Diamanti_. _Diamanti_ —dijo. Levantó la vista, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de euforia—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—No —repuso él, negando con la cabeza.

—Diamantes, Edward. Significa diamantes.

Él miró atentamente la página, aun cuando no entendía ni una sola palabra.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu abuela tenía joyas, Edward. Y nunca le dijo nada de ellas a tu abuelo.

A él se le abrió sola la boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Poco después de que naciera tu padre, vino su abuela a visitarla, y trajo con ella un conjunto de joyas. Anillos, creo. Y una pulsera. Vanessa no se lo dijo nunca a nadie.

—¿Qué hizo con ellas?

—Las escondió. —Bella ya estaba prácticamente saltando en el sofá—. Las escondió en la casa Cullen, aquí, en Londres. En el diario escribe que a tu abuelo no le gustaba mucho Londres, así que en la casa de aquí había menos posibilidades de que las descubriera.

Entonces empezó a infiltrarse en él una parte del entusiasmo de Bella. No mucho; no debía permitirse entusiasmarse demasiado por algo que tal vez resultaría ser una búsqueda inútil. Pero su entusiasmo era contagioso, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba inclinado hacia ella, con el corazón latiéndole un poco más rápido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Quiero decir —contestó ella, como si fuera a repetir algo que ya había dicho unas cinco veces de todas las maneras posibles—, que es muy probable que esas joyas sigan ahí. ¡Oh! —Se interrumpió y lo miró a los ojos tan de repente que lo desconcertó—. A no ser que tú ya lo sepas. ¿Tu padre ya las tiene en su poder?

—No, creo que no —dijo Edward, pensativo—. Al menos no que me lo haya dicho.

—¿Lo ves? Podemos…

—Pero rara vez me dice algo —interrumpió él—. Mi padre nunca me ha considerado su confidente íntimo.

Por los ojos de ella pasó una expresión compasiva, que al instante dio paso a una de entusiasmo casi pirático.

—Entonces siguen ahí —dijo, excitada—. O por lo menos hay buenas posibilidades de que sigan. Tenemos que encontrarlas.

Ay, no.

—Qué… ¿tenemos? —dijo él, recalcando el «tenemos».

Pero Bella estaba tan absorta en su entusiasmo que no notó el énfasis de él.

—Piénsalo, Edward —dijo, ya claramente cómoda con el tuteo—, esto sería la solución de todos tus problemas económicos.

Él se enderezó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo problemas económicos?

—Ah, vamos, por favor —bufó ella—. Todo el mundo sabe que tienes problemas económicos. O que si no los tienes los tendrás. Tu padre ha acumulado deudas de aquí a Nottinghamshire, de ida y vuelta. —Hizo una pausa, tal vez para respirar—. Cullen Hall está en Nottinghamshire, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, pero…

—Muy bien. Bueno. Vas a heredar todas esas deudas, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué mejor manera de asegurarte tu solvencia que apoderándote de las joyas de tu abuela antes de que lord Masen las encuentre? Porque los dos sabemos que lo único que hará él será venderlas y gastarse lo que saque.

—Parece que sabes mucho acerca de mi padre —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Tonterías —repuso ella, enérgicamente—. No sé nada de él, aparte de que te odia.

Edward sonrió, y eso le sorprendió. Ese no era un tema que le inspirara muy buen humor. Pero claro, hasta ese momento, nadie se había atrevido jamás a mencionar el tema con tanta franqueza.

—No puedo hablar por ti —continuó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero si yo detestara a alguien, puedes estar seguro de que me desviviría por asegurarme de que él no se apoderara de joyas que valen un tesoro.

—Qué buena cristiana eres —musitó Edward.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Jamás he dicho que sea un modelo de bondad y luz.

—No —dijo él, sin poder evitar una sonrisa—. No, no lo has dicho.

BElla dio unas palmadas y luego apoyó las palmas en su falda. Lo miró expectante.

—Bueno, pues —dijo, cuando se le hizo evidente que él no iba a decir nada más—, ¿cuándo vamos?

—¿Vamos? —repitió él.

—A buscar los diamantes —dijo ella, impaciente—. ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

De pronto Edward tuvo una aterradora visión de lo que debía tener pensado ella. Vestida toda de negro y, buen Dios, casi seguro, con ropa de hombre también. Probablemente insistiría en descolgarse por la ventana de su dormitorio mediante sábanas anudadas.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte —dijo, firmemente.

—Sí que iremos. Debes coger esas joyas. No puedes permitir que las coja tu padre.

—Iré yo.

—No me vas a apartar —dijo ella.

Eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Aunque él no habría esperado otra cosa de ella.

—Si intento entrar a escondidas en la casa Cullen —dijo—, y este «si» es bastante grande, tendré que hacerlo en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Bueno, por supuesto.

Buen Dios, ¿es que la mujer no paraba de hablar jamás? Guardó silencio, esperando a estar seguro de que ella no diría nada más. Finalmente, haciendo gran alarde de paciencia, continuó:

—No te voy a arrastrar, a medianoche, por la ciudad. Olvida, por un momento, lo del peligro, del cual, te lo aseguro, hay muchísimo. Si nos sorprendieran, me exigirían casarme contigo, y sólo puedo suponer que tu deseo de ese resultado es idéntico al mío.

El discurso le salió hinchado, y el tono algo pomposo y remilgado, pero tuvo el efecto deseado: la obligó a estar con la boca cerrada el tiempo suficiente para ordenar las frases, complicadas por los incisos.

Pero entonces ella volvió a abrir la boca y dijo:

—Bueno, no tendrás que arrastrarme.

Edward pensó que la cabeza podría explotarle.

—Buen Dios, mujer, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

—Claro que he escuchado. Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores. Sé reconocer a un hombre arrogante cuando veo uno.

—Vamos, por el amor de…

—Tú, señor Masen, no piensas con claridad. —Se inclinó hacia él, arqueando una ceja de una manera desconcertantemente confiada—. Me necesitas.

—Como necesito un forúnculo —masculló él.

—Voy a simular que no he oído eso —dijo ella, entre dientes—. Porque si no, no me sentiría inclinada a ayudarte en tu empresa. Y si no te ayudara…

—¿Tienes alguna «utilidad»?

Ella lo miró fríamente.

—No eres ni de cerca una persona tan sensata como yo creía.

—Curiosamente, tú eres exactamente tan sensata como yo creía.

—Voy a simular que no he oído eso tampoco —dijo ella, apuntándolo con el índice de una manera muy impropia de una señorita—. Parece que has olvidado que de los dos, soy yo la que entiende el italiano. Y no veo cómo vas a encontrar las joyas sin mi ayuda.

Él entreabrió los labios, y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz grave, casi aterradoramente monótona:

—¿Me vas a ocultar información?

—No, claro que no —contestó ella, puesto que no logró decidirse a mentirle, aunque se lo merecía—. Tengo cierto honor. Simplemente quería explicarte que me necesitas ahí, en la casa. Mi conocimiento del idioma no es perfecto. Hay algunas palabras que se prestan a diferentes interpretaciones, y podría necesitar ver la habitación para saber exactamente de qué habla tu abuela.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Es cierto, te lo juro! —exclamó ella. Cogió el diario, pasó una página, luego otra, y volvió a la primera—. Aquí está, ¿ves? _Armadio_. En general, armario, pero eso puede ser muchas cosas. Podría significar buró. O podría significar ropero. O… —se interrumpió, y tragó saliva. Detestaba reconocer que no sabía bien de qué hablaba, aun cuando esa deficiencia era lo único que le aseguraría un lugar al lado de él cuando fuera a buscar las joyas—. Si has de saberlo —dijo, sin poder disimular la irritación—. No sé qué significa exactamente. Es decir, «exactamente» —añadió, porque en realidad tenía bastante idea del significado.

Y simplemente no estaba en su carácter reconocer defectos que no tenía. Buen Dios, ya le costaba bastante reconocer los que tenía.

—¿Por qué no buscas la palabra en tu diccionario?

—No aparece —mintió.

Aunque en realidad no era una mentira tan grande. El diccionario ofrecía varias traducciones posibles, justamente las suficientes para poder afirmar, sin mentir, que era imposible entender el significado exacto.

Esperó que él dijera algo, tal vez no todo el tiempo que debería haber esperado, pero igual le pareció una eternidad. Y, sencillamente no logró continuar callada.

—Podría, si quieres, escribirle a mi ex institutriz para pedirle una definición más exacta, aunque no me puedo fiar de que conteste muy pronto.

—¿Es decir?

—Quiero decir que no le he escrito desde hace tres años, aunque estoy bastante segura de que ahora me ayudaría. Lo que pasa es que no sé si estará muy ocupada, si encontrará el tiempo para contestarme; la última vez que supe de ella, había dado a luz un par de gemelos…

—¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?

—Es cierto, y sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en contestarme. Los gemelos dan una increíble cantidad de trabajo, al menos eso me han dicho, y… —había ido bajando el volumen de la voz al darse cuenta de que él no la estaba escuchando. Le miró disimuladamente la cara, y continuó de todas maneras, principalmente porque ya tenía pensadas las palabras y no tenía ningún sentido no decirlas—: Bueno, no creo que tenga los medios para pagarle a una niñera. —El final le salió apenas en un murmullo.

Edward estuvo en silencio un largo rato, que a ella le pareció interminable, y finalmente dijo:

—Si lo que dices es correcto, y las joyas siguen escondidas, aunque no tengamos la certeza, puesto que las escondió… —dejó vagar brevemente los ojos, haciendo el cálculo— hace más de sesenta años, podemos suponer que continuarán donde están hasta que recibamos una traducción exacta de tu institutriz.

—¿Podrías esperar? —Preguntó ella, adelantando e inclinando la cabeza por la incredulidad—. ¿De verdad podrías esperar?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque están ahí. Porque…

No continuó, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarlo como si estuviera loco. Sabía que a las personas les funciona la mente de diferente manera; y hacía muchísimo tiempo que había comprendido que casi a nadie le funcionaba la mente igual que a ella. Pero no lograba imaginarse que alguien pudiera esperar estando ante una situación similar.

Santo cielo, si dependiera de ella, escalarían la pared de la casa Cullen esa misma noche.

—Piensa en esto —dijo, inclinándose hacia él—. Si él localiza esas joyas antes de que encuentres el tiempo para ir a buscarlas, no te lo perdonarás jamás.

Él no dijo nada, pero ella vio que por fin le llegaban sus palabras.

—Por no decir —continuó—, que yo no te perdonaría jamás si ocurriera eso.

Lo miró disimuladamente de reojo. Al parecer ese tajante argumento no lo conmovió.

Esperó en silencio mientras él pensaba y sopesaba lo que debía hacer. El silencio le resultó horroroso. Mientras trabajaba en el diario había logrado olvidar que él la había besado, que ella lo había disfrutado y que al parecer él no. Había pensado que su próximo encuentro con él sería incómodo, difícil, pero tener un objetivo y una misión le había permitido recuperarse, volver a sentirse ella misma; y eso debía agradecérselo a Vanessa, aún en el caso de que él no la llevara con él a buscar los diamantes.

Pero de todos modos, pensaba que se moriría si él la dejaba atrás. O eso, o lo mataría.

Se cogió fuertemente las manos y las ocultó entre los pliegues de la falda. Eso era un gesto nervioso y el solo hecho de hacerlo la puso más nerviosa aún. Detestaba sentirse nerviosa, detestaba que él la pusiera nerviosa, detestaba estar sentada ahí sin decir una palabra mientras él sopesaba sus opciones. Pero, contrariamente a la creencia popular, de vez en cuando sí sabía tener la boca cerrada cuando convenía, y estaba claro que ya no podía decir nada que pudiera inclinarlo en uno u otro sentido. A no ser, tal vez…

No, ni siquiera ella estaba tan loca para amenazar con ir sola.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Perdón?

Él se inclinó hacia ella y sus ojos verdes la traspasaron.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a decir algo?

—Lo he visto en tu cara.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tan bien me conoces?

—Por terrible que pueda parecer, creo que sí.

Diciendo eso se enderezó y se echó atrás, reclinándose en el respaldo del sillón. Ella lo observó. Al ver sus movimientos para acomodarse en un sillón tan pequeño, recordó a sus hermanos; vivían quejándose de que la sala de estar de su madre estaba amueblada para mujeres diminutas. Pero ahí acababa el parecido. Ninguno de sus hermanos se había atrevido jamás a llevar el pelo recogido en esa garbosa coleta, y ninguno la había mirado jamás con esa intensidad que le hacía olvidar su nombre.

Él parecía estar escrutándole la cara en busca de algo. O tal vez simplemente quería obligarla a bajar los ojos, esperando que ella se rompiera bajo esa presión.

Se mordió el labio inferior; no tenía la fuerza para mantener la imagen perfecta de la serenidad. Pero sí consiguió mantener derecha la espalda y el mentón en alto, y, tal vez más importante aún, la boca cerrada, mientras él sopesaba sus opciones.

Pasó todo un minuto. Bueno, tal vez no fueron más de diez segundos, pero a ella le pareció un minuto. Y entonces, porque ya no lograba soportarlo, dijo (pero muy bajito):

—Me necesitas.

Él bajó la vista a la alfombra y pasado un momento volvió a mirarla a la cara.

—Si te llevo…

—¡Ah, gracias! —exclamó ella, resistiendo apenas el impulso de levantarse de un salto.

—He dicho «si» te llevo —dijo él, en tono insólitamente severo.

Bella se calló al instante, y lo miró con una expresión adecuadamente sumisa.

—Si te llevo —repitió él, traspasándola con la mirada—, espero que acates mis órdenes.

—Por supuesto.

—Vamos a proceder como yo considere conveniente.

Ella vaciló.

—Bella.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella, porque tuvo la impresión de que si no decía eso él lo anularía todo ahí mismo—. Pero si tengo alguna buena idea…

—Bella.

—Sólo en lo relativo a que yo entiendo el italiano y tú no —se apresuró a añadir ella.

Él le dirigió una mirada severa, que también revelaba agotamiento.

—No tienes por qué hacer lo que yo sugiera —dijo ella, entonces—, sólo escucharme.

—Muy bien —suspiró él—. Iremos la noche del lunes.

Bella mostró su sorpresa. Con todas las pegas que había puesto él, no había esperado que eligiera un día tan próximo. Pero no se iba a quejar, lógicamente.

No veía la hora.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las personas que han puesto alertas o favoritos, estoy encantada de dar a conocer la historia, muchas personas no leen algo solo por que no le encuentran interesantes los nombres de los personajes (muchas veces yo he hecho lo mismo) y la principal razón de hacer esta adaptación ha sido por dar a conocer un libro que en otras circunstancias no se hubiese leído. Doy mil gracias a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo por leer esto. Nos lemmos<p>

Yuli


	10. Capitulo 9

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Lunes, primera vez que Edward sabe que se siente ser la persona más cuerda de un duo.

Había un buen número de razones para poner en duda su cordura, iba pensando Edward, caminando sigilosamente hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de Bella.

Una: Era pasada la medianoche.

Dos: Estarían totalmente solos.

Tres: Irían a la casa del barón a…

Cuatro: Cometer latrocinio.

En cuanto a malas ideas, esta se llevaba el premio.

Pero no, ella se las había arreglado para convencerlo, por lo que ahí estaba él, dispuesto a sacar de su casa a una señorita decente, para llevarla a la oscuridad de la noche y, muy posiblemente, al peligro.

Por no decir que si alguien de enteraba de esa temeridad, los Swan lo tendrían delante de un cura antes de que él lograra recuperar el aliento, y quedarían encadenados de por vida.

Se estremeció. La idea de Isabella Swan como su compañera de toda la vida… Paró en seco, y se quedó inmóvil un momento, pestañeando sorprendido. Bueno, no encontraba horrible la idea, en realidad, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse un hombre muy, muy inquieto.

Ella creía, por cierto, que lo había convencido de hacer lo que iban a hacer, y sí, tal vez había influido hasta cierto punto en su decisión, pero la verdad era que un hombre en su situación no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Le sorprendió un poco la franca evaluación de Bella de su situación económica; eso sin tener en cuenta que esos asuntos no se consideraban tema para conversación educada (en todo caso, él no habría esperado que ella se adhiriera a esas ideas normales sobre el decoro). Pero no tenía idea de que sus asuntos fueran tan de conocimiento público.

Eso, la verdad, le desconcertaba.

Pero el motivo más irresistible, lo que verdaderamente lo incitaba a ir a buscar las joyas ya, en lugar de esperar a que Bella consiguiera una traducción mejor del diario, era la deliciosa idea de que podría apoderarse de las joyas bajo las mismas narices de su padre.

Sí que era difícil dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Llegó a la pared de atrás de la casa y continuó caminando hasta la entrada para los criados. Habían acordado encontrarse ahí exactamente a la una y media, y no le cabía duda de que ella ya estaría allí esperándolo, vestida como él le había ordenado, toda de negro.

Y, cómo no, ahí estaba, con la puerta entreabierta unos dedos, mirando por la abertura.

—Has llegado a la hora —dijo, saliendo.

Él la contempló, incrédulo. Había seguido su orden a la letra; estaba vestida toda de implacable negro; aunque no había falda agitándose alrededor de sus pies. Llevaba pantalones y chaleco.

Pero él ya sabía que se iba a vestir así. Lo sabía, y de todos modos, no pudo contener su sorpresa.

—Esto me pareció más sensato que un vestido —explicó ella, interpretando correctamente su silencio—. Además, no tengo nada que sea totalmente negro. Por suerte, nunca he tenido que llevar luto.

Edward se limitó a mirarla. Había un motivo, comenzaba a comprender, para que las mujeres no usaran pantalones. No sabía de dónde había sacado ella ese pantalón; probablemente habría pertenecido a uno de sus hermanos cuando era muy joven. Se le ceñía al cuerpo del modo más escandaloso, marcándole las curvas de una manera que él habría preferido no ver.

No deseaba saber que Isabella Swan tenía un cuerpo delicioso. No deseaba saber que tenía las piernas muy largas en proporción a su altura, algo bajita, ni que sus caderas eran suavemente redondeadas y se le movían de una manera como para embobar cuando no las llevaba escondidas bajo los pliegues de una falda.

Ya estaba mal que la hubiera besado. No le hacía ninguna falta volver a desear hacerlo.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —masculló, agitando la cabeza.

Santo cielo, se estaba pareciendo a un miedica, a todos esos amigos sosos y prudentes a los que arrastraba a hacer diabluras de niño.

Empezaba a creer que ellos sabían de qué hablaban.

Bella lo miró con ojos acusadores.

—No puedes echarte atrás ahora.

—Ni lo soñaría —dijo él, suspirando; probablemente ella lo perseguiría con un garrote si se rajaba—. Venga, vámonos, antes de que alguien nos sorprenda aquí.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta Barlow Place, por donde continuaron. La casa Cullen estaba bastante cerca, a menos de cuatro manzanas si estas fueran normales, por lo tanto él se había trazado la ruta para ir a pie siguiendo, siempre que fuera posible, las tranquilas calles laterales, en las que había menos posibilidades de que pasara algún miembro de la aristocracia en coche, de regreso a su casa de una fiesta, y los viera.

—¿Cómo sabías que tu padre no estaría en casa esta noche? —le preguntó Bella cuando iban llegando a la esquina.

Él se asomó a la esquina para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cómo sabías que tu padre no estaría en casa? —repitió ella—. Me cuesta mucho imaginarme que él te comunicara su programa de actividades.

Edward apretó los dientes, sorprendido por la irritación que le produjo la pregunta.

—No sé cómo —contestó—. Simplemente lo sé.

En realidad le fastidiaba tremendamente estar siempre al tanto de los movimientos de su padre, aunque por lo menos encontraba cierta satisfacción en saber que el barón tenía una obsesión similar por lo que hacía él.

—Ah —dijo Bella.

Y no dijo nada más. Y eso fue agradable. Raro, pero agradable.

Edward le indicó que lo siguiera por la corta calle Hay Hill, y finalmente se encontraron en Dover Street, por donde llegaron al callejón que llevaba a la parte de atrás de la casa Cullen.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí? —le preguntó Bella cuando iban caminando sigilosos, pegados a la pared de atrás.

—¿Dentro? —preguntó él abruptamente—. Hace diez años. Pero si tenemos suerte, esa ventana —apuntó hacia una ventana de la planta baja, que no quedaba mucho más arriba de donde estaban— todavía tendrá roto el pasador.

Ella asintió, apreciativa.

—Estaba pensando cómo íbamos a entrar.

Los dos guardaron silencio mirando la ventana.

—¿Está más alta de lo que recuerdas? —Preguntó entonces ella, pero, lógicamente, sin esperar a que él contestara, añadió—. Es una suerte que me hayas traído. Puedes levantarme hasta ahí.

Edward la miró y luego a la ventana y luego nuevamente a ella. Le parecía mal hacerla entrar a ella primero en la casa. Pero no había tenido en cuenta eso cuando hizo los planes para entrar.

—Yo no voy a levantarte a ti —dijo ella, impaciente—, así que a menos que tengas un cajón escondido en alguna parte, o tal vez una escalera…

—Venga, sube —dijo él casi gruñendo, avanzando con las manos listas para que ella pusiera el pie.

Había hecho eso antes, muchísimas veces. Pero era muy diferente sentir a Bella rozándole el cuerpo a sentir a uno de sus amiguetes del colegio.

—¿Llegas? —preguntó, sujetándola en alto.

—Mmmjum.

Él miró hacia arriba, justo su trasero. Decidió disfrutar de la vista mientras ella no tuviera idea de que se la ofrecía.

—Sólo me falta meter los dedos por el borde —susurró ella.

—Venga, adelante —dijo él, sonriendo por primera vez en toda esa noche.

Al instante ella se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué de repente estás tan afable? —le preguntó, desconfiada.

—Una simple apreciación de tu utilidad.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Mmm. ¿Sabes?, creo que no me fío de ti.

—Y no debes, por nada del mundo.

Ella volvió a su tarea, y él la observó manipular la ventana hasta que esta se abrió.

—¡Lo conseguí! —dijo ella, en tono triunfal, aun cuando sólo fue un susurro.

Él asintió, expresándole su admiración. Bella era bastante insoportable, pero es de justicia reconocerle el mérito a quien le corresponde.

—Ahora te voy a empujar —dijo—. Tendrías que poder…

Pero ella ya estaba dentro. Edward no pudo dejar de retroceder un paso, admirado. Estaba claro: Isabella Swanera una atleta nata.

O eso, o una ladrona experta en entrar por los balcones.

Ella asomó la cara por la ventana.

—Creo que no nos ha oído nadie —susurró—. ¿Puedes subir solo?

Él asintió.

—Con la ventana abierta, no es ningún problema.

Había hecho eso varias veces, cuando era escolar y estaba de vacaciones en casa. La pared era de piedra, por lo que había lugares rugosos y salientes lo bastante anchos para afirmar el pie. A eso se sumaba la saliente puntiaguda que podía coger con la mano…

Tardó menos de veinte segundos en estar dentro.

—Estoy admirada —comentó Bella, asomándose a mirar por la ventana.

—Admiras cosas raras —dijo él, limpiándose el polvo.

—Cualquiera puede traer flores —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres decir que lo único que necesita hacer un hombre para conquistar tu corazón es escalar una casa?

Ella volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, tendría que ser algo más alto que esto. Hasta la primera planta, como mínimo.

Él agitó la cabeza, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—¿Dijiste que el diario hablaba de una habitación pintada en tonos verdes?

Ella asintió.

—No estoy totalmente segura del significado. Podría ser un salón. O tal vez un despacho. Pero habla de una ventana redonda pequeña.

—El despacho de la baronesa —decidió él—. Está en la primera planta, contiguo al dormitorio.

—¡Claro! —susurró ella, pero en un susurro vibrante de entusiasmo—. Eso tendría una lógica perfecta. Sobre todo dado que deseaba ocultarlas de su marido. Escribe que él nunca visitaba sus aposentos.

—Subiremos por la escalera principal —dijo él en voz baja—. Por ahí hay menos posibilidades de que nos oigan. La escalera de atrás está demasiado cerca de los cuartos de los criados.

Ella asintió y echaron a andar sigilosamente por la casa. Estaba silenciosa, tal como había supuesto Edward. El barón vivía solo, y cuando salía, los criados se iban a acostar temprano.

Con la excepción de uno.

Se detuvo en seco; debía tomarse un momento para reevaluar la situación. El mayordomo estaría despierto; jamás se iba a acostar cuando se esperaba que lord Masen volviera, pues podría necesitar atención.

—Por aquí —dijo a Bella, sólo modulando las palabras, y giró para tomar otra ruta.

Subirían por la escalera principal, pero darían toda una vuelta para llegar a ella.

Bella lo siguió y un minuto después ya iban subiendo la escalera. Edward la empujó hacia un lado; los peldaños siempre crujían en el centro, y dudaba que su padre hubiera tenido los fondos para repararlos.

Cuando llegaron al corredor de la primera planta, la condujo hasta el despacho de la baronesa. Era un simpático cuarto pequeño, rectangular, con una ventana y tres puertas: una daba al corredor, otra al dormitorio de la baronesa y la otra a un pequeño vestidor, que se usaba más para guardar cosas, pues había un vestidor más cómodo contiguo al dormitorio.

Edward hizo un gesto a Bella indicándole que ella entrara primero. Después entró él y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin soltar el pomo hasta que terminó de girarse.

El pestillo entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Entonces él soltó el aliento.

—Dime exactamente qué escribió —le susurró, descorriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la luna.

—Dice que está en un _armadio_. Probablemente es un armario con cajones, o un buró. O podría ser una cómoda. O… —sus ojos se posaron en un curioso mueble, una combinación de armario y buró, alto, pero estrecho, de forma triangular. Ocupaba uno de los rincones del fondo, de la pared opuesta a la ventana. Era de madera oscura, de un color fuerte, sostenido por tres patas delgadas, que lo elevaban unos tres palmos del suelo—. Ese es —susurró, extasiada—. Tiene que ser.

Ya había atravesado la sala antes de que él hiciera amago de moverse, y cuando él llegó al mueble ella tenía abierto uno de los cajones y lo estaba revisando.

—Vacío —dijo. Se arrodilló y abrió el último cajón de abajo. Tampoco había nada. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Crees que alguien sacó sus pertenencias después de que muriera?

—No tengo idea —respondió él.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta del armario y con un suave tirón la abrió. Tampoco había nada dentro.

Bella se incorporó y, con las manos en las caderas, contempló el mueble, pensativa.

—No me imagino qué otra cosa.

Dejó de hablar al pasar los dedos por los adornos tallados en la madera cerca del borde superior.

—Tal vez el escritorio —sugirió Edward, y en dos pasos cruzó la distancia hasta el escritorio.

Pero Bella estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. No habría llamado _armadio_ a un escritorio. Habría sido _scrivania_.

—Pero tiene cajones —dijo él, abriéndolos e inspeccionándolos.

—Hay algo especial en este mueble —musitó Bella—. Tiene el aspecto de ser mediterráneo, ¿no te parece?

Edward lo miró.

—Sí —dijo al fin, incorporándose.

—Si lo hubiera traído de Italia —susurró Bella, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, observando el armario—, o se lo hubiera traído su abuela cuando vino a visitarla…

—La conclusión lógica sería que ella lo sabría si tiene un compartimiento secreto —terminó Edward.

—Y su marido no —dijoBella, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

Edward cerró rápidamente los cajones del escritorio y volvió al curioso buró.

—Apártate —ordenó.

Acto seguido, pasó las manos por debajo del mueble para separarlo de las paredes. Pero era pesado, mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, y sólo logró moverlo unas pocas pulgadas, aunque lo suficiente para poder pasar la mano por detrás.

—¿Palpas algo?

Él negó con la cabeza. No podía bajar mucho la mano, por lo que se arrodilló y trató de palpar la madera de atrás por abajo.

—¿Hay algo?

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Nada. Sólo necesito…

Se quedó inmóvil porque sus dedos tocaron una pequeña protuberancia en la madera, de forma rectangular.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé —dijo él, subiendo el brazo una pulgada más—. Es una especie de pomo, o algo así, o tal vez una palanca.

—¿Lo puedes mover?

—Eso intento —dijo él, casi resollando.

No lograba llegar del todo al pequeño pomo, y tenía que doblarse y contorsionarse sólo para tocarlo entre dos dedos. Además, tenía enterrado dolorosamente el borde delantero del buró en los músculos del brazo, cerca del hombro, y la cabeza girada, con la mejilla pegada a la puerta.

Resumen, no era la más airosa ni cómoda de las posturas.

—¿Y si lo hago yo? —dijo Bella, metiéndose por un lado del mueble deslizando el brazo por detrás. No tardó en encontrar el saliente.

Al instante Edward dejó de intentarlo y sacó el brazo.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, en tono algo compasivo—, no podrías haber metido el brazo aquí. No hay mucho espacio.

—No me importa cuál de los dos llega a ese pomo.

—¿No? Ah. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, a mí sí me importaría.

—Lo sé.

—No es que importe, en realidad, pero…

—¿Notas algo? —interrumpió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que no se mueve. Lo he empujado hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y de lado a lado.

—Trata de hundirlo.

—Tampoco se hunde. A no ser que… —retuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes, a la tenue luz de la luna.

—Giró. Y sentí sonar algo.

—¿Hay un cajón? ¿Puedes tirarlo hacia fuera?

Bella negó con la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos en expresión de concentración, deslizando la mano a lo ancho y largo de la madera. No encontró ninguna grieta ni corte. Fue bajando lentamente, flexionando las rodillas hasta que llegó al borde de abajo. Entonces miró, y vio un trocito de papel en el suelo.

—¿Estaba esto aquí antes? —preguntó, cogiéndolo.

Pero la pregunta le había salido por reflejo; sabía que no estaba antes.

Edward se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué es?

—Esto —contestó ella, desdoblando el papel con las manos temblorosas por los nervios—. Creo que ha caído de alguna parte cuando he girado ese pomo.

Sin incorporarse, avanzó a gatas algo más de media yarda hasta que pudo poner el papel bajo un rayo de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Mientras ella alisaba el frágil papel, Edward se acuclilló a su lado, casi tocándola con su cuerpo cálido, duro, avasallador.

—¿Qué dice? —le preguntó, acercando la cabeza, y ella sintió su aliento en la nuca.

—No lo sé. —Pestañeó, obligándose a centrar la atención en las palabras.

La letra era sin duda la de Vanessa, pero el papel tenía desgastados los bordes por donde había estado doblado y vuelto a doblar, varias veces, lo que hacía difícil leerlo.

—Está en italiano —dijo—. Creo que esto podría ser otra pista.

Edward movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Típico de Vanessa convertir esto en una búsqueda de fantasía.

—¿Era muy ingeniosa?

—No, pero extraordinariamente aficionada a los juegos. —Se giró a mirar el buró—. No me sorprende que tuviera un mueble como este, con un compartimiento secreto.

Bella lo observó pasar la mano por la base del mueble.

—Ahí está —dijo él, admirado.

Ella se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Dónde?

Él le cogió la mano y se la guió por la base hacia un lugar en la parte de atrás. Daba la impresión de que hubiera rotado un trocito de madera, lo suficiente para dejar pasar un papel doblado para que cayera al suelo.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió, aunque no sabía si se refería a la madera o al calor de su mano sobre la de ella. Él tenía la piel cálida y algo áspera, como si hubiera estado un buen tiempo al aire libre sin guantes. Pero, principalmente, su mano era grande y cubría totalmente la de ella.

Bella se sentía envuelta, tragada entera.

Y, santo Dios, sólo era su mano.

—Tendríamos que devolver esto a su sitio —se apresuró a decir, impaciente por hacer algo que la obligara a centrar la atención en otra cosa.

Liberando la mano de la de él, giró el trozo de madera para dejarlo tal como estaba. Era improbable que alguien notara el cambio en la base del armario, sobre todo dado que el compartimiento secreto no había sido detectado durante más de sesenta años, pero de todos modos, le parecía prudente dejarlo todo tal como lo encontraron.

Edward asintió, manifestando su acuerdo. Haciéndole un gesto para que se hiciera a un lado, empujó el mueble hasta dejarlo adosado a la pared.

—¿Has encontrado algo útil en la nota? —preguntó.

—¿La nota? Ah, la nota —dijo ella, sintiéndose absolutamente idiota—. Todavía no. No logro leer nada con sólo la luz de la luna. ¿Crees que sería arriesgado encender una…?

Se interrumpió. No le quedó más remedio. Edward le había puesto la mano sobre la boca, con fuerza.

Con los ojos agrandados, lo miró la cara. Él tenía un dedo en los labios, y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Entonces Bella lo oyó. Se oían pasos en el corredor.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó, cuando él le quitó la mano de la boca.

Pero él no la estaba mirando.

Edward se incorporó y con el mayor sigilo caminó hasta la puerta. Colocó el oído en la madera y al instante retrocedió, moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Bella no tardó ni un segundo en estar a su lado, y antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya la había hecho entrar por una puerta en un lugar que parecía ser un inmenso armario empotrado lleno de ropa. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, y había poco espacio para moverse. Quedó con la espalda apoyada en algo blando, que parecía ser un vestido de brocado y con la espalda de Edward apoyada en ella.

No sabía si lograría respirar.

Él le acercó los labios al oído y sintió más que oyó su susurro:

—No digas ni una sola palabra.

Se oyó el clic al abrirse la puerta del despacho que daba al corredor y luego se oyeron pisadas de pies pesados.

Bella retuvo el aliento. ¿Sería el padre de Edward?

—Esto es raro —dijo una voz masculina.

A ella le pareció que la voz venía de cerca de la ventana y…

Ay, no. Habían dejado abiertas las cortinas.

Le cogió la mano a Edward y se la apretó fuertemente, como si así pudiera comunicarle eso.

Quien fuera el que estaba en la habitación, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo.

Aterrada por la idea de que los sorprendieran, Bella, movió cautelosamente la mano por detrás, tratando de calcular el fondo del armario. Al no encontrar una pared, se metió por entre dos de los vestidos y se colocó detrás de ellos, y antes de soltarle la mano a Edward le dio un tirón, para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo. Sin duda sus pies seguían visibles por debajo de los vestidos, pero por lo menos, si el hombre abría la puerta del armario, no se encontraría con su cara al nivel de sus ojos.

Oyó abrirse y cerrarse una puerta y luego sonaron nuevamente los pasos por la alfombra. Era evidente que el hombre se había asomado al dormitorio de la baronesa, que Edward le había dicho que comunicaba con el pequeño despacho.

Tragó saliva. Si el hombre se había tomado el tiempo para asomarse al dormitorio, la siguiente puerta que abriría sería la de ese armario. Retrocedió otro poco hasta que tocó la pared con el hombro. Edward estaba a su lado, y de pronto la atrajo hacia él, la movió hasta dejarla pegada a la esquina y cubrió su cuerpo con el de él.

Quería protegerla. La cubría con su cuerpo para que en el caso de que el hombre abriera la puerta, sólo lo viera a él.

Oyó acercarse los pasos. El pomo de la puerta estaba suelto y rechinaba, y rechinó cuando una mano lo cogió.

Se aferró a Edward, cerrando las manos en los costados de su chaqueta. Él estaba casi pegado a ella, escandalosamente pegado, con la espalda apoyada en ella con tanta fuerza que sentía su cuerpo a todo lo largo del de ella, desde las rodillas a los hombros.

Y todo lo demás entre medio.

Se obligó a respirar parejo y en silencio. Sentía algo especial por su posición, mezclado con la circunstancia en que se encontraba; era miedo combinado con una percepción especial, y la caliente proximidad del cuerpo de él. Se sentía rara, casi como si estuviera suspendida en el tiempo, lista para elevar los pies y alejarse flotando.

Sintió el extrañísimo deseo de apretarse más a él, de arquear las caderas y acunarlo. Estaba en un armario empotrado, el armario de una persona desconocida, y a medianoche, y sin embargo, aun cuando estaba paralizada de terror, no podía dejar de sentir algo más, algo más potente que el miedo. Era una especie de excitación, una emoción, algo embriagador y nuevo, que le aceleraba el corazón, le hacía vibrar la sangre y…

Y otra cosa también. Algo que no estaba del todo preparada para analizar o identificar.

Se mordió el labio.

Oyó girar el pomo.

Se le abrieron los labios.

Se abrió la puerta.

Y entonces, asombrosamente, volvió a cerrarse. Se le relajó todo el cuerpo, apoyada en la pared, y notó que Edward se relajaba apoyado en ella. No comprendía cómo había sido que no los habían descubierto; tal vez Edward estaba mejor oculto por la ropa de lo que ella había creído. O tal vez la luz era demasiado tenue, o al hombre no se le había ocurrido mirar hacia abajo, y no había visto los pies que sobresalían por debajo de los vestidos. O tal vez era miope, o tal vez…

O tal vez simplemente tenían una condenada suerte.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que se hizo evidente que el hombre había salido del despacho de la baronesa, y luego esperaron otros cinco minutos más, para estar seguros. Pero finalmente Edward se apartó de ella y se abrió paso por entre los vestidos hasta la puerta del armario. Ella continuó atrás, hasta que lo oyó susurrar:

—Vámonos.

Lo siguió en silencio, caminando sigilosamente por la casa, hasta llegar a la ventana con el pasador roto. Edward saltó fuera primero y entonces levantó las manos para afirmarla y equilibrarla mientras ella, apoyada en la pared, cerraba la ventana para luego saltar al suelo.

—Sígueme —dijo él, cogiéndole la mano y echando a correr.

Y así continuaron, ella corriendo y tropezando detrás de él por las calles de Mayfair. Y a medida que avanzaban, con cada paso que daba, una astillita del miedo que la atenazara en el armario iba siendo reemplazada por entusiasmo.

Por euforia.

Cuando llegaron al final de Hay Hill, se sentía como si fuera a reventar de risa, hasta que tuvo que enterrar los talones en el suelo para decir:

—¡Para! No puedo respirar.

Edward se detuvo, pero giró la cabeza y la miró con ojos severos.

—Tengo que llevarte a casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo que pasa es…

Él agrandó los ojos.

—¿Te estás riendo?

—¡No! O sea sí. Es decir… —sonrió sin poder evitarlo—, podría.

—Estás loca.

—Eso creo —dijo ella, asintiendo, todavía sonriendo como una tonta.

Entonces él se giró del todo, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de sensatez? Podrían habernos sorprendido ahí. Ese era el mayordomo de mi padre y, créeme, jamás ha tenido ni un asomo de sentido del humor. Si nos hubiera descubierto, mi padre nos habría arrojado a la cárcel y tu hermano nos habría llevado derecho a una iglesia.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella, tratando de parecer adecuadamente solemne.

Fracasó.

Horrorosamente.

Finalmente renunció y dijo:

—Pero, ¿a que ha sido divertido?

Por un momento pensó que él no contestaría. Por un momento le pareció que de lo único que era capaz él era de mirarla con una expresión sombría, estupefacta. Pero entonces oyó su voz, grave, incrédula:

—¿Divertido?

Ella asintió.

—Un poquito al menos.

Apretó los labios, tratando de curvar hacia abajo las comisuras, para lograr algún gesto, el que fuera, que le impidiera echarse a reír como una loca.

—Estás loca —dijo él, mirándola con expresión severa, escandalizada y (Dios la amparara) dulce al mismo tiempo—. Estás total y absolutamente loca. Todos me lo decían pero yo no lo creía del todo…

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que estoy loca? —interrumpió ella.

—Que eres excéntrica.

—Ah. —Frunció los labios—. Bueno, eso es cierto, supongo.

—Demasiado trabajo para un hombre cuerdo.

—¿Eso es lo que dicen? —preguntó ella, comenzando a sentirse ligeramente menos halagada.

—Todo eso y más —confirmó él.

Ella pensó en eso un momento y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no tienen ni una pizca de sentido común esas personas.

—Buen Dios, hablas exactamente igual que mi abuela.

—Ya me lo has dicho —dijo ella. Y entonces no pudo resistirse; tenía que preguntárselo—. Pero dime —se le acercó un poquito—, sinceramente, ¿no has sentido un poquito de euforia? Una vez que había pasado el miedo a que nos descubrieran y habías visto que no nos habían detectado, ¿no lo has encontrado aunque fuera un poquito maravilloso? —terminó con un suspiro.

Él la miró y ella no supo si fue efecto de la luz de la luna o su fantasiosa imaginación, pero creyó ver destellar algo en sus ojos, algo suave, algo un poquitín indulgente.

—Un poquito —dijo él entonces—. Pero sólo un poquito.

Ella sonrió.

—Sabía que no eres un apocado.

Entonces él la miró con una expresión que no podía ser otra cosa que irritación; nadie lo había acusado jamás de ser un soso y un aburrido.

—¿Apocado? —repitió, disgustado.

—Un miedica.

—He entendido lo que has querido decir.

—¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tú, señorita Swan…

Y así continuaron, todo el resto del camino a la casa de ella.


	11. Capitulo 10

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Bella estaba canturreando para sus adentros, sentada ante el pequeño escritorio de su dormitorio, tamborileando los dedos sobre el papel secante. Había traducido y vuelto a traducir la nota que habían encontrado esa noche en el pequeño despacho verde, y seguía sin satisfacerle del todo el resultado. Pero ni siquiera eso podía apagarle el buen ánimo.

Sí que se había llevado una pequeña decepción al no haber encontrado los diamantes esa noche, pero la nota que había caído del curioso buró parecía indicar que las joyas seguían en su escondite a disposición de ellos. Por lo menos era seguro que nadie había seguido las pistas dejadas por Vanessa.

Jamás se sentía más feliz que cuando tenía una tarea, un objetivo, algún tipo de búsqueda. Le encantaba el reto de resolver un rompecabezas, de analizar una pista. Y Vanessa Rossi Masen había convertido lo que sin duda habría sido una temporada aburrida y vulgar en la primavera más excitante de su vida.

Fijó los ojos en la nota, torciendo la boca para obligarse a volver la atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos. Sólo tenía el setenta por ciento de la traducción, según su optimista cálculo, pero creía haber traducido lo suficiente para justificar otro intento. Estaba casi segura de que la siguiente pista, o los diamantes, si tenían suerte, estaba en la biblioteca.

—En un libro, me imagino —musitó, mirando por la ventana sin ver nada.

Pensó en la biblioteca Swan, de la casa de su hermano en Grosvenor Square. La sala en sí no era enorme, pero las estanterías cubrían las paredes del suelo al cielo raso.

Y los estantes estaban llenos de libros; hasta el último trocito.

—Es posible que los Masen no sean muy aficionados a la lectura —se dijo, volviendo nuevamente la atención a la nota de Vanessa.

Seguro que en esas crípticas palabras tenía que haber algo que indicara qué libro había elegido como escondite. Tenía que ser un libro científico, de eso estaba bastante segura. Vanesa había subrayado unas palabras, lo que la llevaba a pensar que tal vez formaban el título de un libro, puesto que en el contexto no tenía sentido subrayarlas para dar énfasis. Y entre las palabras subrayadas estaban el agua y «cosas que se mueven», lo cual parecía indicar que trataba de física. No era que ella hubiera estudiado física alguna vez, lógicamente, pero tenía cuatro hermanos que habían ido a la universidad, y los había oído hablar de sus estudios lo suficiente para tener un vago conocimiento, si no de la asignatura en sí, al menos de lo que significaba el nombre o más o menos de lo que trataba el tema.

De todos modos, no estaba tan segura de su traducción como habría querido, ni del significado de las palabras. Tal vez si le enseñaba a Edward lo que ya tenía traducido él vería algo que ella no veía. Al fin y al cabo él estaba más familiarizado que ella con la casa y su contenido. Podría saber de algún libro raro o interesante, algo único, especial, o fuera de lo común.

Edward.

Al pensar en él sonrió, con una sonrisa tonta, de chiflada, una sonrisa que moriría antes que permitir que alguien se la viera.

Esa noche había ocurrido algo. Algo especial.

Algo importante.

Ella le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad. Habían reído y parloteado todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Y cuando la dejó en la puerta de servicio, la miró con los ojos entornados, con esa mirada algo penetrante suya. Y le sonrió también, curvando la comisura de la boca como si tuviera un secreto.

Se estremeció. En realidad no supo qué decir, como si se hubiera olvidado de hablar. Y pensó si él volvería a besarla, lo que él no hizo, claro, pero tal vez…

Tal vez pronto…

No le cabía duda de que seguía sacándolo un poco de quicio. Pero al parecer sacaba de quicio a todo el mundo, así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia a eso.

Pero ella le caía bien. Además, él respetaba su inteligencia también. Y si se resistía a demostrarle eso con la frecuencia que a ella le gustaría, bueno, tenía cuatro hermanos. Ya hacía tiempo que sabía que hace falta un verdadero milagro para lograr que reconozcan que una mujer puede ser más inteligente que un hombre en cualquier cosa que no sean telas, jabones perfumados y té.

Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj que tenía sobre la repisa de su pequeño hogar. Ya era pasado el mediodía. Edward le había prometido que la visitaría esa tarde para ver cómo le iba en la traducción de la nota. Probablemente eso no significaba antes de las dos, pero, técnicamente, ya era la tarde, y…

Alertó los oídos. Le había parecido oír movimientos de alguien fuera de la puerta. Su habitación daba a la fachada de la casa, por lo que generalmente oía cuándo alguien entraba o salía. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Miró ocultándose tras las cortinas, por si lograba ver si había alguien en la escalinata de entrada.

Nadie.

Fue hasta la puerta y la entreabrió lo justo para escuchar.

Nada.

Salió al corredor, con el corazón retumbante de expectación.

La verdad, no había ningún motivo para ponerse nerviosa, pero no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward, los diamantes y…

—Eh, Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Pegó un salto tan brusco que casi se salió de su piel.

—Lo siento —dijo su hermano Seth, sin parecer sentirlo en absoluto.

Estaba detrás de ella, o mejor dicho había estado, antes de que ella se girara sorprendida. Se veía ligeramente desaliñado, con su pelo castaño todo revuelto por el viento, y algo más largo de lo que estaba de moda.

—No hagas nunca eso —dijo, poniéndose la mano en el corazón, como si así pudiera calmarlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el hombro en la pared.

—Es lo que hago mejor —dijo, sonriendo.

—No es algo de lo que yo alardearía —replicó ella.

Él se desentendió del insulto, dedicado a quitar una hilacha imaginaria de la manga de su chaqueta de montar.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tan escondida?

—No estoy escondida.

—Pues claro que lo estás. Es lo que haces mejor.

Ella lo miró enfurruñada, pero al instante pensó que eso era una tontería. Seth era dos años y medio mayor que ella, y vivía para fastidiarla; siempre, toda la vida. Los dos estaban algo separados del resto de la familia por la edad. Seth era casi cuatro años menor que Jessica y diez años menor que Garrett , el tercero de los hermanos. Por lo tanto, siempre habían estado los dos solos, formando una especie de dúo.

Un dúo de altercados y pinchazos, como sapos en el agua, pero dúo de todos modos, y aunque las peores travesuras ya habían pasado a la historia del pasado, ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistirse a pinchar al otro.

—Me ha parecido oír entrar a alguien —dijo Bella.

—Era yo —dijo él, sonriendo levemente.

—Ahora ya lo sé —dijo ella, poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola—. Si me disculpas…

—Te veo agitada hoy.

—No estoy agitada.

—Lo estás. Eso es…

—No es lo que hago mejor. Es…

—Sí que estás agitada —dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy… —cerró firmemente la boca; no se iba a rebajar a portarse como una niñita de tres años—. Ahora tengo que volver a mi habitación. Tengo un libro por leer.

Pero antes de que ella diera un paso para entrar, él dijo a su espalda:

—Te vi con Edward Masen la otra noche.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Él no podía saberlo, seguro. Nadie los había visto. De eso estaba segura.

—En la casa Swan—continuó él—. Apartados, en un rincón del salón de baile.

Bella espiró lentamente y se giró a mirarlo.

Seth la estaba mirando con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, pero ella vio algo más en su expresión, un cierto destello ladino en sus ojos.

Aunque su comportamiento diera a entender lo contrario, su hermano no era ningún estúpido. Y al parecer creía que su papel en la vida era vigilar a su hermana menor. Tal vez porque era el penúltimo y ella era la única con la que podía adoptar un papel de superior. Los demás no lo tolerarían.

—Soy amiga de su abuela —explicó, pues eso le pareció agradablemente neutro y soso—. Lo sabes.

—Los dos estabais muy absortos en una conversación acerca de algo.

—No era de nada que te pueda interesar a ti.

Él arqueó una molesta ceja.

—Podría sorprenderte.

—Rara vez me sorprendes.

—¿Te has propuesto conquistarlo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Él sonrió triunfante.

—Eso quiere decir que sí.

Bella alzó el mentón, mirándolo francamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé —dijo, porque a pesar de sus constantes altercados él la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Y seguro que se daría cuenta si le mentía.

O la torturaría hasta que ella le dijera la verdad.

Las cejas de Seth desaparecieron bajo un mechón de pelo, que llevaba demasiado largo y continuamente le caía sobre los ojos.

—¿Sí? Bueno, eso sí que es una noticia.

—Sólo para tus oídos —le advirtió ella—, y en realidad no es una noticia. Todavía no lo he decidido.

—Todavía.

—Lo digo en serio, Seth. No me hagas lamentar haber confiado en ti.

—Mujer de poca fe.

A ella le inquietó su falta de seriedad. Poniéndose las manos en las caderas, le dijo:

—Sólo te lo he dicho porque muy de vez en cuando no eres un idiota absoluto, y porque, en contra de lo que dictaría el sentido común, te quiero.

Él se puso serio, y ella recordó que a pesar de los estúpidos (en su opinión) intentos de parecer un alegre irresponsable, era en realidad muy inteligente y tenía un corazón de oro.

Un «retorcido» corazón de oro.

—Y no olvides —añadió, pues le pareció necesario— que he dicho «tal vez».

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Lo has dicho?

—Si no lo he dicho, lo he querido decir.

Él hizo un gesto de magnanimidad con la mano.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

—Nada —dijo ella, firmemente, mientras por su cabeza pasaban flotando horribles imágenes de Seth entrometiéndose—. Absolutamente nada. Por favor.

—Un decidido desperdicio de mis talentos.

—¡Seth!

—Bueno —dijo él, exhalando un exagerado suspiro—, tienes mi aprobación, por lo menos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, desconfiada.

—Sería un matrimonio excelente —dijo él—. Si no en otra cosa, piensa en los hijos.

Sabiendo que lo lamentaría, ella cedió a la necesidad de preguntar:

—¿Qué hijos?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Todos los lindos y ceceantes hijitos que podríais tener. Imagínate; Edwardzz y Bellzz. Bellz y Edwardz. Y los zublimes críoz Mazen.

Bella lo miró como si fuera un idiota. Porque era un idiota. De eso estaba segura.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Cómo se las arregló mi madre para dar a luz a siete hijos perfectamente normales y un fenómeno es algo que escapa a mi comprensión.

—Por aquí ze va a la zala de los niñoz —rio Seth mientras ella entraba en su habitación—, donde veremoz a los monízimoz Zarah y Zamuel Mazen. Y, ah, zí, no olvidemoz a la pequeñina Zuzannah.

Bella le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero no era tan gruesa como para bloquear el disparo de despedida:

—Eres un blanco muy fácil, Bells. Y no te olvides de bajar a tomar el té.

_Ha transcurrido una hora. Edward está a punto de enterarse de lo que significa pertenecer a una familia numerosa._

_Para bien o para mal._

—La señorita Swan está tomando el té —dijo el mayordomo, haciendo pasar a Edward al vestíbulo de la casa Número Cinco.

Edward lo siguió por el vestíbulo hasta el mismo salón rosa y crema en el que había estado con Bella la semana anterior.

Buen Dios, ¿sólo hacía una semana? Le parecía toda una vida.

Pero claro, andar a escondidas por la noche, infringir la ley y estar muy cerca de arruinar la reputación de una damita decente tiende a envejecer prematuramente a un hombre.

El mayordomo entró en la sala, entonó su nombre y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—¡Señor Masen!

Sorprendido, se giró a mirar a la madre de Bella, que estaba sentada en un sofá a rayas, dejando la taza de té en el platillo. No sabía por qué le sorprendía ver a Reneé Swan; era lógico que estuviera en su casa a esa hora de la tarde. Pero, por lo que fuera, durante el trayecto sólo se había imaginado a Bella.

—Lady Swan—saludó, haciéndole una cortés venia—. Qué placer verla.

—¿Conoce a mi hijo? —preguntó ella.

¿Hijo? Él no se había dado cuenta de que hubiera otra persona en el salón.

—Mi hermano Seth—dijo la voz de Bella.

Estaba sentada frente a su madre, en un sofá idéntico; ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde estaba Seth Swan, examinándolo con una temible sonrisa sesgada.

La sonrisa satisfecha de un hermano mayor, comprendió Edward. Tal vez era la misma sonrisa que él tendría en la cara si tuviera una hermana menor para torturar y proteger.

—Nos conocemos —dijo Seth.

Edward asintió. Se habían cruzado de tanto en tanto en la ciudad y habían sido alumnos en Eton al mismo tiempo. Pero él era varios años mayor, por lo que nunca se habían conocido bien.

—Swan—musitó, saludándolo con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Seth se apartó de la ventana y fue a dejarse caer al lado de Bella.

—Me alegra verte —dijo en dirección a Edward—.Bells dice que eres su amigo especial.

—¡Seth! —exclamó Bella. Volviéndose hacia Edward, se apresuró a decir—. No he dicho eso.

—Se me ha roto el corazón —dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró con una expresión algo malhumorada y siseó a su hermano:

—Basta.

—¿No le apetece una taza de té, señor Masen? —le ofreció lady Swan, pasando por alto la riña entre sus hijos como si no estuviera ocurriendo—. Es una mezcla especial que me gusta especialmente.

—Encantado.

Fue a sentarse en el mismo sillón donde se había sentado cuando estuvo con Bella, principalmente porque así dejaba más distancia entre él y Seth, aunque en realidad no sabía cuál Swan tenía más probabilidades de derramarle té caliente en los muslos.

Pero quedó en una posición rara. Estaba en el extremo más corto de la mesa baja del centro, y estando los Swan sentados en los sofás, daba la impresión de que estaba sentado en la cabecera.

—¿Leche? —preguntó lady Swan.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Edward—. Azúcar no, por favor.

—Bells se lo toma con tres cucharadas —comentó Seth cogiendo una galleta.

—¿Y qué le puede importar eso a él? —dijo Bella, entre dientes.

—Bueno —repuso Seth, tomando un bocado y masticando—, es tu amigo especial.

—No es… —miró a Edward—. No le haga caso.

Edward encontraba bastante molesto que un hombre menor que él lo tratara con esa especie de superioridad, pero al mismo tiempo, Seth lo estaba haciendo muy bien fastidiando a Bella , empresa que él sólo podía aprobar.

Así que decidió mantenerse fuera de la contienda, por lo que se giró hacia lady Swan, que, daba la casualidad, era la persona que tenía más cerca.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra esta tarde? —le preguntó.

Lady Swan le obsequió con una leve sonrisa, pasándole la taza de té.

—Hombre listo —musitó.

—Sólo es el instinto de auto conservación —dijo, evasivo.

Oyó una suave exclamación. Cuando miró a Bella , ella lo estaba mirando indignada, como si quisiera apuñalarlo con la mirada. Su hermano estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Lo siento —dijo, más que nada porque le pareció que era lo apropiado. No lo dijo en serio, lógicamente.

—No pertenece a una familia numerosa, ¿verdad, señor Masen?

—No —dijo él tranquilamente, bebiendo un poco de té, que era de una calidad excelente, por cierto—. Sólo tuve un hermano. —Guardó silencio, luchando, para contener la tristeza que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en su hermano, y concluyó—: Murió el año pasado.

—Oh —dijo lady Swan, cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. Cuánto lo siento. Lo había olvidado totalmente. Perdóneme, por favor. Y acepte mis más sinceras condolencias.

La disculpa fue tan natural y la condolencia tan sincera que Edward casi sintió la necesidad de consolarla. La miró, directamente a los ojos, y comprendió que ella lo entendía.

La mayoría de las personas no entendían. Todos sus amigos le dieron una palmada en la espalda, incómodos, diciendo que lo sentían, pero no lo entendieron. Tal vez la abuela Elizabeth sí; ella también lamentó la muerte de James. Pero eso era distinto, porque él y su abuela estaban muy unidos. Lady Swan era prácticamente una desconocida y, sin embargo, le importaba.

Eso lo encontró conmovedor y, hasta cierto punto, desconcertante. No lograba recordar ninguna ocasión en que alguien le hubiera dicho algo así en serio.

A excepción de Bella, claro; ella siempre decía en serio lo que fuera que dijera. Pero de todos modos, nunca se mostraba del todo, nunca se permitía mostrar vulnerabilidad.

La miró. Estaba sentada con la espalda muy derecha y las manos cogidas en la falda, observándolo con expresión de curiosidad.

No podía criticarla por eso. Él era exactamente igual.

—Gracias —dijo a lady Swan—. James fue un hermano excepcional, y el mundo quedó más pobre por perderlo.

Lady Swan guardó silencio un momento y luego, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, le sonrió y dijo:

—Pero usted no desea seguir hablando de eso ahora. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Edward miró a Bella. Estaba muy quieta, pero él vio cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho, con la respiración agitada por la impaciencia. Había avanzado en la traducción, de eso no le cabía duda, y seguro que deseaba contarle de qué se había enterado.

Tuvo buen cuidado de reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que Bella fingiría estar muerta si con eso lograba una entrevista a solas con él.

—Lady Hale habla muy bien de usted —dijo lady Swan.

Él la miró.

—Tengo suerte de ser su nieto.

—Siempre me ha caído bien su abuela —continuó lady Swan, bebiendo un poco de té—. Sé que asusta a la mitad de Londres…

—Ah, a mucho más de la mitad —dijo él, afablemente.

—Eso querría ella —rio lady Swan.

—Muy cierto.

—Yo, en cambio, siempre la he encontrado muy encantadora. Como una ráfaga de aire fresco, en realidad. Y, por supuesto, muy astuta y sensata para juzgar el carácter.

—Se lo diré.

—Habla muy bien de usted.

Vaya, eso era una repetición. No supo si lo hacía adrede o no, pero de todos modos, no podría haber hablado más claro si lo hubiera llevado a un lado y ofrecido dinero para que le propusiera matrimonio a su hija.

Claro que ella no sabía que su padre no era lord Masen, ni que él no sabía quién era su padre. Por encantadora y generosa que fuera la madre de Bella, dudaba mucho que se esforzara tanto en elogiarlo si supiera que era muy probable que llevase la sangre de un lacayo.

—Mi abuela también habla muy bien de usted —le dijo—. Lo cual es todo un cumplido puesto que rara vez habla bien de alguien.

—Con la excepción de Bells—terció Seth.

Edward lo miró. Casi había olvidado la presencia del joven.

—Sí —dijo tranquilamente—. Mi abuela adora a tu hermana.

—¿Sigues yendo a leerle todos los miércoles? —preguntó Seth a Bella.

—Los martes.

—Ah, lo ziento.

Edward pestañeó. ¿Ceceaba el hermano de Bella?

—Señor Masen —dijo Bella, después de darle un codazo en las costillas a su hermano, que él vio claramente.

—¿Sí? —dijo, simplemente por ser amable.

Ella se había quedado callada y él tuvo la impresión de que había dicho su apellido sin pensar antes en algo para decirle.

—Tengo entendido que es usted muy buen espadachín —dijo ella entonces.

Él la miró curioso. ¿Adónde quería llegar?

—Me gusta la esgrima, sí —contestó.

—Siempre he deseado aprender.

—Santo Dios —gruñó Seth.

—Sería muy buena para la esgrima —protestó ella.

—No me cabe duda —contestó Seth—. Justamente por eso no se te debería permitir jamás estar a menos de doce pasos de una espada. Es diabólica —explicó a Edward.

—Sí, lo he notado —musitó Edward, pensando que tal vez el hermano de Bella era más inteligente de lo que había creído.

Seth se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para coger otra galleta.

—Probablemente por eso no conseguimos casarla —dijo.

—¡Seth! —exclamó Bella, pero sólo porque lady Swan se había disculpado y seguido a un lacayo hasta el vestíbulo.

—¡Pero si es un cumplido! —Protestó Seth—. ¿No has esperado toda tu vida que yo esté de acuerdo en que eres más inteligente que cualquiera de los pobres tontos que han intentado cortejarte?

—Tal vez te cueste creerlo —replicó Bella—, pero no me voy a la cama cada noche pensando «Ay, ojalá mi hermano me dijera algo que en su retorcida mente pase por un cumplido».

Edward se atragantó con el té.

—¿Ves por qué la llamo diabólica? —preguntó Seth a Edward.

—Sin comentarios —dijo Edward.

—¡Mirad quién está aquí! —exclamó lady Swan desde la puerta.

Y justo a tiempo, pensó Edward. Diez segundos más y Bella habría asesinado alegremente a su hermano.

Miró hacia la puerta y al instante se levantó. Detrás de lady Swan estaba una de las hermanas mayores de Bella, la casada con un duque. Al menos le pareció que era ella. Todas se parecían tan fastidiosamente que no podía estar seguro.

—¡Ángela! —Exclamó Bella—, ven a sentarte a mi lado.

—No hay espacio a tu lado —dijo Ángela, pestañeando desconcertada.

—Lo habrá, tan pronto como Seth salga de aquí —dijo Bella, con alegre malignidad.

Seth se levantó, haciendo todo un alarde de ofrecerle el asiento a su hermana.

—Hijos —dijo lady Swan suspirando mientras volvía a sentarse—. Nunca sé muy bien si me alegra haberlos tenido.

Pero nadie habría confundido el humor que se detectaba en su voz con algo que no fuera cariño. Edward se sintió encantado. El hermano de Bella era un poco pelma, por lo menos cuando estaba con ella, y las pocas veces que había oído conversar a más de dos Swan, se interrumpían hablando al mismo tiempo y rara vez resistían el impulso de intercambiar pullas y pinchazos.

Pero se querían. Eso estaba clarísimo.

—Me alegra verla, excelencia —dijo a la joven duquesa, cuando ella ya estaba sentada al lado de Bella.

—Por favor, llámeme Ángela—dijo ella, sonriendo alegremente—. No hay ninguna necesidad de formalismos si es amigo de Bella. Además —añadió, cogiendo una taza y sirviéndose té ella misma—, no puedo sentirme duquesa en la sala de estar de mi madre.

—¿Qué se siente, entonces?

—Mmm —bebió un trago de té—. Simplemente Ángela Swan, supongo. Es difícil desprenderse del apellido en este clan. En espíritu, quiero decir.

—Espero que eso sea un cumplido —dijo lady Swan.

Ángela le sonrió.

—Jamás escaparé de ti, me parece. No hay nada como la propia familia para hacerte sentir que no has crecido —comentó a Edward.

Recordando su último encuentro con el barón, Edward dijo, tal vez con más sentimiento del que debiera expresar:

—Sé exactamente qué quiere decir.

—Sí —dijo la duquesa—, me lo imagino.

Edward no dijo nada. Estaba claro que su distanciamiento del barón era de conocimiento público, aun cuando el motivo no lo fuera.

—¿Cómo están los niños, Ángela? —preguntó lady Swan.

—Traviesos, como siempre. David quiere un cachorro, de preferencia uno que crezca hasta el tamaño de un poni pequeño, y Caroline está desesperada por volver a casa de Benedict. —Bebió un trago de té y miró a Edward—. Mi hija pasó tres semanas con mi hermano y su familia el mes pasado. Él le ha estado dando clases de dibujo.

—Es un excelente pintor, ¿verdad?

—Tiene dos cuadros expuestos en la National Gallery —dijo lady Swan, sonriendo de orgullo.

—Pero rara vez viene a la ciudad —terció Bella.

—Prefieren el silencio y la tranquilidad del campo —dijo su madre.

Pero Edward detectó un leve filo en su voz. Una firmeza que indicaba claramente que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

Al menos no delante de él.

Hizo un rápido repaso en su memoria, por si había oído comentar algo acerca de algún tipo de escándalo en que hubiera estado involucrado Benedict Swan. No recordó nada, pero claro, Benedict era por lo menos diez años mayor que él, y si había algo adverso en su pasado, lo más probable era que hubiese ocurrido antes de que él viniera a vivir en la ciudad.

Miró a Bella, para ver su reacción a las palabras de su madre. No había sido exactamente una reprimenda, pero estaba claro que impidió a Bella decir algo más.

Pero si Bella estaba ofendida, no lo demostraba. Había vuelto su atención a la ventana, y estaba mirando hacia fuera, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y pestañeando.

—¿Hace calor fuera? —Le preguntó a su hermana—. Parece que el día está soleado.

—Mucho —dijo Ángela, con la taza junto a la boca—. Vine a pie desde la casa Hastings.

—Me encantaría salir a caminar —declaró Bella.

A Edward sólo le llevó un segundo captar la indirecta.

—Sería un placer para mí acompañarla, señorita Swan—dijo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Bella, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Yo salí a dar mi paseo esta mañana —dijo lady Swan—. Los crocus están florecidos en el parque. Un poco más allá de la Guard House.

Edward casi sonrió. El cuartel de los guardias estaba al final de Hyde Park. Les llevaría toda la tarde ir y volver.

Se levantó y le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Vamos a ver los crocus entonces?

—Ah, sería delicioso —dijo Bella, levantándose—. Sólo tengo que ir a buscar a mi doncella para que nos acompañe.

Seth se apartó del alféizar de la ventana, donde había estado apoyado.

—Tal vez yo podría ir también.

Bella le lanzó una mirada disuasoria.

—O tal vez no —musitó él.

—Yo te necesito aquí, en todo caso —dijo lady Swan.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Seth, sonriendo con la mayor inocencia—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te necesito —repuso ella, entre dientes.

—Tu hermana estará segura conmigo —dijo Edward a Seth—. Te lo prometo.

—Ah, no tengo la menor preocupación respecto a eso —dijo Seth, con su apacible sonrisa—. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿estarás tú seguro con ella?

Fue una suerte, pensó Edward después, que Bella ya hubiera salido del salón a buscar su chaqueta y a su doncella, porque lo más probable es que hubiera asesinado a su hermano allí mismo.


	12. Capitulo 11

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Tan pronto como estuvieron en la acera, delante de la casa Número Cinco, Edward preguntó a Bella:

—¿Es discreta tu doncella?

—Ah, no te preocupes por Frances —dijo ella, terminando de ponerse los guantes—. Tenemos un pacto.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué será que esas palabras, salidas de tus labios, producen terror en mi alma?

—Ah, pues, no lo sé —repuso ella alegremente—, pero sí puedo asegurarte que no nos seguirá a menos de doce pasos mientras caminemos. Sólo tenemos que pararnos a darle un bote de caramelos de menta.

—¿De menta?

—Es muy fácil de sobornar —explicó Bella, girándose a mirar a Frances, que ya venía caminando detrás de ellos a la distancia requerida, y tenía cara de estar muy aburrida—. Todas las mejores doncellas lo son.

—No lo sabía —musitó Edward.

—Eso sí lo encuentro difícil de creer —dijo ella.

No le cabía duda que él había sobornado a doncellas de todo Londres. No lograba imaginarse que hubiera llegado a su edad, con su reputación, sin haber tenido una aventura con una mujer que deseara mantener en secreto.

Él sonrió con expresión inescrutable.

—Un caballero no habla de esas cosas.

Bella decidió no continuar con el tema, no porque no estuviera muerta de curiosidad sino porque le pareció que hablaba en serio y no le iba a revelar ningún secreto, por delicioso que fuera.

Y, la verdad, ¿para qué gastar energía si no iba a llegar a ninguna parte?

—Creí que no escaparíamos jamás —dijo, cuando iban llegando al final de la calle—. Tengo muchísimo que decirte.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla con evidente interés.

—¿Has podido traducir la nota?

Bella miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. Sí, había dicho que Frances se mantendría a cierta distancia, pero nunca estaba de más comprobarlo, puesto que a Seth no le era desconocido el concepto de soborno.

—Sí —dijo, cuando ya había comprobado que no la oirían—. Bueno, la mayor parte por lo menos. Lo suficiente para saber que tenemos que centrar nuestra búsqueda en la biblioteca.

Edward se rio.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Vanessa era mucho más lista de lo que dejaba ver. Si quería elegir una sala en la que era más probable que su marido no entrara, no pudo hacer mejor elección: la biblioteca. Bueno, además del dormitorio, supongo, pero —la miró con esa molesta expresión de superioridad—, ese no es un tema para tus oídos.

—Hombre antipático —masculló ella.

—No es esa una acusación que me hagan con frecuencia —dijo él, con una sonrisa levemente divertida—, pero está claro que tú haces aflorar lo mejor de mí.

El sarcasmo era tan evidente que ella sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

—La biblioteca has dicho —musitó él, después de tomarse un momento para disfrutar del fastidio de ella—. Tiene perfecta lógica. Mi abuelo paterno no era un intelectual.

—Espero que eso signifique que no tenía muchos libros —dijo ella, ceñuda—. Sospecho que ella dejó otra pista metida en uno.

—No tenemos esa suerte —dijo él, haciendo un mal gesto—. Puede que mi abuelo no fuera aficionado a los libros, pero sí le importaban muchísimo las apariencias, y ningún barón que se respete tendría una casa sin una biblioteca, o con una biblioteca sin libros.

A Bella se le escapó un gemido.

—Llevará toda una noche revisar los libros de una biblioteca.

Él le sonrió compasivo y a ella le revoloteó algo en el estómago. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que hizo fue inspirar aire, y no pudo quitarse de encima la extrañísima sensación de que estaba sorprendida.

Pero de qué, no tenía idea.

—Tal vez una vez que veas lo que hay, algo adquirirá sentido de repente —dijo Edward. Se encogió de hombros en el momento en que iban dando la vuelta a la esquina para entrar en Park Lane—. Ese tipo de cosas me ocurre a mí todo el tiempo. Generalmente cuando menos lo espero.

Bella asintió, todavía algo inquieta por esa extraña sensación, como de mareo, que la había invadido.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he deseado que pudiera ocurrir —dijo, obligándose a reenfocar la atención en el asunto que tenían entre manos—. Pero Vanessa es algo críptica para escribir. O… no sé, tal vez no lo hizo con intención y yo sólo pienso eso porque no sé traducir todas las palabras. Pero sí creo que podemos suponer que no encontraremos los diamantes sino otra pista.

—¿Eso por qué?

—Estoy casi segura —dijo ella, moviendo de arriba abajo la cabeza, pensativa—, que debemos buscar en la biblioteca, concretamente en un libro. Y no veo cómo ella podría haber metido diamantes entre las páginas.

—Podría haber ahuecado un libro, sacándole páginas, creando un escondite.

Ella retuvo el aliento.

—Eso no se me había ocurrido —exclamó, con los ojos agrandados por el entusiasmo—. Tendremos que redoblar los esfuerzos. Creo, aunque no estoy segura, que el libro será uno sobre un tema científico.

—Eso reducirá las posibilidades —dijo él, asintiendo—. Hace tiempo que no he estado en la biblioteca de la casa Culllen, pero no recuerdo que hubiera muchos tratados científicos.

Bella frunció ligeramente los labios, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de la pista.

—Es algo que tiene que ver con agua, pero no creo que sea de biología.

—Excelente trabajo —dijo él—, y si aún no te lo he dicho, gracias.

Bella estuvo a punto de tropezar, por ese cumplido tan inesperado.

—De nada —dijo, una vez recuperada de la sorpresa—. Me encanta hacerlo. Para ser franca, no sé qué haré cuando todo esto haya acabado. El diario es realmente una agradable distracción.

—¿De qué necesitas distraerte? —preguntó él.

Bella pensó un momento.

—No lo sé —dijo al final. Lo miró y se le frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos encontraron los de él—. ¿No es triste eso?

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió, y esta vez su sonrisa no fue de superioridad, y ni siquiera irónica; fue simplemente una sonrisa.

—Supongo que eso es bastante normal.

Pero ella no estaba muy convencida de eso. Antes de que entrara en su vida el entusiasmo por el diario y la búsqueda de las joyas, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su tiempo estaba metido en un molde. Siempre las mismas cosas, las mismas personas, la misma comida, las mismas vistas.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba un cambio.

Tal vez esa era otra maldición que podía atribuir a Vanessa Rossi Masen. Tal vez ni siquiera había deseado un cambio antes de comenzar a traducir el diario. O tal vez no sabía que deseaba un cambio.

Pero ahora… después de eso…

Tenía la sensación de que nada volvería a ser igual.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a la casa Cullen? —preguntó, deseosa de cambiar el tema.

Él suspiró. O tal vez gimió.

—Supongo que no te lo tomarías bien si te dijera que voy a ir solo.

—Muy mal me lo tomaría —confirmó ella.

—Me lo imaginaba. —La miró de reojo—. ¿Todos son tan obstinados como tú en tu familia?

—No —repuso ella francamente—, aunque se acercan bastante. Mi hermana Jessica, en especial. No la conoces. Y Seth. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Es una bestia.

—¿Por qué sospecho que sea lo que sea lo que te ha hecho, tú le has devuelto el golpe y luego le has hecho pagar diez veces más?

Ella ladeó la cabeza tratando de parecer muy irónica y sofisticada:

—¿Quieres decir que no me crees capaz de poner la otra mejilla?

—Ni por un segundo.

—Muy bien, es cierto —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros; no sería capaz de mantener la farsa mucho tiempo, en todo caso—. Tampoco puedo estarme quieta durante un sermón.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él sonriendo.

—Mentiroso. Ni siquiera lo intentas. Sé de muy buena tinta que jamás vas a la iglesia.

—¿Me tienen vigilado esas personas de tan buena tinta? ¡Qué tranquilizador!

—Tu abuela.

—Ah, eso lo explica. ¿Creerías que mi alma ya no es redimible?

—Por supuesto, pero eso no es motivo para hacernos sufrir al resto.

Él la miró con un destello de picardía en los ojos.

—¿Tan terrible es la tortura de estar en la iglesia sin mi calmante presencia?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. No es justo que yo tenga que asistir a los servicios religiosos y tú no.

—¿Desde cuándo formamos una pareja que tenga que ajustar cuentas por esas cosas?

La pregunta la desconcertó.

Y le quedó claro que él no podía resistirse a seguir embromándola, porque dijo:

—Tu familia no fue nada sutil al respecto.

—Ah, eso —dijo ella, reprimiendo a duras penas un gemido.

—¿Eso?

—Ellos.

—No son tan terribles —dijo él.

—No, pero tienen gustos tradicionales. Supongo que debo pedirte disculpas.

—No es necesario —musitó él, aunque sospechó que sólo fue una respuesta automática.

Bella exhaló un suspiro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los intentos, muchas veces desesperados, de su familia por casarla, pero veía cómo eso podía ser inquietante para el pobre hombre así atacado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —dijo, mirándolo compasiva—, no eres el primer caballero que han tratado de encajarme.

—Qué manera más encantadora de expresarlo.

—Aunque si lo piensas —continuó ella—, en realidad es una ventaja para nosotros si creen que podríamos formar pareja.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Ella pensó rápidamente. Todavía no sabía si deseaba intentar conquistarlo, pero sí sabía muy bien que no quería que él pensara que lo deseaba. Porque si se enteraba, y luego la rechazaba, bueno, nada podría ser más terrible.

Ni doloroso.

—Bueno —dijo, improvisando—, vamos a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en mutua compañía, al menos hasta que terminemos lo del diario. Si mi familia piensa que podría haber un altar al final del viaje, hay muchas menos posibilidades de que pongan objeciones.

Él pareció considerar eso. Pero, ante la sorpresa de ella, no dijo nada, lo cual significaba que tenía que hablar ella.

—La verdad es —dijo entonces, tratando de parecer muy natural y despreocupada—, que están locos por librarse de mí.

—Me parece que no eres justa con tu familia —dijo él, en voz baja.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta de asombro. Había detectado un matiz en su voz, algo serio, inesperado.

—Ah —dijo, pestañeando, tratando de encontrar un comentario adecuado—. Bueno…

Él se giró a mirarla, con una luz extraña, intensa, en sus ojos.

—Tienes mucha suerte por tener esa familia —dijo.

De repente ella se sintió incómoda. Edward la estaba mirando con una intensidad…, como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando alrededor, y sólo estaban en Hyde Park, por el amor de Dios, hablando de su familia.

—Bueno, sí —dijo.

—Sólo lo hacen porque te quieren y desean lo mejor para ti.

—¿Quieres decir que tú eres lo mejor para mí? —bromeó ella.

Porque tenía que bromear; no sabía de qué otra manera reaccionar ante el extraño humor de él. Cualquier otra cosa que dijera revelaría demasiado. Y tal vez su broma lo obligaría a revelar algo de él.

—No es eso lo que he querido decir, y lo sabes —dijo él, acalorado.

—Perdona —dijo, retrocediendo un paso, desconcertada por su reacción.

Pero él no había acabado. La miró con los ojos relampagueantes, como nunca lo había visto.

—Deberías agradecer que perteneces a una familia numerosa y amorosa.

—Y lo agradezco. Yo…

—¿Sabes a cuántas personas tengo yo en este mundo? —interrumpió él. Avanzó, acercándosele tanto que ella se sintió incómoda—. ¿Lo sabes? A una, sólo a una —continuó, sin esperar respuesta—. Mi abuela. Y daría mi vida por ella.

Bella no había visto nunca esa exaltación en él, ni siquiera soñaba que pudiera sentirla. Normalmente era muy tranquilo, calmado, imperturbable. Incluso esa noche en la casa Swan, cuando él estaba alterado por el encuentro con su padre, seguía teniendo un cierto aire de frivolidad. Y entonces comprendió qué era lo que había en él que lo hacía diferente. Nunca estaba del todo serio.

Hasta ese momento.

No podía apartar los ojos de su cara, ni siquiera cuando él se giró y sólo tuvo a la vista su perfil. Él estaba contemplando un punto lejano en el horizonte, algún árbol o un arbusto que tal vez ni siquiera sabía identificar.

—¿Sabes lo que significa estar solo? —le preguntó entonces, en voz baja, sin mirarla—. No una hora, ni una tarde, sino saber, saber absolutamente que dentro de unos años no tendrás a nadie.

Ella abrió la boca para decir no, por supuesto que no, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de no era una pregunta, que él no había hecho la entonación de interrogación al final de la frase.

Esperó, porque no sabía qué decir. Y luego porque comprendió que si decía algo, si trataba de insinuar que sí lo entendía, acabaría ese momento y nunca sabría lo que él estaba pensando.

Y en ese momento, cuando le estaba mirando la cara mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, comprendió que deseaba angustiosamente saber qué estaba pensando.

—¿Señor Masen? —Susurró al fin, cuando ya había pasado todo un minuto—. ¿ Edward?

Lo vio mover los labios antes de oír su voz. Sonreía burlonamente, y ella tuvo la extrañísima sensación de que él había aceptado su mala suerte, que estaba dispuesto no sólo a aceptarla sino también a abrazarla y a deleitarse en ella, porque si intentaba combatirla simplemente se le rompería el corazón. Ese era su destino en este mundo.

—Daría cualquier cosa por tener a una persona más por la cual ofrecer mi vida —dijo él.

Y entonces Bella se enteró de que ciertas cosas llegan como un relámpago, y que algunas simplemente se saben sin tener la capacidad para explicarlas.

Porque en ese momento supo que se casaría con ese hombre.

Era el candidato ideal.

Edward Masen sabía lo que era importante. Era divertido, era irónico, sarcástico, sabía ser arrogantemente burlón, pero sabía qué era lo importante.

Y hasta ese momento ella nunca había comprendido lo importante que era eso para ella.

Deseó decir algo, hacer algo. Por fin había comprendido lo que deseaba en la vida, y pensó que debería saltar con los dos pies, trabajar hacia su objetivo y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para conseguirlo.

Pero estaba paralizada, muda, contemplando el perfil de Edward. Notó algo en la manera como él tenía apretadas las mandíbulas. Se veía triste, atormentado. Y entonces sintió el avasallador impulso de levantar la mano y acariciarlo, de rozarle la mejilla, de alisarle el pelo cobrizo ahí donde la coleta caía sobre el cuello de su chaqueta.

Pero no lo hizo. No era tan valiente.

De pronto él se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos con una intensidad y claridad que la dejó sin aliento. Y tuvo la extraña impresión de que sólo en ese momento veía al hombre que había debajo de la superficie.

—¿Volvemos? —dijo él, en tono alegre, con su voz ya decepcionantemente normal.

Lo que fuera que había ocurrido entre ellos, había pasado.

—Sí, claro —aceptó; no era ese el momento para presionarlo—. Vamos.

Se interrumpió. Él se había puesto rígido y estaba mirando fijamente algo por encima del hombro de ella.

Bella se giró para ver qué le había captado la atención.

Experimentó un sobresalto. Su padre venía caminando por el sendero, directo hacia ellos.

Miró alrededor. Estaban en la parte menos concurrida del parque, y por lo tanto, no había muchas personas. Vio a unos cuantos aristócratas al otro lado del claro, pero ninguno tan cerca que pudiera oír una conversación, eso si Edward y su padre eran capaces de tratarse con cortesía.

Nuevamente miró de un caballero Masen al otro y cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que los veía juntos.

Una mitad de ella deseó llevar a Edward hacia un lado para evitar una escena, mientras su otra mitad se moría de curiosidad. Si continuaban así y ella por fin podía estar presente en una conversación, tal vez se enteraría de la causa de su distanciamiento.

Pero eso no dependía de ella; tenía que ser decisión de Edward.

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él entreabrió los labios y alzó un poquito el mentón.

—No —dijo, y su voz le pareció a ella curiosamente meditabunda—. Este es un parque público.

Miró de Edward a su padre y nuevamente a Edward, sin duda moviendo la cabeza como una pelota de tenis mal lanzada.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, pero él no la oyó.

Él no habría oído el estruendo de un cañón que hubiera disparado junto a su oreja, tan concentrado estaba en el hombre que seguía caminando hacia ellos despreocupadamente.

—Padre —dijo Edward, obsequiándolo con una untuosa sonrisa—, qué alegría verte.

Por la cara de lord Masen pasó una expresión de repugnancia que se apresuró a reprimir.

— Edward —dijo, con la voz pareja, correcta y, en opinión de Bella, absolutamente sosa—. Qué… extraño… verte aquí con la señorita Swan.

Bella levantó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendida. Él había dicho su apellido de una manera rara, como muy intencionada. No había supuesto que la meterían en la batalla, pero al parecer ya estaba metida.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —preguntó Edward, con la voz arrastrada, hablándole a ella, pero sin apartar los ojos de la cara del barón.

—Nos han presentado —contestó Bella.

—Efectivamente —dijo lord Masen, cogiéndole la mano enguantada e inclinándose a besarle el dorso—. Está encantadora como siempre, señorita Swan.

Eso le demostró a ella que ellos hablaban de otra cosa, porque sabía muy bien que no siempre era encantadora.

—¿Disfruta de la compañía de mi hijo? —le preguntó lord Masen, y ella observó que, otra vez, alguien le hacía una pregunta sin mirarla.

—Por supuesto —contestó, mirando del uno al otro—. Es un acompañante muy ameno. —Y entonces añadió, simplemente porque no pudo resistirse—: Usted debe de sentirse muy orgulloso de él.

Eso captó la atención del barón. La miró, moviendo los ojos con una expresión que no era exactamente humor.

—Orgulloso —musitó, curvando los labios en una leve sonrisa, que ella encontró bastante parecida a la de Edward —. Interesante adjetivo.

—Bastante claro, diría yo —dijo Bella, fríamente.

—Nada es nunca claro para mi padre —dijo Edward.

Al barón se le endureció la mirada.

—Lo que quiere decir mi hijo es que soy capaz de ver el matiz en una situación… cuando existe uno. A veces, mi querida señorita Swan, las cosas que tenemos entre manos están muy claramente en blanco y negro.

Ella entreabrió los labios, y miró a Edward y luego a su padre. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

Notó que Edward aumentaba la presión en su brazo, pero cuando él habló, lo hizo con voz alegre y despreocupada; demasiado despreocupada.

—Por una vez, mi padre y yo estamos en total acuerdo. Con mucha frecuencia uno puede ver el mundo con absoluta claridad.

—¿En este momento, tal vez? —dijo el barón.

«Pues no», deseó gritar Bella. Por lo que a ella se refería, esa era la conversación más abstracta y turbia que había oído en toda su vida. Pero se quedó callada. En parte porque no le correspondía hablar, pero también en parte porque no quería hacer nada que impidiera el desarrollo de la escena.

Miró a Edward. Estaba sonriendo, pero tenía los ojos fríos.

—Creo que mis opiniones en este momento son claras —dijo, tranquilamente.

De repente el barón centró su atención en ella.

—¿Y usted, señorita Swan? ¿Ve las cosas en blanco y negro, o su mundo está pintado en matices de gris?

—Eso depende —contestó, alzando el mentón hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Lord Masen era un hombre tan alto como Edward, y se veía sano y en buena forma. Su cara era agradable y sorprendentemente juvenil. Tenía ojos azules y pómulos altos y anchos.

Pero a ella le cayó mal a primera vista. Detectaba rabia en él, algo solapado y cruel. Y no le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir a Edward.

Él jamás le había dicho nada, pero estaba claro como el agua en su cara, en su voz, y en su forma de levantar el mentón.

—Una respuesta muy educada y evasiva, señorita Swan —dijo él barón, haciéndole una ligera venia.

—Qué raro —dijo ella—, no suelo ser evasiva.

—¿No, verdad? Tiene fama de ser más bien, franca.

—Es bien merecida —dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

El barón se echó a reír.

—Simplemente procure estar en posesión de toda la información antes de formar sus opiniones, señorita Swan. O —movió ligeramente la cabeza de modo que quedó mirándole la cara de una manera rara, ladina—, antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Bella se dispuso a darle una respuesta hiriente, la misma que esperaba improvisar mientras hablara, porque no tenía idea de qué había querido advertirle. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward le apretó el brazo, tan fuerte que le dolió.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo él—. Tu familia te estará esperando.

—Deles mis recuerdos —dijo lord Masen, haciendo una elegante venia—. Son buenos aristócratas en su familia. Estoy seguro de que desean lo mejor para usted.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo. Ignoraba los sobrentendidos, pero era obvio que no tenía todos los datos. Y detestaba que la dejaran en la ignorancia.

Edward le tironeó del brazo, fuerte, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él ya iba caminando. Tropezó en un bache del camino y casi de un salto se puso a su lado.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? —preguntó, resollando por intentar seguirle el paso.

Él iba caminando a largas zancadas, a una velocidad que sus piernas más cortas simplemente no podían igualar.

—De nada —contestó él, entre dientes.

—No era de nada.

Miró atrás por encima del hombro, para ver si lord Masen seguía detrás de ellos. No estaba, pero el movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre G Edward, que por lo visto no sentía ninguna inclinación a tratarla con especial ternura o solicitud. Pero se detuvo, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que ella recuperara el equilibrio y continuara andando.

—No ha sido nada —le dijo, y ella notó su voz dura y seca, y otras cien cosas más que jamás se había imaginado que oiría en su voz.

No debería haber dicho nada más. Sabía que no debía decir nada más, pero no siempre hacía caso de sus propias advertencias, de modo que mientras él le tironeaba, casi arrastrándola hacia Mayfair, le preguntó:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él se detuvo tan de repente que casi chocó con él.

—¿Hacer? ¿Nosotros?

—Nosotros —confirmó ella, aunque la voz no le salió tan firme como habría querido.

—No «vamos» a hacer nada —dijo él, en tono más afilado a medida que hablaba—. «Vamos» a caminar hasta tu casa, donde vamos a depositarte en tu puerta y luego «vamos» a volver a mi pequeño y estrecho apartamento para beber una copa.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —le preguntó ella, con la voz suave pero muy franca.

Él no contestó. No contestó y luego a ella le quedó muy claro que no iba a contestar. No era asunto suyo, pero, ay, cuánto le habría gustado que lo fuera.

—¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa, o deseas caminar con tu doncella? —le preguntó él al fin.

Bella miró atrás por encima del hombro. Frances seguía detrás de ellos, estaba cerca de un enorme olmo. No se veía en absoluto aburrida. Exhaló un suspiro. Esta vez iba a necesitar muchísimos caramelos de menta.


	13. Capitulo 12

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Era extraordinario, iba pensando Edward, fastidiado consigo mismo, odiándose, cómo un encuentro con el barón podía estropear un día perfecto.

Y ni siquiera era tanto el barón. No lo soportaba, cierto, pero no era eso lo que le fastidiaba, lo que lo tenía despierto por la noche, regañándose, rumiando su estupidez.

Detestaba lo que le hacía el barón, cómo una conversación con él lo convertía en un desconocido. Y si no en un desconocido, en un facsímil asombrosamente bueno de Edward Anthony Masen a los quince años. Por el amor de Dios, ya era un adulto, un hombre de veintiocho años. Se había marchado de casa y, era de esperar, había crecido. Debería ser capaz de portarse como un adulto cuando se encontraba con el barón. No debería sentirse así.

No debería sentir nada. Nada.

Pero le ocurría cada vez. Se enfadaba. Y explotaba. Y decía cosas simplemente para provocar. Eso era grosero, inmaduro, y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

Y esta vez había ocurrido delante de Bella.

La había acompañado a su casa en silencio. Se daba cuenta de que ella quería hablar. Demonios, aunque no se lo hubiera visto en la cara, habría sabido que deseaba hablar. Bella siempre deseaba hablar. Pero por lo visto sabía cuándo debía dejar las cosas en paz, porque había guardado silencio durante toda la caminata por Hyde Park y Mayfair. Y ya estaban ahí, delante de la casa de ella, y Frances, la doncella, seguía a doce pasos detrás de ellos.

—Lamento la escena en el parque —se apresuró a decir, puesto que debía presentar algún tipo de disculpa.

—Creo que nadie la vio —contestó ella—, o por lo menos, creo que nadie oyó nada. Y no fue culpa tuya.

Él no pudo dejar de sonreír. Una sonrisa irónica, puesto que era el único tipo de sonrisa que era capaz de esbozar en ese momento. Sí era culpa suya. Tal vez su padre le provocaba, pero ya era hora de que él aprendiera a no hacerle caso.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó Bella.

—Mejor que no —repuso él, negando con la cabeza.

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos insólitamente serios.

—Me gustaría que entraras.

Fue una simple declaración, tan llana y sin adornos que comprendió que no podía negarse. Asintió, y juntos subieron la escalinata. Los demás Swan se habían dispersado, de modo que cuando entraron en el salón rosa y crema ya no había nadie allí. Bella esperó junto a la puerta mientras él se disponía a tomar asiento, y después cerró la puerta. Totalmente.

Él arqueó las cejas, interrogante. En ciertos círculos, bastaba una puerta cerrada para exigir matrimonio.

—Yo creía —dijo ella, pasado un momento—, que lo único que habría hecho mejor mi vida era tener un padre.

Él guardó silencio.

—Siempre que me enfadaba con mi madre —continuó ella, sin moverse de la puerta—, o con uno de mis hermanos o hermanas, pensaba «Ojalá tuviera padre. Todo sería perfecto, y seguro que se pondría de mi parte». —Lo miró, con los labios curvados en una encantadora sonrisa sesgada—. Claro que él no se habría puesto de mi parte, puesto que la mayoría de las veces yo estaba equivocada, pero me consolaba muchísimo pensarlo.

Edward continuó guardando silencio. Lo único que podía hacer era imaginarse que era un Swan; imaginarse con todos esos hermanos, todas esas risas. Y no pudo contestar, porque le dolía demasiado pensar que ella lo tenía todo y todavía quería más.

—Siempre sentía envidia de las personas que tenían padre —continuó ella—. Pero ahora ya no.

Él se volvió bruscamente y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con igual franqueza, y él comprendió que no podía apartar la vista. No debía, ni podía.

—Es mejor no tener padre que tener uno como el tuyo, Edward —dijo ella en voz baja—. Lo siento mucho.

Eso lo desarmó. Esa era una chica que lo tenía todo, al menos todo lo que él pensaba que habría deseado, y lo entendía.

—Yo tengo recuerdos, por lo menos —continuó ella, sonriendo tristemente—. O mejor dicho recuerdos de cosas que me han contado otros. Sé cómo era mi padre, y sé que era un hombre bueno. Me habría querido si hubiese vivido. Me habría amado sin reservas ni condiciones.

Le temblaron los labios, en una expresión que él nunca le había visto. Era una expresión rara, como si se desaprobara a sí misma. Una expresión increíble en Bella, y justamente por eso, pasmosa.

—Y sé que muchas veces es bastante difícil quererme —continuó ella, dejando salir el aliento de modo entrecortado, como cuando la persona no logra creerse del todo lo que está diciendo.

Y de repente Edward se enteró de que algunas cosas llegan como un relámpago; y que hay ciertas cosas que uno simplemente las sabe sin ser capaz de explicarlas. Porque mientras la miraba, lo único que podía pensar era «no».

No.

Sería bastante fácil amar a Isabella Swan.

No supo de dónde le vino ese pensamiento, ni en qué extraño recoveco de su mente llegó a esa conclusión, porque estaba muy seguro de que sería casi imposible «vivir» con ella, pero, en cierto modo, sabía que no sería en absoluto difícil quererla.

—Hablo demasiado —dijo ella.

Él había estado sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Soy muy terca para discutir.

Eso era cierto, pero lo que…

—Y puedo ser muy desagradable cuando no me salgo con la mía, aunque me gustaría pensar que la mayor parte del tiempo soy bastante razonable…

Edward se echó a reír. Buen Dios, estaba enumerando todas las causas de que fuera difícil amarla. Tenía razón, claro, en todas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía mayor importancia. Al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, desconfiada.

—Cállate —dijo él, cruzando la distancia que los separaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente calla.

—Pero…

Él le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Hazme un favor —le dijo dulcemente—. No digas ni una sola palabra.

Sorprendentemente, ella se quedó en silencio.

Él estuvo un momento simplemente mirándola. Era muy raro que estuviera quieta, que no se le estuviera moviendo algo en la cara, que no estuviera hablando o expresando una opinión con sólo arrugar la nariz. La contempló, memorizando la forma como se le arqueaban las cejas, formando delicadas alitas, y se le agrandaban los ojos por el esfuerzo de continuar callada. Saboreó el calor de su aliento en el dedo, y el raro sonido que hacía en el fondo de la garganta sin darse cuenta.

Y entonces no pudo evitarlo. La besó.

Le enmarcó la cara entre las manos y bajó la boca hacia la de ella. La vez anterior estaba furioso, y la vio poco más que como una fruta prohibida, la chica que su padre pensaba que él no podía tener.

Pero esta vez lo haría bien. Ese sería el primer beso.

Y sería memorable, inolvidable.

Le rozó los labios con los suyos, suave, tiernamente. Esperó a que ella suspirara, que se le ablandara el cuerpo, apretándolo al de él. No haría más hasta que ella le dejara claro que estaba dispuesta a dar.

Y entonces se ofrecería él.

Deslizó la boca sobre la de ella, con una ligera fricción, para sentir la textura de sus labios, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Le rozó los labios con la lengua, tierno y dulce, hasta que ella los entreabrió.

Entonces la saboreó. Era dulce, cálida, y le correspondía al beso con una endemoniada mezcla de inocencia y experiencia, que él no se habría imaginado jamás. Inocencia, porque estaba claro que ella no sabía lo que hacía; y experiencia porque, a pesar de eso, lo volvía loco.

La besó más profundamente, deslizando las manos a lo largo de su espalda, hasta dejar una apoyada en su cintura y la otra en la elevación de sus nalgas. La estrechó fuertemente, apretándola a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir la dura y evidente prueba de su deseo. Eso era una locura. Una locura. Estaban en el salón de su madre, a unos pocos palmos de la puerta, que podría abrir en cualquier momento cualquier hermano que no sentiría el menor escrúpulo en descuartizarlo ahí mismo.

Pero no podía parar.

La deseaba. La deseaba toda entera.

Dios lo amparara. La deseaba en ese mismo momento, ahí.

—¿Te gusta esto? —musitó, deslizando los labios por su oreja.

La sintió afirmar con la cabeza, oyó su suave exclamación. Eso lo envalentonó. Lo encendió.

—¿Y esto? —susurró, deslizando una mano hasta rodearle un pecho.

Ella volvió a asentir, susurrando un «¡sí!».

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, ni pudo dejar de meter la mano por debajo de su chaqueta para que lo único que quedara entre su mano y el cuerpo de ella fuera la delgada tela del vestido.

—Esto te gustará más —dijo, pícaramente, moviendo la palma sobre su pecho hasta que sintió endurecerse el pezón.

Ella emitió un gemido y entonces él se permitió más libertades; le cogió el pezón entre los dedos, se lo movió, girándolo un poco y estirándoselo hasta que ella volvió a gemir y le apretó fuertemente los hombros.

Sería estupenda en la cama, comprendió, sintiendo una primitiva satisfacción. No sabría qué hacer, pero eso no importaría. No tardaría en aprender, y él tenía todo el tiempo de su vida para enseñarle.

Y ella sería suya.

Suya.

Y entonces, cuando volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras le introducía la lengua en la boca, reclamándola como suya, pensó «¿Por qué no?»

¿Por qué no casarse con ella? ¿Por qué no…?

Interrumpió el beso y se apartó, aunque siguió enmarcándole la cara entre las manos. Ciertas cosas exigen ser consideradas con la mente despejada, y Dios sabía que no tenía la cabeza despejada cuando estaba besando a Bella.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —susurró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

Él la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

¿Por qué no casarse con ella? Al parecer todos deseaban eso. Su abuela llevaba más de un año insinuándoselo, y los familiares de ella eran tan sutiles como una almádena. Además, realmente le gustaba Bella, lo cual era mucho más de lo que podía decir de la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido en sus años de soltero. Sí que la mitad del tiempo le sacaba de quicio, pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba.

Además, cada vez le resultaba más claro que no sería capaz de mantener alejadas las manos de ella mucho tiempo más. Otra tarde como esa y la deshonraría.

Se lo imaginó, lo vio en la mente. No sólo a los dos sino también a todas las personas de sus vidas, la familia de ella, su abuela.

Su padre.

Casi se echó a reír. Qué beneficio. Podía casarse con Bella, lo que en su mente iba cobrando forma como una empresa extraordinariamente placentera, y al mismo tiempo dejar totalmente en ridículo al barón.

Eso lo mataría. Lo mataría, ciertamente.

Pero, pensó, rozándole tiernamente el mentón al quitar las manos de su cara, debía hacer eso bien. No siempre había vivido su vida ciñéndose al decoro y la corrección, pero hay ciertas cosas que un hombre tiene que hacer como un caballero.

Bella se merecía eso.

—Tengo que irme —musitó, cogiéndole una mano y levantándosela hasta los labios, en un cortés gesto de despedida.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó ella, todavía con los ojos nublados por la pasión.

Eso le gustó. Le gustó eso de haberla atontado, de haberla dejado sin su famoso autodominio.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas que debo pensar —dijo—, y otras cuantas que debo hacer.

—Pero… ¿qué?

Él le sonrió.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás.

—¿Cuándo?

Él fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—Eres un atado de preguntas esta tarde, ¿eh?

—No tendría por qué serlo —replicó ella, habiendo recuperado el aplomo—, si dijeras algo con fundamento.

—Hasta la próxima vez, señorita Swan —dijo él, saliendo al vestíbulo.

—¿Pero cuándo? —la oyó decir, exasperada.

Edward rio.

Vestíbulo de la casa Swan.

—El vizconde le recibirá ahora, señor Masen.

Edward siguió al mayordomo de lord Swan por el corredor hasta la parte privada de la casa, una parte que él no había visto nunca en las ocasiones que había estado como invitado en la casa Swan.

—Está en su despacho —explicó el mayordomo.

Edward asintió. Ese le parecía el lugar ideal para la entrevista. Lord Swan desearía sentirse al mando, y esa sensación se la reforzaría el hecho de estar en su refugio particular.

Cuando golpeó la puerta de la casa Swan, cinco minutos antes, no le dio ninguna explicación al mayordomo respecto al objetivo que lo llevaba allí ese día, pero no le cabía duda que el hermano mayor de Bella, el casi temiblemente poderoso vizconde Swan, conocía muy bien sus intenciones.

¿Para qué otra cosa iba a visitarlo? Jamás había tenido ningún motivo. Y después de conocer a la familia de Bella, a algunos familiares por lo menos, no le cabía duda de que su madre ya había hablado con su hijo mayor sobre la posibilidad de matrimonio.

—Señor Masen—dijo el vizconde, levantándose detrás de su escritorio cuando él entró.

Eso era prometedor. La etiqueta no exigía que el vizconde se pusiera de pie, y era una muestra de respeto que lo hiciera.

—Lord Swan—dijo, haciéndole una venia.

El hermano mayor de Bella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro como ella, aunque comenzaba a blanquear en las sienes. Esa leve señal de edad no lo disminuía en absoluto. Era un hombre alto, tal vez unos doce años mayor que él, pero se veía en muy buena forma física y potente. No le gustaría nada enfrentarse a él en un cuadrilátero de boxeo. Ni en un campo de duelo.

El vizconde le indicó un enorme sillón al otro lado del macizo escritorio.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Edward se sentó, y se esforzó por mantenerse quieto y no tamborilear nervioso con los dedos en el brazo del sillón. Jamás en su vida había pedido la mano de nadie, y que lo colgaran si no era ese un asunto inquietante. Debía parecer tranquilo, sereno, y tener los pensamientos ordenados. No creía que le fueran a rechazar la proposición, pero quería pasar por la experiencia con una cierta dignidad. Si se casaba con Bella vería al vizconde todo el resto de su vida, y no le hacía ninguna falta que el cabeza de la familia lo creyera un idiota.

—Me imagino que sabe a qué he venido —dijo.

El vizconde, que se había vuelto a sentar tras su escritorio, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y las manos juntas, formando un triángulo, golpeteándose las yemas de los dedos.

—Tal vez, para ahorrarnos un posible azoramiento, podría decir claramente sus intenciones —dijo.

Edward hizo una inspiración. El hermano de Bella no se lo ponía nada fácil. Pero qué más daba. Se había prometido hacer bien las cosas y no se iba a acobardar.

Levantó la vista y miró los oscuros ojos del vizconde con decidida finalidad.

—Quiero casarme con Bella—dijo. Y puesto que el vizconde no decía nada, y ni siquiera se movió, añadió—: Esto… si ella me acepta.

Entonces ocurrieron ocho cosas al mismo tiempo. O tal vez sólo fueron dos o tres y simplemente le parecieron ocho, porque todo fue muy inesperado.

Primero, el vizconde expulsó el aliento en un resoplido, aunque eso no lo disminuyó en nada. En realidad fue más un suspiro, un suspiro cansino, largo, muy sentido, con el que dio la impresión de que se desinflaba. Y eso fue muy asombroso. Edward lo había visto en muchas ocasiones y conocía muy bien su fama. Ese no era un hombre que se desmoronara ni gimiera.

Además, le pareció que movía los labios, y si él hubiera sido un hombre más fantasioso, habría pensado que había musitado en voz baja, «Gracias, Señor».

Si a eso sumaba el movimiento de sus ojos hacia el cielo, parecía ser una interpretación muy probable.

Y entonces, justo cuando Edward estaba asimilando eso, lord Swan apoyó las palmas en el escritorio con sorprendente fuerza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ah, le aceptará. Sin duda le aceptará.

Eso no era exactamente lo que Edward había esperado.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, pues eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Necesito una copa —dijo el vizconde, levantándose—. Esto se merece una celebración, ¿no le parece?

—Eeh… ¿sí?

Lord Swan fue hasta una librería del otro extremo del despacho y sacó un decantador de cristal tallado de uno de los estantes.

—No —dijo, como hablando consigo mismo, dejando el decantador en su lugar—, creo que tiene que ser del bueno. —Se volvió hacia Edward, con los ojos iluminados por una luz extraña, casi deslumbrante—. Del bueno, ¿no le parece?

Edward no supo cómo interpretar eso.

—Ehh…

—Del bueno —dijo el vizconde firmemente. Apartó unos cuantos libros y de atrás sacó una botella que parecía ser de coñac muy añejo—. Tengo que tenerlo escondido —explicó, llenando dos copas.

—¿De los criados? —preguntó Edward.

—De mis hermanos —contestó el vizconde pasándole una copa—. Bienvenido a la familia.

Edward cogió la copa, bastante desconcertado por lo fácil que había resultado todo. No le habría extrañado que el vizconde hubiera hecho aparecer una licencia especial y un cura ahí mismo.

—Gracias, lord Swan, yo…

—Deberías tutearme, llamarme Emmett —interrumpió el vizconde—. Después de todo vamos a ser hermanos.

—Emmett —repitió Edward —. Sólo quería…

—Este es un día maravilloso —dijo Emmett, como hablando consigo mismo—. Un día maravilloso. —Entonces lo miró fijamente—. No tienes hermanas, ¿verdad?

—No —confirmó Edward.

—Yo tengo cuatro —dijo Emmett, bebiéndose un tercio del contenido de su copa—. Cuatro. Y ahora todas están fuera de mis manos. He terminado —añadió, con el aspecto de que podría ponerse a bailar una jiga en cualquier momento—. Estoy libre.

—Tienes hijas, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward, sin poder resistirse.

—Una y sólo tiene tres años. Faltan muchos años para que tenga que volver a pasar por esto. Si tengo suerte, se convertirá al catolicismo y se hará monja.

Edward se atragantó con el coñac.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad? —Dijo Emmett, mirando la botella—. De veinticuatro años.

—Creo que jamás había bebido algo tan añejo —musitó Edward.

—Ahora bien —dijo Emmett, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio—. Sin duda querrás hablar de las estipulaciones del contrato.

En realidad, Edward ni siquiera había pensado en un contrato, por extraño que pudiera ser eso en un hombre que poseía tan pocos fondos. Le había sorprendido tanto su repentina decisión de casarse con Bella que su mente no había ni tocado los aspectos prácticos de dicha unión.

—Es de conocimiento público que le aumenté la dote el año pasado —dijo Emmett, poniéndose más serio—. Me atendré a eso, aunque esperaría que no sea ese tu principal motivo para casarte con ella.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Edward, erizándose.

—No lo creía, pero uno tiene que preguntarlo.

—No creo que ningún hombre lo reconociera ante ti, si fuera ese el caso.

Emmett lo miró fijamente.

—Me gusta pensar que sé leer la cara de un hombre lo suficientemente bien para saber si está mintiendo.

—Claro —dijo Edward, volviendo a reclinarse en el sillón.

Pero le pareció que el vizconde no se había ofendido.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo el vizconde— su dote es de…

Edward observó bastante confundido cuando Emmett movió de lado a lado la cabeza y dejó en suspenso la frase.

—¿Milord? —musitó.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Emmett, volviendo a la tierra—. Me siento algo raro, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Edward, puesto que manifestar acuerdo era lo único aceptable en ese momento.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día —continuó el vizconde—. Hemos tenido proposiciones, por supuesto, pero ninguna que yo estuviera dispuesto a considerar, y ninguna últimamente. —Exhaló un largo suspiro—. Había empezado a desesperar de que algún hombre de mérito deseara casarse con ella.

—Parece que tienes a tu hermana en una estima desfavorablemente baja —dijo Edward, fríamente.

Emmett lo miró y sonrió. Más o menos.

—No, en absoluto. Pero no soy ciego a… eeh… sus cualidades únicas.

Se incorporó y al instante Edward comprendió que lord Swan quería utilizar su altura para intimidar. También comprendió que no debía interpretar mal su inicial despliegue de frivolidad y alivio. Era un hombre peligroso, o podía serlo si quería, y él haría bien en no olvidar eso.

—Mi hermana Bella —dijo el vizconde finalmente, caminando hacia la ventana—, es un premio. Debes tener presente eso, y si valoras tu piel, la tratarás como al tesoro que es.

Edward guardó silencio. No le pareció el momento correcto para decir algo.

—Pero si bien Bella es un premio —continuó Emmett, volviéndose, con los pasos lentos de un hombre que conoce muy bien su poder—, no es fácil. Soy el primero en reconocer eso. No hay muchos hombres capaces de igualar su ingenio, y si se ve atrapada en un matrimonio con un hombre que no valora su… singular personalidad, será muy desgraciada.

Edward continuó en silencio, pero sin desviar los ojos de la cara del vizconde.

Y Emmett le correspondió el gesto.

—Te doy mi permiso para casarte con ella —dijo—, pero deberás pensar largo y tendido antes de proponérselo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward, desconfiado, levantándose.

—No le diré nada de esta entrevista. De ti depende decidir si deseas dar el paso definitivo. Y si decides no darlo… —se encogió de hombros, en un extraño gesto—. En ese caso —continuó, en un tono casi perturbadoramente calmado—, ella no lo sabrá nunca.

¿A cuántos hombres habría ahuyentado el vizconde de esa manera?, pensó Edward. Buen Dios, ¿a eso se debería que Bella continuara soltera tanto tiempo? Debería agradecer eso, claro, puesto que la dejaba libre para casarse con él, pero de todos modos, ¿sabría ella que su hermano estaba «loco de atar»?

—Si no haces feliz a mi hermana —continuó Emmett Swan, mirándolo con una intensidad y fijeza que simplemente le confirmó las sospechas acerca de su cordura—, tú no serás feliz. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Edward abrió la boca para darle una réplica mordaz; al diablo eso de tratarlo con guantes de seda y andar de puntillas alrededor de su elevación y poderío. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de insultar a su futuro cuñado de un modo tal vez irreversible, por la boca le salió otro pensamiento repentino:

—La quieres, ¿verdad?

Emmett emitió un bufido de impaciencia.

—Por supuesto que la quiero. Es mi hermana.

—Yo quería a mi hermano —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Aparte de mi abuela, era la única persona que tenía en este mundo.

—No tienes intención de enmendar el distanciamiento con tu padre, entonces.

—No.

Emmett no hizo ninguna pregunta; simplemente asintió y dijo:

—Si te casas con mi hermana, nos tendrás a todos nosotros.

Edward intentó hablar, pero no le salió la voz. Tampoco encontró palabras. No existían palabras para expresar la emoción que lo embargó.

—Para bien o para mal —añadió el vizconde, emitiendo una risita como burlándose de sí mismo—. Y te aseguro que muchas veces desearás que Bella fuera una niñita abandonada que dejaron en la puerta de la casa, sin ninguna relación con su apellido.

—No —dijo Edward, con dulce convicción—. Eso no se lo desearía a nadie.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y de pronto el vizconde le preguntó.

—¿Hay algo que desees contarme de él?

Edward empezó a sentir correr la inquietud por las venas.

—¿De quién?

—De tu padre.

—No.

Emmett guardó silencio un momento, al parecer considerando eso, y al fin preguntó:

—¿Creará algún problema?

—¿A mí?

—A Bella.

Edward no pudo mentir.

—Podría.

Y eso era lo peor de todo. Eso era lo que no le permitiría dormir por la noche. No tenía idea de qué podría hacer el barón. Ni qué podría decir.

Tampoco sabía cómo se sentirían los Swan si se enteraban de la verdad.

Y en ese instante comprendió que necesitaba hacer dos cosas. La primera, debía casarse con Bella tan pronto como fuera posible. Era probable que ella y su madre desearan una de esas bodas absurdamente complicadas y pomposas que hacían necesario planearla durante meses; pero él tendría que ponerse firme e insistir en que la boda se celebrara pronto.

Y lo segundo, a modo de una especie de seguro, tendría que hacer algo para hacerle imposible a Bella echarse atrás, aun en el caso de que el barón presentara pruebas de que no era su padre.

Tendría que comprometerla, tan pronto como fuera posible. Estaba todavía el asunto del diario de Vanessa. Podría ser que ella se hubiera enterado de la verdad, y si había escrito eso en su diario, Bella se enteraría de sus secretos incluso sin la intervención del barón.

Y si bien no le importaba mucho que Bella se enterara de la verdad acerca de su nacimiento, era esencial que eso no ocurriera hasta después de la boda.

Y después de que él se hubiera asegurado la boda seduciéndola.

No le gustaba nada sentirse arrinconado. Tampoco le agradaba especialmente tener que hacer algo.

Pero eso…

Eso, decidió, sería puro placer.


	14. Capitulo 13

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

—¿Eeh? —chilló lady Hale—. ¡Lees en voz muy baja!

Bella cerró el libro, dejando el índice metido para marcar la página.

—¿Por qué me parece que he oído eso antes? —dijo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

—Lo has oído. Nunca lees en voz lo bastante alta.

—Es curioso, mi madre nunca se queja de eso.

—Los oídos de tu madre no son de la misma añada de los míos —dijo lady Hale, bufando—. ¿Y dónde está mi bastón?

Desde que viera a Edward en acción, Bella se sentía envalentonada en sus encuentros con el bastón de lady Hale.

—Lo escondí —contestó, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Lady Hale se echó hacia atrás.

—Isabella Swan, gata ladina.

—¿Gata?

—No me gustan los perros —dijo lady Hale, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Ni los zorros, si es por eso.

Bella decidió tomar eso por un cumplido; eso era siempre lo mejor cuando lady Hale hablaba sin ninguna lógica. Volvió la atención a _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_ _y_ _el_ _barón_ _loco_, capítulo diecisiete.

—Veamos dónde estábamos…

—¿Dónde lo escondiste?

—No seguiría escondido si se lo dijera, ¿verdad? —contestó, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Me siento atrapada en este sillón sin él. No querrás privar a una anciana de su único medio de transporte, ¿verdad?

—Ah, pues sí, de todas maneras —dijo Bella, sin dejar de mirar el libro.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi nieto —masculló la condesa.

Bella mantuvo la atención fija en el libro, pero sabía que no lograba poner totalmente seria la cara. Se mordió los labios y luego los frunció, como hacía siempre que intentaba no mirar a alguien a los ojos, y si podía juzgar por la temperatura de sus mejillas, estaba ruborizada.

Santo Dios.

Lección Número Uno en el trato con lady Hales: Nunca reveles debilidad.

Lección Número Dos (lógicamente): En caso de duda, ve a la Lección Número Uno.

—Isabella Swan —dijo lady Hale, con tanta lentitud que era seguro que estaba tramando una travesura de lo más retorcida—, ¿tienes sonrojadas las mejillas?

Bella la miró con una expresión de lo más indiferente.

—No me veo las mejillas.

—Están sonrojadas.

—Si usted lo dice.

Pasó una página con más fuerza de la que habría sido necesaria, y miró consternada la pequeña rajita que se había hecho en la página cerca del lomo. Ay, Dios. Bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto, y, por cierto, Priscilla Butterworth había sobrevivido a cosas peores.

—¿Por qué estás ruborizada? —preguntó lady Hale.

—No estoy ruborizada.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No estoy… —se interrumpió, no fuera que empezaran a pelear como un par de crías—. Estoy acalorada —dijo al fin, en un tono que le pareció un admirable despliegue de dignidad y recato.

—La temperatura está muy agradable aquí —dijo lady Hale al instante—. ¿Por qué estás ruborizada?

Bella la miró enfadada.

—¿Quiere que siga leyendo o no?

—No —contestó la anciana, resuelta—. Prefiero saber por qué estás ruborizada.

—¡No estoy ruborizada! —exclamó Bella, casi gritando.

Lady Hale sonrió, con una expresión que en cualquier otra persona habría sido agradable, pero en ella era diabólica.

—Si tengo las mejillas rojas —dijo Bella entre dientes— es por enfado.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó lady Hale, poniéndose una mano en el corazón, con la mayor inocencia.

—Voy a continuar leyendo —declaró Bella.

—Si debes —suspiró lady Hale. Sólo dejó pasar un segundo y añadió—: Creo que la señorita Butterworth iba subiendo por la ladera de la colina.

Resueltamente Bella centró la atención en el libro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó lady Hale.

—Tengo que encontrar el lugar.

Pasó la vista por la página, tratando de encontrar a la señorita Butterworth y la colina correcta (había varias, y las había subido todas), pero las palabras bailaban ante sus ojos y lo único que veía era a Edward.

Edward, con esos ojos pícaros y esos labios perfectos. Edward, con un hoyuelo, que seguro que él negaría si ella se lo señalaba. Edward…

Que le hacía pensar como la señorita Butterworth. ¿Por qué iba a negar que tenía un hoyuelo?

En realidad…

Volvió atrás pasando varias páginas. Sí, ahí estaba, justo a la mitad del capítulo dieciséis:

_Tenía los ojos pícaros y los labios perfectamente modelados. Y se le formaba un hoyuelo, justo encima de la comisura izquierda de la boca, que seguro que él negaría si ella tenía alguna vez la osadía de señalárselo._

—Buen Dios —masculló Bella. No, no recordaba que Edward tuviera ni un solo hoyuelo.

—No nos hemos perdido tanto, ¿verdad? —Dijo lady Hale—. Has vuelto atrás tres capítulos por lo menos.

—Estoy buscando —contestó.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Eso tenía que ser. Estaba claro que había perdido la chaveta, si citaba inconscientemente párrafos de _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_.

Pero claro…

Él la había besado.

Y besado de verdad. La primera vez, en el vestíbulo lateral de la casa Swan, eso había sido otra cosa muy distinta. Se tocaron los labios, sí, y en realidad otras partes del cuerpo también, pero no fue un beso.

No como el otro.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué bufas? —preguntó lady Hale.

—Por nada.

Lady Hale apretó los labios en una firme línea.

—No eres tú misma esta tarde, señorita Swan. No eres tú en absoluto.

Ese era un punto que Bella no tenía el menor deseo de discutir.

—«La señorita Butterworth —leyó, con la voz más fuerte de lo que era necesario—, iba subiendo a gatas por la ladera, enterrando más y más los dedos en la tierra con cada paso.»

—¿Dan pasos los dedos? —preguntó lady Hale.

—En este libro sí. —Bella se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: «Lo oía avanzar detrás de ella. Estaba acortando la distancia entre ellos y muy pronto le daría alcance. ¿Pero con qué fin? ¿Bueno o malo?»

—Malo, espero. Eso mantiene interesantes las cosas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Bella, y continuó leyendo—: «¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo "podría" saberlo?» —Levantó la vista—. El «podría» es añadido mío.

—Permitido.

—«Y entonces recordó el consejo que le diera su madre, antes de que la buena señora se fuera a recoger su recompensa, muriendo a causa de picotazos de palomas.»

—¡Eso no puede ser real!

—No, claro que no. Es una novela. Pero se lo juro, dice exactamente eso, aquí, en la página ciento noventa y tres.

—¡Déjame ver eso!

Bella agrandó los ojos.

Lady Hale la acusaba con frecuencia de embellecer las historias, pero esa era la primera vez que exigía verificarlo. Se levantó y fue a enseñarle la página, señalando el párrafo.

—Bueno, así será —dijo la condesa—. A la pobre señora la mataron las palomas. —Agitó la cabeza—. No es así como me gustaría irme.

—No creo que necesite preocuparse por eso —dijo Bella, volviendo a su asiento.

Lady Hale alargó la mano para coger su bastón, y miró enfurruñada al ver que no estaba.

—Continúa —ladró.

—Muy bien —dijo Bella para sí misma, mirando la página—. Veamos. Ah, sí… «fuera a recoger su recompensa, muriendo a causa de picotazos de palomas.» —Levantó la vista y dijo a borbotones—: Perdone, no puedo leer esto sin reírme.

—Simplemente lee.

Bella carraspeó varias veces, y continuó:

—«Sólo tenía doce años, era demasiado niña para una conversación así, pero tal vez su madre ya preveía su prematura muerte.» Lo siento, pero, ¿cómo puede alguien prever una cosa así?

—Como has dicho, es una novela —dijo lady Hale, sarcástica.

Bella hizo una inspiración, y continuó:

—«Su madre le cogió la mano y, mirándola con sus ojos tristes y solitarios, le dijo: Mi queridísima Priscilla, cariño, no hay nada en este mundo más precioso que el amor.»

Bella miró disimuladamente a lady Hale, que suponía estaría bufando de fastidio, pero, ante su gran asombro, vio que estaba embelesada, pendiente de cada palabra. Volviendo rápidamente la atención al libro, continuó leyendo:

—«Pero hay personas engañosas, mi querida Priscilla, y hay hombres que intentarán aprovecharse de ti sin que haya un verdadero encuentro de los corazones.»

—Eso es cierto —comentó lady Hale.

Bella la miró y al instante vio que lady Hale no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Bueno, pues, lo es —dijo la condesa a la defensiva, al darse cuenta de que Bella la estaba mirando.

No queriendo azorar más a la condesa, Bella volvió la atención a la página, se aclaró la garganta, y continuó:

—«Deberás fiarte de tus instintos, mi queridísima Priscilla, pero te voy a dar un consejo. Guárdalo en tu corazón y recuérdalo siempre, porque te juro que es cierto.»

Bella volvió la página, un poco avergonzada al comprender que estaba más interesada que nunca por el libro.

—«Priscilla se acercó más a su madre y le acarició la pálida mejilla. ¿Cuál es el consejo, mamá?, preguntó. Si deseas saber si un caballero te ama, dijo su madre, sólo hay una manera de estar segura.»

Lady Hale se inclinó. Incluso Bella se inclinó, y eso que tenía el libro entre las manos.

—«Está en su beso, susurró su madre. Todo está ahí, en su beso.»

Bella entreabrió los labios y, sin darse cuenta, se los tocó con una mano.

—Bueno, no era eso lo que esperaba —declaró lady Hale.

«Está en su beso», pensó Bella. ¿Sería cierto eso?

—Yo diría —continuó lady Hale solícitamente— que está en sus actos o en sus obras, pero supongo que eso no lo habría encontrado tan romántico la señorita Butterworth.

—Ni el barón loco —musitó Bella.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría a un loco?

—Está en su beso —repitió Bella para sí misma en un susurro.

—¿Eh? —Chilló lady Hale—. No te he oído.

—No he dicho nada —se apresuró a decir Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza para volver la atención a la condesa—. Estaba en la luna.

—¿Meditando los dogmas intelectuales que expone la Madre Butterworth?

—No. —Tosió—. ¿Leemos un poco más?

—Más vale —gruñó la condesa—. Cuanto antes terminemos esta, antes podremos comenzar otra.

—No es necesario que terminemos esta —dijo Bella, aunque si no la terminaban tendría que llevársela a escondidas a casa para terminarla sola.

—No seas tonta. No podemos no terminar esta. Pagué buen dinero por esta tontería. Además —añadió, aparentando vergüenza lo mejor que pudo, aunque la expresión no era muy avergonzada—, deseo saber cómo acaba.

Bella le sonrió. Esa era una expresión lo más cercana a ternura que se podía esperar ver en la cara de lady Hale, y le pareció que debía alentársela.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Si me permite encontrar el lugar otra vez…

—Lady Hale—dijo la voz grave y monótona del mayordomo, que había entrado en el salón pisando silenciosamente—. El señor Masen solicita una audiencia.

—¿Y la ha pedido? —Preguntó la condesa—. Normalmente entra sin preámbulos.

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja. Esa era otra expresión nueva para Bella; jamás había visto arquear una ceja a un mayordomo.

—Ha solicitado una audiencia con la señorita Swan —dijo él.

—¿Conmigo? —graznó Bella.

Lady Hale estaba boquiabierta.

—¡Con Isabella! —farfulló—. ¿En mi salón?

—Eso ha sido lo que ha dicho, milady.

—Bien —declaró lady Hale, mirando alrededor, aunque no había nadie aparte de Bella y el mayordomo—. Bien.

—¿Le hago pasar? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—Por supuesto, pero yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Lo que sea que tenga que decirle a la señorita Swan, lo puede decir en mi presencia.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Bella, apartando finalmente la mirada del mayordomo y volviéndose hacia lady Hale—. Creo que no…

—Este es «mi» salón, y él es «mi» nieto. Y tú eres… —cerró la boca y miró a Bella, parando la diatriba—. Bueno, tú eres tú —concluyó—. Jumjum.

—Señorita Swan—dijo Edward, apareciendo en la puerta y llenándola, por citar a la señorita Butterworth, con su maravillosa presencia. Miró a lady Hale—. Abuela.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirle a la señorita Swan se lo puedes decir delante de mí.

—Casi me tienta hacerlo —musitó él.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bella, sentada en el borde del sillón. Al fin y al cabo se habían separado hacía apenas dos horas.

—No, nada —contestó Edward.

Atravesó el salón hasta quedar al lado de ella, o por lo menos todo lo cerca que permitían los muebles. Su abuela lo estaba mirando con no disimulado interés, y a él empezaban a asaltarlo dudas de que hubiera sido prudente venir directo ahí desde la casa Swan.

Pero al salir de la casa, sólo había llegado a la acera cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era martes. Y eso le pareció buen augurio. Todo había comenzado un martes… Santo cielo, ¿sólo hacía dos semanas?

Los martes eran los días en que Bella iba a leerle a su abuela; todos los martes, sin falta, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Cuando iba caminando por la calle, pensando en la nueva dirección que iba a tomar su vida, comprendió que sabía exactamente dónde estaba Bella en ese momento. Y que si deseaba pedirle que se casara con él, sólo tenía que caminar la corta distancia por Mayfair hasta la casa Hale.

Tal vez habría sido más juicioso haber esperado. Tal vez debería haber elegido un momento y un lugar más románticos, algo que la enamorara y la dejara jadeante pidiendo más. Pero ya había tomado su decisión y no deseaba esperar. Además, después de todo lo que había hecho su abuela por él a lo largo de los años, se merecía ser la primera en saberlo.

Pero no se había imaginado que tendría que formularle su petición en presencia de la anciana.

La miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ella.

Debería pedirle que saliera. De verdad, debería, aunque…

Ah, demonios. Ella no saldría del salón ni aunque se lo suplicara de rodillas. Por no decir que a Bella le costaría muchísimo rechazarlo en presencia de lady Hale.

En realidad no creía que ella lo fuera a rechazar, pero sí tenía lógica barajar las cartas a su favor.

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Él la miró, pensando cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí sopesando sus opciones.

—Bella —dijo.

Ella lo miró expectante.

—Bella —repitió, esta vez con más seguridad. Le sonrió, fusionando los ojos con los de ella—. Bella.

—El nombre es conocido —terció su abuela.

Sin hacerle caso, él apartó la mesa de centro para poder hincar una rodilla en el suelo.

—Bella —dijo, y le encantó su exclamación ahogada cuando le cogió una mano—, ¿me harías el muy gran honor de ser mi esposa?

A ella se le agrandaron los ojos, luego se le empañaron, y empezaron a temblarle los labios, esos labios que había besado tan deliciosamente sólo unas horas antes.

—Esto…

Era tan impropio de ella quedarse sin palabras que él lo disfrutó, en especial viendo la emoción que expresaba su cara.

—Esto…

—¡Sí! —gritó su abuela finalmente—. ¡Se casará contigo!

—Ella sabe hablar.

—No —dijo lady Hale—. No sabe. Eso es evidente.

—Sí —dijo Bella, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Sí, me casaré contigo.

Él le levantó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Estupendo.

—Bien —declaró su abuela—. Bien. Necesito mi bastón —masculló entonces.

—Está detrás del reloj —dijo Bella, sin apartar los ojos de los de Edward.

Lady Hale pestañeó sorprendida, luego se levantó y fue a buscarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Por qué qué? —dijo él, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué me pides que me case contigo?

—Yo diría que eso es evidente.

—¡Díselo! —aulló lady Hale, golpeando la alfombra con su bastón. Luego miró el bastón con visible afecto—. Esto está mucho mejor.

Edward y Bella se giraron a mirarla. Bella algo impaciente y Edward con esa mirada sosa que insinuaba superioridad sin refregársela en la cara a la persona receptora.

—Ah, muy bien —gruñó lady Hale—. Supongo que queréis un poco de intimidad.

Ni Edward ni Bella dijeron una palabra.

—Me voy, me voy —dijo lady Hale, caminando con movimientos sospechosamente menos ágiles que cuando había atravesado la sala para ir a buscar su bastón—. Pero no creáis —añadió desde la puerta— que os dejaré solos mucho rato. Te conozco —apuntó a Edward con el bastón—, y si crees que te voy a confiar su virtud…

—Soy tu nieto.

—Eso no te hace un santo —declaró ella, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Él miró la puerta perplejo.

—Creo que en realidad desea que te comprometa —musitó—. Si no, no habría cerrado totalmente la puerta.

—No seas tonto —dijo Bella, intentando hacer un alarde de osadía para disimular su rubor, que sentía subir caliente por las mejillas.

—No, yo creo que lo desea —dijo él, cogiéndole las dos manos y llevándoselas a los labios—. Desea tenerte como nieta, tal vez más de lo que me desea a mí por nieto, y es lo bastante astuta y solapada para facilitar tu deshonra con el fin de asegurar el resultado.

—Yo no me echaría atrás —balbuceó ella, desconcertada por su cercanía—. Te he dado mi palabra.

Él le cogió un dedo y se puso la punta entre los labios.

—Me la has dado, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, paralizada al ver su dedo metido en la boca de él.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —musitó.

Él le buscó con la lengua la delicada hendidura de la primera articulación del dedo y se la lamió frotándosela.

—¿Me has hecho una pregunta?

Ella asintió. Le costaba pensar mientras él la estaba seduciendo; encontraba pasmoso que él pudiera producirle esa agitación con sólo un dedo entre sus labios.

Él la acercó al sofá, la hizo sentarse y se sentó a su lado, sin soltarle la mano.

—Qué hermosa —musitó—, y pronto será mía.

Le giró la mano, dejando la palma hacia arriba. Bella vio que se la observaba y lo observó inclinarse sobre su regazo a besarle el interior de la muñeca. Sentía resonar demasiado fuerte su respiración en el silencio del salón, y pensó en cuál sería la causa de su agitación, si la sensación de su boca sobre su piel o verlo seduciéndola sólo con un beso.

—Me gustan tus brazos —dijo él, sosteniéndole uno como si fuera un tesoro precioso que era necesario examinar tanto como proteger—. En primer lugar la piel, creo —continuó, deslizando suavemente las yemas de los dedos por su piel más arriba de la muñeca.

Ese día era caluroso y ella sólo llevaba un vestido de verano bajo el capote; las mangas del capote simplemente le cubrían los brazos, anchas, sin puño, por lo que él continuó su exploración hasta el hombro, lo que le hizo retener el aliento y pensar si no se derretiría ahí mismo sobre el sofá.

—Pero me gusta su forma también —dijo él, mirándole el brazo como si fuera un objeto para maravillarse—. Delgado pero al mismo tiempo bien redondeado y fuerte. —La miró, con perezoso humor en los ojos—. Parece que eres una mujer bastante aficionada al ejercicio físico, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

Él esbozó su sonrisa sesgada.

—Eso lo veo en tu manera de andar, en tu manera de moverte. Incluso —le acarició nuevamente el brazo hasta dejar la mano apoyada en su muñeca— en la forma de tu brazo.

Se le acercó hasta dejar la cara muy cerca de la de ella, y ella se sintió besada por su aliento cuando habló:

—Te mueves de manera distinta a otras mujeres —le dijo en voz baja—. Eso me hace pensar…

—¿Qué?

De pronto él tenía la mano en su cadera, y luego en su pierna, curvada sobre el muslo, no acariciándola exactamente sino sólo haciéndole sentir el calor y el peso de la mano.

—Creo que lo sabes —musitó.

Bella sintió pasar una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes no invitadas. Sabía lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer; hacía tiempo que le había sonsacado la verdad a sus hermanas mayores. Y una vez encontró un escandaloso libro con imágenes eróticas en la habitación de Seth, ilustraciones de Oriente que le produjeron sensaciones muy extrañas por dentro.

Pero nada la había preparado para la oleada de deseo que le produjeron las palabras susurradas de Edward. No pudo dejar de imaginárselo acariciándola, besándola.

Eso la debilitaba.

Le hacía desearlo.

—¿No te lo preguntas? —susurró él, quemándole el oído con sus palabras.

Ella asintió. No podía mentir. En ese momento se sentía desnuda, con el alma abierta a su suave asalto.

—¿Qué piensas? —insistió él.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de no fijarse en cómo el aire parecía llenarle el pecho de modo diferente.

—No sabría decirlo —logró decir finalmente.

—No, no sabrías, ¿verdad? —Dijo él, sonriendo como si lo supiera—. Pero eso no tiene importancia. —Entonces la besó, largamente, en los labios—. Pronto lo sabrás —añadió, levantándose—. Creo que debo marcharme, antes de que mi abuela intente espiarnos desde la casa de enfrente.

Bella miró hacia la ventana, horrorizada.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, riendo—. Su vista no es tan buena.

—Tiene un telescopio —dijo Bella, sin dejar de mirar la ventana, desconfiada.

—¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? —dijo Edward, caminando hacia la puerta.

Bella se giró a observarlo atravesar el salón. Siempre le había hecho pensar en un león. Seguía recordándole a un león, aunque ahora era un león suyo, para domarlo.

—Te iré a visitar mañana —dijo Edward, honrándola con una leve venia.

Ella asintió y él salió. Entonces, cuando ya no estaba, giró el cuerpo y quedó nuevamente mirando al frente.

—Ay, Dios…

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó lady Hale, entrando en el salón apenas treinta segundos después de que saliera Edward.

Bella la miró sin entender.

—Le habías preguntado por qué te había pedido que te casaras con él —le recordó la anciana—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que él no le había contestado la pregunta.

—Dijo que no podría no casarse conmigo —mintió.

Eso era lo que deseaba que hubiera dicho; bien podría ser lo que lady Hale pensaba que había ocurrido.

—¡Aah! —Suspiró lady Hale, juntando las manos en el pecho—. Qué bonito.

Bella la miró, valorándola de una manera nueva.

—Es una romántica —dijo.

—Siempre —contestó lady Hale, esbozando una sonrisa secreta, que Bella estaba segura de que no dejaba ver con mucha frecuencia—. Siempre.

* * *

><p>Hola¡<p>

Se que normalmente los miercoles subo 2 caps, pero he estado enferma y no tenía muchas ganas. Además me quedan muy pocos cap (son 18 en total) y la verdad el epílogo es muy simple para mi gusto, por lo tanto si me dieran ideas para terminar la historia se los agradeceria. Nos leemos hasta el sábado.

Att Yuli


	15. Capitulo 14

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

**Advertencia este cap contiene Lemmon **

* * *

><p>Lo tenía todo planeado, pensado hasta el último detalle. Lo había ensayado mentalmente, todo a excepción de las palabras que diría, porque esas le vendrían solas con el ardor del momento.<p>

Sería algo bello.

Sería todo pasión.

Sería esa noche.

Esa noche, pensó Edward, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de placer y premeditación, seduciría a Bella.

Lo asaltaron unas cuantas vagas punzadas de remordimiento al pensar hasta qué punto había tramado con todos sus detalles la caída de ella, pero se apresuró a descartarlas. No era que quisiera deshonrarla y dejarla abandonada a los lobos. Pensaba casarse con ella, por el amor de Dios.

Y nadie lo sabría. Nadie, aparte de él y Bella.

Y, lo más importante, lo sabría la conciencia de ella, que no le permitiría romper el compromiso habiéndose entregado ya a su prometido.

Tenían preparado el plan para ir esa noche a la casa Cullen a hacer la búsqueda. Bella había querido ir la semana anterior, pero él la había convencido de aplazarlo; aún era demasiado pronto para poner en práctica su plan, así que inventó la historia de que su padre tenía invitados en casa. Al fin y al cabo, el sentido común dictaminaba que hicieran la visita a la casa cuando corrieran el riesgo mínimo de ser descubiertos.

Siendo una chica práctica, Bella había aceptado inmediatamente.

Pero esa noche sería perfecto. Era casi seguro que su padre estaría en el baile de los Mottram, por si se daba el caso de que fueran realmente a la casa Cullen a realizar la búsqueda. Y, lo más importante, Bella ya estaba preparada.

Él se había encargado de prepararla.

Esas dos semanas pasadas habían sido asombrosamente placenteras. Se había visto obligado a asistir a un número increíble de fiestas y bailes. Había estado en la ópera y en el teatro. Pero todo eso lo había hecho con Bella a su lado, y si había tenido alguna duda sobre la prudencia de casarse con ella, esta ya había desaparecido. A veces era fastidiosa, y de vez en cuando enloquecedora, pero siempre era amena, entretenida.

Sería una excelente esposa; no para cualquier hombre, claro, pero sí para él, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que ella no pudiera echarse atrás. Tenía que hacer permanente el acuerdo.

Había comenzado poco a poco la seducción, tentándola con miradas, caricias y besos furtivos. Le hacía desearlo, atormentándola, siempre insinuando algo de lo que podría ocurrir después. La dejaba sin aliento, jadeante; demonios, él se quedaba jadeante.

Eso lo había comenzado hacía dos semanas, desde el día que le había pedido que se casara con él, siempre consciente de que el tiempo de compromiso debía ser corto. Lo comenzó con un beso, un solo beso, un beso corto, suave.

Esa noche le demostraría cómo podía ser un beso.

En general, todo había ido bastante bien, iba pensando Bella subiendo a toda prisa la escalera en dirección a su dormitorio.

Esa noche habría preferido quedarse en casa, con más tiempo para prepararse para la salida a la casa Cullen, pero Edward le hizo notar que si él iba a presentar disculpas a los Mottram declinando la invitación al baile, ella debía asistir. Si no, darían pie a curiosidad y elucubraciones respecto a sus respectivos paraderos. Pero cuando ya llevaba tres horas charlando, riendo y bailando, localizó a su madre y, pretextando dolor de cabeza, le dijo que deseaba marcharse a casa. Reneé lo estaba pasando muy bien en la fiesta y no deseaba marcharse, cosa que ella sabía, lógicamente, así que no puso ningún problema para que volviera sola a casa en el coche.

Perfecto, perfecto. Todo estaba resultando perfecto. El coche no encontró ningún atasco de tráfico en el trayecto, de modo que sólo era cerca de la medianoche, lo que significaba que tenía quince minutos para vestirse adecuadamente y bajar por la escalera de atrás a esperar a Edward.

No veía la hora de entrar en la casa Cullen.

No tenía la seguridad de que encontrarían las joyas esa noche; no le sorprendería si Vanesa hubiera dejado otra pista en lugar de las joyas. Pero estarían un paso más cerca del objetivo.

Y sería una aventura.

¿Siempre habría tenido esa vena temeraria?, pensó. ¿Siempre le había fascinado el peligro? ¿Habría estado esperando simplemente la oportunidad para desmadrarse?

Avanzó sigilosamente por el corredor de la primera planta en dirección a la puerta de su habitación. La casa estaba silenciosa y no quería despertar a ningún criado. Cogió el pomo bien lubricado, lo giró, empujó suavemente la puerta y entró.

Por fin.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era…

—Bella.

Pegó un salto y estuvo a punto de chillar.

—¿Edward? —exclamó, con los ojos casi desorbitados.

Buen Dios, estaba recostado en su cama.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo él, sonriente.

Ella miró rápidamente toda la habitación. ¿Cómo había entrado?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró, angustiada por los nervios.

—He llegado temprano —dijo él en tono perezoso, pero sus ojos brillaban de intensidad—. Se me ocurrió esperarte.

—¿Aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Hacía frío fuera.

Eso no era cierto. Hacía un calor excepcional para la estación. Todos lo habían estado comentando.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

Buen Dios, ¿lo sabrían los criados? ¿Lo habría visto alguien?

—He escalado la pared.

—Has escalado la… ¿Qué? —Corrió hasta la ventana y se asomó—. ¿Cómo has hecho para…?

Pero él ya se había levantado y estaba detrás de ella, rodeándola con los brazos y susurrándole al oído:

—Soy muy, muy ingenioso.

—O en parte gato —dijo ella, riendo nerviosa.

Lo sintió sonreír.

—Eso también —musitó él, y pasado un momento, añadió—: Te he echado de menos.

—Yo…

Deseó decirle que ella también lo había echado de menos, pero él estaba demasiado cerca, y se sentía muy acalorada, y no le salió la voz.

Él deslizó los labios hasta detrás de su oreja y la acarició, tan suave que ella no supo si era un beso.

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —le preguntó entonces.

—Sí. No. Estaba muy… —tragó saliva, sin poder dejar de reaccionar al contacto de sus labios— nerviosa.

Él la hizo girar, le cogió las dos manos y le besó una y luego la otra.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

—Las joyas —dijo ella.

Cielo santo, ¿es que todas las mujeres tenían tanta dificultad para respirar cuando estaban tan cerca de un hombre guapo?

—Ah, sí —dijo él. Pasándole una mano por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él—. Las joyas.

—¿No quieres…?

—Ah, sí que quiero —susurró él, pegándose escandalosamente a ella—. Muchísimo.

—Edward —exclamó en un resuello.

Sentía las manos de él en el trasero y sus labios en el cuello.

Y no sabía cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de continuar de pie.

Él le hacía experimentar cosas. Le hacía sentir cosas que le eran desconocidas. Le hacía suspirar, jadear y gemir, y lo único que sabía era que deseaba más.

—Pienso en ti todas las noches —susurró él, con la boca pegada a su cuello.

—¿Sí?

—Mmm, mmm. —Su voz, casi un ronroneo, le vibró a ella en la garganta—. Paso horas despierto en la cama, deseando que estés a mi lado.

Ella ya tenía que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para poder respirar. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella, un rincón de su alma perverso y muy lujurioso, la incitó a preguntar:

—¿En qué piensas?

Él se rio, sin duda muy complacido por su pregunta.

—Pienso en hacerte esto —murmuró, presionado la mano que ya tenía ahuecada en sus nalgas, haciéndola sentir la dura prueba de su deseo.

Ella emitió un sonido; tal vez el nombre de él.

—Y pienso muchísimo en hacer esto —continuó él, soltando con dedos expertos uno de los botones de la espalda del vestido.

Bella tragó saliva. Y volvió a tragar al darse cuenta de que él había desabotonado otros tres en el tiempo que a ella le llevó inspirar.

—Pero más que nada —dijo él, con la voz ronca y dulce—, pienso en hacer esto.

La levantó en los brazos; la falda se le arremolinó alrededor de las piernas y el corpiño se le deslizó hacia abajo quedando el escote sujeto precariamente sobre la parte más elevada de sus pechos. Ella se cogió de sus hombros y aunque se los apretó, le fue imposible hundir los dedos en sus duros músculos; deseó decir algo, cualquier cosa que la hiciera parecer más sofisticada, más mundana de lo que era, pero lo único que logró fue emitir un sorprendido «¡Oh!». Y se sintió ingrávida, como si estuviera flotando, hasta que él la depositó en la cama.

Él se tumbó a su lado, de costado, y comenzó a acariciarle con una mano la piel desnuda del lugar del esternón.

—Qué suave —musitó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa perezosa, como un gato.

—¿A ti?

Ella asintió.

—Eso depende. —Se inclinó sobre ella y empezó pasar la lengua por el lugar donde acababa de estar su mano—. ¿Cómo te hace sentir esto?

—No sé.

Él se rio, con una risa ronca y suave, cuyo sonido le calentó extrañamente el corazón.

—Eso es bueno —dijo él, cogiendo la parte del corpiño suelto—. Muy bueno.

Lo bajó de un tirón y ella retuvo el aliento; estaba desnuda al aire, a la noche.

A él.

—Muy bonita —musitó él, sonriéndole.

Ella pensó si una caricia de él podría dejarla tan sin aliento como su mirada. No hacía otra cosa que mirarla y ya estaba tensa.

Deseosa, impaciente.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo él, y entonces la acarició, deslizando la palma por encima de un pezón, con un roce tan ligero que igual podría haber sido la brisa.

Ah, pues sí, su caricia le producía más placer que su mirada.

La sintió en el vientre, la sintió en la entrepierna. La sintió en las puntas de los dedos de los pies, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que arquear la espalda, para sentirlo más, para hacer más intensa la caricia.

—Creí que serías perfecta —dijo él, trasladando la tortura al otro pecho—. No sabía, simplemente no sabía.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Que eres mejor. Mejor que perfecta.

—Eso no es posible. No puedes… ¡Oh!

Él le había hecho otra cosa, algo más escandaloso aún, y si eso era una batalla para su juicio, la estaba perdiendo irremisiblemente.

—¿Qué no puedo hacer? —preguntó él, en un tono de lo más inocente, apretando y moviendo el pezón entre los dedos, sintiéndolo endurecerse hasta que quedó duro, duro como un pequeño botón.

—No puedes hacer algo… no puedes hacer algo…

—¿No? —Dijo él, sonriendo pícaro, probando sus artes en el otro pezón—. Creo que puedo. Creo que acabo de hacerlo.

—No —resolló ella—. No puedes hacer algo mejor que perfecto. Eso no existe.

Entonces él se quedó inmóvil, totalmente inmóvil, sorprendiéndola. Pero su mirada seguía ardiente, mirándola, mirando sus pechos. Ella sintió su mirada; no habría sabido explicarlo, simplemente sabía que la sentía.

—Eso es lo que yo creía —musitó él—. La perfección es absoluta, ¿verdad? Uno no puede ser ligeramente único, no se puede ser más que perfecto. Pero, no sé… tú lo eres.

—¿Ligeramente única?

A él se le extendió la sonrisa por la cara.

—Mejor que perfecta.

Ella levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla; luego le echó hacia atrás un mechón y se lo metió detrás de la oreja. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo, haciéndolo parecer más cobrizo que lo habitual.

No sabía qué decir; no sabía qué hacer. Sólo sabía que amaba a ese hombre.

No sabía muy bien cuándo había ocurrido. No había ocurrido como su decisión de casarse con él, que había sido repentina y clara, instantánea. El amor, ese amor se le había ido insinuando, sigiloso, poco a poco, adquiriendo impulso, hasta que un día estaba ahí.

Estaba ahí, y era verdadero, y sabía que siempre lo sería.

Y en ese momento, echada en la cama, en la secreta quietud de la noche, deseó entregarse a él. Deseó amarlo de todas las maneras como puede amar una mujer a un hombre; deseó que él cogiera todo lo que ella podía darle. Qué importaba que no estuvieran casados; lo estarían muy pronto.

Esa noche, no podía esperar.

—Bésame —musitó.

Él sonrió, y la sonrisa se notó más en sus ojos que en sus labios.

—Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca.

Se inclinó a besarla, pero sus labios rozaron los de ella apenas un segundo. Enseguida los deslizó hacia abajo, calentándole la piel con una estela de besos hasta que sus labios encontraron su pecho. Y entonces…

—¡Oooh! —gimió ella.

No podía hacerle eso, pensó. ¿Podía?

Podía, lo estaba haciendo.

La recorrió una oleada del placer más puro, haciéndole hormiguear todos los recovecos del cuerpo. Le cogió la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en su abundante pelo liso, sin saber si se la acercaba más a ella o intentaba apartarla. No sabía si podría seguir soportándolo, aunque sí sabía que no deseaba que él parara.

—Edward. Yo… tú…

Las manos de él parecían estar en todas partes, palpándola, acariciándola, bajándole y bajándole el corpiño, hasta que le quedó todo arrugado alrededor de las caderas, a sólo unos dedos del lugar… del centro de su feminidad.

El terror oprimía el pecho de Bella. Deseaba eso. Sabía que lo deseaba, pero de repente se sentía aterrada.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo.

—No pasa nada. —Se incorporó y se sacó la camisa con tanta fuerza que fue asombroso que no salieran volando los botones—. Yo lo sé.

—Sí, lo sé, pero…

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Chhs. Déjame enseñarte. —La miró sonriendo, sus ojos bailando de travesura—. ¿Me atrevo? —preguntó, como pensando en voz alta—. ¿Debo…? Bueno, tal vez…

Le quitó el dedo de la boca.

Al instante ella dijo:

—Pero creo que yo…

Él volvió a ponerle el dedo en la boca.

—Sabía que ocurriría eso.

Ella lo miró indignada, o, mejor dicho, lo intentó. Edward tenía una capacidad increíble para hacerle reírse de sí misma. Notó que se le curvaban los labios, aun cuando trató de apretarlos.

—¿Te quedarás callada? —le preguntó él, sonriéndole.

Ella asintió.

Él hizo como que lo pensaba.

—No te creo.

Ella se plantó las manos en las caderas, con lo que seguro que quedó en una posición ridícula, puesto que estaba desnuda de la cintura a la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —convino él—, pero las únicas palabras que permitiré que salgan de tu boca serán «Oh, Edward», «Sí, Edward».

Le quitó el dedo de la boca.

—¿Y «Más, Edward»?

Él lo intentó, pero no consiguió mantener seria la cara.

—Eso será aceptable.

Ella sintió subir la risa, burbujeante, por dentro. No hizo ningún sonido, pero la sintió de todas maneras, esa sensación tonta, que le hormigueaba y revoloteaba por el vientre. Y la maravillaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, o no, lo había estado.

Él le había quitado el nerviosismo.

Y comprendió que todo iría bien. Tal vez él había hecho eso antes. Tal vez lo había hecho cientos de veces, con mujeres cien veces más hermosas que ella.

Pero eso no importaba. Él era el primero para ella, y ella la última para él.

Él se tendió a su lado, la puso de costado y la apretó a él para besarla. Hundió las manos en su pelo, liberándolo de las horquillas y alisándole los bucles, hasta que todo el cabello le cayó a la espalda en sedosas ondas. Ella se sintió libre, sin domar.

Osada.

Levantó una mano, la apoyó en el pecho de él y comenzó a explorárselo, deslizándola por su piel, palpando los contornos de sus músculos. Jamás lo había tocado, comprendió. No así. Bajó la mano por su costado hasta la cadera y siguió con las yemas de los dedos trazando una línea por el borde de sus pantalones.

Y sintió la reacción de él. Le vibraban los músculos donde se los tocaba, y cuando continuó por su vientre, por esa parte que quedaba entre el ombligo y la cinturilla del pantalón, él retuvo el aliento.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa y muy, muy femenina.

Flexionó los dedos para rascarle la piel con las uñas, con un roce suave, ligero, sólo para hacerle hormiguear la piel y torturarlo. Su vientre era plano, con una ligera capa de vello que formaba una línea y desaparecía bajo los pantalones.

—¿Te gusta esto? —susurró, haciéndole un círculo con el índice alrededor del ombligo.

—Mmm —musitó él, con la voz tranquila, pero ella oía su respiración agitada.

Con el dedo siguió la línea de vello hacia abajo.

—¿Y esto?

Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos dijeron sí.

—¿Y…?

—Suelta los botones —dijo él, con la voz ronca.

—¿Yo?

Dejó inmóvil la mano. No se le había ocurrido que ella podría ayudarlo a desvestirse. Le parecía que esa era la tarea del seductor.

Él le cogió la mano y se la guió hasta los botones.

Con los dedos temblorosos, Bella desabotonó el primero, pero no separó la parte que quedó suelta. Eso era algo que no estaba preparada para hacer.

Edward pareció percibir su renuencia; de un salto se bajó de la cama, y rápidamente se quitó el resto de la ropa. Ella desvió la mirada, al principio.

—Santo cie…

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir él, acostándose a su lado. Le buscó la orilla del vestido y se lo bajó hasta quitárselo por los pies—. Nunca —continuó, besándole el vientre—, jamás —le besó la cadera— te preocupes.

Bella deseó decirle que no se preocuparía, que se fiaba de él, pero justo entonces él le deslizó los dedos por entre las piernas, y lo único que logró hacer fue suspirar.

—Shhh —la arrulló él, separándole un poco los muslos—. Relájate.

—Estoy relajada —resolló ella.

—No, no lo estás —dijo él, sonriéndole.

—Sí.

Él se inclinó a depositarle un indulgente beso en la nariz.

—Fíate de mí. Sólo por esta vez, fíate de mí, créeme.

Ella intentó relajarse. De verdad lo intentó. Pero eso era casi imposible mientras él le torturaba el cuerpo haciéndoselo arder. Un instante le estaba acariciando el interior de los muslos y al siguiente se los había separando y le estaba acariciando el lugar que ella jamás se había tocado.

—¡Ooh! Cie… ¡Oooh!

Se le arquearon las caderas, y no supo qué hacer. No sabía qué decir.

—Eres perfecta —dijo él al oído, rozándole la oreja con los labios—. Perfecta.

—Edward… ¿qué vas a…?

—Hacerte el amor. Te voy a hacer el amor.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. No era exactamente «Te amo», pero se acercaba tremendamente.

Y en ese momento, el último en que le funcionó el cerebro, él le introdujo un dedo en la abertura.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, cogiéndole los hombros y apretándoselos fuerte.

—Shhs —musitó él, haciéndole algo absolutamente perverso—. Los criados.

—No me importa.

Él la miró como si estuviera muy divertido, y entonces, fuera lo que fuera que le hizo, lo volvió a hacer.

—Creo que sí te importa.

—No. No me…

Él le hizo otra cosa, al parecer algo por fuera, y ella lo sintió en todo el cuerpo.

—Estás muy preparada —dijo—. No me lo puedo creer.

Se incorporó y se posicionó encima de ella. Continuaba torturándola con los dedos, pero tenía la cara sobre la de ella, y ella se sumergió en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos.

—Edward —susurró, sin saber qué quería decirle.

No fue una pregunta, ni una súplica, ni nada, sólo su nombre. Pero tuvo que decirlo porque era él.

Era él, ahí con ella.

Y era algo sagrado.

Él acomodó los muslos entre los de ella, y entonces ella sintió su miembro tocándole la abertura, grande, vibrante, exigente. Él seguía con los dedos entre ellos, abriéndola, preparándola para su miembro.

—Ahora, por favor —gimió ella.

Y esa sí fue una súplica. Deseaba eso. Lo necesitaba a él.

—Por favor —repitió.

Él comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente, y ella retuvo el aliento, pasmada por su tamaño y por la sensación.

—Relájate —dijo él, pero no parecía relajado.

Ella lo miró. Tenía la cara tensa, y la respiración agitada, superficial.

Entonces él se quedó muy quieto, dándole tiempo para adaptarse, y luego la penetró otro poco, muy poquito, pero lo suficiente para hacerle ahogar una exclamación.

—Relájate —repitió.

—Eso intento —repuso ella entre dientes.

Edward casi sonrió. En esa frase había algo absolutamente propio de Bella, y también algo tranquilizador. Incluso en ese momento, que tenía que ser la experiencia más sobrecogedora y extraña de su vida, era Bella.

Era ella misma.

No muchas personas lo eran, estaba llegando a comprender.

Empujó otro poco y la sintió abrirse, ensancharse para recibirlo. Lo último que deseaba era causarle dolor; sabía que no lograría eliminar totalmente el dolor, pero por Dios que deseaba hacerle eso lo más indoloro que pudiera. Y si eso significaba casi matarse para hacerlo lento, lo haría.

Ella estaba tiesa como una tabla, con los dientes apretados, preparándose para su invasión. Casi gimió; la había dejado tan cerca, tan preparada, y ahora ella se esforzaba tanto en no estar nerviosa que estaba tan relajada como una reja de hierro forjado.

Le tocó la pierna. Estaba rígida como un palo.

—Bella —le susurró al oído, tratando de no parecer divertido—. Creo que estabas disfrutando un poco más hace un minuto.

—Eso podría ser cierto —dijo ella, pasado un segundo.

Él se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—¿Crees que podrías intentar volver a disfrutar?

Ella frunció los labios, en esa expresión tan suya, la que ponía cuando sabía que la estaban embromando y quería replicar de la misma manera.

—Eso me gustaría, sí.

Él no pudo dejar de admirarla. Era excepcional la mujer capaz de mantener la serenidad en una situación como esa.

Movió la punta de la lengua detrás de la oreja, para distraerla, mientras deslizaba la mano entre ellos hasta tocarle la entrepierna.

—Yo podría ayudarte en eso.

—¿En qué? —resolló ella.

Por la forma como movió las caderas, él supo que se iba sumergiendo en el placer.

—Ah, en esa sensación —dijo, acariciándola ahí casi bruscamente, al tiempo que la penetraba un poco más—. La sensación «Oh, Edwars», «Sí, Edward», «Más, Edward».

—Ah —dijo ella, emitiendo un gemido agudo cuando él comenzó a mover el dedo en un delicado círculo—. Esa sensación.

—Es agradable.

—Eso va a… ¡Ooh!

Apretó los dientes y gimió, por las sensaciones que él le estaba produciendo.

—¿Va a qué? —preguntó, cuando ya estaba casi del todo dentro.

Se iba a ganar una medalla por eso, decidió. Tenía que ganársela. Seguro que ningún hombre se había refrenado tanto jamás.

—Meterme en dificultades —dijo ella, jadeante.

—Eso espero —dijo él.

Entonces empujó y rompió la última barrera, hasta que su miembro quedó totalmente envainado. Se estremeció al sentir las vibraciones alrededor del miembro. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le gritaban, exigiéndole que se moviera, pero se quedó quieto. Tenía que mantenerse quieto. Si no le daba tiempo para adaptarse, le causaría dolor, y de ninguna manera podía permitir que su mujer recordara con dolor su primer acto íntimo.

Buen Dios, quedaría asustada para toda la vida.

Pero si a Bella le dolió, ni siquiera ella lo supo, porque había empezado a mover las caderas, apretando, moviéndose en círculos, y cuando él le miró la cara, no vio otra cosa que pasión.

Entonces se rompieron las últimas cuerdas de su autodominio.

Empezó a moverse y su cuerpo adoptó el ritmo del deseo y la necesidad. El deseo fue aumentando, hasta que estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo ni un momento más, y entonces ella emitía un suave sonido, apenas un gemido, y él la deseaba más aún.

Le parecía imposible.

Era algo mágico.

La cogió por los hombros, apretándoselos con una fuerza demasiado intensa, seguro, pero no podía soltárselos. Lo asaltó un avasallador deseo de hacerla suya, de marcarla de alguna manera como suya.

—Edward —gimió ella—. ¡Oh, Edward!

Y ese gemido fue demasiado. Todo era demasiado, verla, sentir su aroma, y de pronto sintió los estremecimientos que llevaban a la eyaculación.

Apretó los dientes. No, todavía no.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella.

Él volvió a deslizar la mano por entre sus cuerpos. Le encontró el lugar, hinchado, mojado, y se lo presionó, tal vez con menos delicadeza que la debida, pero con toda la que pudo.

Y no dejó de mirarle la cara. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, el color era casi negro. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, tratando de respirar, y arqueaba el cuerpo, presionando, empujando.

—¡Ooh! —gritó ella y él se apresuró a besarla para tragar el sonido.

Ella se tensó, se estremeció y entonces él sintió las contracciones de su orgasmo alrededor del miembro. Ella le aferró los hombros, el cuello, enterrándole las uñas.

Pero a él no le importó. Ni lo sintió. Sólo existía la exquisita presión de las contracciones de ella, apretándole el miembro, succionándoselo, hasta que él, muy literalmente, explotó.

Y tuvo que besarla en la boca otra vez, esta vez para apagar sus propios gritos de pasión y placer.

Jamás había sido así. No sabía que podía ser así.

—Uy, caramba —suspiró Bella, después de que él rodara hacia un lado y se pusiera de espaldas.

Él asintió; todavía no podía hablar. Pero le cogió la mano. Seguía deseando tocarla. Necesitaba el contacto.

—No sabía —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco —logró decir él.

—¿Siempre es…?

Él le apretó la mano, y cuando sintió que ella se giraba a mirarlo, negó con la cabeza.

—Ah —dijo ella, y pasado un momento, añadió—: Bueno, entonces es fantástico que nos vayamos a casar.

Edward comenzó a estremecerse de risa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él no pudo hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era reírse, haciendo temblar toda la cama.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Él retuvo el aliento y, rodando rápidamente, se colocó encima de ella, quedando nariz con nariz.

—Tú —dijo.

Ella empezó a fruncir el ceño, pero enseguida sonrió.

Con una sonrisa pícara.

Buen Dios, cómo iba a gozar casado con esa mujer.

—Creo que tal vez necesitemos adelantar la fecha de la boda —dijo ella entonces.

—Estoy dispuesto a llevarte a Escocia mañana mismo —dijo él.

Y lo decía en serio.

—No puedo —dijo ella, pero él vio que medio lo deseaba.

—Sería una aventura —dijo, deslizándole la mano por la cadera, para endulzar el trato.

—Hablaré con mi madre —prometió ella—. Si soy bastante fastidiosa, seguro que lograré reducir a la mitad el periodo de compromiso.

—Eso me hace pensar. Como tu futuro marido, ¿debe preocuparme esa frase «si soy bastante fastidiosa»?

—No, si accedes a todos mis deseos.

—Frase que me preocupa más aún.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

Y entonces, justo cuando él comenzaba a sentirse totalmente a gusto en todos los aspectos, ella exclamó «¡Uy!», y se escabulló, saliendo rápidamente de debajo de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, con la voz sofocada por su poco elegante aterrizaje en la almohada.

—Las joyas —dijo ella, sentándose y cubriéndose los pechos con la sábana—. Las había olvidado totalmente. Santo cielo, ¿qué hora es? Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

—¿Puedes moverte?

Ella lo miró, pestañeando sorprendida.

—¿Tú no?

—Si no tuviera que abandonar esta cama antes de mañana, estaría muy feliz de roncar hasta mediodía.

—¡Pero las joyas! ¡Nuestros planes!

Él cerró los ojos.

—Podemos ir mañana.

—No —dijo ella, golpeándole el hombro con la base de la palma—. No podemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya tengo planes para mañana, y mi madre va a sospechar si vivo alegando dolor de cabeza. Además, lo planeamos para esta noche.

Él abrió un ojo.

—No es que nos esté esperando alguien.

—Bueno, yo voy a ir —declaró ella, bajándose de la cama, tirando la sábana hasta quedar bien envuelta con ella.

Edward arqueó las cejas, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Miró a Bella con una sonrisa muy masculina, que ensanchó al ver que ella se ruborizaba y le daba la espalda.

—Esto… eh, necesito lavarme —balbuceó, alejándose hacia su vestidor.

Haciendo gran alarde de renuencia (aunque Bella le daba la espalda), Edward comenzó a vestirse. No podía creer que se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera salir esa noche. ¿Acaso las mujeres que acababan de perder la virginidad no estaban doloridas la primera vez?

Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta del vestidor.

—Me compré unos zapatos mejores —dijo, en un susurro teatral—, por si tuviéramos que correr.

Él agitó la cabeza. No, no era una mujer corriente.

—¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto esta noche? —le preguntó, cuando ella reapareció, vestida con ropa negra de hombre.

—Absolutamente —dijo ella, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. Lo miró, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. ¿Tú no?

—Estoy agotado.

Ella lo miró con franca curiosidad.

—¿Sí? Pues, yo me siento todo lo contrario. Llena de energía, en realidad.

—Vas a ser mi muerte, ¿sabes eso?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mejor yo que cualquier otra.

Suspirando, él se dirigió a la ventana.

—¿Quieres que te espere abajo, o preferirías bajar conmigo por la escalera de atrás? —preguntó ella amablemente.

Edward se detuvo, con un pie sobre el alféizar.

—Ah, la escalera de atrás es muy aceptable —dijo.

Y la siguió fuera de la habitación.


	16. Capitulo 15

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Biblioteca de la casa Cullen

—¿Ves algo? —susurró Bella.

—Sólo libros.

Ella lo miró frustrada, pero decidió no reprenderlo por su falta de entusiasmo. Una discusión sólo los distraería de la tarea que tenían entre manos.

—¿Ves alguna sección que dé la impresión de contener libros científicos? —preguntó, con la mayor paciencia que pudo lograr. Miró el estante que tenía delante y vio que contenía tres novelas, dos obras de filosofía, una historia de Grecia antigua en tres volúmenes, y un libro titulado _Cuidado_ _y_ _alimentación_ _de_ _los_ _cerdos_—. ¿Pero están en algún orden?

—Más o menos —contestó Edward, que estaba subido en un taburete, examinando los estantes de arriba—. No, en realidad no.

Bella echó atrás la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba hasta que le vio la base del mentón.

—¿Qué ves?

—Bastante sobre los primeros tiempos de Gran Bretaña. Pero mira lo que he encontrado, metido al final.

Sacó un libro delgado y se lo tiró. Bella lo cogió al vuelo y lo giró, para verle el título.

—¡No! —exclamó.

—Difícil de creer, ¿no?

Bella volvió a mirar la cubierta; en letras doradas se leía el título: _La_ _señorita_ _Davenport_ _y_ _el_ _marqués_ _tenebroso_.

—No me lo creo.

—Tal vez deberías llevarlo a casa de mi abuela —dijo él—. Nadie lo va a echar en falta aquí.

Bella abrió el libro en la primera página.

—Está escrito por el mismo autor de _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_.

—Tenía que serlo —comentó Edward, flexionando las rodillas para ver mejor el estante de abajo.

—No sabíamos nada de este —dijo Bella—. Ya hemos leído, _La_ _señorita_ _Sainsbury_ _y_ _el_ _coronel_ _misterioso_, por supuesto.

—¿Una novela militar?

—Ambientada en Portugal —explicó Bella, reanudando su exploración del estante que tenía delante—. No me pareció muy auténtica. Aunque, claro, nunca he estado en Portugal.

Él asintió, bajó del taburete y lo movió a la siguiente estantería. Ella lo observó subir al taburete y comenzar a mirar los libros del estante de más arriba.

—Recuérdamelo —dijo él—. ¿Cuál es exactamente el libro que estamos buscando?

Bella sacó del bolsillo el papel que llevaba bien doblado, lo abrió y leyó:

—_Discorso_ _Intorno_ _alle_ _Cose_ _che_ _stanno_ _in_ _sù_ _l'acqua_.

Él estuvo un momento mirándola.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir…?

—¿Discusión sobre el interior de las cosas que están en el agua? —repuso ella, en forma de pregunta, aunque no había sido su intención.

Él pareció dudoso.

—¿Interior de cosas?

—Que están en el agua. O que se mueven. _Ô_ _che_ _in_ _quella_ _si_ _muovono_. Esa es la última parte.

—¿Y alguien querría leer eso porque…?

—No tengo idea. Tú eres el universitario.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, bueno, no era muy aficionado a las ciencias.

Bella decidió no hacer ningún comentario y volvió la atención al estante. Había un tratado sobre la flora inglesa en siete volúmenes, dos obras de Shakespeare y un libro bastante gordo titulado simplemente _Flores_ _silvestres_.

—Creo —dijo, mordiéndose el labio y mirando varios de los estantes que ya había revisado—, que esto estuvo en orden en algún momento. Parece que hay un cierto orden. Por ejemplo aquí —señaló uno de los primeros estantes que había mirado—, casi todos son obras de poesía. Pero justo en el medio hay algo de Platón, y al final una _Historia_ _Ilustrada_ _de_ _Dinamarca_.

—Exactamente —dijo él, con la voz como si estuviera haciendo un mal gesto—. Exacto.

—¿Exacto? —repitió ella, mirándolo.

Él parecía azorado.

—Exacto. Eso podría ser culpa mía.

Ella pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¿Perdón?

—Fue uno de mis momentos de más inmadurez —dijo él—. Estaba furioso.

—¿Estabas… furioso?

—Desordené los estantes.

—¿Qué?

Bella habría querido ponerse a gritar, y, la verdad, se sintió bastante orgullosa de no hacerlo.

Él se encogió de hombros, azorado.

—Me pareció una diablura impresionantemente solapada en su momento.

Bella se quedó mirando sin ver el estante que tenía delante.

—¿Quién podría haber imaginado que esto iba a tener consecuencias y algún día te fastidiaría?

—Quién, desde luego. —Edward bajó del taburete, caminó hasta otra estantería y ladeó la cabeza para leer los lomos—. Lo peor fue que la jugarreta resultó demasiado solapada. Mi padre no se molestó ni por asomo.

—Uy, a mí me habría dado un ataque de rabia.

—Sí, pero tú lees. Mi padre jamás se dio cuenta de que había algo desordenado.

—Pero alguien tiene que haber estado aquí después de que tú reordenaras. —Miró el libro que tenía al lado—. No creo que _La_ _señorita_ _Davenport_ tenga más de unos pocos años.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Alguien debió dejarlo aquí. Podría haber sido la mujer de mi hermano. Me imagino que alguno de los criados lo puso en el estante en que había más espacio.

Bella exhaló un largo suspiro, tratando de imaginarse el mejor método para buscar.

—¿Recuerdas algo sobre el sistema de clasificación? ¿Algo, cualquier cosa? ¿Estaban ordenados por autor? ¿Por tema?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía bastante prisa así que cogí libros al azar y los cambié de lugar. —Guardó silencio, hizo una lenta respiración y con las manos en las caderas contempló la sala—. Sí recuerdo que había bastantes libros sobre perros de caza. Y más allá había…

Se interrumpió. Bella levantó la cabeza y vio que él estaba mirando un estante de un lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, interesada, incorporándose.

—Una sección de libros en italiano —dijo él, echando a andar hacia la pared opuesta de la sala.

Bella lo siguió pegada a sus talones.

—Deben de ser libros de tu abuela.

—Y los últimos que se le ocurriría abrir a cualquier Masen—musitó él.

—¿Los ves?

Edward negó con la cabeza, pasando un dedo por los lomos de los libros, buscando los que estaban en italiano.

—Supongo que no se te ocurrió dejar ese conjunto intacto —dijo ella, acuclillándose para mirar los de los estantes más bajos.

—No lo recuerdo. Pero seguro que la mayoría estarán en el lugar que les corresponde. Encontré aburrida la diablura, así que no hice muy buen trabajo. Dejé la mayoría en su lugar. Y en realidad —dijo de pronto, enderezándose—, aquí están.

Bella se incorporó al instante.

—¿Son muchos? —preguntó.

—Sólo dos estantes. Me imagino que sería caro importar libros de Italia.

Los libros estaban a la altura de la cara de Bella, así que mientras él sostenía la vela, ella fue mirando los títulos, buscando algo que se pareciera a lo escrito por Vanessa en la nota. Varios no tenían el título entero en el lomo, así que tenía que sacarlos para mirar la cubierta. Cada vez que sacaba uno, oía hacer una brusca inspiración a Edward, seguida por un resoplido de decepción cuando volvía a ponerlo en el estante.

Llegó al final del estante más bajo y continuó con el de arriba de puntillas. Edward avanzaba detrás de ella, tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Ves algo? —le preguntó él, en voz baja y casi al oído.

Ella no creía que él quisiera atolondrarla con su cercanía, pero el resultado era ese.

—Todavía no —contestó, negando con la cabeza.

La mayoría de los libros de Vanesa eran de poemas. Unos cuantos eran de poetas ingleses traducidos al italiano. Pero cuando llegó a la mitad del estante, empezó a ver ensayos. Historia, filosofía, historia, historia…

Retuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Con las manos temblorosas, ella sacó un libro delgado y lo giró hasta que la cubierta quedó a la vista de los dos:

_Galileo Galilei  
>Discorso intorno alle cose che stanno<br>in sù l'acqua, ò che in quella si muovono_

—Exactamente lo que escribió en la pista —susurró Bella , apresurándose a añadir—: a excepción de lo del señor Galilei. Habría sido muchísimo más fácil encontrarlo si hubiéramos sabido quién era su autor.

Edward hizo un gesto restándole importancia a eso y apuntó al libro.

Con sumo cuidado, Bella abrió la tapa, esperando ver un trocito de papel. No había nada, por lo que volvió una página, luego otra, y otra…

Hasta que Edward le arrebató el libro.

—¿Quieres estar aquí hasta la semana que viene? —susurró impaciente.

Puso el libro con el lomo hacia arriba y, sin la menor delicadeza, cogió una tapa en cada mano, las abrió, y sacudió suavemente el libro, que pareció formar un abanico.

—Edward, lo vas a…

—Chss.

Volvió a sacudirlo, se agachó a mirar por entre las páginas, y volvió a sacudirlo, con más fuerza. Y, cómo no, se soltó un trozo de papel y cayó sobre la alfombra.

Él se agachó a recogerlo.

—Dámelo —dijo ella—. No sabrás leerlo, en todo caso.

Convencido por su lógica, él le entregó la pista, pero se mantuvo cerca, inclinado sobre su hombro, sosteniendo la vela, mientras ella desdoblaba la hoja.

—¿Qué dice?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no…?

—No lo sé —ladró ella, fastidiada por tener que reconocer su derrota—. No reconozco ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera sé si es italiano. ¿Sabes si tu abuela hablaba otro idioma?

—Ni idea.

Bella apretó los dientes, absolutamente desanimada por ese giro de los acontecimientos. No había esperado que encontraran necesariamente las joyas esa noche, pero no se le había pasado por la mente que la siguiente pista pudiera dejarlos ante una pared de ladrillos.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Edward.

Ella le pasó la nota y lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—No sé qué idioma es, pero no es italiano.

—Y no tiene ninguna similitud —dijo ella.

Edward soltó una maldición en voz baja, una palabra que Bella estaba segurísima no era para sus oídos.

—Con tu permiso —dijo entonces, empleando ese tono apacible que, sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, era necesario al tratar con un hombre malhumorado—, podría enseñárselo a mi hermano Garret. Ha viajado muchísimo y podría reconocer el idioma, aun cuando no pueda traducirlo. —Al verlo vacilar, añadió—. Podemos confiar en él, te lo prometo.

Él asintió.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. No hay nada más que hacer aquí, en todo caso.

No había mucho que ordenar; habían vuelto a poner inmediatamente en su lugar todos los libros que habían sacado. Bella llevó el taburete a su lugar junto a la pared y Edward hizo lo mismo con una silla. Esta vez no habían descorrido las cortinas; no era mucho lo que iluminaba la luna.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él.

Ella cogió _La_ _señorita_ _Davenport_ _y_ _el_ _marqués_ _tenebroso_.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie echará en falta este?

Él metió la nota de Vanessa entre sus páginas.

—Segurísimo.

Bella se puso a un lado observándolo mientras él pegaba la oreja a la puerta. No había nadie cuando entraron sigilosos hacía media hora, pero Edward le había explicado que el mayordomo nunca se iba a acostar antes que el barón. Y puesto que este seguía fuera, en el baile de los Mottram, eso significaba que había un hombre en pie, y tal vez haciendo la ronda por la casa, y otro que volvería en cualquier momento.

Mientras giraba silenciosamente el pomo, Edward se colocó un dedo en los labios y le indicó que lo siguiera. Entreabrió un dedo la puerta, lo justo para mirar por la abertura y ver si había peligro. Juntos salieron al corredor y, sigilosos, no tardaron en llegar a la escalera que llevaba a la planta baja. Estaba oscuro, pero a Bella ya se le habían adaptado los ojos lo bastante para ver por dónde pisaba, y antes de que transcurriera un minuto ya estaban en el salón, en aquel de la ventana con el pasador roto.

Tal como hiciera la vez anterior, Edward saltó fuera primero y luego formó un peldaño con las manos para que ella se afirmara y cerrara la ventana. Después la bajó, le dio un rápido beso en la nariz y le dijo:

—Ahora es necesario que llegues a casa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya estoy comprometida sin esperanzas.

—Sí, pero yo soy el único que lo sabe.

Bella encontró bastante encantador que a él le preocupara su reputación. Después de todo, no importaba verdaderamente si alguien los sorprendía o no; se había acostado con él y debía casarse con él. Buen Dios, podría venir un bebé en camino, y aun en el caso de que no, ya no era virgen.

Pero sabía lo que hacía cuando se entregó a él. Sabía las consecuencias.

Caminaron lado a lado por el callejón hacia Dover Street. Era imperioso que avanzaran rápido, comprendió ella. Los bailes de los Mottram tenían fama de durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero habían comenzado tarde la búsqueda y seguro que pronto todos los invitados irían de camino a sus casas. Habría coches en las calles de Mayfair, por lo que tendrían que hacerse lo más invisibles que fuera posible.

Bromas aparte, no tenía el menor deseo de que la sorprendieran en la calle a esas horas de la noche. Cierto que el matrimonio con Edward ya era inevitable, pero de todos modos, no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de ser el tema de cotilleos procaces.

—Espera aquí —dijo Edward, deteniendo su avance con el brazo.

Mientras él salía a Dover Street a asegurarse de que no había nadie, ella se quedó en las sombras, avanzando lenta y sigilosamente pegada a la pared, acercándose a la esquina todo lo que se atrevió. Pasados unos minutos, vio asomar la mano de Edward haciéndole un gesto que indicaba que podía continuar.

Estaba a punto de salir a la calle cuando oyó la brusca inspiración de Edward y sintió su empujón obligándola a retroceder.

Mientras esperaba que él apareciera a su lado, se aplastó a la pared cerca de la esquina y se apretó contra el pecho _La_ _señorita_ _Davenport_, que llevaba entre sus páginas la pista de Vanesssa.

Entonces oyó. La voz del padre de Edward dijo una sola palabra.

—Tú.

Edward tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar. No supo cómo ocurrió, no vio de dónde venía el barón, simplemente lo vio aparecer de repente; alcanzó a empujar a Bella hacia el callejón justo un segundo antes de que el barón la viera.

—Mis saludos —dijo, con la voz más alegre que pudo, avanzando todo lo rápido que le permitían las piernas, con el fin de dejar la mayor distancia posible entre él y el callejón.

Él barón se venía acercando también, y a la tenue luz de la noche se le veía la cara furiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward se encogió de hombros, justo el gesto que había enfurecido tantas veces antes al barón. Aunque esta vez no era su intención provocarlo sino sólo mantener su atención fija en él.

—Iba de camino a casa —dijo, con intencionada calma.

El barón lo miró desconfiado.

—Estás un poco lejos.

—Me gusta pasar a inspeccionar mi herencia de vez en cuando —repuso Edward, esbozando su sonrisa más apacible—. Sólo para asegurarme de que no lo has incendiado todo.

—No creas que no se me ha ocurrido.

—Ah, no me cabe duda.

El barón estuvo un momento en silencio y luego dijo:

—No estuviste en el baile esta noche.

A Edward no se le ocurrió qué contestar, por lo que sólo arqueó ligeramente las cejas, manteniendo la expresión apacible.

—La señorita Swan tampoco estaba.

—¿No? —preguntó él afablemente, esperando que dicha dama tuviera el suficiente autodominio para no salir de un salto del callejón gritando «¡Sí que estaba!».

—Sólo estuvo al comienzo —dijo entonces el barón—. Se marchó bastante temprano.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Es la prerrogativa de una dama.

—¿Cambiar de opinión? —dijo el conde. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y lo miró burlón—. Te vale más esperar que sea más constante.

Edward lo miró imperturbable. Sorprendentemente, seguía sintiéndose al mando. O por lo menos, como el adulto que le gustaba pensar que era. No sentía ningún deseo infantil de provocarlo ni de decir algo con el único fin de enfurecerlo. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida tratando de impresionarlo, cuando creía que era su padre, y la otra mitad tratando de irritarlo. Pero en ese momento, por fin, lo único que deseaba era librarse de él.

No sentía del todo la absoluta indiferencia que deseaba, pero sí estaba bastante cerca.

Tal vez, tal vez, eso se debía a que por fin había encontrado a otra persona que le llenaba el vacío.

—Está claro que no has perdido el tiempo con ella —dijo el barón, mordaz.

—Un caballero debe casarse —dijo Edward.

No era esa exactamente la frase que deseaba decir delante de Bella, pero era mucho más importante mantener la estratagema con el barón que satisfacer alguna necesidad que ella pudiera sentir de frases románticas.

—Sí, un «caballero» debe —musitó el barón.

Edward sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Comprendía la insinuación del barón, y aun cuando ya estaba comprometido con Bella, prefería que ella no se enterara de la verdad de su nacimiento hasta después de la boda. Así todo sería más fácil, y tal vez…

Bueno, tal vez ella nunca sabría la verdad. Aunque eso era bastante improbable, teniendo en cuenta el odio del barón y el diario de Vanessa, pero cosas más raras han ocurrido.

Necesitaba marcharse. Ya.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

El barón curvó la boca en una desagradable sonrisa.

—Sí, sí —dijo, burlón—. Tienes que asearte y arreglarte para ir a lamerle los pies a la señorita Swan mañana.

—Apártate de mi camino —masculló Edward en voz baja.

Pero el barón no había acabado.

—Lo que me pregunto es, ¿cómo lograste que te aceptara?

Edward comenzó a ver una niebla roja ante los ojos.

—He dicho…

—¿La sedujiste? —preguntó el barón, riendo—. Para asegurarte de que no pudiera decir no aun si…

Edward no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo; su intención era conservar la calma, y lo habría logrado si el barón hubiera evitado los insultos. Pero cuando mencionó a Bella…

Se apoderó de él la furia y antes de darse cuenta, tenía al barón aplastado contra la pared.

—No vuelvas a hablarme de ella —le advirtió, casi sin reconocer su voz.

—¿Cometerías el error de intentar matarme aquí, en una calle pública? —dijo el barón, y aunque la voz le salió en un resuello, se detectaba en ella un impresionante odio.

—Es tentador.

—Ah, pero perderías el título. ¿Y dónde estarías entonces? —Dijo el barón, casi atragantándose con las palabras—. Ah, sí, en el extremo de la cuerda de un verdugo.

Edward lo soltó. No debido a esas palabras, sino porque al fin estaba recuperando el dominio de sus emociones. Bella estaba escuchando, no debía olvidar eso. Estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No podía hacer nada que pudiera lamentar después.

—Sabía que lo harías —dijo el barón, justo cuando él se había girado para alejarse.

Se detuvo en seco. Condenación. El barón siempre sabía qué decir, sabía exactamente qué cuerda pulsar para impedirle hacer lo correcto.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

—Pedirle que se casara contigo.

Edward se giró lentamente a mirarlo. El barón estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, muy complacido consigo mismo. Verlo así le heló la sangre.

—Eres muy previsible —continuó el barón, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Ese era un gesto que Edward había visto cientos de veces, tal vez mil. Era un gesto altivo, despectivo, que siempre le hacía sentirse niño otra vez, el niño que se esforzaba tanto por ganar la aprobación de su padre.

Y el niño que fracasaba cada vez.

—Una sola palabra mía —dijo el barón, riéndose—. Sólo una palabra mía.

Edward eligió con cuidado sus palabras. Tenía una oyente, no debía olvidar eso. Por lo tanto, cuando habló, solamente dijo:

—No sé de qué hablas.

El barón se desternilló de risa. Echando atrás la cabeza, rugió de risa, con unas carcajadas que impresionaron tanto a Edward que guardó silencio.

—Ah, vamos —dijo después, limpiándose los ojos—. Te dije que no podrías conquistarla, y fíjate en lo que has hecho.

Edward sintió oprimido el pecho, terriblemente oprimido. ¿Qué quería decir el barón? ¿Que deseaba que él se casara con Bella?

—Fuiste derecho a pedirle que se casara contigo —continuó el barón—. ¿Cuánto tardaste? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? No más de una semana, seguro.

—Mi proposición a la señorita Swan no tuvo nada que ver contigo —dijo Edward glacialmente.

—Vamos, por favor —dijo él barón, con absoluto desdén—. Todo lo que haces se debe a mí. ¿Todavía no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

Edward lo miró horrorizado. ¿Sería cierto eso? ¿Sería aunque fuera un poco cierto?

—Bueno, creo que me iré a la cama —dijo el barón, exhalando un afectado suspiro—. Esto ha sido… entretenido, ¿no te parece?

Edward no sabía qué le parecía.

—Ah, y antes de que te cases con la señorita Swan —gritó el barón, por encima del hombro, ya con un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata de la casa Cullen—, podría convenirte ver la manera de librarte de tu otro compromiso.

—¿Qué?

El barón sonrió dulcemente.

—¿No lo sabías? Sigues comprometido con la pobre Matilda Winthrop. Aún no se ha casado con nadie.

—Eso no puede ser legal.

—Ah, te aseguro que lo es. —El barón se inclinó ligeramente—. Yo me encargué de que lo fuera.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta.

Si el barón hubiera cogido la luna y se la hubiera arrojado a la cabeza, no podría estar más pasmado.

—Te veré en la boda —gritó el barón—. Ah, tonto de mí. ¿Cuál boda? —Riendo subió unos cuantos peldaños más hacia la puerta—. Comunícamelo, cuando lo hayas solucionado todo.

Dicho eso, agitó levemente la mano, con cara de estar muy complacido consigo mismo, y entró en la casa.

—Dios santo —musitó Edward, hablando consigo mismo—. Dios santo —repitió, porque nunca en su vida había habido un momento más oportuno para decir en vano el nombre de Dios.

¿En qué lío estaba metido? Un hombre no puede proponerle matrimonio a más de una mujer. Y si bien él no le había propuesto matrimonio a Matilda Winthrop, el barón lo hizo en su nombre y firmó documentos a tal efecto. Él no sabía qué podía significar eso respecto a sus planes con Bella, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Ay, maldición…Bella.

Dios santo, desde luego. Ella lo había oído todo.

Echó a correr hacia la esquina, luego se detuvo a mirar hacia la casa, para asegurarse de que el barón no lo estaba observando. Las ventanas seguían oscuras, pero eso no significaba…

Ah, demonios. ¿Qué le importaba?

Corrió hasta la esquina, dio la vuelta y se detuvo en seco, en el lugar donde la había dejado.

No estaba Bella.


	17. Capitulo 16

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Se le paró el corazón. ¿Dónde demonios podía estar Bella?

¿Estaría en peligro? Era tarde y aun cuando estaban en una de las zonas más elegantes y selectas de Londres, podría haber ladrones y asesinos merodeando, y…

No, ella no podría haber sufrido ningún ataque. Ahí no. Él habría oído algo. Ruido de refriega. Un grito. Bella jamás se dejaría coger sin luchar.

Sin una lucha muy ruidosa.

Lo cual sólo podía significar…

Había debido oír al barón hablar de Matilda Winthrop… Entonces habría huido. Maldita mujer. Debería tener más sensatez.

Emitiendo un gruñido de irritación, se puso las manos en las caderas y contempló la calle. Podría haber corrido a la casa por cualquiera de ocho rutas distintas, y más si contaba los callejones y los patios de las caballerizas, que esperaba que hubiera tenido el buen juicio de evitar.

Decidió probar la ruta más directa. Esta la habría llevado por Berkeley Street, vía bastante principal por la que pasarían coches de vuelta del baile de los Mottram, pero era posible que Bella estuviera tan furiosa que su primer objetivo habría sido llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Y eso a él le iba bien. Prefería con mucho que la viera alguna cotilla en esa calle antes que la asaltara algún ladrón en una calle lateral.

Echó a correr hacia Berkeley Street, aminorando la marcha en cada travesía para mirar a uno y otro lado de esas calles.

Nada.

¿Dónde diantres podía estar? Era insólitamente atlética para ser mujer, pero, buen Dios, ¿a qué velocidad podía correr?

Cruzó Charles Street y tomó el lateral de la plaza. Pasó un coche, pero no le prestó atención. Probablemente los diarios de chismes de la mañana estarían llenos de alusiones a su loca carrera por las calles de Mayfair durante la madrugada, pero eso no era nada que su reputación no pudiera soportar.

Continuó corriendo por la orilla de la plaza hasta entrar en Bruton Street. Pasó los números 16,12, 10…

Entonces la vio, corriendo como el viento en dirección a la esquina para poder entrar en la casa por la puerta de atrás.

Impulsado por una energía extraña, furiosa, aumentó la velocidad, golpeándose con los brazos y con las piernas doloridas, y seguro de que la camisa le quedaría eternamente manchada por el sudor. Pero no le importaba; iba a coger a esa maldita mujer antes de que entrara en su casa, y cuando la cogiera…

Demonios, no sabía lo que iba a hacer con ella, pero no sería agradable.

Bella dobló la esquina y aminoró la carrera lo suficiente para mirar atrás por encima del hombro. Cuando lo vio se le abrió la boca y se le tensó todo el cuerpo, pero siguió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de servicio de atrás.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, satisfecho. Ella tendría que buscar la llave. No lograría escapar de él. Aminoró un poco la velocidad, lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, y luego continuó caminando rápido a largas zancadas.

Ella ya estaba en la puerta.

Pero en lugar de buscar la llave detrás del ladrillo, simplemente abrió la puerta.

Maldición. No habían cerrado con llave la puerta al salir.

Nuevamente echó a correr, y casi lo consiguió.

Casi.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, ella se la cerró en las narices.

Y puso la mano en el pomo justo cuando ella hacía girar la llave.

Apretó la mano en un puño y sintió la tentación de golpear fuertemente la puerta. Más que nada deseaba gritar su nombre, y al cuerno el decoro. La única consecuencia sería que estarían obligados a adelantar aún más la boda, lo cual era su objetivo, por cierto.

Pero algunas cosas deben de estar muy arraigadas en un hombre, pensó, y al parecer era demasiado caballero para destruirle la reputación de esa manera tan pública.

—Ah, no —masculló en voz baja caminando hacia la fachada de la casa—, toda destrucción será estrictamente en privado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal de la casa, miró la ventana del dormitorio de ella. Había entrado por ahí una vez; podía volver a hacerlo.

Una rápida mirada a ambos lados de la calle le dijo que no se acercaba nadie. Rápidamente escaló la pared, esta vez con mucha más facilidad, puesto que ya sabía dónde afirmar las manos y los pies. La ventana seguía entreabierta, tal como la había dejado, aun cuando no se le ocurrió que tendría que volver a subir por ahí.

La abrió, saltó dentro y aterrizó en la alfombra, haciendo un suave ruido, justo en el instante en que ella entraba en la habitación.

—Me debes una explicación —gruñó, incorporándose como un gato.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo? No lo creo… —Consideró tardíamente la situación—. ¡Y sal de mi habitación!

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Bajo por la escalera principal?

—Sal por la ventana, canalla.

Edward cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había visto furiosa a Bella. Irritada, sí; molesta, sin duda, pero enfadada así…

Eso era algo muy distinto.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves! —Antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, ella se le acercó y lo golpeó con las dos manos.

—¡Fuera! —gruñó—. ¡Ahora mismo!

—No —dijo él, poniéndole un dedo en el esternón—. No, mientras no me prometas que nunca vas a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que has hecho esta noche.

Ella emitió varios sonidos ahogados, como cuando la persona no logra decir ninguna sílaba inteligible. Después de unas cuantas exclamaciones de furia, dijo, con la voz peligrosamente grave:

—No estás en posición de exigirme nada.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró con una arrogante sonrisa sesgada.

—¿No? Como tu futuro marido…

—No menciones eso en este momento.

Edward sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Piensas romper el compromiso?

—No —dijo ella, mirándolo furiosa—. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Tú te has encargado de eso esta noche. ¿Ese era tu objetivo? ¿Despojarme de mi virginidad haciéndome imposible casarme con cualquier otro hombre?

Ese había sido exactamente su objetivo, por lo tanto Edward no dijo nada. Ni una palabra.

—Lamentarás esto —siseó Bella—. Lamentarás este día. Créeme.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Como esposa tuya —dijo ella, con los ojos relampagueantes—, puedo hacerte la vida un infierno en la tierra.

De eso a él no le cabía duda, pero decidió ocuparse del problema cuando se presentara.

—Esto no va de lo que haya ocurrido entre nosotros antes —dijo—, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que hayas o no hayas oído decir al barón. Esto va de…

—Vamos, por el amor de… —interrumpió Bella—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Él acercó bruscamente la cara a la de ella.

—El hombre que se va a casar contigo. Y tú, Isabella Swan, que pronto serás Masen, no vas a vagar nunca, jamás, por las calles de Londres sin acompañante, a ninguna hora del día.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, y él casi se permitió pensar que estaba conmovida por la preocupación de él por su seguridad. Pero entonces ella retrocedió y dijo:

—Este es un momento muy conveniente para empezar a adquirir sentido del decoro.

Él resistió, apenas, el impulso de cogerle los hombros y sacudirla.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido cuando he vuelto a buscarte y no estabas? ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que podría haberte ocurrido, antes de echar a correr sola?

Ella arqueó una ceja, con expresión arrogante.

—Nada más que lo que ya me había ocurrido aquí.

Como golpe, fue muy certero, y Edward casi se encogió. Pero se aferró a la rabia y logró decir en tono tranquilo:

—No dices eso en serio. Podrías creer que lo dices en serio, pero no es así, y por eso te perdono.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, absolutamente inmóvil, aparte de los movimientos de su pecho por la respiración. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños, y la cara se le fue enrojeciendo.

—No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, nunca —dijo finalmente, con la voz grave, abrupta, y muy controlada—. Y no supongas nunca que sabes lo que pienso.

—No te preocupes, esa es una afirmación que no suelo hacer.

Bella tragó saliva, el único gesto nervioso que hizo antes de decir:

—Quiero que te marches.

—No mientras no tenga tu promesa.

—No te debo nada, señor Masen . Y no estás en posición de exigirme nada.

—Tu promesa —repitió él.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en su habitación e intentar hacerle eso? Era ella la parte herida. Él era el que… el que…

Buen Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar frases completas.

—Quiero que te marches —repitió.

—Y yo quiero tu promesa —dijo él antes de que ella terminara la frase.

Ella cerró la boca firmemente. Sería fácil hacerle esa promesa; no tenía pensado hacer ninguna otra excursión a medianoche. Pero una promesa equivaldría más o menos a una disculpa, y no le daría esa satisfacción.

Podían llamarla tonta, infantil, pero no lo haría. No, después de lo que él le había hecho.

—Buen Dios —masculló él—, sí que eres tozuda.

Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa maligna.

—Va a ser una dicha estar casado conmigo.

—Bella —dijo él, o más bien suspiró—. En nombre de todo lo que es… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, miró alrededor y volvió a mirarla a ella—. Comprendo que estés enfadada…

—No me hables como si fuera una cría.

—No lo he hecho.

—Sí lo has hecho.

Él apretó los dientes, y continuó:

—Lo que dijo mi padre sobre Matilda Winthrop…

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Crees que eso es la causa de esto?

Él la miró, pestañeando dos veces.

—¿No es eso?

—Claro que no. Santo cielo, ¿me tomas por una idiota?

—Eh… esto… ¿no?

—Creo que te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que no propondrías matrimonio a dos mujeres. Al menos no adrede.

—Correcto —dijo él, bastante desconcertado—. ¿Entonces qué…?

—¿Sabes por qué me pediste que me casara contigo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Lo sabes? —repitió ella. Se lo había preguntado antes y él no le había contestado.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Te lo pedí porque… —se interrumpió y quedó claro que no sabía qué decir.

Ella movió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—No deseo verte en este momento.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—A mí no me pasa nada —exclamó ella, lo más fuerte que se atrevió—. Por lo menos yo sé por qué acepté tu proposición. En cambio tú, no tienes idea de por qué me la hiciste.

—Entonces dímelo —estalló él—. Dime qué es lo que consideras tan importante. Siempre crees saber lo que es mejor para todo y para todos, y ahora está claro que conoces la mente de todos también. Así pues, dímelo. Dímelo, Bella.

Ella se encogió ante la virulencia que detectó en su voz.

—Dímelo.

Ella tragó saliva. No se iba a derrumbar. Podía estar temblando, podía estar a punto de echarse a llorar como no había llorado nunca en su vida, pero no se derrumbaría.

—Lo hiciste —dijo, en voz baja, para mantener a raya los temblores—, me lo pediste… debido a él.

Él la miró y con la cabeza hizo un gesto que significaba «explícamelo, por favor»

—A tu padre —dijo ella, y lo habría gritado si no hubiera sido esa hora de la noche.

—Vamos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Es eso lo que crees? Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

Bella lo miró compasiva.

—No hago nada debido a él —siseó él, furioso de que ella lo sugiriera siquiera—. Él no significa nada para mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te engañas, Edward. Todo lo que haces, lo haces debido a él. Yo no me daba cuenta de eso, hasta que él lo dijo, pero es cierto.

—¿Crees más en su palabra que en la mía?

—No se trata de la «palabra» de una persona —dijo ella, con la voz cansada, frustrada y, tal vez, un poquito triste—, sino simplemente de cómo son las cosas. Y tú… me pediste que me casara contigo porque querías demostrarle a él que podías. No tuvo nada que ver conmigo.

Edward se quedó muy quieto.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿No? —Sonrió, pero tenía la cara triste, casi resignada—. Sé que no me pedirías que me casara contigo si te creyeras comprometido con otra mujer, pero también sé que harías cualquier cosa para demostrar a tu padre que se ha equivocado. Incluso casarte conmigo.

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo has entendido todo mal —dijo.

Pero por dentro empezaba a desvanecérsele esa certeza. Había pensado, más de una vez, y con una alegría malsana, que su padre se pondría lívido de furia por su éxito matrimonial. Y lo había disfrutado. Disfrutó al saber que en la partida de ajedrez que era su relación con lord Masen, había por fin hecho la jugada definitiva.

Jaque mate.

Y había sido exquisito.

Pero no había sido por eso que le había pedido a Bella que se casara con él. Se lo había pedido porque… Bueno, había un montón de motivos distintos. Había sido complicado.

Ella le gustaba. ¿No era importante eso? Incluso le gustaba su familia. Y a ella le gustaba su abuela. De ninguna manera podía casarse con una mujer que no se llevara bien con lady Hale.

Y la deseaba. La deseaba con una intensidad que le quitaba el aliento.

Le encontraba sentido a casarse con Bella. Y seguía encontrándoselo.

Eso era. Eso era lo que tenía que decirle. Necesitaba hacerla comprender. Y ella comprendería. No era una chica tonta. Era Bella.

Y por eso le gustaba tanto.

Abrió la boca y gesticuló con las manos para que le salieran las palabras. Tenía que decirlo bien. Y si no bien, por lo menos no totalmente mal.

—Si lo miras con sensatez…

—Lo miro con sensatez —replicó ella, antes de que él terminara de exponer la idea—. Buen Dios, si no fuera tan condenadamente sensata, habría roto el compromiso.

Tragó saliva.

«Dios mío, va a llorar», pensó él.

—Sabía lo que hacía esta noche —continuó ella, en voz baja, apenada—. Sabía lo que significaba; sabía que era irrevocable. —Le tembló el labio inferior y desvió la mirada—. Nunca me imaginé que podría lamentarlo.

Eso fue como un puñetazo en el vientre. La había herido, comprendió él. La había herido de verdad. No había sido su intención, y no estaba seguro que no fuera una reacción exagerada de ella, pero la había herido.

Y le sorprendió comprender lo mucho que eso le dolía a él. Durante un momento los dos estuvieron en silencio, mirándose recelosos.

Edward deseó decir algo, o tal vez pensó que debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

—¿Sabes cómo se siente uno cuando es el peón de alguien? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —musitó él.

Ella apretó las comisuras de los labios. No se veía enfadada, sino solamente… triste.

—Entonces entenderás por qué te pido que te marches.

Una parte primitiva de él le gritó que se quedara; esa parte primitiva deseó cogerla en sus brazos y hacerle entender. Podía hacerlo con palabras o con su cuerpo. Daba igual. Simplemente deseaba hacerle comprender.

Pero también había una parte de él, la parte triste, solitaria, que sabía cómo es sentirse herido. Y esa parte le hizo comprender que si se quedaba, si intentaba obligarla a comprender, no lo lograría. No lo lograría esa noche.

Y entonces la perdería.

Asintió.

—Después lo hablaremos —dijo.

Ella no dijo nada.

Él caminó hasta la ventana. Encontraba un poco ridículo y exagerado salir de esa manera, pero bueno, ¿a quién demonios le importaba?

—Esa Matilda —dijo Bella a su espalda—, sea cual sea el problema con ella, estoy segura de que se puede resolver. Mi familia le pagará si es necesario.

Estaba tratando de recuperar el dominio de sí misma, de aplastar la pena centrando la atención en cosas prácticas. Él reconoció la táctica; la había empleado incontables veces.

Se giró y la miró a los ojos.

—Es la hija del conde de Wrotham.

—Ah. —Pensó un momento—. Bueno, eso cambia las cosas, pero seguro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí.

Ella tragó saliva, y preguntó:

—¿Esa fue la causa de vuestro distanciamiento? ¿El compromiso?

—Me haces bastantes preguntas, para ser alguien que me ha exigido que me marche.

—Me voy a casar contigo —dijo ella—. Ya me enteraré.

—Sí, pero no esta noche —dijo él.

Acto seguido, saltó por la ventana.

Cuando llegó al suelo, miró hacia la ventana, desesperado por verla. Cualquier cosa habría sido agradable, ver su silueta tal vez, o sólo su sombra, moviéndose detrás de las cortinas.

Pero no vio nada.

Ella había desaparecido.


	18. Capitulo 17

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

—¿Está fuera de la ciudad el señor Masen? —preguntó Reneé.

Bella levantó la vista de su bordado el tiempo suficiente para contestar:

—Creo que no, ¿por qué?

Vio que su madre fruncía ligeramente los labios.

—Hace varios días que no viene.

Bella compuso una expresión apacible y dijo:

—Creo que está ocupado en algo relacionado con su propiedad en Wiltshire.

Era una mentira, lógicamente. No creía que él poseyera ninguna propiedad, ni en Wiltshire ni en ninguna otra parte. Pero, con suerte, su madre se distraería con otra cosa antes de ponerse a preguntar por las inexistentes propiedades de Edward.

—Comprendo —dijo Reneé.

Bella enterró la aguja en la tela con un poco más de vigor del que era necesario, luego contempló su obra emitiendo un leve gruñido. Era fatal para el trabajo de aguja; jamás había tenido ni la paciencia ni el buen ojo necesarios, pero siempre tenía su bastidor con un bordado en el salón, por si acaso; nunca sabía en qué momento lo necesitaría como ocupación aceptable para distraerse de la conversación.

Esa estratagema le había dado buenos resultados durante años. Pero ahora que era la única de las hermanas Swan residente en la casa, por lo general a la hora del té solo estaban ella y su madre. Y, por desgracia, siendo sólo dos, el bordado que siempre le había servido para desentenderse de las conversaciones entre tres y cuatro personas ya no le servía igual.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Reneé.

—No, nada. —Bella no quería mirarla, pero su madre sospecharía algo si se daba cuenta de que lo evitaba, así que dejó puesta la aguja y levantó el mentón. Presa por un penique, presa por una libra, pensó. Si iba a mentir, bien le valía hacer convincente la mentira—. Simplemente está ocupado. Yo lo admiro bastante por eso. No te gustaría que me casara con un ocioso irresponsable, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no, pero de todos modos, lo encuentro raro. Hace tan poco que os comprometisteis.

Cualquier otro día, Bella simplemente habría dicho: «Si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme, hazla». Pero claro, si lo decía, su madre le haría una pregunta.

Y ella no quería contestar.

Habían transcurrido dos días, tres con ese, desde que se enterara de la verdad acerca de Edward. Encontraba dramático, incluso melodramático, decir «enterarse de la verdad», como si hubiera descubierto algún secreto terrible, un horrible esqueleto en el armario de la familia Masen.

Pero no había ningún secreto. No había nada misterioso, oscuro ni peligroso, ni siquiera moderadamente vergonzoso. Sólo una sencilla verdad que había tenido delante todo el tiempo.

Y había estado tan ciega que no la veía. El amor le hacía eso a una mujer, suponía.

Y sí, se había enamorado de él. Eso lo tenía muy claro. En algún momento, entre su aceptación a casarse con él y la noche en que hicieron el amor, se había enamorado de él.

Pero ella no lo conocía entonces. ¿O sí? ¿Podía decir sinceramente que lo conocía, que conocía de verdad su naturaleza, su talla, si ni siquiera comprendía los elementos más básicos de su carácter?

Él la había utilizado.

Eso era lo que había hecho; utilizarla para ganar la interminable batalla con su padre.

Y eso la hería más de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Se repetía una y otra vez que era una tonta, que daba importancia a cosas nimias. ¿No debía contar que ella le gustara, que la considerara inteligente, amena, e incluso juiciosa de vez en cuando? ¿No debía contar saber a ciencia cierta que él la protegería, la respetaría, la honraría y, a pesar de su pasado algo turbio, sería un marido bueno y fiel?

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al motivo de que le hubiera pedido casarse con él? ¿No debía importar solamente el hecho de que se lo hubiera pedido?

Pero le importaba. Se había sentido utilizada, sin importancia, como si sólo fuera una pieza en un tablero de ajedrez muy grande.

Y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía el juego.

—Ese ha sido un suspiro muy sentido.

Bella tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos para enfocar la cara de su madre. Buen Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el espacio?

—¿Hay algo que desees decirme? —le preguntó Reneé amablemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le cuenta algo así a la propia madre?

«Ah, sí, por cierto, y por si te interesara, no hace mucho me he enterado de que mi novio me pidió que me casara con él porque quería enfurecer a su padre.»

«Ah, ¿y te he contado que ya no soy virgen? ¡Ahora ya no hay manera de romper el compromiso!»

—Sospecho —dijo Reneé, bebiendo un poco de té— que habéis tenido vuestra primera pelea de enamorados.

Bella intentó no ruborizarse. Enamorados, desde luego.

—Eso no es nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse.

—No estoy avergonzada —se apresuró a decir Bella.

Reneé arqueó las cejas y Bella sintió deseos de darse de patadas por haber caído tan limpiamente en la trampa de su madre.

—No es nada —musitó.

Durante ese rato apretó y movió tanto de aquí para allá la flor amarilla que acababa de bordar que esta quedó como un pollito todo cubierto de pelusilla. Encogiéndose de hombros, sacó un largo de hilo naranja. Igual podría quedar bien si le ponía patas y pico.

—Sé que se considera indecoroso demostrar las emociones —dijo Reneé—, y de ninguna manera te recomendaría entregarte a nada que se pueda considerar histrionismo, pero a veces es útil confiarle a alguien lo que se siente.

Bella levantó la vista y miró a su madre francamente a los ojos.

—Rara vez tengo dificultad para decir cómo me siento.

—Bueno, eso es muy cierto —dijo Reneé, con aspecto de sentirse algo contrariada al ver destrozada su teoría.

Bella volvió la atención a su bordado, y frunció el ceño al ver que había puesto demasiado arriba el pico del pollito. Ah, bueno, ese era un pollito con un sombrero de fiesta.

—Tal vez —continuó su madre, perseverante— es el señor Masen el que encuentra difícil…

—Sé cómo se siente —interrumpió Bella.

—Ah. —Reneé frunció los labios y dejó salir el aire por la nariz en un suave y corto soplido—. Tal vez no sabe cómo proceder, cómo debe hacer para abordarte.

—Sabe dónde vivo.

—No me pones fácil esto —dijo Reneé, exhalando un suspiro audible.

—Estoy tratando de bordar —dijo Bella, enseñándole su bordado.

—Quieres eludir… —Reneé se interrumpió, pestañeando—. Oye, ¿por qué esa flor tiene una oreja?

Bella miró el bordado.

—No es una oreja. Y no es una flor.

—¿No era una flor ayer?

—Tengo una mente muy creativa —dijo Bella entre dientes, añadiéndole otra oreja a la maldita flor.

—De eso nunca he tenido la menor duda —dijo Reneé.

Bella contempló el enredo que había hecho en la tela.

—Es un gato atigrado —declaró—. Sólo me falta ponerle una cola.

Reneé guardó silencio un momento, y luego dijo:

—Puedes ser muy dura con las personas.

Bella levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¡Soy tu hija! —exclamó.

—Por supuesto —contestó Reneé, algo horrorizada por esa fuerte reacción—. Pero…

—¿Por qué has de suponer que sea lo que sea lo que pase tiene que ser culpa mía?

—¡No supongo eso!

—Sí —insistió Bella, pensando en las incontables riñas entre los hermanos Swan—. Siempre lo supones.

Reneé emitió una exclamación de horror.

—Eso no es cierto, Bella. Lo que pasa es que a ti te conozco mejor que al señor Masen, y…

—… y por lo tanto conoces todos mis defectos.

—Bueno, sí. —Al parecer sorprendida por su respuesta, Reneé se apresuró a añadir—: Con eso no quiero decir que el señor Masen no tenga sus flaquezas y defectos. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, yo no se los conozco.

—Son grandes —dijo Bella, amargamente—, y muy posiblemente insuperables.

—Ay, Bella —dijo su madre, y con tanta preocupación que ella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo—. ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido?

Bella desvió la vista. No debería haber dicho nada. Ahora su madre estaría fuera de sí de preocupación y ella tendría que seguir sentada ahí, sintiéndose fatal, deseando angustiosamente arrojarse en sus brazos y volver a ser una niña.

Cuando era pequeña, estaba convencida de que su madre era capaz de resolver cualquier problema, de mejorarlo todo con una palabra dulce y un beso en la frente.

Pero ya no era una niña, y esos no eran problemas de niña.

Y no podía contárselos a su madre.

—¿Deseas romper el compromiso? —le preguntó Reneé, dulcemente, y con mucha cautela.

Bella negó con la cabeza. No podía romper el compromiso. Pero…

Miró hacia un lado, sorprendida por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿Deseaba dar marcha atrás? Si no se hubiera entregado a Edward, si no hubieran hecho el amor, y no hubiera nada que la obligara a continuar comprometida en matrimonio, ¿qué haría?

Había pasado tres días obsesionada por esa noche, por el horrible momento en que había oído al padre de Edward hablar riéndose sobre cómo lo había manipulado para que le propusiera matrimonio. Había repasado una y otra vez cada frase, cada una de las palabras que recordaba, y sólo en ese momento se le ocurría hacerse la pregunta que tenía que ser la más importante. La única pregunta que importaba, en realidad. Y comprendió.

Continuaría adelante con el compromiso.

Repitió mentalmente la frase; las palabras necesitan tiempo para entrar.

Continuaría adelante.

Lo amaba. ¿De verdad era así de sencillo?

—No deseo romper el compromiso —dijo, aun cuando ya había negado con la cabeza; algunas cosas hay que decirlas en voz alta.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarle —dijo Reneé—. Sea cual sea el problema o la preocupación que tiene, a ti te corresponde ayudarle a solucionarlo.

Bella asintió lentamente, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo dar una respuesta que tuviera sentido. ¿Sería capaz de ayudarle? ¿Sería posible eso? Sólo lo conocía desde hacía apenas un mes; él había tenido toda su vida para alimentar ese odio entre él y su padre.

Igual él no necesitaba ayuda, o tal vez, lo más probable, no se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba. Los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de esas cosas.

—Yo creo que te quiere —dijo su madre—. De verdad creo que te quiere.

—Sé que me quiere —dijo Bella, tristemente; pero no tanto como odiaba a su padre.

Y cuando hincó una rodilla y le pidió que pasara el resto de su vida con él, tomara su apellido y le diera hijos, no lo había hecho debido a ella.

¿Qué decía eso de él?

Suspiró, sintiéndose muy cansada.

—Esto no es propio de ti —dijo Reneé.

Bella la miró.

—Estar tan callada —aclaró Reneé—. Esperar.

—¿Esperar?

—A él. Supongo que eso es lo que estás haciendo, esperando que él venga a verte y te suplique que le perdones lo que sea que haya hecho.

—Yo…

Se interrumpió. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Y seguro que eso era parte del motivo de que se sintiera tan mal. Había colocado su destino y su felicidad en las manos de otra persona, y detestaba eso.

—¿Por qué no le envías una carta? —Le sugirió Reneé—. Pídele que te haga una visita. Él es un caballero y tú eres su novia. No se negará.

—No —musitó Bella—. Pero —la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole consejo—, ¿qué le debería decir?

Qué pregunta más tonta. Reneé no sabía cuál era el problema, ¿cómo iba a saber la solución?

Y sin embargo, como siempre, su madre se las arregló para decir exactamente lo que convenía.

—Dile lo que sea que te dicte tu corazón —dijo. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa pícara y añadió—. Y si eso no resulta, te sugiero que cojas un libro y le golpees la cabeza con él.

Bella pestañeó y volvió a pestañear.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No lo he dicho —se apresuró a decir Reneé.

Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Estoy segura de que lo has dicho.

—¿Tú crees? —musitó Reneé, ocultando su sonrisa con la taza.

—¿Un libro grande o pequeño? —preguntó Bella.

—Grande, diría yo. ¿Tú no?

Bella asintió.

—¿Tenemos _Las_ _obras_ _completas_ _de_ _Shakespeare_ en la biblioteca?

—Creo que sí —repuso Reneé sonriendo.

Bella sintió subir burbujas por el pecho; burbujas de algo muy parecido a risa. Y fue maravilloso volver a sentirlas.

—Te quiero, madre —dijo, repentinamente devorada por la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo Reneé, con los ojos brillantes—. Yo también te quiero.

Bella asintió. Nunca había dejado de pensar en lo precioso, lo maravilloso, que es tener el amor de un progenitor. Eso era algo que Edward nunca había tenido. Sólo Dios sabía cómo había sido su infancia. Él jamás hablaba de eso, y sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta de que nunca se lo había preguntado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa omisión.

Tal vez, tal vez, él se merecía un poco de comprensión por parte de ella.

De todos modos, él tendría que pedirle perdón; ella no estaba «tan» a rebosar de bondad y caridad.

Pero sí podía intentar comprenderlo, y podía amarlo, y, tal vez, si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, podría llenar ese vacío interior de él.

Lo que fuera que él necesitaba, tal vez ella podría serlo.

Y tal vez eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero mientras tanto, tendría que dedicar un poco de energía a producir un final feliz. Y tenía la impresión de que una carta no sería suficiente.

Era el momento de ser descarada, de ser osada.

Era el momento de desafiar al león en su guarida, el momento de…

—Oye, Bella —dijo su madre—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Bella negó con la cabeza, aun cuando dijo:

—Perfectamente bien. Sólo estoy pensando como una idiota.

Una idiota enamorada.


	19. Capitulo 18

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

**_Este cap contiene un poco de Lemmon_**

Un gesto grandioso.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, decidió Edward. Un gesto grandioso.

A las mujeres les encantan los gestos grandiosos, y si bien Bella era muy diferente a cualquier otra mujer de las que había tratado, seguía siendo una mujer, y seguro que un gesto grandioso la convencería por lo menos un poco.

¿No?

Bueno, más le valía que sí, pensó, algo malhumorado, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

El problema de los gestos grandiosos es que los más grandiosos suelen exigir dinero, que era justamente lo que a él le escaseaba. Y aquellos que no exigen una gran cantidad de dinero, por lo general entrañan que un pobre diablo haga el ridículo de una manera muy pública, por ejemplo, recitar un poema, cantar una balada o hacer algún tipo de jugosa declaración ante ochocientos testigos.

Lo cual no era algo que él sintiera alguna inclinación a hacer, decidió.

Pero Bella, cómo había notado con frecuencia, era un tipo de mujer poco común, lo cual quería decir (era de esperar) que con ella daría resultado un tipo de gesto poco común.

Le demostraría que la quería y ella olvidaría esa tontería acerca de su padre, y todo iría bien.

Todo tenía que ir bien.

—Señor Masen, tiene una visita.

Levantó la vista. Llevaba tanto rato sentado ante su escritorio que era una maravilla que no hubiera echado raíces. Su ayuda de cámara estaba en la puerta de su despacho. Puesto que él no podía permitirse tener un mayordomo, y, la verdad, quién necesita un mayordomo teniendo sólo cuatro habitaciones, Phelps asumía esos deberes también.

—Hazlo pasar —dijo, algo distraído, poniendo unos cuantos libros encima de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Esto… —Phelps tosió, tosió, tosió y volvió a toser.

Volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Bueno… no…

El ayuda de cámara parecía estar sufriendo. Edward intentó sentir compasión por él. Cuando lo entrevistó para el puesto, el pobre Phelps no sabía que también tendría que actuar como mayordomo de tanto en tanto, y estaba claro que nunca le habían enseñado la habilidad de los mayordomos para mantener la cara impasible, desprovista de toda emoción.

—¿Phelps? —preguntó.

—Es una visita femenina, señor Masen.

—¿Un hermafrodita, Phelps? —preguntó Edward, sólo para verlo ruborizarse.

Hay que decir en su honor, que el ayuda de cámara no mostró ninguna reacción aparte de cuadrar la mandíbula.

—Es la señorita Swan.

Edward se levantó de un salto, y tan rápido que se golpeó los dos muslos en el borde del escritorio.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Phelps asintió, al parecer algo complacido por su desconcierto.

—Me entregó su tarjeta. Con mucha educación y amabilidad. Como si esta visita no tuviera nada fuera de lo común.

Edward estaba pensando rápidamente, tratando de imaginarse un motivo para que Bella hiciera algo tan desaconsejable como venir a visitarlo a su casa en pleno día. No es que hubiera sido mejor a medianoche, claro, pero de todos modos, cualquier cantidad de entrometidos podría haberla visto entrar en la casa.

—Ah, hazla pasar —dijo.

No sería correcto echarla. Además, seguro que tendría que llevarla de vuelta a su casa. No lograba imaginarse que ella hubiera venido acompañada por una persona adecuada. Lo más probable era que sólo hubiera traído a esa doncella aficionada a los caramelos de menta, y el cielo sabía que esa no era ninguna protección por las calles de Londres.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Sus habitaciones estaban dispuestas en un cuadrado, y a su despacho sólo se podía entrar o por el comedor o por el dormitorio. Por desgracia, la criada que venía por el día había elegido justamente ese día para encerar el comedor, con una cera que sólo se ponía dos veces al año, que ella juraba (en voz bastante alta y sobre la tumba de su madre) mantenía el suelo limpio y protegía de la enfermedad. Y a causa de eso, habían movido la mesa dejándola adosada a la puerta que daba al despacho, por lo cual la única manera de entrar ahí en esos momentos era por el dormitorio.

Movió la cabeza, gimiendo. Lo último que necesitaba era imaginarse a Bella en su dormitorio.

Deseó que ella se sintiera incómoda al pasar por su dormitorio; eso era lo menos que se merecía, por venir ahí sola.

—Edward —dijo ella, apareciendo en la puerta.

Y todas las buenas intenciones de él salieron volando por la ventana.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Es agradable verte, también —dijo ella, con tanta serenidad que él se sintió como un tonto.

Pero de todos modos perseveró.

—Mucha gente podría haberte visto. ¿Es que no te importa tu reputación?

Ella se encogió delicadamente de hombros, quitándose los guantes.

—Estoy comprometida para casarme. Tú no puedes romper el compromiso y yo no tengo la menor intención de romperlo, así que dudo mucho que quede deshonrada para siempre si alguien me ve.

Edward trató de desentenderse de la oleada de alivio que sintió al oírle decir eso. Claro que había llegado a extremos para asegurarse que ella no pudiera romper el compromiso, y ella ya le había dicho que no lo rompería, pero de todos modos, le resultó sorprendentemente grato volver a oírselo decir.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo al fin, tratando de elegir bien las palabras— ¿a qué has venido?

—No he venido a hablar de tu padre —dijo ella enérgicamente—, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No estoy preocupado.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Condenación, ¿por qué había elegido para casarse a la única mujer del mundo que sabía hacer eso? Bueno, al menos era la única que él conocía.

—No lo estoy —dijo, irritado.

Ella no dijo nada, pero lo miró de una manera que revelaba a las claras que no le creía ni por un instante.

—He venido a hablar de las joyas —dijo entonces.

—Las joyas —repitió él.

—Sí —repuso ella, siempre en ese tono estirado, formal, tan de ella—. Supongo que no las habrás olvidado.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlas?

Ya empezaba a irritarle, comprendió. O mejor dicho, le irritaba su actitud. Él seguía desquiciado por dentro, con los nervios de punta por el solo hecho de verla, y ella estaba absolutamente tranquila, casi sobrenaturalmente serena.

—Espero que sigas con la intención de buscarlas —dijo ella—. Hemos llegado muy lejos para renunciar ahora.

—¿Tienes una idea de por dónde podríamos comenzar? —preguntó él, tratando de mantener el tono absolutamente apacible—. Si mal no recuerdo, nos encontramos ante una pared de ladrillos.

Ella abrió su ridículo y sacó la nota de Vanessa, que tenía en su poder desde la noche en que se separaron. Con sumo cuidado, y los dedos muy firmes, desdobló el papel y lo alisó sobre el escritorio.

—Me tomé la libertad de llevarle esto a mi hermano Garret. —Lo miró y le recordó—: Tú me diste permiso para enseñárselo.

Él asintió, sin decir nada.

—Como te dije, él ha viajado muchísimo por el Continente, y tiene la impresión de que está escrito en un idioma eslavo. Después de consultar en un mapa, supuso que es esloveno. —Al ver la cara de él, que parecía no entender, añadió—: Es el idioma que hablan en Eslovenia.

Edward pestañeó.

—¿Existe ese país?

Bella sonrió, por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Existe. He de confesar que yo desconocía su existencia también. En realidad, es más bien una región. Hacia el norte y este de Italia.

—¿Está repartida entre Austria y Hungría, entonces?

Bella asintió.

—Y antes pertenecía al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. ¿Tu abuela era del norte de Italia?

Sólo entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea; a su abuela le encantaba contarle historias de su infancia en Italia, pero sólo trataban de las comidas y de días festivos y vacaciones, el tipo de cosas que pueden interesar a un niño pequeño. Si había dicho el nombre de su ciudad natal, él era tan niño que no le prestó atención. Se sintió bastante tonto y, la verdad, desconsiderado, por su ignorancia.

—No lo sé. Supongo que podría haberlo sido. No tenía la piel muy morena; en realidad, su color era como el mío.

—Yo había pensado en eso —dijo Bella asintiendo—. Ni tú ni tu padre tenéis apariencia mediterránea.

Edward sonrió, con los labios tensos. No podía decir nada respecto al barón, pero había un muy buen motivo para que él no tuviera aspecto de llevar sangre italiana por las venas.

—Bueno —dijo Bella, volviendo la atención al papel que había dejado sobre el escritorio—. Si era del noreste, es lógico suponer que pudo haber vivido cerca de la frontera eslovena y por lo tanto conocía el idioma; o por lo menos lo suficiente para escribir unas dos frases.

—Pero no me imagino que haya creído que alguien de aquí podría traducirlo.

—Exactamente —dijo ella, gesticulando animadamente. Cuando se le hizo evidente que Edward no entendía lo que quería decir, continuó—: Si quisieras dejar una pista especialmente difícil, ¿no la escribirías en el idioma más desconocido posible?

—Es una lástima que yo no sepa chino —musitó él.

Ella lo miró con una expresión… o bien de impaciencia o de irritación, y continuó:

—También estoy convencida de que esta tiene que ser su última pista. Cualquier persona que hubiera llegado tan lejos como para encontrarla, se vería obligada a dedicar muchísimo tiempo, y muy posiblemente a gastar bastante dinero para hacerla traducir. No me imagino que ella quisiera obligar a alguien a hacer el trabajo dos veces.

Edward miró las palabras de la nota, mordiéndose el labio, pensativo.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

Él la miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, tú sí lo harías.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Eso sencillamente no… —se interrumpió, pensando sus palabras—. Muy bien, lo haría. Pero creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que, para bien o para mal, yo soy un poco más endemoniada que una mujer típica. U hombre, si es por eso —añadió.

Edward sonrió irónico, pensando si debería ponerse más nervioso por la frase «para bien o para mal».

—¿Crees que tu abuela sería tan retorcida como… eh… —se aclaró la garganta— yo?

Al final de la frase Bella pareció perder algo de su animosa energía, y de pronto Edward vio en sus ojos que no estaba tan serena como quería hacerle creer.

—No lo sé —dijo, sinceramente—. Murió cuando yo era bastante pequeño. Mis recuerdos y percepciones son las de un niño de siete años.

—Bueno, pues —dijo ella, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio, gesto que revelaba que estaba nerviosa—, ya podemos comenzar nuestra búsqueda de alguien que sepa esloveno. —Poniendo los ojos en blanco, añadió algo irónica—: Tiene que haber alguien en Londres.

—Sería de suponer —dijo él, más que nada para animarla.

No debería hacer eso, pensó; ya debería ser mucho más prudente, pero…, pero encontraba algo tan… entretenido en Bella cuando estaba resuelta.

Como siempre, ella no le decepcionó.

—Mientras tanto —dijo, con su maravillosa naturalidad—, creo que deberíamos volver a la casa Cullen.

—¿A revisarla de arriba abajo? —preguntó él, con tanta amabilidad que tenía que quedar claro que pensaba que ella estaba loca.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella, enfurruñada.

Él casi sonrió. Esa expresión era mucho más propia de ella.

—Pero a mí me parece —añadió ella—, que las joyas tienen que estar escondidas en su dormitorio.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?

—¿En qué otra parte las iba a esconder?

—En su vestidor —sugirió él, ladeando un poco la cabeza—, en el salón, en el ático, en la despensa del mayordomo, en una habitación para huéspedes, en otra habitación para huéspedes…

—¿Pero dónde habría tenido más lógica? —interrumpió ella, fastidiada por el sarcasmo de él—. Todo lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora estaba en las partes de la casa menos visitadas por tu abuelo. ¿Qué mejor que su dormitorio?

Él la miró pensativo, y largamente, para hacerla ruborizarse. Hasta que al final dijo:

—Sabemos que la visitó ahí por lo menos dos veces.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Dos veces?

—Mi padre y el hermano menor de mi padre. Este murió en Trafalgar —explicó, aunque ella no lo había preguntado.

—Aah. —Al parecer eso la había desanimado; al menos por el momento—. Lo siento.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias.

Ella asintió, moviendo la cabeza lentamente, con el aspecto de no saber qué más decir.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente—. Bueno.

—Muy bien —repitió él.

—Bueno.

—Bueno.

—¡Ah, caray! —exclamó ella—. No soporto esto. No estoy hecha para quedarme sentada ociosa y meter las cosas debajo de la alfombra.

Edward abrió la boca para hablar, aunque no sabía qué decir, pero Hyacinth no había acabado.

—Sé que debo ser discreta y sé que debo dejar en paz las cosas, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. —Lo miró, y pareció que deseaba cogerlo por los hombros y sacudirlo—. ¿Entiendes?

—Ni una palabra.

—¡Tengo que saberlo! —exclamó ella—. Tengo que saber por qué me pediste que me casara contigo.

Ese era un tema al que él no tenía el menor deseo de volver.

—Creí oírte decir que no habías venido aquí a hablar de mi padre.

—Mentí. Tú no me creíste, ¿verdad?

—No. Supongo que no.

—Lo que pasa es que… no puedo…

Se retorció las manos, con una expresión afligida, atormentada, que él nunca le había visto. Se le habían soltado algunos mechones de las horquillas y tenía la cara de un color subido.

Pero eran sus ojos los que se veían más distintos. Él vio desesperación en ellos, una inquietud rara, no propia de ella.

Entonces comprendió qué era lo que tenía Bella, la característica distintiva que la hacía tan diferente del resto de la humanidad. Se sentía cómoda en su piel; sabía quién era y se gustaba tal como era. Y tal vez eso era en gran parte el motivo de que él disfrutara tanto en su compañía.

También comprendió que ella tenía muchas cosas que él deseaba fervorosamente.

Ella conocía su lugar en el mundo; sabía de dónde provenía, cuál era su ambiente natural.

Sabía con quiénes se sentía cómoda, en su casa.

Y él deseaba lo mismo. Lo deseaba con una intensidad que le hería hasta el alma. Era una envidia rara, casi indescriptible, pero la sentía. Y le abrasaba.

—Si sientes algo por mí —dijo ella—, comprenderás lo difícil que es esto para mí, así que, por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿vas a decir algo?

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo le salió un sonido incoherente; parecía estar ahogado.

¿Por qué le había pedido que se casara con él? Había cien, mil motivos. Intentó recordar qué había sido lo que le había puesto la idea en la cabeza; le vino repentinamente, eso lo recordaba. Pero no recordaba exactamente por qué, aparte de que le pareció que era lo correcto.

No porque eso se esperara de él, ni porque fuera lo decente, sino simplemente porque era lo correcto.

Y sí, cierto que le pasó por la mente que eso sería su triunfo definitivo en el interminable juego con su padre, pero no fue por eso que lo hizo.

Lo hizo porque tenía que hacerlo.

Porque no podía imaginarse no haciéndolo.

Porque la amaba.

Notó que se iba a caer de espaldas; afortunadamente el escritorio estaba detrás, si no, habría acabado en el suelo.

¿Cómo diantres había ocurrido eso? Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Seguro que en alguna parte alguien se estaría riendo.

—Me voy —dijo ella, con la voz rota.

Y sólo cuando ella alargó la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta, él comprendió que había debido estar en silencio un minuto entero.

—¡No! —Gritó, y la voz le salió tremendamente ronca—. ¡Espera! —Y entonces añadió—: Por favor.

Ella se detuvo, se giró, y cerró la puerta.

Él comprendió que tenía que decírselo. No que la amaba, no, aun no estaba del todo preparado para revelar «eso». Pero tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su nacimiento. No podía llevarla al matrimonio engañada.

—Bella, yo…

Las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta; jamás le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a su abuela. Nadie conocía la verdad aparte de él y el barón.

Durante diez años había llevado esa verdad en su interior, dejándola hincharse tanto que a veces le parecía que eso era lo único que era él. No era nada sino un secreto; nada sino una mentira.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa —dijo, vacilante.

Ella debió percibir que lo que iba a decir era algo insólito, porque se quedó inmóvil. Y Bella jamás estaba inmóvil.

—Yo… mi padre…

Era curioso. Jamás había pensado decirlo y no había ensayado las palabras. No sabía cómo formularlo, qué frase elegir.

—Él no es mi padre —dijo al fin.

Bella pestañeó, dos veces.

—No sé quién fue mi padre.

Ella siguió sin decir nada.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Le observó la cara, esperando ver alguna reacción. Pero ella tenía la cara sin absolutamente ninguna expresión, y estaba tan inmóvil que no parecía ser ella misma. Y entonces, justo cuando él creía que la había perdido para siempre, ella juntó los labios, en un gesto displicente, y dijo:

—Bueno. Eso es un alivio, he de decir.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Perdón?

—No me entusiasmaba en especial la idea de que mis hijos llevarán sangre de lord Masen. —Se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas en esa expresión tan característica de ella—. Me alegra por ellos que tengan su título; tener un título es algo práctico después de todo, pero su sangre es otra cosa muy distinta. Es extraordinariamente iracundo, ¿sabías eso?

Edward asintió, sintiendo subir por él una emoción tan intensa que le henchía el pecho como burbujas, casi produciéndole vértigo.

—Lo había notado —se oyó decir.

—Supongo que tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto —dijo ella, entonces, tan tranquila como si sólo estuviera hablando del más ocioso de los chismes—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Él pestañeó, todavía algo aturdido por la naturalidad de ella para enfocar el problema.

—Sólo el barón y yo, que yo sepa.

—Y tu verdadero padre.

—Espero que no —dijo él, cayendo en la cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que se permitía decir eso, e incluso pensarlo.

—Puede que no lo haya sabido —dijo Bella tranquilamente—, o tal vez pensó que tú estarías mejor con los Masen, como hijo de noble.

—Todo eso lo sé —dijo él, amargamente—, y sin embargo, no sé por qué, no me hace sentir mejor.

—Tu abuela podría saber más.

Él levantó bruscamente la vista.

—Vanessa —aclaró ella—, en su diario.

—No era mi verdadera abuela.

—¿Alguna vez te trató así? ¿Como si no hubieras sido nieto de ella?

—No —dijo él, negando con la cabeza y sumiéndose en los recuerdos—. Me quería. No sé por qué, pero me quería.

—Podría ser —dijo ella, con la voz extrañamente ahogada— porque eres bastante amable, inspiras amor.

A él le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Entonces no deseas poner fin al compromiso —dijo, cauteloso.

Ella le dirigió una mirada especialmente franca.

—¿Tú sí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que yo lo desearía? —preguntó ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Tu familia podría poner objeciones.

—Pff. No somos tan estirados. La mujer de mi hermano es la hija ilegítima del conde de Penwood y una actriz o algo así de procedencia desconocida, y todos nosotros daríamos la vida por ella. —Lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—. Tú no eres ilegítimo.

—Para desesperación eterna de mi padre.

—Bueno, entonces, no veo ningún problema. A mi hermano y a Sophie les gusta vivir sosegadamente en el campo, y en parte eso se debe al pasado de ella, pero nosotros no nos veremos obligados a vivir en el campo. A no ser que tú lo desees, claro.

—El barón podría armar un buen escándalo —le advirtió él.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Pretendes convencerme de que no me case contigo?

—Sólo quiero que entiendas que…

—Porque espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de que es una empresa agotadora intentar convencerme de no hacer algo.

Él no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Tu padre no dirá ni una palabra —afirmó ella—. ¿Con qué fin? Naciste dentro del matrimonio, así que no te puede quitar el título, y revelar que eres un bastardo sólo revelaría que él fue un cornudo. —Hizo un gesto de gran autoridad con la mano—. Ningún hombre desea eso.

A él se le curvaron los labios, y notó que cambiaba algo dentro de él, como si se sintiera más ligero, más libre.

—¿Y tú puedes hablar por todos los hombres? —musitó avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

—¿A ti te gustaría que te llamaran cornudo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no tengo por qué preocuparme por eso.

Ella comenzaba a parecer un poco acobardada a medida que él se iba acercando; pero también excitada.

—No si me tienes feliz —dijo ella entonces.

—Vamos, Isabella Swan, ¿eso es una amenaza?

—Tal vez —dijo ella, con la cara claramente coqueta.

Él ya estaba a sólo un paso.

—Veo que tengo el trabajo hecho para mí.

Ella alzó el mentón y el pecho comenzó a agitársele.

—No soy una mujer particularmente fácil.

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la boca.

—Me gusta el desafío.

—Entonces es estupendo que… —ahogó una exclamación porque él le cogió un dedo y se lo metió en la boca—… te vayas a casar conmigo —logró terminar.

—Mmm —musitó él, pasando a otro dedo.

—Ah, yo… eh…

—Te gusta hablar —dijo él, riendo.

—¿Qué quieres…? ¡Oh!

Él sonrió para sus adentros, deslizando los labios por el interior de su muñeca.

—¿… decir con eso? —acabó ella.

Pero el final de la pregunta le salió bastante débil. Ya se estaba derritiendo apoyada en la pared. Y él se sintió el rey del mundo.

—Ah, nada —contestó, atrayéndola más para poder deslizarle los labios por un lado del cuello—. Sólo que espero con ilusión casarme contigo para que puedas hacer todo el ruido que quieras.

No le vio la cara, pues estaba muy ocupado besándole el pecho por encima del escote, que, lógicamente, tenía que bajar, pero supo que ella se ruborizó; sintió subir el calor por su piel.

—Edward, deberíamos parar —protestó ella, débilmente.

—No lo dices en serio —dijo él, levantándole la falda y deslizando la mano por debajo, ya que le quedó claro que el corpiño no iba a ceder.

—No —suspiró ella—, en realidad no.

—Estupendo —dijo él, sonriendo.

A ella se le escapó un gemido cuando él fue subiendo la mano por la pierna, y debió asirse al último vestigio de cordura, porque dijo:

—Pero no podemos… ¡ooh!

—No, no podemos —concedió él. El escritorio no sería cómodo, en el suelo no había espacio, y sólo el cielo sabía si Phelps había cerrado la otra puerta del dormitorio—. Pero sí podemos hacer otras cosas.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —preguntó, en un tono deliciosamente desconfiado.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y le levantó las dos manos hasta encima de la cabeza.

—¿Te fías de mí?

—No, pero no me importa.

Manteniéndole las manos en alto, la apoyó en la puerta y se inclinó a besarla. Sabía a té y a…

A ella.

Podía contar las veces que le había besado una mano, y sin embargo sabía, ya comprendía, que esa era la esencia de ella. Era única en sus brazos, cuando la besaba, y sabía que nunca habría otra para él.

Le soltó una mano y le acarició suavemente el brazo bajando, bajando, hasta el hombro, luego el cuello, la mandíbula. Entonces le soltó la otra mano y bajó nuevamente la suya hasta cogerle la orilla del vestido.

Ella gimió su nombre, con la respiración agitada, jadeante, mientras él subía la mano por su pierna.

—Relájate —le ordenó, rozándole la oreja con los labios ardientes.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes.

—No —dijo ella, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y obligándole a mirarla.

Él se rio, encantado por su actitud mandona.

—Muy bien, no te relajes.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, deslizó el dedo por el borde de su prenda interior y la acarició ahí.

—¡Oh!

—Ahora nada de relajación —dijo él, riendo.

—Edward —resolló ella.

—¿Oh, Edward, No, Edward o Más, Edward?

—Más —gimió ella—. Por favor.

—Me encanta una mujer que sabe cuándo suplicar —dijo él, redoblando sus esfuerzos por darle placer.

Ella había echado atrás la cabeza, pero la enderezó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me vas a pagar eso.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió.

—Pero no ahora.

—Muy justo —dijo él, riendo suavemente.

Continuó frotándole ahí, muy suave, para llevarla a una estremecida cima. Ella ya tenía la respiración muy irregular, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos velados. Le encantaba su cara, hasta el último de sus contornos y curvas, la forma como caía la luz sobre sus pómulos y la forma de su mandíbula.

Pero notaba algo más, en ese momento en que estaba inmersa en la pasión, que le quitaba el aliento. Estaba hermosa, era hermosa, no de la manera que haría zarpar a mil barcos en su búsqueda, sino de una manera más íntima.

Su belleza era de él, y sólo de él.

Y le hacía sentirse humilde.

Se inclinó a besarla tiernamente, con todo el amor que sentía. Deseaba cogerle la exclamación cuando llegara al orgasmo; deseaba sentir su aliento y su gemido en la boca. Continuó frotando y atormentando, y ella se tensó, moviendo el cuerpo que tenía atrapado entre el suyo y la pared, moviéndolo a él también.

—Edward —gimió, liberando la boca el tiempo suficiente para decir su nombre.

—Pronto —susurró él, sonriendo—. Tal vez ahora.

Entonces, apoderándose de su boca en un último beso, le introdujo un dedo en la abertura, mientras con el otro continuaba la caricia. Sintió la presión de sus músculos interiores en el dedo, sintió casi elevarse su cuerpo del suelo con la fuerza de su pasión y placer.

Y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de la intensidad de su deseo. Estaba duro, ardiendo de deseo, desesperado por estar dentro de ella, y aún así, comprendió, había estado tan enfocado en darle placer que no lo había notado.

Hasta ese momento.

La miró; estaba fláccida, aturdida, casi insensible, como no la había visto nunca.

Condenación.

No pasa nada, se dijo, sin mucho convencimiento. Tenían toda la vida por delante.

Un remojón en una bañera con agua fría no lo mataría.

—¿Feliz? —musitó, mirándola, indulgente.

Ella asintió, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Le dio un beso en la nariz, y entonces recordó los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio. No estaban terminados del todo, pero de todos modos, le pareció un buen momento para enseñárselos.

—Te tengo un regalo —le dijo.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Sí?

Él asintió.

—Simplemente ten presente que es la intención la que vale.

Sonriendo, ella lo siguió hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla enfrentada con la de él.

Edward apartó algunos de los libros que había puesto encima y cogió con sumo cuidado la hoja.

—No está terminado.

—No importa —dijo ella dulcemente.

Pero él no se lo enseñó todavía.

—Creo que es bastante evidente que no vamos a encontrar las joyas —dijo.

—¡No! Podemos…

—Chss, déjame terminar.

Eso iba contra todos los impulsos de ella, pero consiguió cerrar la boca.

—No poseo una gran cantidad de dinero.

—Eso no importa.

Él sonrió sarcástico.

—Me alegra que pienses eso, porque si bien no nos va a faltar nada, no viviremos como tus hermanos y hermanas.

—No necesito todo eso —se apresuró a decir ella.

Y era cierto; no lo necesitaba. Al menos eso esperaba. Pero sabía, con todo su ser, hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies, que no necesitaba nada tanto como lo necesitaba a él.

Él pareció agradecido y tal vez algo incómodo.

—Probablemente será peor cuando herede el título —continuó—. Creo que el barón está intentando organizarlo todo para poder continuar arruinándome desde su tumba.

—¿Otra vez pretendes convencerme de que no me case contigo?

—Nada de eso. Estás absolutamente clavada conmigo. Pero sí deseo que sepas que, si pudiera, te regalaría el mundo. —Levantó el papel—. Comenzando por esto.

Ella cogió el papel y lo miró. Era un dibujo; de ella.

Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Tú has hecho esto?

—No he estudiado mucho, pero sé…

—Es muy bueno —lo interrumpió ella.

Tal vez nunca figuraría su nombre en la historia como un famoso dibujante o pintor, pero el retrato era muy bueno; le parecía que captaba la expresión de sus ojos, algo que no había visto en ninguno de los retratos de ella que había encargado su familia.

—He estado pensando en Vanessa —explicó él, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio—, y recordé un cuento que me contó cuando yo era muy pequeño. Erase una vez una princesa, un príncipe malo y —sonrió pesaroso— una pulsera de diamantes.

Bella le estaba observando la cara, embelesada por la calidez de sus ojos, pero cuando él dijo eso, miró su retrato. En la muñeca llevaba una pulsera de diamantes.

—Seguro que esto no se parece a lo que escondió —dijo él—, pero así es como recuerdo la descripción que me hizo, y es lo que te regalaría si pudiera.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, amenazando con desbordarse.

—Edward, este es el regalo más precioso que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Él la miró, no como si no lo creyera sino más bien como si pensara que no debía creerlo.

—No tienes por qué decir…

—Lo es —dijo ella, levantándose.

Él se giró a coger la otra hoja.

—La dibujé aquí también, pero más grande, para que la vieras mejor.

Ella cogió la hoja y miró el dibujo. Había dibujado solamente la pulsera, suspendida en el aire.

—Es preciosa —dijo, pasando los dedos por la imagen.

Él sonrió, irónicamente.

—Si no existe, debería existir.

Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirar el dibujo. La pulsera era hermosa, cada eslabón parecía una hoja; era delicada y caprichosa, y sintió el intenso deseo de ponérsela en la muñeca. Pero nunca podría valorar una pulsera tanto como valoraba esos dos dibujos. Lo miró con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Casi le dijo «Te amo», pero sólo dijo:

—Me encantan.

Pero cuando volvió a mirarlo se imaginó que en sus ojos se veía la verdad.

«Te amo.»

Sonriendo, colocó la mano sobre la de él. Deseó decírselo, pero no se sentía preparada. No sabía por qué, aunque tal vez sólo tenía miedo de decirlo ella primero. Ella, que no le tenía miedo a casi nada, no lograba reunir el valor para decir esas dos palabras.

Era asombroso.

Aterrador.

Por lo tanto, decidió cambiar de actitud.

—Sigo deseando buscar las joyas —dijo, aclarándose la garganta hasta que la voz le salió normal.

Él emitió un gemido.

—¿Por qué no quieres renunciar?

—Porque…, bueno, porque no puedo. —Frunció los labios—. Para empezar, ahora no quiero que tu padre se apodere de ellas. Ah —levantó la vista para mirarlo—, ¿debo llamarlo así?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sigo llamándolo padre. Es un hábito difícil de romper.

Ella aceptó eso asintiendo.

—No me importa que Vanessa no fuera tu abuela. Tú te mereces la pulsera.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó él, sonriendo divertido.

Eso la hizo pensar un momento.

—Porque sí. Porque alguien tiene que tenerla, y no quiero que sea él. Porque… —miró ilusionada el dibujo que tenía en las manos—. Porque esto es precioso.

—¿No podemos esperar a encontrar a nuestro traductor esloveno?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y apuntó a la nota que seguía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y si eso no fuera esloveno?

—Me ha parecido que has dicho que lo era —dijo él, visiblemente exasperado.

—He dicho que a mi hermano le pareció que lo era —aclaró ella—. ¿Sabes cuántos idiomas se hablan en Europa central?

Él soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—, es muy frustrante.

Él la miró incrédulo.

—No es por eso que he maldecido.

—¿Por qué entonces?

—Porque vas a ser mi muerte —repuso él, entre dientes.

Bella sonrió, y le enterró el índice en el pecho.

—Ahora sabes por qué mi familia está loca por librarse de mí.

—Dios me asista, lo sé.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Podemos ir mañana?

—¿No?

—¿Pasado mañana?

—¡No!

—¿Por favor?

Él le plantó las manos en los hombros y la giró hacia la puerta.

—Te llevaré a casa —declaró.

Ella giró la cabeza, intentando hablar por encima del hombro.

—Por fa…

—¡No!

Bella echó a andar, dejándose empujar hacia la puerta. Cuando no le quedó más remedio, cogió el pomo, pero antes de girarlo, volvió a girarse y abrió la boca…

—¡Nooo!

—No he…

—Muy bien —gimió él, casi levantando los brazos al cielo, desesperado—. Tú ganas.

—Ah, gracias…

—Pero tú no vendrás.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierta.

—¿Perdón?

—Iré yo —dijo él, con una cara como si le hubieran sacado todas las muelas—, pero tú no.

Ella lo miró, tratando de encontrar una manera de decir «Eso no es justo» sin que pareciera infantil. Decidiendo que eso era imposible, empezó a pensar de qué manera preguntarle cómo sabría ella que él había ido sin dar la impresión de que no se fiaba de él.

Maldición, esa también era una causa perdida.

Por lo tanto, se cruzó de brazos tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Eso tampoco surtió efecto. Él simplemente la miró y dijo:

—No.

Bella volvió a abrir la boca, exhaló un suspiro y dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que si pudiera dominarte, no valdría la pena casarme contigo.

Él echó atrás la cabeza y se rio.

—Vas a ser una excelente esposa, Isabella Swan—dijo, dándole un codazo para que avanzara.

—Jumjum.

—Buen Dios —gimió él—, pero no si te conviertes en mi abuela.

—A eso aspiro —dijo ella, sarcástica.

—Una lástima —dijo él, cogiéndola del brazo para que se detuviera antes de que salieran a la sala de estar.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, interrogándolo con los ojos.

Él esbozó su sonrisa más inocente.

—Bueno, esto no se lo puedo hacer a mi abuela.

—¡Oh! —gritó ella. ¿Cómo había logrado él meter las manos ahí?

—Ni esto.

—¡Edward!

—¿Edward, sí, o Edward, no?

—Edward, más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo siento si no actualice antes, pero desde el jueves no me servia el correo, el sábado tenia curso y oblige a mi hermano a ver Los juegos del hambre (esta vez me tocaba elegir la peli, a mi me gusto pero a él no le hizo mucha gracia) y cuando me di cuenta ya habia pasado el domingo y no actualice, por lo tanto hoy subo doble.<em>**

**_Att Yuli09_**


	20. Capitulo 19

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Bella apareció sonriente en la puerta del salón de lady Hale, enseñando el libro _La_ _señorita_ _Davenport_ _y_ _el_ _marqués_ _tenebroso_.

—¡Mire lo que tengo!

—¿Otro libro? —preguntó lady Hale, desde el otro lado de la sala. Estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, pero por su postura, bien podría haber sido un trono.

—No es sólo un libro —dijo Bella, avanzando y enseñándoselo con una sonrisa ladina.

Lady Hale lo cogió, lo miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Aún no hemos leído esta. —Volvió a mirar a Bella—. Espero que sea tan mala como las demás.

—Ah, vamos, lady Hale —dijo Bella, sentándose en el sillón contiguo—, no debería decir que son malas.

—No he dicho que no sean entretenidas —repuso la condesa, pasando las páginas entusiasmada—. ¿Cuántos capítulos nos quedan con la querida señorita Butterworth?

Bella cogió la susodicha novela, que estaba en una mesa lateral, y la abrió en la página que había dejado marcada el martes anterior.

—Tres —dijo, volviendo las páginas hacia delante y hacia atrás, para estar segura.

—Jumjum, ¿de cuántos acantilados podría colgar la pobre Priscilla en ese tiempo?

—De dos como mínimo, diría yo. Siempre que no caiga atacada por la peste.

Lady Hale intentó mirar la novela por encima de su hombro.

—¿Crees posible eso? Un poco de peste bubónica sería fenomenal para la prosa.

Bella se rio.

—Tal vez ese debería haber sido el subtítulo. _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_ _y_ _el_ _barón_ _loco_, o —bajó la voz para darle un efecto dramático—. _Un_ _toque_ _de_ _peste_ _bubónica_.

—Yo personalmente prefiero _Muerta_ _a_ _picotazos_ _de_ _palomas_.

—Tal vez sí deberíamos escribir una novela —comentó Bella riendo y preparándose para comenzar a leer el capítulo dieciocho.

Lady Hale la miró como si quisiera darle un capirotazo en la cabeza.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te he estado diciendo.

Bella arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sería muy divertido más allá de inventar los títulos. ¿Cree que alguien querría comprar una colección de títulos divertidos?

—Sí que los comprarían, si llevaran mi nombre en la cubierta —declaró lady Hale con gran autoridad—. Por cierto, a propósito de eso, ¿cómo te va con tu traducción del diario de la otra abuela de mi nieto?

Bella movió ligeramente la cabeza arriba y abajo, intentando descubrir la conexión del tema con la larga frase de la anciana.

—Perdone —dijo finalmente—, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que la gente se sienta impulsada a comprar un libro porque lleva su nombre en la cubierta?

Lady Hale agitó enérgicamente la mano como si ese comentario fuera un objeto que se puede apartar.

—No me has dicho nada —dijo.

—Sólo llevo un poquito más de la mitad —admitió Bella—. Recuerdo menos del italiano de lo que creía, y estoy encontrando mucho más difícil traducirlo de lo que había esperado.

—Era una mujer hermosa y encantadora —dijo Lady Hale.

Bella pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¿La conoció? ¿A Vanessa?

—Por supuesto. Su hijo se casó con mi hija.

—Ah, sí —murmuró Bella.

No entendía por qué eso no se le había ocurrido antes. Entonces pensó, ¿sabría algo lady Hale acerca del nacimiento de Edward? Él había dicho que no lo sabía, o por lo menos que nunca le había hablado de eso. Pero tal vez cada uno guardaba silencio sobre el tema suponiendo que el otro no lo sabía.

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No le correspondía a ella decir algo. No.

Pero…

No. Apretó los dientes, como si así pudiera impedirse decir algo. No podía revelar el secreto de Edward. No podía, de ninguna manera.

—¿Has comido algo agrio? —Le preguntó lady Hale, sin ninguna delicadeza—. Das la impresión de sentirte indispuesta.

—Estoy muy bien —contestó Bella, esbozando una alegre sonrisa—. Simplemente estaba pensando en el diario. Lo he traído conmigo, por cierto, para leerlo en el coche.

Desde que se había enterado del secreto de Edward había trabajado sin descanso en el diario. No sabía si alguna vez se enteraría de la identidad del verdadero padre de Edward, pero el diario de Vanessa le parecía el mejor lugar posible para comenzar a investigar.

—¿Sí? —dijo lady Hale; se había reclinado en el sillón y tenía los ojos cerrados—. Léeme de ahí mejor, ¿quieres?

—Usted no entiende el italiano.

—Ya, pero es un idioma muy bonito, tan dulce y melodioso. Y necesito echar una siesta.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Bella, metiendo la mano en su pequeño bolso para sacar el diario.

—¿De si necesito una siesta? Sí, una lástima. Comencé hace dos años, y ahora no puedo vivir sin echar una cada tarde.

—Me refería a lo de que le lea del diario. Si quiere quedarse dormida, hay métodos mejores que el que yo le lea en italiano.

—Vamos, Isabella—dijo lady Hale, emitiendo un sonido muy parecido a un cacareo—, ¿es eso un ofrecimiento a cantarme nanas?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es tan mala como una cría.

—De ahí venimos, mi querida señorita Swan, de ahí venimos.

Bella movió la cabeza y buscó el lugar en el diario. Había quedado en la primavera de 1793, cuatro años antes del nacimiento de Edward. Según lo que había leído en el coche durante el trayecto, la madre de Edward estaba embarazada; ella suponía que sería del hermano mayor de Edward. Antes de ese embarazo había tenido dos abortos espontáneos, lo cual no le granjeaba las simpatías de su marido.

Lo que encontraba más interesante en el relato era la decepción que expresaba Vanessa por su hijo. Lo quería, sí, pero lamentaba hasta qué punto ella había permitido que lo modelara su marido. En consecuencia, escribía, su hijo era igual a su padre. La trataba a ella con desdén, y a su mujer no la trataba mejor.

Encontraba bastante triste todo el relato. Le caía bien Vanessa. Era inteligente y tenía sentido del humor; ambas cosas brillaban en el relato, aun cuando ella no sabía traducir todas las palabras, y le gustaba pensar que si hubieran sido de la misma edad habrían sido amigas. Le entristecía comprender hasta qué punto su marido la había sofocado y hecho desgraciada.

Eso le reforzaba la creencia de que era muy importante elegir bien con quién casarse. No por la riqueza ni la posición, aun cuando no era tan idealista que considerara totalmente sin importancia esas cosas.

Pero uno sólo tiene una vida y, Dios mediante, un solo marido. Y qué agradable es que a uno realmente le caiga bien el hombre con el que se compromete de por vida. Vanessa no sufrió de golpes ni malos tratos físicos, pero su marido no hacía el menor caso de ella, por lo que no podía expresar sus pensamientos ni sus opiniones. Su marido la envió a vivir en una remota casa de campo y enseñó a sus hijos con su ejemplo. El padre de Edward trataba a su mujer exactamente igual. Suponía que el tío de Edward habría sido igual, si hubiera vivido el tiempo suficiente para tomar esposa.

—¿Me vas a leer o no? —preguntó lady Hale, con voz bastante estridente.

Bella la miró; la condesa seguía con los ojos cerrados; no se había tomado la molestia de abrir los ojos para hacer la pregunta.

—Perdone —dijo, poniendo el dedo en el lugar donde se había quedado—. Sólo necesito un momento para… ah, aquí estamos.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en italiano:

—_Si_ _avicina_ _il_ _giorno_ _in cui nascerà_ _il mio_ _primo_ _nipote_. _Prego_ _che_ _sia_ _un_ _maschio_…

Continuó leyendo en voz alta en italiano, al tiempo que iba traduciendo mentalmente:

_Se acerca el día en que nacerá mi primer nieto. Ruego que sea un varón. Me encantaría que fuera una niñita, probablemente me permitirían verla más y amarla, pero será mejor para todos si tenemos un niño. Me estremece pensar con qué rapidez Esme se vería obligada a soportar nuevamente las atenciones de mi hijo si tiene una niña. Debería querer más a mi hijo, pero sólo me preocupa su mujer._

Bella interrumpió la lectura para mirar a lady Hale, por si veía alguna señal de que entendía algo del italiano. Después de todo estaba leyendo acerca de su hija; ¿tendría idea la condesa de lo desgraciado que había sido el matrimonio de su hija? Pero, curiosamente, lady Hale había empezado a roncar.

Bella la contempló sorprendida, y desconfiada. Jamás se habría imaginado que la anciana se quedara dormida tan rápido. Guardó silencio un rato, esperando que la condesa abriera los ojos y emitiera una fuerte exclamación exigiéndole que continuara leyendo.

Pero pasado un minuto, se convenció de que realmente estaba durmiendo. Así pues, continuó leyendo en silencio, traduciendo cada frase y con gran dificultad. La siguiente anotación era de unos meses después. Vanessa expresaba su alivio porque Esme había dado a luz a un niño, al que bautizaron James. El barón estaba fuera de sí de orgullo, y le regaló una pulsera de oro a su mujer.

Pasó unas cuantas páginas, tratando de encontrar el año 1797, el del nacimiento de Edward. Una, dos tres… Contó las páginas mirando rápidamente los años. Siete, ocho, nueve… Ah, 1796. Edward nació en marzo, así que si Vanessa había escrito algo acerca de su concepción, estaría ahí, no en 1797.

Eran diez páginas, nada más.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

¿Por qué no saltarse esas páginas sin leerlas? No había ninguna ley que le exigiera leer el diario en orden cronológico perfecto. Podía leer lo de 1796 y 1797 para ver si había algo relacionado con Edward y quién era su padre. Si no había nada, volvería al punto en que lo había dejado y seguiría leyendo en orden.

¿Y no era lady Hale la que decía que la paciencia no es de ninguna manera una virtud?

Miró pesarosa la anotación de 1793, y luego, sosteniendo las cinco páginas como si fueran una, pasó a 1796.

Miró atrás, adelante, atrás.

Adelante.

Llegó a la página de 1796 y la afirmó con la mano izquierda para no volver a retroceder.

Adelante, sin duda. Comenzó a leer en silencio.

_24 de junio de 1796_

_Llegué a Cullen Hall a hacer mi visita de verano, y me informaron de que mi hijo ya se había marchado a Londres._

Bella hizo rápidamente la cuenta de los meses. Edward nació en marzo de 1797; restando tres, sería diciembre de 1796, y restando otros seis… Junio.

Y el padre de Edward estaba ausente.

Casi sin poder respirar, continuó leyendo.

_Esme parece contenta de que él no esté, y el pequeño James es un verdadero tesoro. ¿Tan terrible es reconocer que me siento más feliz cuando Richard no está aquí? Qué dicha es tener tan cerca a todas las personas que quiero…_

Bella frunció el ceño al terminar de leer esa anotación. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Nada acerca de algún misterioso desconocido, o de algún amigo inconveniente.

Miró a lady Hale, que tenía echada atrás la cabeza en una postura incómoda. También tenía la boca abierta.

Volvió resueltamente la atención al diario, y comenzó a leer la siguiente anotación, fechada tres meses después.

_Esme está embarazada. Y todos sabemos que no puede ser de Richard. Él ha estado ausente dos meses. Dos meses. Tengo miedo por ella. Él está furioso. Pero ella no quiere revelar la verdad._

—Revélala —musitó Bella, entre dientes—. Revélala.

—¿Eh?

Bella cerró bruscamente el diario y levantó la vista. Lady Hale se estaba moviendo en su sillón.

—¿Por qué has dejado de leer? —preguntó la anciana, con la voz adormilada.

—No he dejado de leer —mintió Bella, apretando con tanta fuerza el cuaderno que era de extrañar que no le hiciera agujeros en la cubierta con los dedos—. Usted se ha quedado dormida.

—¿Sí? —Balbuceó la anciana—. Debo de estar haciéndome vieja.

Bella trató de sonreír, con los labios tensos.

—Muy bien —dijo lady Hale, agitando una mano. Cambió de posición, primero inclinándose a la izquierda, después a la derecha y luego nuevamente a la izquierda—. Ya estoy despierta. Volvamos a la señorita Butterworth.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Bella, horrorizada.

—¿Si no cuándo?

Bella no encontró una buena respuesta a eso.

—Muy bien —dijo, con toda la paciencia que pudo.

Se obligó a dejar el diario a un lado y cogió _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_ _y_ _el_ _barón_ _loco_.

—Jmm —se aclaró la garganta y abrió el libro en la primera página del capítulo dieciocho—. Jmm.

—¿Sientes molestias en la garganta? —Preguntó lady Hale—. Todavía queda té en la tetera.

—No es nada —dijo Bella.

Suspirando, miró la página y comenzó a leer, con bastante menos animación que de costumbre:

—«El barón estaba en posesión de un secreto. Priscilla estaba absolutamente segura de eso. La única pregunta era, ¿alguna vez revelaría la verdad?» Desde luego —masculló.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que va a ocurrir algo importante —suspiró Bella.

—Siempre está punto de ocurrir algo importante, mi querida niña. Y si no, harás bien en actuar como si fuera a ocurrir. De esa manera disfrutarás mucho más de la vida.

Ese comentario era muy filosófico para ser de lady Hale. Bella guardó silencio, pensando en esas palabras.

—No me gusta nada esta moda actual del tedio —continuó lady Hale, cogiendo su bastón y golpeando el suelo con él—. Ja. ¿Desde cuándo es delito manifestar interés por las cosas?

—¿Perdón?

—Tú continúa leyendo. Creo que vamos a llegar a la parte buena. Por fin.

Bella asintió. El problema era que ella iba llegando a la parte buena del otro libro. Hizo una inspiración, tratando de volver la atención a _La_ _señorita_ _Butterworth_, pero las palabras bailaban ante sus ojos. Finalmente miró a lady Hale y dijo:

—Lo siento, pero, ¿le importaría mucho que acortáramos esta visita? No me siento del todo bien.

Lady Hale la miró como si acabara de anunciar que estaba embarazada de un hijo de Napoleón.

—Tendría mucho gusto en compensárselo mañana —se apresuró a añadir Bella.

Lady Hale pestañeó, sorprendida.

—Pero es que hoy es martes.

—Eso lo sé —dijo Bella. Suspiró—. Eh…, usted es un ser de hábitos, ¿no?

—El sello de la civilización es la rutina.

—Sí, lo comprendo, pero…

—Pero el signo de una mente verdaderamente avanzada —interrumpió la condesa— es la capacidad de adaptarse a las circunstancias cambiantes.

Bella la miró boquiabierta. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, se habría imaginado a lady Hale diciendo «eso».

—Adelante, mi querida niña —dijo lady Hale, indicándole la puerta—. Ve a hacer lo que tanto interés te despierta.

Por un momento, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Entonces, inundada por un sentimiento agradable y cálido, recogió sus cosas, se levantó y se acercó a la anciana.

—Va a ser mi abuela —dijo, inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca antes la había tratado con esa familiaridad, pero le pareció que era lo correcto.

—Tontita —dijo lady Hale, frotándose los ojos, mientras Bella caminaba hacia la puerta—. En mi corazón he sido tu abuela durante años. Sólo estaba esperando que lo hicieras oficial.


	21. Capitulo 20

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

**Este cap contiene Lemmon**

11:30 pm. La impaciencia resulta más fuerte que la prudencia.

Si la llamada se hubiera producido minutos más tarde Edward no habría estado ahí para oír el golpe en la puerta. Se había puesto su jersey, un tosco jersey de lana que su abuela habría calificado de horrorosamente grosero pero que tenía la ventaja de ser negro como el manto de la noche. Acababa de sentarse en el sofá para ponerse sus botas con la suela que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos cuando lo oyó.

Un golpe. Suave, pero firme.

Una mirada al reloj le dijo que era casi la medianoche. Hacía rato que Phelps se había ido a acostar, por lo que tuvo que ir él. Situándose cerca de la maciza puerta, preguntó:

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo.

¿Qué? No, no podía ser.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó, haciendo entrar a Bella de un tirón.

Ella pasó volando junto a él, y tropezó con una silla cuando él la soltó para asomarse al corredor.

—¿No has traído a nadie contigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No he tenido tiempo para…

—¿Estás loca? —susurró él, furioso—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca de atar?

Creía que se había enfurecido con ella la vez anterior que había hecho eso, correr sola por las calles de Londres en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero por lo menos entonces tenía una disculpa, el inesperado encuentro con su padre. Pero esa vez… Esta vez…

A duras penas logró dominarse.

—Voy a tener que encerrarte —dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella—. Eso es. Esa es la única solución. Voy a tener que atarte y…

—Si me escucharas…

—Entra aquí —interrumpió él, entre dientes, cogiéndola del brazo y haciéndola entrar de un empujón en su dormitorio.

Esa era la habitación más alejada del pequeño cuarto de Phelps al otro lado del salón. Normalmente el ayuda de cámara dormía como un tronco, pero con la suerte que tenía él, esa sería la noche en que se despertaría con sed e iría a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

—Edward—susurró Bella, poniéndose detrás de él—. Tengo que decirte…

Él se giró a mirarla furioso.

—No quiero oírte decir nada que no comience con «Soy una condenada idiota».

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues, de ninguna manera voy a decir eso.

Él flexionó los dedos, pues ese movimiento, muy controlado, era lo único que le impedía abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla. El mundo estaba adquiriendo un peligroso matiz rojo, y lo único que veía en su mente era la imagen de ella corriendo por las calles de Mayfair, sola, atacada por facinerosos, herida, magullada…

—Te voy a matar —gruñó.

Demonios, si alguien la iba a atacar y magullar, bien podía ser él.

Pero ella estaba moviendo la cabeza sin oír nada de lo que él decía.

—Edward, tengo que…

—No —dijo él enérgicamente—. No digas nada. No digas ni una sola palabra. Siéntate… —Pestañeó, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba de pie, y luego apuntó hacia la cama—. Siéntate ahí, callada, hasta que yo resuelva qué demonios hacer contigo.

Ella se sentó y, por una vez, pareció que no iba a abrir la boca para hablar. La verdad, su actitud era muy presumida, engreída.

Eso le hizo sospechar algo al instante. No tenía idea de cómo había descubierto que había elegido esa noche para volver a la casa Cullen para hacer un último intento de encontrar las joyas. Tal vez durante una de sus conversaciones recientes a él se le había escapado algo, aludiendo a sus intenciones para esa noche. Le gustaba creerse más prudente, pero Bella era endemoniadamente lista, y si alguien era capaz de deducir sus intenciones, era ella.

Ir allí era una empresa de locos, en su opinión; no tenía idea de dónde podían estar los diamantes, aparte de la teoría de Bella sobre el dormitorio de la baronesa. Pero le había prometido que iría y debía de tener más sentido del honor del que creía, porque ahí estaba, preparándose para ir a la casa Cullen por tercera vez ese mes.

La miró indignado.

Ella sonrió con la mayor serenidad.

Y eso lo desquició. Eso era. Eso era absolutamente…

—De acuerdo —dijo, en voz tan baja que casi era temblorosa—. Vamos a establecer ciertas reglas, ahora, aquí mismo.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando estemos casados no vas a salir de casa sin mi permiso…

—¿Nunca? —interrumpió ella.

—… hasta que hayas demostrado que eres una adulta responsable —terminó él, casi sin reconocerse en esas palabras.

Pero si eso era lo que hacía falta para tener a la tontita a salvo de sí misma, pues sea.

Ella soltó el aliento en un soplido de impaciencia.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan pomposo?

—¡Cuando me enamoré de ti! —contestó él, con un rugido.

Mejor dicho, habría sido un rugido si no hubieran estado en el medio de un edificio de apartamentos, todos habitados por hombres solteros que permanecían despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche y les gustaba el cotilleo.

—¿Qué has…? ¿Qué has…? ¿Qué?

La boca de Bella formaba un atractivo óvalo, pero él estaba tan desquiciado que no apreció el efecto.

—Te amo, mujer idiota —dijo, agitando los brazos como un loco.

Era increíble a qué lo reducía ella. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubiera perdido los estribos de esa manera, no recordaba una ocasión en que alguien lo hubiera enfurecido tanto que casi fuera incapaz de hablar.

Aparte de ella, claro. Apretó fuertemente los dientes.

—Eres la mujer más irritante, más frustrante…

—Pero…

—Y «nunca» sabes cuándo parar de hablar, pero, Dios me asista, te amo de todos modos…

—Pero, Edward…

—Y si tengo que atarte a la maldita cama sólo para tenerte a salvo de ti misma, lo haré.

—Pero, Edward…

—No digas ni una palabra. Ni una sola maldita palabra —dijo él, moviendo el índice hacia ella de una manera muy poco educada.

De repente la mano se le quedó inmóvil y el índice como clavado en un punto, y después de unos cuantos movimientos bruscos, consiguió quedarse quieto y se puso las manos en las caderas.

Ella lo estaba mirando, con sus grandes ojos chocolates maravillados. Edward no pudo apartar la mirada cuando ella se levantó lentamente y cruzó la distancia que los separaba.

—¿Me amas? —le preguntó, en un susurro.

—Será mi muerte, sin duda, pero sí. —Exhaló un cansino suspiro, agotado simplemente por esa perspectiva—. Parece que no lo puedo evitar.

—Ah —musitó ella. Le temblaron los labios, se le curvaron y de pronto estaba sonriendo—. Estupendo.

—¿Estupendo? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?

Ella se le acercó más y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo también te amo. Con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser, con todo…

Él no se enteró del resto de la frase, porque quedó apagado por su beso.

—Edward —suspiró ella, en el mínimo instante en que él apartó los labios para respirar.

—Ahora no —dijo él, apoderándose nuevamente de su boca.

No podía parar. Se lo había dicho y tenía que demostrárselo.

La amaba. Era así de sencillo.

—Pero, Edward…

—Chss…

Le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó, la besó, y continuó el beso hasta que cometió el error de liberarle la boca bajando los labios a su cuello.

—Edward, tengo que decirte…

—Ahora no —musitó él; tenía otros planes.

—Pero es que es muy importante y…

—Buen Dios, mujer —gruñó él, apartándose—. ¿Qué es?

—Tienes que escucharme —dijo ella, y él se sintió bastante vengado porque tenía la respiración tan agitada como él—. Sé que ha sido una locura venir aquí tan tarde.

—Sola —añadió él, porque le pareció necesario.

—Sola —concedió ella, curvando los labios en gesto de impaciencia—. Pero te juro que no habría hecho algo tan estúpido si no hubiera necesitado hablar contigo inmediatamente.

—¿No habría servido una nota? —dijo él, sonriendo sarcástico.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Edward —dijo, con la cara tan seria que a él le quitó el aliento—. Sé quién es tu padre.

Fue como si el suelo comenzara a deslizarse, pero al mismo tiempo no podía apartar los ojos de los de ella. Le cogió los hombros, enterrándole los dedos con demasiada fuerza en la piel, seguro, pero no podía moverse. Si alguien le preguntara acerca de ese momento en los años venideros, diría que ella era lo único que lo sostenía en pie.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

Toda su vida adulta había deseado esa respuesta, y en el momento que la tenía a su alcance, sólo sentía terror.

—El hermano de tu padre —susurró Bella.

Él se sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado el pecho.

—¿El tío Carlisle?

—Sí —contestó Bella, escrutándole la cara con una mezcla de amor y preocupación—. Lo dice tu abuela en el diario. Al principio ella no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. Sólo sabían que no podía ser tu pa… esto, el barón. Él estuvo en Londres toda la primavera y todo el verano.

—¿Cómo lo descubrió? ¿Y estaba segura?

—Vanessa se lo figuró después de que tú nacieras. Dice que tú te parecías demasiado a los Masen para ser un bastardo. Y Carlisle había estado viviendo en Cullen Hall. Cuando tu padre no estaba.

Edward movió la cabeza, desesperado por comprender eso.

—¿Él lo sabía?

—¿Tu padre? ¿O tu tío?

—Mi… —se giró hacia un lado y de su garganta le salió un sonido raro, sin humor—. No sé cómo llamarlo. A ninguno de los dos.

—A tu padre, lord Masen—dijo ella—. Él no lo sabía; al menos Vanessa cree que no; no sabía que Carlisle había estado en Cullen Hall ese verano. Carlisle acababa de salir de Oxford y…, bueno, no sé cómo ocurrió todo exactamente, pero parece que él tenía pensado ir a Escocia con unos amigos. Resultó que no fue y en lugar de eso se fue a Cullen Hall. Tu abuela dice… —se interrumpió, y agrandó los ojos—. Tu abuela —repitió—. Vanessa era realmente tu abuela.

Él sintió su mano en el hombro, suplicándole que se girara, pero no se sentía capaz de mirarla en ese momento. Era demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

—Edward, Vanessa era tu abuela. Lo era, de verdad.

Él cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar la cara de Vanessa. Le resultó difícil; el recuerdo era demasiado lejano en el tiempo.

Pero ella lo quería. Eso sí lo recordaba. Lo amaba.

Y sabía la verdad.

¿Se lo habría dicho? Si hubiera vivido para verlo de adulto, si hubiera conocido al hombre en que se había convertido, ¿le habría dicho la verdad?

Nunca lo sabría, pero tal vez… Si ella hubiera visto cómo lo trataba el barón… en qué se habían convertido los dos…

Le agradaba pensar que sí se lo habría dicho.

Oyó la voz de Bella:

—Tu tío…

—Lo sabía —dijo Edward, con certeza.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te dijo algo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que Carlisle sabía la verdad. Él tenía ocho años la última vez que vio a su tío. Ya tenía edad para recordar cosas, edad para comprender lo que era importante.

Y Carlisle lo quería. Carlisle lo amaba de una manera como nunca lo había amado el barón. Fue Carlisle el que le enseñó a montar a caballo; fue Carlisle el que le llevó un cachorro de regalo cuando cumplió siete años.

Carlisle, que conocía lo bastante bien a la familia para saber que la verdad los dañaría a todos. Richard nunca le perdonaría a Esme que hubiera engendrado un hijo que no fuera de él, pero si se hubiera enterado de que su amante había sido su propio hermano…

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, porque sus piernas ya no lo sostenían. Tal vez debería agradecer que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en enterarse de la verdad.

—¿Edward?

Oyó a Bella susurrar su nombre, la sintió cuando se le acercó y puso la mano dentro de la suya, con una dulzura que le hizo doler el corazón.

No sabía qué pensar; no sabía si debía sentirse furioso o aliviado. Era realmente un Masen, pero después de tantos años de creerse un impostor, le costaba asimilarlo. Y dada la conducta del barón, ¿era eso algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso?

Había perdido tanto, pasado tanto tiempo preguntándose quién era, de dónde procedía y…

Nuevamente oyó la voz de ella, dulce, sólo un susurro:

—Edward.

Le apretó la mano. Y de repente…

Comprendió.

No era que no importara, porque importaba.

Pero comprendió que no le importaba tanto como le importaba ella, que el pasado no era tan importante como el futuro, y que la familia que había perdido no le era ni de cerca tan querida como la que formaría él.

—Te amo —dijo, logrando por fin elevar la voz más allá de un susurro. Se giró a mirarla, con el corazón y el alma en los ojos—. Te quiero.

Ella pareció desconcertada por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero al final simplemente sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír. Era el tipo de expresión que pone la persona cuando es tan grande su felicidad que no puede contenerla dentro.

Edward deseó que ella resplandeciera así todos los días, todas las horas, todos los minutos.

—Yo también te amo —dijo ella.

Él le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó en la boca, una vez, profunda, profundamente.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo—, te amo, de verdad.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es esto una competición?

—Es lo que tú quieras —prometió él.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa encantadora, perfecta, que era la quintaesencia de ella.

—Entonces creo que debo advertírtelo —dijo, ladeando la cabeza—. Tratándose de competiciones y juegos, siempre gano.

—¿Siempre?

En los ojos de ella apareció una expresión astuta.

—Siempre que importa —dijo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo el alma ligera y desaparecidas las preocupaciones.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Significa —repuso ella, desabotonándose la chaqueta—, que de verdad, de verdad, te amo.

Él retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos, como para evaluarla.

—Dime más.

La chaqueta de ella cayó al suelo.

—¿Basta eso?

—Ah, no, no basta.

Ella intentó parecer desenfadada, pero empezaban a ruborizársele a las mejillas.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda con el resto —dijo, agitando las pestañas.

Él no tardó ni un segundo en estar a su lado.

—Vivo para servirte.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, como si le interesara tanto esa idea, y tan peligrosamente, que él se sintió obligado a añadir:

—En el dormitorio.

Le cogió los extremos del lazo que le cerraba el corpiño en los hombros, les dio un tirón, y el escote del corpiño se ensanchó peligrosamente.

—¿Más ayuda, milady?

Ella asintió.

—Tal vez…

Metió los dedos por el escote, preparándose para bajarle el corpiño, pero ella colocó su mano sobre la de él. La miró. Ella estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Tú.

A él le llevó un momento captar lo que quería decir, y entonces se le fue extendiendo una sonrisa por la cara.

—Pero por supuesto, milady —dijo, quitándose el jersey por la cabeza—. Lo que digas.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—En este momento, cualquier cosa —dijo él, con su voz más sedosa.

Ella sonrió.

—Los botones.

Él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—Lo que quieras.

En un instante su camisa estuvo en el suelo, dejándole desnudo el torso.

Entonces la miró a la cara, con ojos apasionados. Ella tenía los ojos agrandados y los labios entreabiertos. Oyó el sonido rasposo de su respiración, al compás perfecto del movimiento de su pecho.

Estaba excitada, comprendió, gloriosamente excitada, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cogerla en brazos y depositarla en la cama.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —musitó.

Ella movió los labios y bajó los ojos hacia sus pantalones. Era tímida, comprendió él, encantado; todavía era demasiado inocente para ordenarle que se los quitara.

—¿Esto? —preguntó, metiendo el pulgar bajo la cinturilla.

Ella asintió.

Él se quitó los pantalones, sin dejar de mirarle la cara. Y sonrió, en el preciso instante en que ella agrandó más los ojos.

Ella deseaba ser sofisticada, mundana, pero no lo era. Todavía no.

—Estás demasiado vestida —dijo en voz baja, acercándosele más y más hasta que quedó con la cara a unos dedos de la de ella.

Colocándole dos dedos bajo el mentón, le levantó la cara y se inclinó a besarla mientras con la otra mano le cogía el escote y se lo bajaba.

Cayó el corpiño y él deslizó la mano hacia la cálida piel de su espalda, atrayéndola hasta que los pechos le quedaron aplastados contra su pecho. Bajó suavemente las yemas de los dedos acariciándole la delicada columna y detuvo la mano en su cintura, donde caía el corpiño suelto rodeándole las caderas.

—Te amo —dijo, apoyando la nariz en la de ella.

—Yo también te amo.

—Eso me alegra mucho —dijo él, sonriendo con la boca pegada a su oreja—. Porque si no, todo esto sería muy violento.

Ella se rio, pero él detectó vacilación en el sonido de su risa.

—¿Quieres decir que todas tus otras mujeres te amaban?

Él se apartó y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo, procurando que ella no desviara la mirada de sus ojos mientras buscaba las palabras—, es que yo nunca las amé. Y no sé si lo podría soportar, amándote como te amo, si no me correspondieras el sentimiento.

Bella le observó la cara, sumergiéndose en las a verdes profundidades de sus ojos, memorizando cada plano, cada contorno, cada sombra, desde la curva de su lleno labio inferior hasta el arco exacto de sus cejas. Iba a compartir su vida con ese hombre, darle su amor y parir a sus hijos, y se sentía inundada por la más maravillosa expectación, como si estuviera al borde de algo, a punto de embarcarse en una espectacular aventura.

Y todo comenzaba en ese momento.

Ladeó la cabeza, se le acercó más y se empinó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Me amas, ¿verdad? —musitó él, y ella comprendió que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella por ese milagro.

—A veces te voy a sacar de quicio.

Él se encogió de hombros, esbozando su sonrisa sesgada.

—Me iré a mi club.

—Y tú me vas a sacar de quicio a mí.

—Puedes ir a tomar el té con tu madre. —Le cogió una mano y con la otra le rodeó la cintura, de modo que quedaron unidos como en un vals—. Y esa noche lo pasaremos maravillosamente, besándonos y pidiéndonos perdón.

—Edward —dijo ella, pensando si esa no debería ser una conversación más seria.

—Nadie ha dicho que debamos pasar juntos todos los momentos de vigilia —continuó él—, pero al final del día —se inclinó a besarle cada ceja— y la mayor parte del tiempo durante el día, no hay nadie a quien prefiriera ver, nadie cuya voz prefiriera oír y nadie cuya mente prefiriera explorar. —Entonces la besó en la boca, un beso largo, profundo—. Te amo, Isabella Swan, y siempre te amaré.

—Oh, Edward.

Le habría gustado decir algo más elocuente, pero las palabras de él tendrían que bastar para los dos, porque en ese momento se sentía avasallada por una emoción tan intensa que lo único que logró decir fue su nombre.

Y cuando él la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Sí.

El vestido cayó al suelo antes de que llegaran a la cama, por lo que ya estaban piel con piel antes de que el cuerpo de él cubriera el de ella. Encontraba algo fascinante en estar debajo de él, sintiendo su fuerza, su poder. Él podía dominarla si quería, incluso hacerle daño, y sin embargo en sus brazos se convertía en el más valioso tesoro.

Empezó a acariciarla, deslizando las manos por todo su cuerpo, dejándole una estela ardiente en la piel. Ella sentía cada caricia hasta el fondo de su ser. Él le acariciaba un brazo y ella la sentía en el vientre; le acariciaba el hombro y ella sentía un hormigueo en los dedos de los pies.

La besaba en los labios y le cantaba el corazón.

Finalmente él le separó las piernas y acomodó su cuerpo al de ella. Ella sintió su miembro, duro, vibrante, insistente, pero esta vez no sintió ningún temor, nada de aprensión, simplemente una avasalladora necesidad de tenerlo, de tenerlo dentro de ella y enrollarse a su alrededor.

Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba entero, todo él, todo trocito que él pudiera darle.

—Ahora, por favor —suplicó, arqueando las caderas.

Él no dijo nada, pero ella sintió su deseo y necesidad en su respiración agitada. Se apretó más a ella, posicionando el miembro junto a su abertura, y ella se arqueó para recibirlo.

Le cogió los hombros, enterrando los dedos en su piel. Sentía algo salvaje dentro de ella, algo nuevo, ávido.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba eso. Ya.

—Edward —resolló, tratando de apretarse a él.

Él se movió, cambió el ángulo y comenzó a penetrarla.

Eso era lo que deseaba, lo que esperaba, pero de todos modos, el primer contacto fue una conmoción. Sintió ensancharse la vagina, empujó, y sintió un poco de dolor, pero de todos modos, lo sintió agradable y deseó más.

—Bells, Bells, Bells —repetía él, con la respiración entrecortada, entrando y saliendo, penetrándola un poco más con cada embestida. Hasta que, entonces, por fin, llegó hasta el fondo, llenándola, con tanta fuerza que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos.

—Oooh —gimió ella, y la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás con la fuerza de la penetración.

Él comenzó a moverse, cogiendo un ritmo, penetrándola y retirándose, y la fricción ya era totalmente placentera. Lo abrazaba, lo arañaba, gemía, suspiraba, atrayéndolo más y más, para llegar al punto cúspide.

Esta vez ya sabía hacia dónde iba.

—Edward —exclamó, y el sonido quedó atrapado por la boca de él al besarla.

Ella sintió que algo empezaba a tensarse y enroscarse dentro de ella, hasta que estuvo segura de que se haría trizas. Y entonces, cuando ya no lograba soportar un momento más, llegó a la cima y sintió explotar algo dentro, algo pasmoso y verdadero.

Y cuando se arqueó, con el cuerpo a punto de desplomarse por el orgasmo, sintió que Edward se volvía frenético, salvaje, hasta que, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, emitió un grito gutural, primitivo, y se derramó en ella.

Durante un minuto, o tal vez dos, lo único que pudieron hacer fue respirar. Finalmente Edward rodó hacia un lado, y, estrechándola en sus brazos, se acomodó de costado.

—Uuuy —dijo ella entonces, porque le pareció que eso resumía todo lo que sentía—. Uuuy.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? —preguntó él, girándola suavemente hasta que quedaron curvados como dos cucharas.

—Dentro de seis semanas.

—Dos —dijo él—. Dile a tu madre lo que sea que tengas que decirle, no me importa. Cámbialo a dos, si no, te llevaré a rastras a Gretna Green.

Bella asintió, acurrucándose pegada a él, gozando de la sensación de tenerlo detrás.

—Dos —dijo, prácticamente suspirando—. Tal vez incluso sólo una.

—Mejor aún —convino él.

Continuaron así varios minutos, disfrutando del silencio, hasta que de pronto Bella se giró en sus brazos y alargó el cuello para verle la cara.

—¿Ibas a ir a la casa Cullen esta noche?

—¿No lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver a ir.

—Te prometí que iría.

—Bueno, sí, pero pensé que mentías, para ser simpático.

Edward soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—Vas a ser mi muerte. Me cuesta creer que no me hayas dicho en serio que fuera.

—Claro que te lo dije en serio. Simplemente pensé que no irías. —Entonces se sentó, tan de repente que estremeció toda la cama. En sus inmensos ojos, muy abiertos, apareció un brillo peligroso—. Vamos. Esta noche.

La respuesta era fácil.

—No.

—Vamos, por favor. Por favor. Hazlo como un regalo de bodas para mí.

—No.

—Comprendo tu renuencia…

—No —repitió él, tratando de desentenderse de una deprimente sensación en el estómago; la deprimente sensación de que iba a claudicar—. No, creo que no comprendes.

—Pero, de verdad, ¿qué tenemos que perder? —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes, convincentes—. Nos vamos a casar dentro de dos semanas.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—La próxima semana —enmendó ella—. La próxima semana, te lo prometo.

Él lo pensó.

Era tentador.

—Por favor —suplicó ella—. Sé que deseas ir.

—¿Por qué será que me siento como si estuviera de vuelta en la universidad, con el más degenerado de mis amigos tratando de convencerme de que beba tres copas más de ginebra?

—¿Y para qué querrías ser amigo de un degenerado? —preguntó Bella. Entonces sonrió con pícara curiosidad—. ¿Y las bebiste?

Edward pensó si sería prudente contestarle esa pregunta; en realidad, por nada del mundo quería que ella se enterara de sus peores excesos de su época de estudiante. Pero eso la distraería del tema de las joyas y…

—Vamos —repitió ella—. Sé que deseas ir.

—Yo sé lo que deseo hacer —musitó él, ahuecando la mano en su trasero—, y no es eso.

—¿No deseas las joyas?

Él comenzó a acariciarla.

—Mmmmjmmm.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, tratando de apartarse.

—¿Edward, sí o Edward…?

—No —dijo ella firmemente, arreglándoselas para eludirlo y alejándose hasta el extremo de la cama—. Edward, no. No mientras no vayamos a Cullen Hall a buscar las joyas.

—Buen Dios —masculló él—, es Lisístrata-1 venida a mí en forma humana.

Ella lo obsequió con una sonrisa triunfal por encima del hombro, mientras se vestía.

Él se bajó de la cama y cogió su ropa, sabiéndose derrotado. Además, ella tenía un punto de razón. Su principal preocupación había sido la reputación de ella; mientras estuviera a su lado, confiaba plenamente en su capacidad para tenerla a salvo. En el caso de que los sorprendieran, si de verdad se casaban dentro de una o dos semanas, todos restarían importancia a sus travesuras, con un guiño y una sonrisa maliciosa. De todos modos, le pareció conveniente oponer resistencia, aunque sólo fuera simbólica, así que dijo:

—¿No deberías estar cansada, después de todo este juego en la cama?

—Todo lo contrario, me siento rebosante de energía.

Él exhaló un cansino suspiro.

—Esta será la última vez —dijo, severo.

—Te lo prometo —repuso ella al instante.

Él terminó de vestirse.

—Lo digo en serio. Si no encontramos las joyas no volveremos a ir hasta que yo herede. Entonces puedes derribar la casa, mover piedra sobre piedra si quieres.

—No será necesario. Vamos a encontrar las joyas esta noche. Lo siento en mis huesos.

A él se le ocurrieron varias réplicas, ninguna apropiada para los oídos de ella.

Ella se miró, con la cara triste.

—No estoy vestida para esto —dijo, pasando las manos por los pliegues de su falda.

La tela era oscura, pero no era la ropa de chico que se había puesto para las dos excursiones anteriores.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en sugerir que lo dejaran para otra noche. No tenía sentido, estando ella francamente resplandeciente de entusiasmo.

Y, cómo no, Bella señaló un pie que sobresalía por debajo del vestido, diciendo:

—Pero llevo mis botas más cómodas, y seguro que eso es lo más importante.

—Seguro.

Ella no hizo caso de su malhumor.

—¿Estás listo?

—Tan listo como lo estaré siempre —repuso él, con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

Pero la verdad era que ella había sembrado en él la semilla del entusiasmo, y ya estaba trazando mentalmente la ruta que tomarían. Si no deseara ir, si no estuviera convencido de su capacidad para tenerla a salvo, la arrojaría sobre la cama antes de permitirle dar un paso en la oscuridad de la noche.

Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y se la besó.

—¿Nos vamos? —musitó.

Ella asintió y echó a andar de puntillas delante de él, hasta la puerta del apartamento.

—Las vamos a encontrar —dijo en voz baja cuando ya estaban en el corredor—. Lo sé.

1-Se refiere a una obra de teatro, la cual hay una guerra y las mujeres cansadas de tanta tontería deciden no tener relaciones con ningún hombre hasta que la guerra termine.


	22. Capitulo 21

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Media hora después

—No las vamos a encontrar —dijo Bella.

Estaba con las manos en jarras, paseando la mirada por el dormitorio de la baronesa. Habían tardado quince minutos en llegar a la casa Cullen, cinco en entrar por la ventana con el pasador roto y subir al dormitorio, y los últimos diez los habían pasado revisando la habitación por todos sus rincones y recovecos.

Las joyas no estaban en ninguna parte.

No era propio de Bella reconocer la derrota. En realidad, era tan impropio de ella que las palabras «No las vamos a encontrar», le salieron más sorprendidas que otra cosa.

No se le había pasado jamás por la mente la posibilidad de que no encontraran las joyas. Había repasado cien veces la escena en la cabeza, había hecho los planes, tramado, pensado todo en sus más mínimos detalles, y ni una sola vez se había ni imaginado saliendo de ahí con las manos vacías.

Se sentía como si la hubieran estrellado contra una pared de ladrillos.

Tal vez había sido tontamente optimista; tal vez había estado ciega, pero esta vez, tenía que reconocer, se había equivocado.

—¿Renuncias? —preguntó Edward, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Estaba acuclillado a un lado de la cama palpando los paneles de la pared de detrás de la cabecera. Y su voz sonó, no exactamente complacida, pero en cierto modo «finalizada», si eso tenía algún sentido.

Él ya sabía que no iban a encontrar nada, pensó Bella, o, si no lo sabía, estaba casi seguro. Y esa noche había venido principalmente para complacerla a ella. Decidió que lo amaba más aún por eso.

Pero en ese momento su expresión, su aspecto, todo en su voz, parecían decir una cosa: «Lo intentamos y perdimos. ¿Podemos pasar a otra cosa, por favor?»

No tenía en la cara una sonrisa satisfecha o engreída, como para decir «Te lo dije». No, sólo era una expresión apacible, indiferente, en la que se detectaba tal vez un poquito de decepción, como si en alguna diminuta parte de él hubiera deseado estar equivocado.

—¿Bella? —dijo él, al no oír respuesta de ella.

—Eh… bueno… —No sabía qué decir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo él, adoptando una expresión acerada.

Estaba claro que se le había acabado el tiempo para reflexionar, pensó ella. Él se incorporó y se frotó las manos para quitarse el polvo. Tenían cerrado el dormitorio de la baronesa y por lo visto no hacían la limpieza con regularidad.

—Esta noche es la reunión mensual del barón con su club de criadores de perros de caza —añadió él.

—¿Criadores de perros de caza? —Repitió Bella—. ¿En Londres?

—Se reúnen el último martes de cada mes, sin falta —explicó Edward—. Llevan años reuniéndose. Para mantenerse al día de los conocimientos pertinentes mientras están en Londres.

—¿Los conocimientos pertinentes cambian con mucha frecuencia? —preguntó ella. Ese era el tipo de dato al azar que siempre le interesaba.

—No tengo idea —contestó Edward, enérgicamente—. Probablemente sólo es un pretexto para juntarse a beber. La reunión siempre acaba a las once, y luego dedican dos horas a conversación social. Eso significa que el barón va a llegar a casa… —sacó el reloj de bolsillo, lo miró y maldijo en voz baja— ahora.

Bella asintió tristemente.

—Renuncio —dijo—. Creo que jamás he dicho esta palabra, a no ser que fuera por coacción, pero renuncio.

Edward le acarició el mentón.

—No es el fin del mundo, Bells. Y, piénsalo, podrás reanudar tu misión una vez que el barón la diñe y yo herede la casa. A lo cual —añadió, pensativo—, tengo cierto derecho en realidad. —Movió la cabeza—. Imagínate.

—¿Crees que la intención de Vanessa era que alguien las encontrara alguna vez? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé. Cualquiera diría que si la hubiera tenido habría elegido un idioma más accesible que el esloveno para escribir su última pista.

—Tenemos que irnos —suspiró Bella—. Necesito volver a casa, en todo caso. Si tengo que fastidiar a mi madre para que cambie la fecha de la boda, quiero hacerlo ahora, mientras está adormilada y s más fácil de convencer.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

—Eres diabólica.

—¿Es que no lo creías?

Él sonrió y le hizo un gesto cuando comprobó que podían salir al corredor. Juntos bajaron la escalera y llegaron al salón con la ventana defectuosa. Rápido y en silencio, salieron y saltaron al callejón de atrás.

Edward echó a caminar delante, y al llegar al final del callejón se detuvo, extendiendo un brazo hacia atrás para mantener a Bella a una distancia prudente mientras se asomaba a la esquina a mirar Dover Street.

—Vamos —susurró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la calle.

Habían venido en un cabriolé de alquiler (el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Edward no estaba tan cerca para venir a pie) y lo habían dejado esperando dos travesías más allá. En realidad no era necesario ir en coche hasta la casa de Bella, que estaba justo al otro lado de Mayfair, pero él había decidido que, teniendo el coche a su disposición, bien podían usarlo. Había un buen lugar donde podían bajarse, justo al otro lado de la esquina de la casa Número Cinco, pasaje que quedaba en la sombra y había muy pocas ventanas que dieran a él.

—Por aquí —dijo, cogiéndole la mano y haciéndola avanzar—. Vamos, podemos…

Sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando, de repente, tropezó y se detuvo por un tirón. Bella se había detenido bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —siseó, girándose a mirarla.

Pero ella no lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo, o alguien, a la derecha.

El barón.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. Lord Masen, su padre o su tío, como fuera que debiera llamarlo, estaba en un peldaño de la escalinata de entrada de Cullen Hall. Tenía la llave en la mano y era evidente que los había visto justo en el momento en que se preparaba para entrar en la casa.

—Esto es interesante —dijo el barón, y le brillaron los ojos.

Edward sacó pecho, un gesto instintivo, una especie de bravata, dejando a Bella en parte oculta detrás de él.

—Señor —dijo; siempre lo había llamado así, y algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

—Imagínate mi curiosidad —musitó el barón—. Esta es la segunda vez que me cruzo contigo aquí a medianoche.

Edward guardó silencio.

Lord Masen hizo un gesto hacia Bella.

—Y ahora has traído contigo a tu encantadora prometida. Esto no es nada ortodoxo, he de decir. ¿Sabe su familia que sale a correr por las calles pasada la medianoche?

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Edward, en tono duro.

El barón se rio.

—Creo que la pregunta más pertinente es qué deseas tú. A no ser que pretendas convencerme d que has venido aquí sólo a tomar el aire fresco de la noche.

Edward lo contempló, buscando detalles de parecido físico. Y ahí estaban: la nariz, los ojos, la forma de sostener los hombros. Ese era el motivo de que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar, hasta ese fatídico día en el despacho del barón, que pudiera ser bastardo. Cuando niño le sorprendía y desconcertaba el desprecio con que lo trataba su padre. Cuando ya tuvo edad para comprender algo de lo que ocurre entre hombres y mujeres, a veces lo pensaba: una infidelidad de su madre sería la explicación lógica del comportamiento de su padre con él.

Pero cada vez descartaba la idea. Tenía en la cara esa maldita nariz Masen. Y entonces el barón lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que no era hijo suyo, que no podía serlo, que la nariz era una simple coincidencia.

Y él le creyó. El barón podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido, y sin duda sabía contar hasta nueve.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió nunca que esa nariz podía ser algo más que una coincidencia, que él podía ser un Masen después de todo.

Rememoró esos años de su infancia, intentando recordar, ¿el barón quería a su hermano? ¿Estaban unidos Richard y Carlisle Masen? No logró recordar ni una sola ocasión en que los hubiera visto juntos, pero claro, la mayor parte del tiempo él estaba relegado a los aposentos de los niños.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el barón—. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Y Edward sintió la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Mirando a los ojos al hombre que durante tantos años había sido la fuerza rectora de su vida, casi dijo: «Nada, tío Richard».

Habría sido el mejor golpe directo, una sorpresa total, destinada a hacerlo tambalearse.

Y habría valido la pena, aunque sólo fuera para verle la conmoción en la cara.

Habría sido perfecto.

Pero no lo hizo. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Y esa comprensión lo dejó sin aliento.

Antes habría intentado comprobar cómo podría sentirse el barón. ¿Se habría sentido aliviado al saber que la baronía iba a ir a un verdadero Masen, o se habría enfurecido al saber que su propio hermano le había puesto los cuernos?

En cualquier ocasión anterior habría considerado sus opciones, sopesándolas, y luego seguido sus instintos e intentado asestarle el golpe más hiriente.

Pero en ese momento…

No le importaba.

Jamás querría a ese hombre; demonios, jamás le caería bien siquiera. Pero por primera vez en su vida, estaba llegando al punto en que simplemente no le importaba.

Y le pasmó lo agradable que era eso.

Le cogió la mano a Bella y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Simplemente salimos a dar un paseo —dijo tranquilamente. Esa afirmación era claramente ridícula, pero la dijo con su habitual diplomacia, en el mismo tono que empleaba siempre con el barón—. Vamos, señorita Swan—añadió, girándose para seguir caminando con ella por la calle.

Pero Bella no se movió. Él se giró a mirarla y vio que parecía estar paralizada. Lo miró con expresión interrogante y él comprendió que ella no podía creer que se hubiera quedado callado.

La miró, miró a lord Masen, y luego miró dentro de sí mismo. Y entonces comprendió que si bien la interminable guerra con el barón ya no importaba, la verdad sí importaba. No porque tuviera el poder de herir, sino simplemente porque era la verdad y era necesario decirla.

Era el secreto que había definido la vida de los dos durante mucho tiempo. Y era hora de que los dos quedaran libres.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa —dijo, mirando al barón a los ojos.

No le resultaba fácil ser tan franco; no tenía experiencia en hablar con el barón sin malignidad. Se sentía raro, como si estuviera desnudo.

Lord Masen no dijo nada, pero su expresión cambió un poco, se volvió más alerta.

—Tengo en mi poder el diario de la abuela Masen—dijo. Al ver la sorpresa del barón, añadió—. Victoria lo encontró entre los efectos personales de James, con una nota en que le decía que me lo entregara a mí.

—Él no sabía que tú no eras su nieto —dijo el barón en tono tajante.

Edward abrió la boca para replicar «Pues sí que lo era», pero consiguió quedarse callado. Eso lo haría bien. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Bella estaba a su lado, y de pronto sus comportamientos furiosos le parecían crueles, inmaduros. No quería que ella lo viera así. No deseaba ser así.

—La señorita Swan sabe bastante de italiano —continuó, manteniendo el tono tranquilo, afable—. Me ha ayudado con la traducción.

El barón miró a Bella, la observó atentamente con sus penetrantes ojos y volvió la atención a Edward.

—Vanessa sabía quién era mi padre —dijo Edward, entonces—. Era el tío Carlisle.

El barón no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Aparte de entreabrir los labios, se quedó tan quieto que a Edward le pareció que ni siquiera respiraba.

¿Lo sabría? ¿Lo habría sospechado?

Mientras él y Bella guardaban silencio, el barón se giró a mirar hacia un lado de la calle y fijó la mirada en un punto distante. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, estaba blanco como un papel.

Se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sólo una vez, como una especie de reconocimiento.

—Deberías casarte con esta chica —dijo, indicando a Bella con un gesto de la cabeza—. Dios sabe que vas a necesitar su dote.

Acto seguido subió el resto de los peldaños, entró en su casa y cerró la puerta.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Dijo Bella, pasado un momento de sorpresa—. ¿Eso es lo único que va a decir?

Edward comenzó a estremecerse. Era de risa, comprendió, como un pensamiento secundario. Se estaba riendo.

—No puede hacer eso —protestó Bella, con los ojos relampagueantes de indignación—. Le has revelado el secreto más importante de la vida de los dos, y lo único que hace él… ¿te estás riendo?

Edward negó con la cabeza, aunque seguía riéndose.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Bella, desconfiada.

Y lo miraba con una expresión tan… «Ella». Eso le hizo reír más aún.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —repitió ella, aunque daba la impresión de que iba a sonreír—. Edward —insistió, tironeándole de la manga—. Dímelo.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin poder contener la risa.

—Estoy feliz —dijo al fin.

Y era cierto, comprendió. Había disfrutado en su vida, y había gozado de muchos momentos felices, pero hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa felicidad tan completa, tan plena. Casi había olvidado la sensación.

Repentinamente ella le colocó la mano en la frente.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—Estoy bien —dijo él, cogiéndola en sus brazos—. Mejor que bien.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, tratando de escabullirse de sus brazos cuando él se inclinó para besarla—. ¿Estás loco? Estamos en medio de la calle y es…

Él la interrumpió con un beso.

—Es pasada la medianoche —farfulló ella.

Él sonrió con su sonrisa pícara.

—Pero nos vamos a casar la semana que viene, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero…

—Y hablando de eso…

Bella lo miró boquiabierta cuando él hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló, mirando nerviosa a uno y otro lado de la calle. Seguro que lord Masen los estaba observando, y a saber quién más—. Nos verá alguien —susurró.

—Van a decir que estamos enamorados —dijo él, sin la menor preocupación.

—Esto…

Santo cielo, ¿cómo podía discutir eso una mujer?

—Isabella Swan—dijo él, cogiéndole la mano—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella pestañeó, desconcertada.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Sí, pero como dijiste, no te lo pedí por los motivos correctos. La mayoría de los motivos eran correctos, pero no todos.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero se le atragantaron las palabras, por la emoción.

Él la estaba mirando, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y transparentes a la tenue luz de las farolas.

—Te pido que te cases conmigo porque te amo, porque no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Deseo ver tu cara por la mañana, por la noche y cien veces entre medio. Deseo envejecer contigo, deseo reír contigo, y deseo suspirar ante mis amigos quejándome de lo mandona que eres, sabiendo secretamente que soy el hombre más afortunado de la ciudad.

—¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre debe guardar las apariencias. Todos me detestarán si se dan cuenta de lo perfecta que eres.

—Ah.

¿Cómo puede discutir eso una mujer?

Entonces los ojos de él se pusieron serios.

—Deseo que seas mi familia. Deseo que seas mi esposa.

Ella simplemente continuó mirándolo. Él la miraba con un amor y una ternura tan evidentes que no sabía qué hacer. Ese amor parecía rodearla, envolverla, abrazarla, y comprendió que eso era poesía, eso era música.

Eso era amor.

Él le sonrió y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue sonreírle también, vagamente consciente de que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Bella—dijo él—. Bella.

Ella asintió, o al menos le pareció que asentía.

Él le apretó la mano y se incorporó.

—Nunca me imaginé que tendría que decirte esto, a ti, pero por el amor de Dios, mujer, ¡di algo!

—Sí —dijo ella, arrojándose en sus brazos—. ¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Hey<p> 


	23. Epílogo

Como bien se sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer(si alguien no lo sabe ¿cree usted ser único?) y la historia tampoco es de Julia Q (apuesto a que saben que es una adaptación)

Los hechos hasta el momento los podemos resumir de esta forma:

Después de que lady Swan tomara bajo su ala a las hijas menores de lord Wrotham el supuesto compromiso de su hija Matilda y el señor Edward Masen fue tomado como un hecho del pasado sin importancia.

Ocho días después de la última incursión a Cullen Hall, lady Reneé Swan realizo una visita a Edward para informarle que era imposible que la menor de sus hijas se casara de forma a apresurada, por lo tanto era su deber informar que la ceremonia se realizaría en la iglesia Saint George en ocho semanas y no en las seis que se habían propuesto con anterioridad. La boda fue catalogada como pomposa pero de buen gusto.

Once meses después de la boda nació Liam Masen, un pequeño de ojos chocolate y cabello cobrizo, ninguna persona pensaría que Edward no era el padre. Y dos años después llego a mundo Vanessa Masen con ojos verdes y cabellos cafés, todo aquel que la conociera llegaba a la misma conclusión: "Sera tan inteligente como su madre, que Dios nos libre"

Después de cuatro años del nacimiento de la niña lord Masen al caer de su caballo en un apartida de caza muere de forma instantánea y la familia se traslado a su nuevo hogar en la casa Cullen.

Seis años después y Bella no ha encontrado las joyas.

—¿No has revisado ya este cuarto?

Bella, que estaba en el suelo del lavabo de los aposentos de la baronesa, levantó la vista. Edward estaba en la puerta, mirándola con expresión indulgente.

—No, desde hace por lo menos dos meses —contestó, presionando los tablones del rodapié por si descubría que estaba suelto en partes, como si no los hubiera tironeado y tratado de mover incontables veces antes.

—Cariño —dijo Edward, y por su tono ella supo qué estaba pensando.

—No —dijo, mirándolo feo.

—Cariño —repitió él.

—No —repitió ella, volviendo la atención al rodapié—. No quiero oírlo. Aunque me lleve hasta el día de mi muerte, encontraré esas malditas joyas.

—Bella.

Sin hacerle caso, ella continuó presionando a lo largo del borde inferior del rodapié, donde se unía al suelo.

Edward estuvo varios segundos observándola, hasta que al fin dijo:

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que ya has hecho eso.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo brevemente y se incorporó para ir a inspeccionar el marco de la ventana.

—Bella.

Ella se giró tan bruscamente que casi perdió el equilibrio.

—La nota dice «La Limpieza está próxima a la Divinidad, y el Reino de los Cielos es riquísimo, en verdad».

—En esloveno —dijo él, irónico.

—Tres eslovenos —le recordó ella—. Tres eslovenos leyeron la pista y llegaron a la misma traducción.

Y ciertamente no había sido fácil encontrar a esos tres eslovenos.

—Bella —dijo él, como si no hubiera ya dicho su nombre dos veces, e incontables veces antes, siempre en el mismo tono ligeramente resignado.

—Tienen que estar aquí —dijo ella—. Tienen que estar.

—Muy bien —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero Vanessa ha traducido un párrafo del italiano y quiere que vayas a revisar su trabajo.

Bella detuvo el movimiento, suspirando, y retiró las manos del alféizar de la ventana. A los ocho años, su hija había declarado que deseaba aprender el idioma de su bisabuela tocaya, por lo que contrataron a una profesora para que le diera clases tres mañanas cada semana. En menos de un año Vanessa había superado a su madre en el conocimiento del italiano, y Bella se vio obligada a emplear a la profesora para que le diera clases a ella otras dos mañanas, simplemente para estar a la altura.

—¿Por qué nunca has estudiado italiano? —le preguntó a Edward cuando iban saliendo del dormitorio al corredor.

—No tengo cabeza para los idiomas —dijo él alegremente—, y ninguna necesidad, teniendo a mis dos damas a mi lado.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te voy a decir ninguna palabra indecente más en italiano —le advirtió.

Él se echó a reír.

—Entonces dejaré de pasarle billetes de libra bajo cuerda a la Signorina Orsini con la condición de que te enseñe palabras indecentes.

Bella lo miró horrorizada.

—¡No has hecho eso!

—Pues sí.

Ella frunció los labios.

—No tienes cara de estar ni una pizca arrepentido.

—¿Arrepentido?

Riéndose, con una risa ronca que le vibró en la garganta, se inclinó a susurrarle al oído. Había unas cuantas de esas palabras en italiano que se había tomado el trabajo de memorizar; se las susurró todas.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella.

—¿Edward, sí, o Edward, no?

Ella suspiró; no pudo evitarlo.

—Edward, más.

Vanessa Masen estaba dándose golpecitos con el lápiz en un lado de la cabeza y mirando las palabras que acababa de escribir. Era un reto traducir de un idioma a otro. El significado literal nunca quedaba correcto, por lo que había que elegir las palabras del propio idioma con el mayor esmero. Pero eso, pensó, mirando la página abierta del _Discorso_ _intorno_ _alle_ _cose_ _che_ _stanno,_ _in_ _sù_ _l'acqua,_ _ò_ _che_ _in_ _quella_ _si_ _muovono_, de Galileo, eso era perfecto.

Perfecto perfecto perfecto.

Sus tres palabras favoritas.

Miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver aparecer a su madre. Le encantaba traducir de textos científicos, porque su madre siempre se quedaba atascada en las palabras técnicas y, lógicamente, siempre le resultaba divertido ver a su madre simulando que sabía más italiano que su hija.

Y no era que ella fuera mala. Frunció los labios, reflexionando sobre eso. No, no era mala; la única persona a la que adoraba más que a su madre era su bisabuela Hale, la cual, aunque no podía dejar su silla de ruedas, seguía manejando su bastón casi con la misma precisión que su lengua.

Sonrió. Cuando fuera grande, deseaba ser, primero, exactamente igual que su madre, y luego, cuando ya tuviera la edad, exactamente igual que su bisabuela.

Exhaló un suspiro. Sería una vida maravillosa.

¿Pero qué hacía tardar tanto a su madre? Hacía un siglo que había enviado a su padre a buscarla abajo; y debía añadir que a él lo adoraba igual, sólo que era simplemente un hombre, y por lo tanto no podía aspirar a ser igual que él cuando fuera mayor, para eso su padre tenía a Liam y ella igual admiraba a su hermano mayor, aunque le encantaba molestarlo (también en ese aspecto se parecía a su madre, ninguna de las dos podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a sus hermanos).

Hizo una mueca. Lo más probable era que su madre y su padre estuvieran escondidos en algún rincón oscuro, riendo y hablando en susurros. Buen Dios, eso sí que era vergonzoso.

Se levantó, resignada a una larga espera. Bien, podría ir al lavabo. Dejando con sumo cuidado el lápiz sobre la mesa, se dirigió al lavabo de los aposentos de los niños. Ocupando el espacio bajo el alero de la antigua mansión, estaba metido su cuarto favorito de la casa. Alguien le había tomado cariño a ese pequeño cuarto en el pasado, pues las paredes estaban revestidas por azulejos bastante alegres, en un estilo que sólo se podía suponer era oriental. Los azulejos daban hermosos reflejos azules, verde mar y amarillos que parecían rayos de sol.

Si el cuarto hubiera sido lo bastante grande para poner una cama y convertirlo en dormitorio, ella lo habría hecho. Tal como estaba, encontraba particularmente divertido que el cuarto más bonito de la casa (al menos en su opinión) fuera el más humilde.

¿El lavabo de los aposentos de los niños? Solamente los cuartos de los criados se consideraban de menos prestigio.

Hizo sus necesidades, volvió a dejar el bacín oculto en el rincón y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar ahí, algo captó su atención.

Una grieta entre dos azulejos.

—Eso no estaba ahí antes —musitó en voz baja.

Se acuclilló y finalmente se sentó en el suelo para examinar la grieta, que subía desde el suelo hacia la parte superior del primer azulejo, cuya altura era de poco menos de un palmo. La grieta no era algo en lo que se fijarían muchas personas, pero ella no era como la mayoría de las personas. Se fijaba en todo.

Y eso era algo nuevo.

Frustrada por no poder observarla bien de cerca, se puso de rodillas apoyada en los antebrazos y pegó la mejilla al suelo.

—Mmmm. —Empujó el azulejo de la derecha de la grieta y luego el de la izquierda—. Mmm.

¿Cómo era posible que de repente se abriera una grieta en la pared de su cuarto de aseo? La casa Cullen ya tenía más de cien años de antigüedad, tiempo más que suficiente para haber experimentado todo tipo de movimientos y estar bien asentada. Y aunque había oído decir que había regiones muy lejanas donde la tierra se movía y temblaba, eso no ocurría en un lugar tan civilizado como Londres.

¿Habría dado un puntapié a la pared sin darse cuenta? ¿Se le habría caído algo?

Volvió a intentar mover uno y otro azulejo, varias veces.

Echó atrás el brazo, preparándose para dar un golpe más fuerte, pero detuvo el movimiento. El lavabo de los aposentos de su madre estaba exactamente abajo. Si daba un golpe muy fuerte, seguro que su madre subiría de inmediato a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Y aunque hacía mucho rato que había enviado a su padre a buscarla, podía apostar sobre seguro que ella seguía en su cuarto de aseo.

Y cuando su madre entraba en su lavabo…, bueno, o bien salía al minuto o se quedaba allí una hora. Era de lo más extraño.

Por lo tanto, no le convenía hacer ruido. Seguro que sus padres pensarían que estaba echando abajo la casa y se enfadarían.

Pero tal vez un golpecito suave…

Entonó el verso de una nana para decidir cuál azulejo golpear; eligió el de la izquierda y lo golpeó un poco más fuerte. No ocurrió nada.

Enterró la uña en el borde de la grieta y le quedó un trocito de yeso metido bajo la uña.

—Mmmm.

Tal vez podría alargar la grieta…

Miró hacia su tocador hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un peine de plata. Eso podría servir. Lo cogió y posicionó con todo cuidado el diente del extremo junto al borde de la grieta; entonces comenzó a golpear con movimientos precisos el yeso que unía los dos azulejos.

¡Se abrió la grieta hacia arriba! La vio abrirse ante sus ojos.

Repitió los golpes, colocando el peine sobre el yeso de la juntura de la izquierda del azulejo. Nada. Probó sobre el de la derecha.

Golpeó más fuerte.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando se abrió rápidamente una grieta hacia arriba por ese lado del azulejo y llegó hasta la parte superior. Repitió la operación en el otro extremo hasta que la grieta se abrió hacia abajo.

Con la respiración agitada, enterró las uñas por cada lado del azulejo y tiró hacia fuera con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacarlo, haciendo palanca con las uñas.

Entonces, con un crujido y un gemido, que le recordó a su bisabuela cuando lograba pasar de su silla de ruedas a la cama, el azulejo cedió.

Lo dejó con sumo cuidado en el suelo y miró la pared, al espacio que había ocupado el azulejo. En lo que sólo debería ser pared de ladrillos, había un pequeño hueco cuadrado de apenas unas pulgadas por lado. Metió la mano, con los dedos extendidos y juntos, para que cupieran.

Tocó algo suave, parecido a terciopelo.

Lo sacó. Era una bolsa pequeña, cerrada por un cordón de seda.

Enderezando la espalda, cruzó las piernas para quedar sentada en postura india. Metiendo un dedo por la abertura ensanchó la boca, haciendo ceder el cordón que la cerraba.

Entonces, con la mano derecha puso la bolsa boca abajo y su contenido cayó en su mano izquierda.

—Ooh, Di…

Se tragó el grito. Sobre su mano había caído una verdadera cascada de diamantes.

Eran un collar y una pulsera. Y aunque ella no se consideraba el tipo de chica que perdiera la cabeza por chucherías y ropa, ooh, esas eran las joyas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

—¿Vanessa?

Su madre. Ay, no. Uy, no, no, no.

—¿Vanessa? ¿Dónde estás?

—En… —se interrumpió para aclararse la garganta; la voz le había salido como un chillido—. En el lavabo, mamá. Salgo enseguida.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ah, sí que sabía lo que debía hacer. Pero, ¿qué «deseaba» hacer?

—¿Esto que está en la mesa es tu traducción? —preguntó su madre.

—Ehh, ¡sí! —Tosió—. Es de Galileo. El original está al lado.

—Ah —dijo su madre, la voz le sonó rara—. ¿Por qué ele…? No, nada, no tiene importancia.

Vanessa miró las joyas, desesperada. Sólo tenía un instante para decidir.

—¡Vanessa! —Gritó su madre—. ¿Te has acordado de hacer tus sumas esta mañana? Esta tarde van a comenzar tus clases de baile. ¿Lo recordabas?

¿Clases de baile?, pensó Vanessa, haciendo una mueca como si hubiera tragado lejía.

—Monsieur Larouche estará aquí a las dos. Falta poco. Así que vas a tener que…

Vanessa contempló los diamantes. Fijamente. Continuó mirándolos con tanta fijeza que se le desvaneció la visión periférica, y dejó de oír todo ruido. Se desvanecieron los sonidos de la calle que entraban flotando por la ventana. Se desvaneció la voz de su madre, que seguía perorando sobre las clases de baile y la importancia de la puntualidad. Dejó de oír todo, todo, a excepción del zumbido de la sangre en sus oídos y el sonido rápido e irregular de su respiración agitada.

Continuó su contemplación de los diamantes.

Y de pronto sonrió.

Y los guardó donde los había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Wow no puedo creer que sea el final.<p>

Gracias a todas las personas que han leido la historia, gracias por los pocos reviews, por las Muchas alertas y favoritos. Sin las personas que leyeran no seria posible haber terminado. Por cierto dentro de poco voy a iniciar otra adaptación (tenia dos opciones en mente y una incluia vampiros), por eso aprovecho y les hago la invitacion para que lean mi próxmo proyecto, al final les dejo el summary. Las quiero por brindarme su apoyo y espero que les gustara.

Att Yuli

Summary

Swan loves Cullen (el nombre original es Jekel loves Hyde)

Para mejorar sus probabilidades de ganar la beca, Bella pidió la ayuda del enigmático Edward Cullen, ellos recrearán experimentos basados en la novela clásica para salvar la cordura de Edward. Tal vez su vida. Pero no todo va deacuerdo al plan.


	24. Chapter 25

**Epílogo II**

_1847, y el círculo se había completado. Verdaderamente._

Hmmph.

Entonces, era oficial.

Se había convertido en su madre.

Isabella Masen luchaba contra el impulso de enterrar su rostro en sus manos, mientras estaba sentada en el banco acojinado de _Madame Langlois, Costurera_, de lejos la modista más popular de Londres.

Contó hasta diez, en tres idiomas, y después, solo en buena medida, tragó saliva y exhaló. Porque, en realidad, no iba a perder su temperamento en público.

No importaba lo desesperadamente que quisiera _estrangular _a su hija.

—Mami. —Vanessa asomó la cabeza detrás de la cortina. Bella notó que la palabra había sido una declaración, no una pregunta.

—¿Sí? —contestó, poniendo en su cara una expresión de tal plácida serenidad que hubiera podido calificar perfectamente para una de esas pinturas de la pietà, que había visto la última vez que habían viajado a Roma.

—El rosa no.

Bella hizo un gesto con la mano. Cualquier cosa para abstenerse de hablar.

—El púrpura, tampoco.

—No creo haberte sugerido el púrpura —murmuró Bella.

—El azul no es el correcto, y tampoco el rojo, y francamente, no entiendo esa insistencia de la sociedad en tener que usar el blanco, y bueno, si pudiera expresar mi opinión…

Bella se sentía deprimida. ¿Quién iba a creer que la maternidad podría ser tan agotadora? Y en realidad, ¿no se había acostumbrado a esto por ahora?

—…una chica realmente debería llevar el color que más complemente su cutis y no el que algún tonto de Almacks con complejos de grandeza, juzgue esté a la moda.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —dijo Bella.

—¿De verdad? —la cara de Vanessa se iluminó, y Bella contuvo claramente el aliento, porque parecerse tanto a su madre en ese momento era casi aterrador.

—Sí —dijo Bella—, pero de todos modos deberías escoger algo blanco.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!

—Pero…

— Vanessa.

Vanessa murmuró algo en italiano.

—Te escuché —dijo Bella

Vanessa sonrió, con una curva de labios tan dulce que solo su propia madre (ciertamente _no_ su padre, quien libremente había admitido bailaba alrededor de su dedo) reconocería la maldad que había debajo.

—¿Pero acaso no lo entendiste? —preguntó ella, mientras parpadeaba tres veces en una sucesión rápida.

Y porque Bella sabía que podría ser atrapada por su mentira, rechinó los dientes y dijo la verdad:

—No.

—Había pensado que no —dijo Vanessa—. Pero si estás interesada, lo que dije fue…

—No… —la interrumpió Bella, obligándose a bajar el volumen de su voz; aterrada de si lo que Vanessa le pudiera decir, le causara un arranque demasiado ruidoso. Se aclaró la garganta—. Ahora, no. No aquí —agregó significativamente—. Que Dios se apiadara de ella, su hija no tenía sentido de la propiedad. Ella tenía sus opiniones, y mientras Bella había estado siempre a favor de las mujeres con opiniones, estaba incluso más a favor de las mujeres que _sabían _compartirlas.

Vanessa salió de su vestidor, cubierta con un encantador vestido blanco con adornos de color verde salvia y Bella sabía que ella iba a levantar la nariz y a sentarse a su lado en la banca.

—¿Por qué estabas murmurando? —preguntó ella.

—Yo no estaba murmurando —dijo Bella.

—Tus labios se estaban moviendo.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —confirmó Vanessa.

—Si insistes en saberlo, estaba enviándole una disculpa a tu abuela.

—¿A mi abuela Renée? —preguntó Vanessa, mientras echaba una mirada alrededor—. ¿Está aquí?

—No, pero sin embargo pensé que ella merecía mis remordimientos.

Vanessa pestañeó e inclinó inquisidoramente la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todas esas veces —dijo Bella, odiando como sonaba su voz—. Todas esas veces que me dijo: «Espero que tengas una hija _idéntica a ti_…»

—Y la tienes —dijo Vanessa, sorprendiéndola con un ligero beso en la mejilla—. ¿No te parece encantador?

Bella miró a su hija. Vanessa tenía diecinueve años. Había hecho su debut el año anterior, con gran éxito. Era, pensó Bella con mucha objetividad, la más hermosa mujer que había visto alguna vez. Su cabello era de un castaño chocolate impresionante, un retroceso a algún antepasado olvidado que solo el cielo sabía de que lado de la familia venía. Y los rizos, oh Dios, eran la perdición de la existencia de Vanessa , pero Bella los adoraba. Cuando Vanessa era una niña pequeña, ellos siempre se habían enroscado en perfectos rizos, completamente indomables y siempre encantadores.

Y ahora… Algunas veces, Bella la miraba y veía a la mujer en la que se iba a convertir, y ni siquiera podía respirar, de tan poderosa que era la emoción que apretaba su pecho. Era un amor que nunca hubiera podido imaginarse, tan feroz y tan tierno, y aún a su vez, la muchacha la volvía completamente loca.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo.

Vanessa le estaba sonriendo inocentemente. Demasiado inocente, la verdad sea dicha, y entonces bajó la mirada hacia la falda ligeramente encrespada del vestido que Bella adoraría (y que Vanessa odiaría) y se concentró distraídamente en los adornos de cintas verdes.

—¿Mami? —dijo ella.

Era una pregunta esa vez, no era una declaración, lo que significaba que Vanessa quería algo, y (por una vez) no estaba lo suficientemente segura de cómo conseguirlo.

—¿Crees que este año…?

—No —dijo Bella. Y esa vez le envió sinceramente una disculpa silenciosa a su madre. Cielos santos, ¿eso era lo que Renée había pensado? ¿_Dieciocho_ veces?

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a preguntar.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que me ibas a preguntar. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo lo sé todo?

—Eso no es cierto.

—Eso es más verdadero que falso.

—Puedes ser bastante arrogante, ¿lo sabías?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy tu madre.

Los labios de Vanessa se juntaron en una línea, y Bella disfrutó cuatro segundos llenos de paz, antes de que ella le preguntara:

—Pero este año, ¿crees que podemos…?

—No nos vamos a ir de viaje.

Los labios de Vanessa se separaron con un gesto de sorpresa. Bella luchó contra el impulso de soltar un grito de triunfo.

—¿Cómo hiciste para saber…?

Bella le dio una palmadita a la mano.

—Te dije, siempre lo sé. Y aunque estoy segura que hemos disfrutado mucho viajando, permaneceremos en Londres esta temporada, y tú, mi querida muchacha, sonreirás, bailarás y buscarás un esposo.

Esa era la señal de que se había convertido en su madre.

Bella suspiró. Renée Swan probablemente se reiría de esto, en cada minuto. De hecho, se había estado riendo de esto, durante diecinueve años. «Igual que tú», había dicho Renée, sonriéndole abiertamente a Bella mientras le despeinaba los rizos a Vanessa. «Es idéntica a ti».

—Es igual que tú, Madre —murmuró Bella con una sonrisa, evocando la cara de Renée en su mente—. Y ahora, yo soy como tú.

_Una hora después. Edward, también, había crecido y cambiado, aunque, como veremos pronto, no ha cambiado en las cosas que realmente importan… _

Edward Masen se reclinó en su silla, haciendo una pausa para saborear su brandy mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de su oficina. Realmente había un sentido notable de satisfacción al hacer un trabajo bien hecho y terminado a tiempo. No solía tener esa sensación en su juventud, pero era algo que había comenzado a disfrutar casi a diario.

Había tardado varios años en restaurar la fortuna Masen a un nivel respetable. Su padre —a quien nunca se había acostumbrado a llamar de otra forma— había detenido su pillaje sistemático y se había recluido en una clase vaga de abandono, una vez que había conocido la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Edward. Era por eso, que Edward suponía que podría haber sido algo peor.

Pero cuando él había asumido el título, descubrió que había heredado deudas, hipotecas, y casas, las cuales habían sido vaciadas de casi todos los objetos valiosos. La dote de Bella, la cual había aumentado gracias a prudentes inversiones después de su matrimonio, había ayudado bastante para arreglar la situación, pero aún así, Edward había tenido que trabajar mucho más y con mayor diligencia de la que hubiera soñado posible para sacar a su familia de las deudas.

Lo cómico era, que lo había disfrutado.

¿Quién habría pensado que él, de todas las personas, encontraría tal satisfacción en el trabajo duro? Su escritorio estaba limpio, su libro de cuentas estaba equilibrado y ordenado, y podía poner los dedos sobre cualquier documento importante en menos de un minuto. Sus cuentas siempre sumaban correctamente, sus propiedades estaban creciendo, y sus arrendatarios eran saludables y prósperos.

Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, mientras permitía que el suave arroyo de fuego bajara por su garganta. Era el cielo.

La vida era perfecta. Verdaderamente. Perfecta.

Liam estaba a punto de terminar en Cambridge, Vanessa seguramente escogería un esposo este año, y Bella…

Se rió entre dientes. Bella aún era Bella. Se había vuelto un poco más serena con la edad, o quizá simplemente la maternidad había suavizados sus bordes ásperos, pero todavía era la misma franca, encantadora, y perfectamente maravillosa Bells.

Lo volvía loco la mitad del tiempo, pero esa era una _agradable_ clase de locura, que aunque algunas veces suspiraba ante sus amigos y cabeceaba cansinamente cuando ellos se quejaban de sus esposas, en secreto, sabía que era el hombre más afortunado de todo Londres. Infiernos, incluso de Inglaterra. Del mundo.

Bajó su bebida, y luego le dio golpecitos con sus dedos a la caja elegantemente envuelta que estaba en la esquina de su escritorio. La había comprado esa mañana en _Madame LaFleur_, la tienda de ropa que sabía que Bella no frecuentaba, para ahorrarle la vergüenza de tener que lidiar con una vendedora que conocía cada pieza de ropa interior que había en su armario.

Seda francesa, encaje belga.

Sonrió. Solo un poco de seda francesa, adornada con una minúscula cantidad de encaje belga.

Se vería celestial en ella.

No lo dudaba ni un momento.

Se reclinó en su silla, saboreando su ensueño. Iba a ser una noche larga, encantadora. Quizás incluso…

Levantó las cejas cuando intentó recordar el horario de su esposa durante el día. Quizá iba a ser una tarde larga y encantadora. ¿Cuándo llegaría a casa? ¿Acaso había llevado a sus dos hijos con ella?

Cerró los ojos, imaginándosela en varios estados de desnudez, seguido por varias poses interesantes, seguido por varias actividades _fascinantes_.

Gimió. Ella debía regresar a casa muy pronto, porque su imaginación estaba demasiado activa si no se satisfacía y…

—¡Edward!

Ese no era el más placentero de los tonos. La encantadora niebla erótica que flotaba en su cabeza desapareció completamente. Bella no podía lucir menos inclinada a tener un poco de deporte en la tarde, ya que estaba de pie en la puerta, con los ojos estrechados y la mandíbula apretada, pero estaba allí, y con eso él ya tenía ganada la mitad de la batalla.

—Cierra la puerta —murmuró él, mientras se ponía de pies.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo tu hija?

—¿No querrás decir tu hija?

—Nuestra hija —soltó ella. Pero cerró la puerta.

—¿Lo quiero saber?

—¡Edward!

—Muy bien —suspiró él, seguido por un obediente—: ¿Qué hizo?

Había tenido esa conversación antes, por su puesto. Innumerables veces. La respuesta normalmente tenía que ver con algo que involucraba el matrimonio y las opiniones originales de Vanessa sobre el asunto. Y claro, la frustración de Bella con toda la situación.

Eso raramente variaba.

—Bueno, no fue tanto por lo que hizo —dijo Bella.

Él escondió su sonrisa. Eso tampoco era inesperado.

—Es más por lo que va a hacer.

—¿Desobedecer tus ordenes?

—Edward.

Él redujo a la mitad la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Acaso yo no lo hago lo suficiente?

—¿Discúlpame?

Él extendió la mano, tomó la suya, y la tiró suavemente contra él.

—Yo siempre desobedezco tus órdenes —murmuró él.

Ella reconoció la expresión de su mirada.

—¿Ahora? —se dio la vuelta hasta que pudo ver la puerta cerrada—.Vanessa está arriba.

—Ella no escuchará.

—Pero ella podría…

Sus labios encontraron su cuello.

—La puerta tiene seguro.

—Pero ella sabría…

Él empezó a trabajar en los botones de su vestido. Era _muy_ bueno con los botones.

—Ella es una joven inteligente —dijo él, apartándose para disfrutar de su obra manual, mientras el tejido caía. Le _encantaba_ cuando su esposa no llevaba puesta la camisola.

—¡Edward!

Él se inclinó y tomó un pecho de punta rosada en su boca antes de que ella pudiera objetar.

—¡Oh,Edward! —Y sus rodillas se debilitaron. Simplemente lo suficiente para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hacia el sofá. El único con cojines extra profundos.

—¿Más?

—Dios, sí —murmuro ella.

Deslizó una mano debajo de su falda y la acarició hasta la inconsciencia.

—Con esa muestra de resistencia —murmuró él—. Admítelo. Siempre me deseas.

—¿Veinte años de matrimonio no es suficiente admisión?

—Veintidós años de matrimonio, y quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Gimió cuando él deslizó un dedo en su interior.

—Casi siempre —concedió—. Casi siempre te deseo.

Él suspiró para lograr un efecto dramático, incluso mientras reía en su cuello.

—Entonces, tendré que trabajar más duro.

La miró. Lo estaba observando desde abajo con una expresión de astucia, intentando claramente un esfuerzo fugaz de honradez y respetabilidad.

—Mucho más duro —coincidió ella—. Y un poco más rápido, también, mientras estás en eso.

Él se rió muy fuerte.

—¡Edward! —Bella podía ser una lasciva en privado, pero siempre era consciente de los sirvientes.

—No te preocupes —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Seré silencioso. Muy, muy silencioso —con un movimiento fluido, recogió sus faldas encima de su cintura y resbaló hacia abajo hasta que puso la cabeza entre sus piernas—. Eres tú, querida mía, quien tendrá que controlar su volumen.

—Oh. Oh. Oh…

—¿Más?

—Definitivamente más.

Entonces la lamió. Sabía como el cielo. Y cuando se retorcía, eso siempre era un obsequio.

—Oh cielos. Oh mi…Oh mi…

Sonrió contra ella, luego arremolinó un círculo en ella hasta que la hizo soltar un pequeño chillido silencioso. Amaba hacerle eso, amaba llevar a su capaz y articulada esposa, a la inconsciencia.

Veintidós años. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que después de veintidós años, él todavía querría a esta mujer, solo a esta mujer, y nada más que a esta mujer tan intensamente?

—Oh,Edward—ella estaba jadeando—. Oh, Edward… Más, Edward…

Él redobló sus esfuerzos. Ella estaba cerca. La conocía tan bien, conocía cada curva y la forma de su cuerpo, la manera en la que se movía cuando estaba excitada, en la que respiraba cuando lo deseaba. Estaba cerca.

Y entonces, cuando se liberó, se arqueó y jadeó hasta que su cuerpo quedó flácido.

Él se rió entre dientes cuando ella se apartó. Siempre hacía eso cuando terminaba, diciendo que no podía soportar un toque más, que seguramente moriría si no le permitía la oportunidad de volver a la normalidad.

Se movió, enroscándose contra su cuerpo hasta que pudo verle la cara.

—Eso fue agradable —dijo ella.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Agradable?

—Muy agradable.

—¿Lo suficiente para ser reciproco?

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Oh, no sé si fue _tan_ agradable.

Llevó la mano hacia sus pantalones.

—Entonces, tendré que ofrecerte una repetición del compromiso.

Abrió los labios, sorprendida.

—Una variación de un tema, si lo deseas.

Ella torció el cuello para mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él le sonrió lascivamente.

—Disfrutando los frutos de mis labores —ella jadeó, cuando se deslizó en su interior, lo que a su vez, lo hizo jadear de puro placer, y luego pensar en lo mucho que la amaba.

Momentos más tarde no pudo pensar en absoluto.

_Al siguiente día. Realmente no habíamos pensado que Bella se rendiría, ¿verdad?_

Al final de la tarde, encontramos a Bella de regreso a su segundo pasatiempo favorito. Aunque _favorito_ no parece ser el adjetivo correcto realmente, ni tampoco _pasatiempo_, debería ser el término correcto. _Compulsión_, probablemente era la descripción que encajaba, como también lo hacía miserable, o quizás tenaz. ¿Infeliz?

Inevitable.

Suspiró. Definitivamente inevitable. Una compulsión inevitable.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en esa casa? ¿Quince años?

Quince años. Quince años y algunos meses más, y todavía seguía buscando esas condenadas joyas.

Se podría pensar que ella se había rendido. Con certeza alguien más se hubiese rendido a esa altura. Era, tenía que admitirlo, la persona más ridícula y terca que había conocido.

Excepto, quizás, su propia hija. Bella nunca le había hablado a Vanessa sobre las joyas, y era solo porque sabía que se uniría a la búsqueda con un fervor enfermizo que rivalizaría con el suyo. Tampoco se lo había contado a su hijo Liam, porque él se lo diría a Vanessa. Y Bella nunca lograría que esa muchacha se casara, si pensara que había una fortuna en joyas que podía ser encontrada en su casa.

Y no es que Vanessa quisiera las joyas por causa de la fortuna. Bella conocía a su hija lo suficiente para comprender que en algunos asuntos —posiblemente en la mayoría— Vanessa era exactamente igual a ella. Y la búsqueda de las joyas por parte de Bella nunca había sido por el dinero que eso podría representar. Oh, admitía libremente que ella y Edward hubieran podido usar el dinero (y hubieran podido pagar sus deudas mucho antes). Pero esa no era la razón. No era lo primordial. Era la gloria.

Era la necesidad desesperada de agarrar esas condenadas piedras finalmente en la mano y agitarlas en la cara de su esposo y decirle: ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡No estaba loca todos estos años!

Edward había perdido el interés por las joyas hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente ni siquiera existían, le había dicho a ella. Seguramente alguien las había encontrado años antes. Habían vivido en Masen House por _quince años_, por el amor de Dios. Si Bella fuera a encontrarlas, ya las hubiera localizado, entonces ¿por qué continuaba torturándose?

Era una excelente pregunta.

Bella rechinó los dientes, mientras se arrastraba en el piso del lavabo, por la que seguramente era la ocasión número ochocientos en su vida. Sabía todo eso. Pero que el señor la ayudara, lo sabía, pero no podía rendirse ahora. Si lo hacía, ¿qué seria de los pasados quince años? ¿Qué habían sido una pérdida de tiempo? Todo, ¿una perdida de tiempo?

No podía soportar pensar en eso.

Además, no era de las que se rendía, ¿verdad? Si lo hacía, eso sería algo totalmente contrario a todo lo que sabía de sí misma. ¿Será que eso significaba que estaba envejeciendo?

No estaba lista para envejecer. Quizá esa era la maldición de ser la más joven de ocho hijos. Uno nunca está lo suficientemente listo para envejecer.

Se recostó abajo, plantando su mejilla contra el frío azulejo del piso para poder asomarse debajo de la tina. Ninguna anciana, podría hacer eso, ¿verdad? Ninguna anciana podría…

—Ah, aquí estás, Bella.

Era Edward, asomando la cabeza. No parecía ni siquiera un poco sorprendido por encontrar a su esposa en una posición tan extraña. Pero dijo:

—Han pasado varios meses desde tu última búsqueda, ¿no te parece?

Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—He estado pensando en algo.

—¿En algo en lo que no habías pensado?

—Sí —soltó ella, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Estás buscando debajo del azulejo? —preguntó él, educadamente.

—Debajo de la tina —dijo ella de mala gana, cambiando su posición para sentarse.

Él parpadeó, cambiando su mirada hacia la enorme tina con patas de garra.

—¿Has movido eso? —preguntó él, su voz sonaba cargada de incredulidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era asombrosa la clase de fuerza que uno podría convocar, cuando estaba debidamente motivado.

Él la miró, luego a la tina, y luego nuevamente a ella.

—No —dijo—. No es posible. Tú no lo hiciste…

—Lo hice.

—Tú no podrías…

—Pude —dijo ella, comenzando a disfrutar de ello. Ya no lograba sorprenderlo muy a menudo en esos días como le hubiera gustado.

—Solo unas pocas pulgadas —admitió ella.

Él volvió su mirada a la tina.

—Quizás solo una —calculó ella.

Por un momento pensó que él simplemente se encogería de hombros y la dejaría para que se esforzara sola, pero entonces la sorprendió diciéndole:

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Le tomó unos segundos determinar el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Con la tina? —preguntó.

Él asintió, cruzando la corta distancia hacia el borde del lavabo.

—Sí puedes mover una pulgada tú sola —dijo—, seguramente los dos podremos triplicar eso. O más.

Bella se puso de pies.

—Pensé que tú no creías que las joyas todavía estaban aquí.

—Y no lo creo —puso las manos sobre sus caderas mientras le echaba un vistazo a la tina, buscando un mejor asimiento—. Pero tú sí, y seguramente esto cae en el reino de los deberes de un esposo.

—Oh. —Bella tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco culpable por creer que él era tan intolerable—. Gracias.

Él le indicó con un gesto que agarrara un punto al lado opuesto.

—¿La levantaste? —le preguntó—. ¿O la empujaste?

—La empujé. En realidad, lo hice con mi hombro —apuntó un estrecho punto entre la tina y la pared—. Me acuñé allí, y luego acomodé mi hombro derecho debajo del borde, y…

Pero Edward ya estaba levantando su mano para detenerla.

—No más —dijo—. No me digas. Te lo suplico.

—¿Por qué no?

La miró por un largo rato antes de contestarle:

—Realmente no lo sé. Pero no quiero conocer los detalles.

—Muy bien —fue al punto que él le había indicado y agarró el borde—. Gracias, de todos modos.

—Es mí… —se detuvo—. Bueno, no es un placer. Pero es algo.

Ella sonrió para sí misma. Él era realmente el mejor de los maridos.

Sin embargo, después de tres esfuerzos, se hizo claro que no iban a mover la tina de esa manera.

—Vamos a tener que usar la cuña y el método del empujón —anunció Bella—. Es la única manera.

Edward le ofreció una inclinación de resignación, y juntos se acomodaron en el espacio estrecho entre la tina y la pared.

—Tengo que decir —dijo él, mientras doblaba las rodillas y ponía las plantas de los pies contra la pared—, que todo esto es muy poco digno.

Bella no tenía nada que decir ante eso, simplemente gruñó. Él podría interpretar el ruido de cualquier forma que deseara.

—Esto realmente debería contar para algo —murmuró.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Esto —hizo un gesto con la mano, el cual podría significar algo, por lo que ella no estaba segura si estaba refiriéndose a la pared, al suelo, a la tina o a alguna partícula de polvo que flotaba en el aire.

—Esto de los gestos —continuó—, no es algo terriblemente grandioso, pero pensaría, que si alguna vez olvido tu cumpleaños, por ejemplo, esto debe sumar alguna distancia para restaurarme a mí mismo ante ti.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿No podrías hacer esto porque te nazca del corazón?

Él le ofreció una regia inclinación de asentimiento.

—Por supuesto. Y de hecho, así es. Pero uno nunca sabe cuando…

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuró Bella—. Vives para torturarme, ¿no es así?

—Eso mantiene a la mente en forma —dijo él afablemente—. Muy bien. ¿Lo hacemos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—A la cuenta de —dijo él, mientras aseguraba sus hombros—. Uno, dos…_tres_.

Con un empujón y un gruñido, ambos pusieron todo su peso en la tarea, y la tina resbaló recalcitrantemente por el suelo. El ruido era horrible, todo rasposo y rechinante, y cuando Bella miró hacia abajo vio algunas marcas muy poco atractivas formadas sobre el azulejo.

—Oh Dios —murmuró.

Edward volvió la mirada alrededor, con la cara arrugada en una expresión de mal humor cuando notó que solo habían movido la tina, no más de cuatro pulgadas.

—Pensé que la habíamos movido un poco más —dijo.

—Es pesada —dijo ella, bastante innecesariamente.

Por un momento él no dijo nada, solo pestañeó ante el pequeño espacio de suelo que habían descubierto.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó.

Su boca se torció ligeramente en una expresión un poco perpleja.

—No estoy segura —admitió—. Imagino que echarle un vistazo al piso.

—¿Acaso no hiciste eso ya? —Cuando ella no le respondió, oh, medio segundo después, agregó—: ¿En quince años desde que nos mudamos aquí?

—Lo he hecho a lo largo del piso, por supuesto —dijo ella rápidamente, ya que era bastante obvio que su brazo cabía debajo de la tina—. Pero esta no será la misma inspección visual, y…

—Buena suerte —la cortó, mientras se ponía de pies.

—¿Te vas?

—¿Deseas que me quede?

No había esperado que él se quedara, pero ahora que estaba allí…

—Sí —dijo, sorprendida por su propia respuesta—. ¿Por qué no?

Él le sonrió entonces, y la expresión era tan calurosa, tan adorable, y lo mejor de todo, familiar.

—Yo podría comprarte un collar de diamantes —dijo él suavemente, mientras se volvía a sentar.

Ella extendió la mano y la puso en la suya.

—Sé que podrías.

Permanecieron en silencio un minuto, y entonces, Bella se acercó un poco más a su esposo, soltando una confortable exhalación mientras descansaba en su costado, dejando que la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

—¿Sabes por qué te amo? —dijo ella suavemente.

Sus dedos se enlazaron con los de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú podrías comprarme un collar —dijo—. Y podrías esconderlo —volvió su cabeza para poderle besar la curva de su cuello—. Solo para que yo pudiera encontrarlo, para eso lo esconderías. Pero no lo has hecho.

—Yo…

—Y no estoy diciendo que nunca hayas pensado en eso —dijo, retrocediendo para enfrentarse con la pared una vez más, solo unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. Pero su cabeza yacía sobre su hombro, y él estaba enfrentando la misma pared, aunque no estaban mirándose, sus manos todavía estaban entrelazadas, y de algún modo, esa posición era todo lo que un matrimonio debía ser.

—Porque te conozco —dijo ella, sintiendo como una sonrisa crecía en su interior—. Te conozco, y eso solo hace que te quiera más.

Él apretó su mano, y luego la besó en la coronilla.

—Si están aquí, las encontrarás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—O moriré en el intento.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Eso no debería ser cómico para ti —le informó ella.

—Pero lo es.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo —le dijo él.

—Lo sé.

Y realmente, ¿qué más podría desear?

_Mientras tanto, a dos metros…_

Vanessa estaba realmente acostumbrada a las bufonadas de sus padres. Aceptaba el hecho de que solían arrastrarse hacia las esquinas oscuras, con mucha más frecuencia de la que era decente. Tampoco pensaba mucho en el hecho de que su madre era una de las mujeres más francas de Londres o que su padre todavía era tan guapo que sus propias amigas suspiraban y tartamudeaban en su presencia. De hecho, más bien le gustaba ser la hija de una pareja tan original. Oh, en el exterior, ellos eran tan apropiados, eso sí era seguro, con solo el tipo más agradable de reputación de ser extremadamente alegres.

Pero detrás de las puertas cerradas de Masen House… Vanessa sabía que sus amigas no tenían el suficiente coraje para compartir sus opiniones así como ella. La mayoría de sus amigas, ni siquiera acostumbraban a tener opiniones. Y ciertamente, la mayoría de las damas jóvenes de su conocimiento, no se habían dado la oportunidad de estudiar idiomas modernos, ni de retardar un debut social por un año para viajar al continente.

Cuando todo eso había sido dicho y hecho, Vanessa pensaba que era muy afortunada de pertenecer a sus padres, y eso significaba pasar por alto los episodios ocasionales de _No Actuar Según La Edad_, ya que así debía ser, y había aprendido a ignorar muchas cosas con relación a sus conductas.

Pero cuando había buscado a su madre esa tarde —para seguirle insistiendo en el asunto del vestido blanco con el adorno verde pálido, que ella le había agregado— y en su lugar, encontró a sus padres en el piso del lavabo, empujando _la tina del baño_…

Bueno, en realidad, eso ya se pasaba, incluso para los Masen.

¿Y quien podría culparla por escuchar detrás de las puertas?

No iba a ser su madre, decidió Vanessa mientras se apoyaba. De ninguna manera Isabella Masen, haría lo correcto y se alejaría. Uno no podría vivir con esa mujer durante diecinueve años sin aprender _eso_. Y en cuanto a su padre, bueno, Vanessa prefirió pensar, que él también se quedaría a escuchar, especialmente cuando estaban haciéndole todo _tan fácil_ para ella, enfrentando a la pared en la posición en la que estaban, con la espalda hacia la puerta abierta, de hecho, con la bañera entre ellos.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó su padre, con la voz adornada con esa particular marca de diversión que parecía tener reservada solo para su madre.

—No estoy segura —contestó su madre, no sonando como de costumbre… bueno, no tan insegura, pero ciertamente no tan segura como de costumbre—. Imagino que echarlo un vistazo al piso.

¿Echarle un vistazo al piso? ¿De que rayos estaban hablando? Vanessa se apoyo hacia delante para escuchar mejor, justo en el momento en que escuchó a su padre preguntar:

—¿Acaso no has hecho eso ya? ¿En quince años desde que nos mudamos aquí?

—Lo he hecho a lo largo del piso, por supuesto —replicó su madre, sonando mucho más como ella misma—. Pero esta no será la misma inspección visual, y…

—Buena suerte —dijo su padre, y entonces, _¡Oh no! ¡Se iba a marchar!_

Vanessa empezó a correr, pero entonces algo debió haber pasado porque él se sentó nuevamente. Se movió poco a poco de regreso hacia la puerta abierta, con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que él podía levantarse en cualquier momento. Conteniendo el aliento, se apoyó de nuevo, incapaz de apartar de sus ojos, la parte de atrás de las cabezas de sus padres.

—Yo podría comprarte un collar de diamantes —dijo su padre.

_¿Un collar de diamantes?_

Un diamante…

Quince años.

¿Moviendo una tina?

¿En un lavabo?

Quince años.

Su madre había buscado por quince años.

¿Un collar de diamantes?

Un collar de diamantes…

Oh. Queridísimo. Dios.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero Dios, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo?

¿Y qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría decir posiblemente…?

Debía olvidarse de eso por ahora. Olvidarse de eso, porque su madre estaba hablando de nuevo y estaba diciendo:

—Tú podrías comprarme un collar. Y podrías esconderlo. Solo para que yo pudiera encontrarlo, para eso lo esconderías. Pero no lo has hecho.

Había tanto amor en su voz que hizo que a Vanessa le doliera el corazón. Y algo sobre eso parecía resumir todo lo que sus padres eran. Para ellos, entre ellos.

Para sus hijos.

Y de repente el momento fue demasiado personal para espiarlo, incluso para ella. Salió sigilosamente del cuarto, corrió a su propia recámara, echándose en una silla tan pronto como cerró la puerta.

Porque ahora sabía lo que su madre había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Y eso estaba en el cajón del fondo de su escritorio. Y había más que un collar. Era un conjunto de joyas completo, un collar una pulsera, un anillo, un verdadero baño de diamantes, cada piedra había sido adornada con dos delicadas aguamarinas.

Vanessa los había encontrado cuando tenía diez años, ocultos en una pequeña cavidad, detrás de los azulejos turcos del lavabo de la guardería. Ella _podría_ haber dicho algo sobre ellos. Sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero no lo había hecho, y ni siquiera estaba segura del por qué.

Quizás era porque los había encontrado. Quizás era porque le encantaba guardar un secreto. Quizás era porque pensaba que no pertenecían a nadie más, o de hecho, que nadie conocía su existencia. Ciertamente no había pensado que su madre los había estado buscando por quince años.

¡Su madre!

Su madre era la última persona que cualquiera imaginaría guardando un secreto. Nadie pensaría mal de Vanessa por no pensar en eso, cuando descubrió los diamantes, «_Ah, pero seguramente mi madre, debía estar buscando estos y ha decidido, por sus propias retorcidas razones, no decirme nada sobre ellos_».

De verdad, después de deliberar concluía que todo era culpa de su madre. Si Bella le hubiera dicho que estaba buscando las joyas, Vanessa hubiera confesado inmediatamente. O si no lo hacía inmediatamente, entonces, lo hubiera hecho lo suficientemente pronto para satisfacer las conciencias de todos.

Y ahora, hablando de conciencias, la suya latía como un pequeño y sucio tatuaje en su pecho. Era la sensación más desagradable y poco familiar que había sentido alguna vez.

Y no era que Vanessa fuera el alma de la dulzura y de la luz, todo un dechado de sonrisas dulces y pías perogrulladas. Cielos, no, evitaba a tales muchachas, como la plaga. Pero de igual forma, raramente hacía algo que la hiciera sentir culpable después, y eso era solo porque quizás —y solo quizás— su nociones de propiedad y moralidad eran ligeramente flexibles.

Pero ahora tenía un nudo en su estómago vacío, un nudo con un talento peculiar para enviarle bilis a su garganta. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, y se sentía enferma. No febril, ni siquiera angustiada, solo enferma. Consigo misma.

Soltando la respiración erráticamente, Vanessa se levantó y cruzó el cuarto para dirigirse hacia su escritorio, una delicada pieza de rococó que su homónima bisabuela había traído de Italia. Había puesto las joyas allí hace tres años, cuando se había mudado de la guardería que estaba en el piso de arriba. Había descubierto un compartimiento secreto en la parte trasera del cajón del fondo. Esto no la había sorprendido particularmente; ya que parecía haber siempre un extraño número de compartimientos secretos en el mobiliario de Masen House, que se había traído importado de Italia. Pero eso era un gran beneficio y bastante conveniente, entonces un día, cuando su familia había salido a un _ton_, para el cual habían considerado a Vanessa demasiado joven para asistir, había salido furtivamente de vuelta hacia la guardería, había recuperado las joyas de su escondite detrás del azulejo (el cual, había enyesado nuevamente con bastante astucia), y las llevó a su escritorio.

Habían permanecido allí desde entonces, excepto en esa extraña ocasión cuando Vanessa las sacado y se las había probado, pensando en lo agradables que podrían lucir con su vestido nuevo, ¿pero como iba a explicarles la existencia de esas joyas a sus padres?

Ahora parecía que ninguna explicación habría sido necesaria. O quizás, una clase diferente de explicación.

Una clase muy diferente.

Sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, Vanessa se apoyó abajo y recuperó las joyas del compartimiento secreto. Todavía estaban en la misma bolsa aterciopelada encordelada, en la que las había encontrado. Las sacó, agrupándolas lujosamente encima del escritorio. No sabía mucho de joyas, pero seguramente estas debían ser de la más fina calidad. Capturaban la luz del sol con una magia indescriptible, como si cada piedra pudiera atraer la luz y luego enviarla en cada dirección.

A Vanessa no le gustaba pensar que era ávida o materialista, pero ante la presencia de tal tesoro, entendía como los diamantes podían hacer que un hombre enloqueciera un poco. Oh el por qué las mujeres anhelaban tan desesperadamente tener una pieza más, una pieza más grande, o una más finamente cortada que la última.

Pero estas no le pertenecían a ella. Quizás no le pertenecían a nadie. Pero si había alguien que tenía derecho a ellas, era definitivamente su madre. Vanessa no sabía como o por qué Bella conocía su existencia, pero eso no parecía importar. Su madre tenía alguna clase de conexión con las joyas, alguna clase de conocimiento importante. Y si ellas le pertenecían a alguien, entonces le pertenecían a ella.

De mala gana, Vanessa las metió de nuevo en la bolsa y apretó el cordón de oro para que ninguna de las piezas pudiera salirse. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer exactamente.

Pero después de eso…

La tortura podría estar en la espera.

_Un año después._

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella había buscado las joyas por última vez, pero Edward estaba ocupado con alguna clase de asunto de la propiedad, y ella no tenía ningún libro bueno para leer, y bueno, se sentía… ansiosa.

Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Pasaba meses sin buscar, semanas y días sin ni siquiera pensar en los diamantes, pero después algo pasaba que se los recordaba, y empezaba a preguntarse, y allí estaba otra vez, obsesionada y frustrada, andando furtivamente en la casa para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer.

Y la verdad era, que estaba avergonzada. No importaba desde que ángulo lo mirara, ella solo era una necia. O las joyas estaban ocultas lejos de Masen House y no las había encontrado después de dieciséis años de búsqueda, o no estaban escondidas, y había estado buscando un engaño. No podía imaginar como podía explicarle eso a sus hijos, los sirvientes seguramente pensaban que estaba un poco loca (todos la habían visto curioseando en algún momento en un lavabo u otro lugar) y Edward, bueno, era dulce y la complacía, pero todo era lo mismo, y Bella guardaba sus actividades para sí misma.

Era mejor de esa manera.

Había escogido el lavabo de la guardería para la búsqueda de la tarde. No por alguna razón en particular, por supuesto, pero ya había terminado su búsqueda sistemática en todos los lavabos de los sirvientes (un esfuerzo que siempre requería un poco de sensibilidad y sutileza), y antes de eso había revisado su propio lavabo, así que parecía que el de la guardería era una buena opción. Después iría a cualquier otro lavabo del segundo piso. Liam se había mudado a su propia casa y si había realmente un Dios misericordioso, Vanessa se casaría pronto, y Bella no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien se tropezara con ella cuando estuviera empujando, rozando y posiblemente tirando de los azulejos de las paredes.

Bella se puso las manos en las caderas y tomó una respiración profunda mientras inspeccionaba el pequeño cuarto. Siempre le había gustado ese cuarto. El azulejo era, o por lo menos parecía ser, turco, y Bella siempre había pensado que las personas de oriente disfrutaban de lejos, vidas menos aburridas que las de los británicos, porque los colores nunca fallaban en ponerla de un espléndido humor, ya que todos eran en tonos azul real y aguamarinas soñadoras, con rayas amarillas y naranjas.

Bella había estado una vez en el sur de Italia, en la playa. Ese cuarto lucía exactamente como una playa, soleado y chispeante, de una forma que la costa de Inglaterra nunca parecía poder lograr.

Entornó los ojos en la moldura de corona, buscando grietas o bordes, entonces dejó caer las manos a sus rodillas para su inspección usual de los azulejos que estaban en la parte más baja.

No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, que apariencia debía tener de repente lo que no había detectado durante la última vez, oh, por lo menos en la docena de búsquedas anteriores.

Pero tenía que seguir buscando. Tenía que hacerlo, porque simplemente no tenía otra opción. Había algo dentro de ella que simplemente no le permitía rendirse. Y…

Se detuvo. Parpadeó. ¿Qué fue eso?

Lentamente, porque realmente no podía creer que hubiera encontrado algo nuevo, y había pasado una década desde que había cambiado su forma de buscar en gran medida, se apoyó.

Una grieta.

Era pequeña. Débil. Pero definitivamente era una grieta, que recorría desde el piso hacia la cima del primer azulejo, aproximadamente diez pulgadas arriba. No era la clase de cosas que la mayoría de la gente notaría, pero Bella no era como la mayoría de la gente, y aunque sonaba un poco triste, prácticamente había convertido en su profesión inspeccionar lavabos.

Frustrada por su incapacidad de ponerse más cerca, movió sus antebrazos y rodillas, y luego puso la mejilla contra el piso. Empujó el azulejo a la derecha de la grieta y luego a la izquierda.

No pasó nada.

Hundió la uña en el borde de la grieta y excavó. Un pequeño pedazo de yeso se le metió debajo de la uña.

Una extraña excitación empezó a construirse en su pecho, apretándoselo, haciéndola temblar, dejándola casi incapaz de respirar.

—Tranquilízate —susurró, pero incluso esas palabras le salieron temblorosas. Agarró un pequeño cincel, que siempre llevaba con ella en sus búsquedas—. Probablemente no sea nada. Probablemente es…

Metió el cincel en la grieta, seguramente con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Y entonces lo retorció. Si uno de los azulejos estuviera suelto, el toque podría causar que se empujara hacia fuera, y…

—¡Oh!

El azulejo salió expulsado literalmente, aterrizando en el suelo con un estrépito. Dejando una pequeña cavidad.

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Había esperado toda su vida como adulta por ese momento, y ahora no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar.

—Por favor —susurró—. _Por favor_.

Extendió la mano.

—Por favor. Oh, por favor.

Tocó algo. Algo suave. Como terciopelo.

Con dedos temblorosos lo sacó. Era una pequeña bolsa, amarrada con un cordón suave de seda.

Bella se incorporó lentamente, cruzando las piernas hasta que quedó sentada al estilo indio. Metió un dedo dentro de la bolsa, abriendo la boca, la cual había estado firmemente apretada.

Y entonces, con la mano derecha, la abrió, deslizando el contenido de la bolsa en la izquierda.

_Oh Dios_…

—¡Edward! —chilló—. ¡Edward!

—Lo hice —susurró, bajando la mirada hacia el conjunto de joyas derramadas en su mano izquierda—. Lo hice.

Y entonces lo bramó.

—_¡LO HICE!_

Se puso el collar alrededor del cuello, manteniendo la pulsera y el anillo en su mano.

—Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice. —Ahora estaba cantándolo, brincando de arriba abajo, casi bailando, casi llorando—. ¡Lo hice!

—¡Bella! —Era Edward, casi sin respiración, ya que había subido cuatro tramos de escaleras de dos en dos.

Lo miró, y podía jurar que sentía como sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Lo hice! —se rió, casi locamente—. ¡Lo hice!

Y entonces, él le tomó la mano, tomó el anillo y se lo deslizó en uno de sus dedos.

—Entonces lo hiciste —dijo, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en sus nudillos—. Entonces lo hiciste.

_Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo…_

—_¡Edward!_

Vanessa levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, y echó una mirada hacia el techo. Su alcoba estaba directamente debajo de la guardería, en realidad en línea con el lavabo.

—_¡Lo hice!_

Vanessa volvió a su libro.

Y sonrió.

Fin.


End file.
